


Full Circle By mjimeyg

by indian_sqaw



Series: Harry Potter: Aspect of Death [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 117,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indian_sqaw/pseuds/indian_sqaw
Summary: Harry, Neville, Clark and the rest have each known Xander Harris as their father, grandfather, father-in-law, etc. Now they want to try and do for him what he did for them, by saving him from a bad home and a life fraught with death and despair. (Final instalment of the Harry Potter: Aspect of Death)





	1. Chapter 1 - Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg

*Chapter 1*: Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: Stories labelled as 'fanfiction' on a fanfiction site are implicitly recognised as based on the characters and stories of others. In this case those stories include Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Supernatural and Sekirei.

Author's Notes:

This is the final part of the Harry Potter, Aspect of Death series. The previous stories should be read in the following order:

Potter's Protector

M-Day

Death's Little Brother

This instalment is where I had always planned to end up. Harry, Neville, Clark and the rest have each known Xander Harris as their father. Now they want to try and do for him what he did for them, by saving him from a bad home and a life fraught with death and despair.

Chapter One

He watched the young, naked girl as she cowered in the corner.

He stood on the roof of a similar apartment building across the road as he glared through the window at what he saw.

If she was fifteen he'd eat his own hat.

His boxers too.

She was horrified, terrified and a whole lot of other 'fieds'.

With good reason.

Her bitch of a mother had literally just offered the girl as 'dessert' to her partner before proceeding to screw right in front of her.

Now the girl was cowering as she looked for a way out.

He watched for now.

He wanted to see if the girl was made of the right stuff.

Or would he have to teach it to her it.

It was a hard lesson and not always worth the price.

He could step in now and end the girl's misery. But then what? Would she forever expect someone to come and save her?

The man clearly had no staying power as after five minutes he stood up and left the completely unsatisfied woman on the bed and turned to smile greedily at the girl.

This was it.

Make or break.

He tensed as the man grabbed the girl's wrist.

Then smirked as the kid sent her knee straight up and into the man's package.

She unlocked the door and ran outside grabbing a long coat from a hook as she went before bolting out the door as the mother screamed after her angrily and her boyfriend lay writhing on the floor.

He didn't care about the woman and her rapist boyfriend. They would be dealt with later. For now, he had to go and introduce himself to the girl.

He stood up and moved to the edge of the rooftop before simply stepping off and plummeting into the alley below.

He landed in a cloud of dust and garbage just as the girl exited the side door of the seedy apartment complex.

The girl looked at him as he stood there with a leather jacket, cowboy hat and cigar in his mouth. A mixture of awe and fear at what she had just come from and what she had just witnessed this new man do.

"There're million girls in the world just like you." He said in his low gravelly voice. "And I was sent to you." He took his cigar out of his mouth and looked at her daringly. "So tell me, kid: You worth my trouble or am I gonna be carrying your ass for the rest of your life?"

"Wh-wh-" She cleared her throat and tried again. "Whhoo are you?"

"Call me Logan."

Her eyes widened as she took a closer look at him. "Oh my god! You're Wolverine!"

Logan froze, his eyes narrowed. "How the hell do you know that name?"

"I-I-I've read all about you!" She said excitedly.

"'Read'? I ain't done nuthin' to read about." He muttered half to himself as he put his cigar back in his mouth.

"You're my favourite!" She exclaimed… then blushed as she realised how much of fan girl she sounded like.

"Me?" He said disbelievingly. "Most people like Clark or Harry. Seriously kid, you a seer?"

"Me? I'm just a human." She said quickly.

"Did that bastard Harris come visit you?" He growled. "He put you up to this?"

"No sir." She said nervously.

"Then how tha' hell do you know my code name? I ain't even registered under 'Logan'."

"I read about you. In the comics!"

"Comics?"

He knew his charge was coming to this school. This is where they said he should be and this is where he had taken a job.

He had met Principal Flutie who was a jolly fellow. He did seem to be one of those 'share your feelings' types though.

His polar opposite was Assistant Principal Snyder. The man just didn't seem to know what the word 'positive' meant, or that it even existed. Always sneering and disapproving… and he had only spent sixty seconds with him.

Now he had to deal with meeting the other teachers as he tried to get his work area in order.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Giles."

He looked up in surprise at the sound of another British accent and saw two men enter. Each was over six feet tall and built like a fighter. Both were dressed casually in clothing suitable for California.

"I'm Neville Longbottom and this is Scott Summers, the new History teacher." The man held out his hand to shake.

"I must say; I didn't realise there were quite so many teachers starting this year." Giles admitted as he accepted the offered hands.

"Well, I'm not a teacher, just the… janitor I believe they called it." Neville shrugged. "I've had worse jobs though."

Giles very much wanted to ask why the young man was working as a janitor in America, but he was too polite to ask.

"We moved here because of the job options. We heard this was a nice little town and decided it would be a good place to just… enjoy life." Scott smiled.

"Oh… I see." Giles was a bit uncomfortable at this revelation, but he was not going to pass judgement on a person's 'life choices'.

"Did you honestly mean to make the man think we were a gay couple?" Neville asked Scott with a laugh.

Scott grimaced. "No, but in retrospect I can see I may have made a poor in choice words. Too much time spent in San Francisco."

Neville turned back to Giles. "We are brothers. Adopted, but brothers none the less."

Giles wasn't sure if that was supposed to make him more curious or less curious.

"Well, we'll let you get back to work then, just wanted to introduce ourselves." Scott said as the men nodded their goodbyes.

"Where's that goddamned bastard?!" Logan demanded as he stormed through the Portal Door into a very high-class mansion in the richer area of Sunnydale.

"Logan, we did manage to establish that all of us except you were conceived in wedlock." Clark Kent smirked as he looked up from the history book he was about to read. There was a pile on either side of him, those he'd read and those he was going to read.

"Shut it you." Logan snapped. "Where's Harry and Neville?"

"Harry is sulking in his room and Neville is still at the school. What's the problem?"

"Problem? I'll show you the goddamned problem." Logan snarled as he tossed a pair of comics at Clark.

Clark's hand snapped up and caught them easily without having to use his super speed.

He looked at the titles of the comics and the pictures on the front. "HARRY!" Clark bellowed as he stood up.

Logan just smirked.

"What now? Want to rub it in my face some more?" Harry asked grouchily as he appeared.

"You need to explain this now or I'm shoving a lightning bolt somewhere unpleasant." Clark glared as he held up a first edition Action Comic in his left hand, complete with a picture of Superman holding a car over his head. In his right was an Incredible Hulk comic showing a battle between The Hulk and Wolverine.

"Wow! They have comics about the X-Men here?" Harry exclaimed eagerly as he tried to grab the Marvel comic.

Clark just lifted it out of his reach. "You knew about these… Action Comics?" He asked.

"It ain't just Action Comics kid." Logan snorted. "We've both got lines with our names in the title."

"What the hell is going on?" Clark turned back to Harry.

"It's the multi-verse theory. There are some people who don't realise that their ideas are actually played out somewhere in the infiniteness of existence." Harry shrugged unconcernedly.

"Yeah… I can buy that." Logan nodded. "How 'bout you explain the part where you knew about us before we even met you?"

"Xander was always fascinated with comics and superheroes." Clark added. "He said he loved them growing up and that he introduced you to them. You had to at least know about me."

"It's not that simple guys." Harry sighed as he sat down on the sofa in their living room. "There is this whole perception thing when you are in a universe to start with. I might know that I am going to a universe where this occurred." He held up the Marvel comic. "But when I get there all I know is that I went there for a reason. I forgot I was in the world of comic book heroes. Even now I have trouble putting the two together. It's like a fog. There is always a chance that we could run into something in this world that we once saw in a comic, novel, TV show or movie… or God forbid… a musical!" He shuddered. "For all we know we could have read books or seen shows about this universe. Maybe it was a computer game. Of course, there is also a chance we never came across it."

"Maybe it is Existence or some other un-revealed Aspect, I just don't know. But it doesn't stop me from doing my job so I don't worry about it. So someone documented our lives… big whoop! People have been doing that for ages."

"Fine, but you need to do some more mojo on us. If we go around using our real identities we are either gonna be laughed at or figured out real quick." Logan glared.

"How does that work if our memories are fudged?" Clark asked.

"Because we are the ones crossing between realities and dimensions." Harry explained. "You should ask Neville about some of the stuff he's done. He doesn't realise till he leaves that particular realm that he was dealing heroes and fairytales."

"Just fix it, Harry." Logan glared.

"Fine, fine. Is that all? I want to get back to my sulking." Harry grumbled.

"Fine, whatever." Logan sighed.

"How did it go in Boston?" Clark asked as Harry left.

"Kid's got spirit." Logan grinned darkly. "She made her own escape, I just picked her up." He then scowled. "She was the one who made me for a Cape."

"Logan… where is she?" Clark asked warily.

"Left her asleep in the motel."

Clark turned very serious and spoke slowly. "Logan, if she isn't back in this mansion and sleeping in one of the spare rooms within the next ten seconds I am going to punt you to Jupiter."

Logan turned on the spot and headed back through the door… it wouldn't be the first time Clark had done that to him or Harry.

It had actually started when Logan had called on Clark for a 'Fastball Special' at an alien ship… he'd made it all the way to the edge of the system before Harry had caught up with him thanks to the Kuiper Belt… he spent a good few moments bouncing between asteroids.

Faith Lehane warily cracked her eyes open as the memories of the previous night came back to her.

So did the terror.

Then she remembered she met The Wolverine.

Terror was replaced with awe.

She checked her surroundings. Either she had been moved or the crappy motel looked a lot better in the daylight. She was in a double bed in a room with nice neutral wallpaper and décor.

There was no way The Wolverine would be caught dead in a place like this.

That terror started to seep back as she wondered if she had been duped by someone pretending to be The Wolverine.

*Knock Knock*

Faith jumped at the rap on the door. She panicked for a moment.

"Faith? Mind if I come in?"

She didn't recognise the muffled voice. But… it didn't sound sleazy.

"Err… sure." She called out meekly.

The door opened softly and in walked… Adonis.

6'2'', dark hair, broad shouldered, bright blue eyes.

Faith had no idea if she was drooling or not.

She didn't care.

"Hi, I'm Clark Kent. My friend Logan says you've probably heard of me." He smiled as he pulled up a nearby chair to the side of the bed.

"Clark… Kent?" She asked sceptically.

Clark smirked. "Also known as Kal-El and Superman." He said as he floated up off the chair for a metre and then floated back down. "You realise that you are going to have to keep all of this a secret, right?"

"Oh, sure!" She nodded vigorously.

"There is a spell on us that protects our identities so you won't be able to talk to anyone who doesn't already know though." He said reassuringly.

Faith played with the hem of the bed covers. "Erm… I recognised Wolverine- I mean Logan, pretty quick. And I ain't the smartest kid around."

Clark frowned thoughtfully. "Let me give you the run down on our history. It might make it easier to understand what is happening and what is going to happen.

"My friends and I are not from this world. We come from three different realities. Two of them you are aware of, mine and Logan's.

"I read all those comics when Logan showed them to us. Aside from our names and basic personal histories they didn't get a majority of the major events right because they don't seem to know about the most important member of our family: Harry Potter, our brother."

"All you guys are related?" Faith asked.

"By choice. We share no blood but our souls are linked. We are family."

Faith looked a little uncomfortable. "Is this like… a gay thing? 'Cause it's totally cool if it is!" She added hastily.

"I bet that would completely destroy your comic book view of us." Clark laughed. "No, we are all straight. Whilst the average soul bond invites romantic relationships its main purpose is to promote love. If a pre-existing familial love is there, such as a band of brothers or sisters, then that is what the bond will promote.

"Take Harry, his first soul mate was a girl he had rescued and adopted as his sister."

"Why is this Harry guy not in the comics then?" Faith moved to a slightly different subject.

"I honestly don't know. But he is the catalyst for why the comic events are so different. Most of the events that take place in the comics after Harry arrived in that universe are changed in a major way.

"The thing about Harry is that he is Death. He is not one of those gods of the underworld, they answer to him. He is what we call an 'Aspect'. He is the gateway between the mortal realm and the after life. Most of his time is spent making sure people don't die before their time.

"He is also the Aspect known as Magic. Although he hasn't always been that Aspect. The other Aspects are Time and Love. There might be others but those are the ones we know of.

"We call them 'Aspects' because they are 'Aspects of Existence'. If any Aspect is threatened then every god of every pantheon will join together with the sole purpose of ending the threat. All grudges and conflicts are put aside."

"Is he… the God?" Faith asked in a secretive whisper just in case she was heard.

Clark smiled. "No. But at the same time we haven't found anyone higher ranking than him. But he doesn't like being in charge. He prefers to fix the world then leave everyone else in charge."

"So you came here to… fix this world?" Faith asked. "Then why me? Why did Logan rescue me?" She asked curiously.

"When we go to a new world we aren't given much information." Clark sighed. "We are told what the underlying problems are. In this case it is that there is a huge demonic underworld that is seeking to bring hell on Earth or just killing all humans.

"When Harry came to my world it was because there was a new emergence of people with abilities… or powers.

"For Logan's world it was the fact that mutants were persecuted and a major event had just dropped their number to 198.

"Harry has a lot of experience in this because in his home world he had to deal with magicals and non-magicals being persecuted."

"So…" Faith said with a thoughtful frown. "… you're gonna kill all demons?"

"No. Although they are all classed as 'demons' some are more peaceful than humans. They come from alternate dimensions but they were probably persecuted themselves and just want to live peacefully."

"But why me?" Faith asked again, a little more insistently.

"You are what is known as a 'Potential'. It is a term used by some very stuffy shirts back in England for certain girls.

"You see, at the moment in the world, there is one girl who has been given extra speed, strength and other abilities in order fight the demons. She is called the Vampire Slayer."

"Strong like you?"

"No, just a few times stronger than an adult male in his prime.

"As a Potential, if she dies, you have the 'potential' to be the next Slayer."

"Whoa… that sounds pretty harsh." Faith said with wide eyes.

"Very harsh. And the stuffy shirts refuse to give any more aid than one man who can't fight and just provides information on threats and targets.

"The reason we are in this town is because we know who the current Slayer is and we intend to help her and ensure that she gets to live a long and prosperous life.

"We also want to break the line of Slayers so that no more girls are burdened with this curse."

"Curse? It's black magic?"

"The First Slayer was infused with the essence of a demon. Now that essence is passed to the next Slayer when the current one dies."

"So if the current Slayer dies I get demonified?!" Faith practically screeched.

"You won't look any different, but you'll become stronger, faster and a target for the demon community." Clark explained.

"I don't wanna be a demon!"

"And you won't be." Clark assured her. "As soon as we have made contact with the current Slayer we will work on removing the taint."

Faith was silent for a while as she thought about all of this.

"Look, get up and get washed. There is a bathroom through there." He pointed at the en suite. "Then come downstairs and get some breakfast. We need to give you a tour of the town and show you where you will be going to school… eventually."

Harry and Neville sat pouting on the sofa.

Faith had been introduced to everyone and she had practically babbled like a schoolgirl in her excitement.

Until she got to Harry and Neville.

Who she had never heard of.

"Next time we go to save a universe we pick one where they write comics and movies about us." Harry said firmly.

"Right. Where I'm the hero and you are my loyal side kick."

"Yea- what?! Hell no! Why am I the sidekick?"

"Because I called it first." Neville said smugly.

"But I'm the all powerful being!"

"And I am the one who guides you and keeps you in check. Making me the one with the power!"

Harry looked at him like he was nuts. "Ok… this place you say we should go? It will need to have a very loose grip on reality."

*Chapter 2*: Chapter 2  
Chapter 2

Harry, Neville, Clark, Logan and Scott sat on the wall opposite the school watching as the kids loitered outside waiting for the bell to ring and school to start.

Faith was sitting next to Logan, she was old enough for High School but the guys had said they would home school her for a year and get her ready to skip a year and start the following year.

Faith was not who they were interested in at the moment.

It was the blonde haired girl exiting the large SUV that held their attention along with the young man weaving his way precariously through the throng of students on a skateboard.

Then they saw him notice the blonde.

And flip straight over the railings for the stairs.

"I swear, I am heading through the portal tonight so I can call on Xander's soul and laugh at him for that." Clark chuckled.

"Still can't believe that putz manages to wield a lightsabre in the future." Logan said with slight disgust.

The bell rang and the students entered the school.

"And I still can't believe you bastards tricked me into teaching Faith everything." He grumbled.

"Someone needs to stay with her and show her the ropes. You didn't want to work in the school so this is what you get." Scott smirked victoriously.

"Bastards."

Getting positions in the school was a fairly easy thing to do for the group of ancient inter-dimensional trouble-shooters. Money was usually considered the route of all evil. In this case it was the route out of evil… 'evil' being the hellmouth.

When three members of the school staff were told they had won a surprise lottery by shopping at the right places they had instantly quit and moved on to bigger and better things.

With a couple of million apiece they weren't going to question it.

From there it had taken just a few minutes for Harry to stroll into the now completely panicking Principal's office and offer him a solution to his vacant positions in the form of himself, Scott and Neville.

Harry was still peeved that he had lost the coin toss to Clark over who should be the school doctor.

Aside from having to deal with students all day (and the repeated annoyance of gold-digging harpies) he was stuck just metres away from the Hellmouth.

Harry had been to all manner of hell dimensions and underworlds. But the demonic taint in this universe was sickening. It had tainted the very magic itself. Clark, Harry and Neville were like lights in the darkness seen from afar. The darkness surrounded them but didn't touch them.

Logan and Scott were forbidden from using magic in this universe as they couldn't cleanse the magic. Harry had put their cores into a sort of coma. They would have to rely on their mutant abilities and enchanted items crafted by Neville, Harry and Clark.

Logan had bought a motorcycle and several cars and was currently working on making them use rune-based magic. He was not going to suffer the stench and sounds of combustion engines again.

The bottom line for this universe was that Harry would not be making magicals until the demonic presence and the hellmouth had been dealt with and that could take centuries.

The Phoenix Council had warned them that most of the controlling demons were above the level of gods; they were more akin to hybrid gods and avatars.

This meant the dimensional trouble-shooters would need to keep a low profile if they didn't want to start a huge fight that would decimate the population of the planet.

For now they were just a bunch of men doing their jobs.

"Miss Summers, you're the new student, yes?"

The short blonde with the smart mouth looked up with distrust at the smiling dark haired Brit that had approached her in the bustling corridor. "Yes."

"Excellent. I need you to come and give me your medical details. I'm Doctor Potter, the school's on site physician."

"But it's lunch time." She objected.

"That's ok, I can give you lunch. Most of this will be me asking questions. Other than that I just need you to stand on a scale and let me take your weight and height. You can tell me the rest of your measurements, yes?"

"Fine." Buffy sighed.

As soon as they were through the door of Harry's office she closed the door quickly and leaned against it to make sure no one entered.

"Are you with the Council?" She demanded.

"The Watcher's Council? No Miss Summers. I have no association with them." Harry smiled as he stepped forward and gently pulled her away from the door to open it. "There will be less gossip if people can see we aren't… misbehaving." Harry winked at her.

He indicated for her to follow him to the back of the room. "Shoes, belt and as many accessories off as you can manage without disrobing please." He instructed.

"If you aren't a Watcher how do you know 'bout them?" She demanded quietly.

"Because the world is a big place and vampires and demons are everywhere. If you pay attention you can learn a lot." Harry indicated she should stand on the old fashioned scales.

"Hmm, you need to eat more young lady. You are under weight. With your enhanced metabolism there is no excuse for you not to eat plenty, you are practically incapable of becoming fat." Harry scolded.

"How do you know I'm- what I am?" She asked as she checked the door for eavesdroppers.

Harry leaned in with a grin. "Because I am more than human."

Buffy tensed and took a step back.

"Oh relax. I am neither vampire nor demon." Harry chided. "I was born human but became something more."

"Like what?" She asked.

"A story for another time. Now stand up straight." Harry ordered as he adjusted the slide on the height measuring device. "And your height confirms the fact that you are under weight. Now take a seat and start eating." He ordered.

Buffy was shocked when food appeared out of thin air. "How did you do that?"

"Magic. Wonderful thing it is." Harry sighed. "It's just a shame I can't help more people use it."

"Why?"

Harry frowned. "What do you know about this town?"

"It's not LA." She pouted moodily. "None of my friends are here. There are no decent shops. The boys are-"

"I meant from a Slayer's perspective." Harry rolled his eyes. He knew he should have rigged that coin.

"Oh. No idea. Don't know, don't care." She said emphatically. "Like I told that librarian/Watcher: I am out of the Slayer business."

"Your last Watcher didn't tell you much about being a Slayer, did he?" Harry sighed. "You are a mystical being… of sorts. The demonic will be attracted to you. Most of the lower demons will fear you and shy away but the bigger and more ambitious ones, well… they will want to test themselves against you.

"And that doesn't even begin to address the fact that there is an actual gateway to a hell dimension under the school library."

"Hell?" Buffy asked with wide fearful eyes. "Fire, brimstone-"

"Torture, beings of unspeakable horrors. The usual." Harry nodded.

"Maybe if I set the gym on fire my Mom will make us move again." Buffy muttered to herself.

"Doesn't matter where you go you will always be the Slayer… unless I can figure out how to separate the demonic essence from you."

"DEMONIC ESSENCE?!"

Harry was so glad he had automated privacy spells on his office. "Yes. But don't worry, I will work on it."

"With your… voodoo?" She wiggled her fingers.

"Do you want to be a Slayer or not?" Harry challenged.

"No, no, just checking." Buffy leaned back quickly.

"Good, if I do it right then there won't be another Slayer ever. No one else will have to go through what you did."

Harry stood up and waved a hand at the table clearing away the empty plates.

Buffy was surprised… she didn't actually remember eating.

"Now, if you want to talk then feel free to come and see me. In the meantime I suggest you give some strong consideration to informing your mother about what you are."

"Last time I tried she put me in a loony bin. Pass."

"Last time you didn't have someone willing to back up your story with proof." Harry countered. "Wouldn't you prefer that your mother stopped looking at you like a ticking time bomb? Just waiting to hear you've gone on a rampage and set another building on fire?"

"Fine, I'll think about it." She grumbled as she headed off muttering to herself about pushy Englishmen.

The rest of the day was rather calm.

Right up until they found the dead guy in the girl's locker room.

"Yep. He's dead." Harry confirmed with a very serious expression as he turned to Neville who was there to help him handle the body.

Neville just rolled his eyes. Of course the guy was dead. Eyes open and glassy, chalk-white skin, two puncture holes in his neck, ice cold, no pulse. Not that Harry had checked for those. Neville had just told him there was a dead guy and he had turned up.

Outside the locker room were students, eager to see inside. Humans are morbid creatures.

"I'm not feeling anything specifically demonic, but it is hard to tell this close to the Hellmouth." Neville admitted.

"No blood in the mouth." Harry shrugged. "It was probably just a vampire having a meal. This is not the ideal place to stash a victim you just turned. They probably thought it would be a laugh to scare the owner of the locker."

After handing the body to the authorities Neville began cleaning up the locker room. Sunnydale PD was not big on crime scene investigations. They believed the old adage about criminals returning to the scene of the crime and they had no intention of being present when they did.

Harry returned to his office to start the necessary paperwork for the cops. Not that they would request it of course, but Harry took medicine very seriously.

"Was this my fault?"

Harry looked up to see Buffy Summers storming into his office; she was clearly anxious, angry and upset. Not a good combination.

"Did that guy die because there was a Vampire Slayer here?" She expanded.

Harry reached back behind him and picked up the newspaper that he had left on the windowsill. "Take a seat, Buffy. You're going to need it." He said as he flicked through the pages, quickly finding what he was looking for. "Read both pages."

Buffy frowned but she started reading.

Five minutes later her eyes were wide in disbelief. "Half of these are vampire kills!"

"And most of the rest are other demonic attacks." Harry added. "I told you that this town is over a Hellmouth. Vampires and demons will know you are here but they were definitely here first.

"So, no. This is far from your fault."

"Giles says I am supposed to stop this type of thing from happening, he says it's my duty." She grumbled.

"It is the duty of every sentient being to stop this sort of thing from happening." Harry scoffed. "Ask your Mr. Giles whether he intends to grab a stake and go hunting tonight."

"A Slayer slays, a Watcher watches." She scowled as she recalled an earlier conversation with the new school librarian.

Harry just laughed. "That's the problem with Watchers and the Council. They are so full of themselves, they think that they are the only ones capable of guiding the Slayer. They think they are the only ones who defend the innocent from the evils of the night.

"The problem is that not a single one of them has ever picked up a stake and faced a vampire." Harry sneered before his expression softened and he looked at her compassionately. "Do what you want to Buffy. Saving people and the world is not something anyone should be asking of a teenage girl. If you want to help: great. If you don't: free will exists for a reason."

Logan watched from the shadows as Buffy walked away from an encounter with the dark haired pretty boy known as 'Angel'. The guys knew a fair bit about the so-called 'vampire with a soul'. Xander had often ranted about the broody bastard, how he was a cryptic and useless lump of dead flesh with a thing for under age teenage girls.

Aside from the brooding Logan could see most of what Xander was talking about.

Occasionally Xander would admit that the idiot did some good… before screwing it all up again.

He slipped from the shadows using millennia of ingrained stealth. The only person better at stealth than him was Laura. Made him damned proud too. Not even the Amazons or Sekirei could top them.

"Seems strange for a man to be handing out crucifixes and not wear one himself." His gravelly voice cut through the crisp night air.

The man, boy really compared to him, spun around and growled his fore head protruding, eyes turning yellow and fangs elongating.

"Put 'em away boy. You ain't got nothing on me." Logan smirked as he popped the claws on one hand.

This caused Angel to take a step back.

"Now, you wanna explain to me why you're sniffing 'round the Summers girl? Think she's had enough of the cryptic crap after the past year."

"That's between me and her, stay away from her or- urk!"

Logan had him pinned to the wall with two claws on either side of his neck and the middle one poking out the back of his neck, just to the side of his spine. "Girls not yours Bub. Girls got a mind of her own. You wanna help her? More power to ya. You wanna lead her round the garden path in some pathetic attempt to impress her? Well it don't take much to cut out a man's heart or take off his head."

He retracted his claws and stepped back letting the vampire fall to the floor with blood trickling from his open throat.

"We clear, Bub?"

Angel tried to talk… but his vocal chords where shredded. So he just nodded. He wanted to say so much but he didn't have the strength, he needed blood to speed his healing. So he played it safe, he would 'live' to fight another day.

"Good. Behave and next time we can have a more civilised conversation." Logan smirked as he turned and walked calmly away.

Angel was torn between trying to follow the mysterious man and getting home to recover. In the end his sense of self-preservation won over and he headed home.

Logan had arrived at the local nightclub, The Bronze, a little later than he expected.

The first thing he noted was a fairly frantic Buffy pumping young Xander for information.

He followed from a distance as she ran through one of the many nearby graveyards with the boy trailing significantly behind her.

She was pretty damned fast and the only reason the boy could follow was because she ran in a straight line so he knew where she went.

He got caught up dispatching a few vampires that were heading in the same direction as him and when he did finally catch up to her she was outside a crypt tending to Xander with a redheaded girl he recognised as Willow.

He stayed back, not wanting to reveal himself unnecessarily.

The next day Buffy came barging back into Harry's office.

"Last night a friend of mine was taken. Where the hell where you? I thought you were going to help… or are you just like a Watcher?" She challenged.

"I wasn't there… but I had a friend trailing you. He got caught up dispatching some other vampires in your area but when he eventually got within your visual range he saw you had rescued your friends. Did he miss something?" Harry asked as he indicated for Buffy to take a seat.

But Buffy was too hyped to consider sitting still. She was too angry. Angry at herself for failing and angry at the lack of help.

"I got there in time to save Willow with her other friend Xander. They got Jesse out of the way but whilst I was fighting this really strong vampire, Jesse was taken and I had to deal with more vamps."

Harry closed his eyes and focused. He then sighed and looked at Buffy sadly.

"I'm sorry, but Jesse is already dead."

"You can't know that!"

"Logic dictates what will happen. Vampires have very little self-control around living humans. But I also have more… magical ways to know."

"I prefer to see the body." Buffy scowled as she stormed out of the office.

"Logan, come to the school and keep an eye on Buffy please. We missed a victim yesterday and I think she might go after him."

"I'm supposed to be teaching Faith here." Came the grumbled response.

"I doubt you will be gone that long. If this becomes too much of a problem Clark will just have to quit the hospital."

Things were looking pretty dicey in Buffy's opinion. She had expected a bit of resistance in the form of vampires when she headed to the same mausoleum where she had lost the big vampire, Luke, the night before.

She hadn't expected to run into that mysterious stranger who had given her the crucifix again. She had no idea what the 'Harvest' was but she wasn't going to worry about it now… maybe tonight when it happened.

She also wasn't expecting 'backup' in the form of Xander Harris with a flashlight.

A flashlight she had been sorely tempted to smash him over the head with.

She should have been suspicious when they came across a wandering Jesse. But Xander had been so relieved that she just did her best to get them out of there.

Which meant she wasn't able to see the obvious trap that the newly vamped Jesse had led them into. Now the pair were trapped in a small room where the only way out was through a small grating. She couldn't switch between holding the door closed against the hordes of vampires and trying to open the grate that was too heavy for Xander.

Then salvation came as the grating opened.

Buffy thought her mysterious stranger had finally stepped up from cryptic messages to useful actions.

The scowling, sideburn framed face that blocked out the light was not the tall dark stranger she was expecting.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get up here!" The man ordered in a gravelly voice.

"Go!" Buffy ordered Xander.

"You can't hold the door alone." Xander argued.

"She won't have to if you move it kid." The man snapped.

Buffy shoved Xander towards the, now, only viable exit. He was quickly pulled up by the stranger.

"You're next kid. Don't hesitate, don't look back just run for my hand and I will handle the rest." He assured her. "On three-"

"Three!" Buffy jumped the gun and pelted for the exit.

The man deftly caught and dragged her up but she cried out in pain as something grabbed her ankle and her knee slammed against the edge of the opening.

"Here help her out." The man instructed Xander as he shoved Buffy towards him.

The man reached down and grabbed the wrist attached to the hand holding Buffy's ankle and pulled up hard, dragging the vampire up and onto the street.

With both Buffy and the vamp clear, the man kicked the grating back in place sealing the now screaming dead man topside in the bright Californian sun.

He stepped back and watched in satisfaction as the vamp died as a screaming pile of ashes.

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy demanded.

"Call me Logan kid. I'm a friend of Harry's."

"You were the one following me last night?"

"I prefer to think of it as watching your back. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to get there in time to help save your other friend."

"Is… is that what will happen to Jesse… if he goes in sun light?" Xander asked with a very dry mouth.

"No kid. Jesse is dead. Best remember that."

"But we saw him. Isn't there a cure?" Xander argued.

"Vampires are like body snatchers." Logan explained as he helped the kids up. "They kill the original host and then take the body for themselves. All the chemicals in the brain are still intact so they have access to the previous host's memories… but the host is gone. The soul crosses over.

"Next time you see that vamp walking around in your friend's body… honour his memory by staking the bastard inside it."

"He's really dead? There's no way to retrieve the soul?"

"It looks like Jesse, talks like Jesse, thinks like Jesse but it is not Jesse." Buffy said sadly.

"It's not easy killing something with the face of a loved one. I know; I've been there. But if you don't want the memory of your friend destroyed by the vamp using his body… kill it.

"Oh, and don't even think about trying to play with necromancy. The guardians of the afterlife get very pissy when people try and steal souls from them. The souls themselves get kind of pissed as well." Logan snorted.

"How do you know?"

"You've only been in the fight for a year now kid." He told Buffy. "I've been in it a lot longer. I'll let you two head back to school on your own. If you need help then see Harry. He can contact me and I'll try and help out."

"Why doesn't Harry help out himself?" Buffy challenged.

"Because at the minute all we are dealing with his pest control. If Harry gets involved it will be full scale war." Logan said seriously before he pulled out a cigar and walked off.

"That is one scary dude." Xander said quietly.

"At least he's more helpful then some people." Buffy scowled.

"Hey!"

"Not you."

It was the end of the school day and Harry was sitting there just reading one of the latest medical journals. It was always smart to read them to make sure you knew just what level their technology was at.

"The Harvest: What do you know?"

"Nice to see you too Miss Summers." Harry remarked dryly.

"Hey, I've got more people about to die and it has to do with the Harvest. If you can help; great."

"The harvest is a time of year when farmers head into the fields and pens to collect the produce of the latest season."

Buffy just stared at him.

"Perhaps if you took my statement and put it into whatever context you so conveniently forgot to give me it will make more sense." Harry smirked.

"Vampires. The Harvest is something to do with vampires and some major big bad called The Master." Buffy said in annoyance.

"Then the answer is obvious and my information stands." Harry nodded. "What do vampires do? What would they consider a harvest?" He prompted.

"Gah! I just hit things! I don't do the thinking!" Buffy said in frustration.

"Congratulations. Your life expectancy is now six months. Want it to be longer? Start using your brain." Harry said mockingly.

"People are going to die and all you can do is sit there and make jokes? I thought you were a doctor." She said angrily.

"Harry is far more than just a doctor, Kid."

Buffy turned to see Logan standing in the doorway. "Then why doesn't he do more than give cryptic speeches?"

"He's not. That pasty bastard of a vampire that gave you that crucifix does the cryptic shit. Harry is trying to extend your life by making you use your brain."

"He's a vampire?" Buffy said in disgust as she ripped the crucifix from her neck.

"Focus kid. People are about to die. What do vampires consider a harvest? There is only one thing they desire. One thing they really need."

"Blood. Vampires drink blood. They hunt for it. They can't survive without it. But that doesn't help me figure out what the vampire harvest is."

"Think of the places where a vampire would harvest blood, Buffy." Harry sighed.

"The mall? The Bronze? School? Places where people gather in large groups."

"Problem's not that she doesn't have the brains." Logan commented to Harry. "Problem's that she doesn't have confidence in her brains. She knows the answer already; she is just looking for affirmation that she isn't going to choose the wrong place. She is trying to shirk the responsibility of having all those deaths on her hands."

"She needs to learn to take responsibility for her own actions. Not the actions of evil vampires." Harry rolled his eyes. He turned to Buffy. "We will be having a long talk about this later. For now, go and get your stuff. We'll call in additional help."

"Wait… you know where they are going to be?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"'Course we do kid. Just like you already did before you came storming in here." Logan snorted as he walked off.

The Dimensional Trouble-shooters stayed hidden around The Bronze as they kept an eye on the vampires. They were having to rely on intel from Harry and Clark who could sense the lack of souls in the vampires and Logan's nose which could smell the death on them.

Every now and again someone in the Bronze would vanish, leaving behind a pile of dust as a fairly well built man stepped over it and moved on.

No one seemed to pay any attention to the disappearances.

Logan paid careful attention to Xander Harris.

"You aren't Jesse."

"Don't say that man, I'm still your pal." The vampire grinned. "Wouldn't you like eternal life? You never grow old, never get sick and you can get all the tasty flesh you want." He smirked salaciously as he caressed the young brunette on his other side on the cheek.

The girl shuddered in disgust.

"There is one problem though." Xander said sadly.

"Oh?" The vamp asked with humour.

Xander simply leaned forward quickly leaving a look of shock on the vamps face. "You're allergic to wood."

The heartbreak was clear on the young man's face as he gazed at the pile of ashes on the floor. "Rest in peace, Jesse."

Xander jumped as a firm hand landed on his shoulder. "Mourn later kid. Get the civies out first." Logan instructed as he indicated the brunette.

Xander just nodded. "Come on Cordy, let's get out of here."

Harry and Clark stood at the foot of the stage aghast as they watched Buffy take on the massive vampire, known as Luke, who was supposed to be playing: 'The Vessel'. The rest of The Bronze was empty thanks to the gang evacuating the place.

The Vessel was to drink the blood of humans and act as a channel for the power to flow straight to an ancient vampire known as: 'The Master'.

The Master was currently very weak and trapped beneath the town of Sunnydale, CA.

As Buffy dusted her hands of 'Vessel Dust', she turned to Harry and his hubba-hubba beefcake friend.

Then she saw the horrified looks they wore. "What?"

"That was… terrible." Harry grimaced.

"He's dead isn't he?" Buffy said indignantly.

"We're more surprised that you aren't." Clark muttered mostly to himself. "We'll discuss it later, but you need a lot of training."

"Hey!"

"Buffy, that fight should have been over the second you stepped on the stage." Harry said in exasperation.

"Did you not see the size of that guy?" Buffy argued.

"That would be my point." Harry nodded. "What possessed you to try and defeat anyone that size with a little piece of wood?"

"Because stakes kill vampires." She said patronisingly.

"That's it!" Harry said in frustration. "Starting tomorrow we are taking over your training." He indicated himself and Clark.

"Fine, you two can sort it out with Giles." She huffed.

The full compliment of Dimensional Trouble-shooters walked into the library to find Xander, Willow and Buffy putting weapons away in the book cage whilst Mr. Giles made notations in a book.

"Doctor Potter, Mr. Summers and Mr. Longbottom. How can I help you?" Giles asked carefully. It was far too late at night for people to be in the building legitimately. Just as the children and himself weren't really supposed to be there.

There was a soft snort. "Longbottom."

Everyone turned to look at the blushing culprit. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes Wills, you did." Xander grinned widely. "I am so proud of you."

"Just call me Neville." The aforementioned Longbottom sighed. There was a reason he wasn't fond of working with modern day teenagers and children. Not unless he was able to introduce himself as 'Mr. Neville'.

"We are here to discuss what happened tonight and look at improving Miss Summers' training." Scott said seriously as he took a seat at the large library table.

Logan indicated to the kids that they should also take a seat so Xander led Willow to a chair as she had never met the man before. Logan and Clark then took a casual stand near the door.

"Let's dispense with the denials and cover-ups Mr. Giles." Neville said seriously. "Harry confronted Buffy on her first day at the school about her being the Slayer and offered his advice and support. She has prevailed on him once or twice already and several other times that she is unaware of."

"Make me aware of them." Buffy glared at the school doctor.

"I was trailing you when tall dark and cryptic gave you that crucifix." Logan spoke up.

"You're following me?" Buffy asked scandalised.

"I prefer to call it: Watching your back." Logan smirked as he repeated his earlier statement.

"By the time we're finished with you, Miss Summers, you will instinctively know when you are being followed." Scott assured her.

"And you won't need me 'stalking' you."

"I'm sorry, just who are you people?" Giles demanded.

"Short answer: Inter-Dimensional Trouble-Shooters." Harry answered.

There was a short pause.

"And the long answer?" Xander asked.

"Would make you wet your pants." Harry grinned. "Suffice to say we have seen more than you can imagine. I am personally older than most civilisations and my power is… un-rivalled."

"You're a god?" Buffy offered.

"No. I'm a god." Clark answered. "Harry is beyond the gods."

"Whoa, can we go back about three seconds to where you claimed you were a god?" Xander said quickly.

"I am Kal-El, the Norse God of Thunder." Clark smiled as he walked up to the table.

"I do believe Thor was the Norse God of Thunder." Giles sighed as he cleaned his glasses in frustration. He had no idea how he was going to report these… lunatics to the Council.

"In most dimensions he is. In my home dimension he challenged Harry and I defeated him as Harry's Apprentice. Odin bestowed upon me his defeated son's deity." *THUD* "And his hammer."

The natives of the local dimension all stared at the massive war hammer the man had produced from nowhere and plonked on the table.

"Whoa." Xander croaked weakly.

"Is… Is this all you have to offer as proof of who you claim to be?" Giles tried to sound firm and sceptical… but he was pretty worried.

"It's all we are willing to give you." Harry said seriously. "For now at least."

"Starting tomorrow we will begin Buffy's training." Scott stated.

"I will be handling the training of yourself and Buffy's young friends here." Neville added.

"Just who do you think you are to come in here and start ordering us around?" Giles demanded as he stood up angrily.

*KRAKOOM!*

Everyone jumped back as a bolt of lightning crashed through the glass skylight and struck the table, splitting it in two.

Clark just stood there with his lightning dancing between his fingertips.

"Tomorrow after school Summers. Don't be late." Logan warned.

Scott, Neville and Harry stood from the table. Harry picked up Clark's hammer and tossed it to him as Neville repaired the table. Together the five men walked calmly out of the library leaving a shocked group of teenagers and librarian behind.

The five men came to a stumbling stop as they entered their Sunnydale home. This was thanks to Neville getting a shock at what he saw.

"Logan… you're an utter bastard." He scowled.

"What's he done?" Harry asked as he tried to peak round the taller Scott and Clark. "Oh… wait. Never mind. Logan, you're an utter bastard."

Harry had finally noticed the two souls in the house relaxing on the sofa and painting each other's toes.

"Hey, you needed me trailing Summers and someone needed to look after the kid." He grinned unrepentantly as he pushed past Neville to greet his two Sekirei.

"Out of all the people you could have picked you decided on your Sekirei. Your wives." Harry scowled.

"My responsibility, my call." He smirked.

"I don't know why you are complaining." Hibiki sighed. "It won't be long before the others give into their urges to spend time with their Ashikabi."

"This was supposed to be a guy thing!" Harry argued. "Like camping or fishing."

"Now it's a guy thing with hot girls." Logan countered as he sat between his girls so they could lean against him. "Like a strip club or wet t-shirt contest."

"LOGAN!"

There was a horrible zapping sound as the Lightning Twins lived up to their name and showed their Ashikabi their ire.

"Fine. But anyone who comes through to this world has to keep a low profile. If we raise too much attention all hell will break lose. And I mean that literally." Harry grumbled.

"Faith, I take it you've met Hibiki and Hikari." Neville asked the girl who had been woken by their loud entrance and was now standing on the stairs.

"Yeah… they're cool." She shrugged trying to sound cool herself.

"Good, then get to bed. You have school with them in the morning." Neville grinned.

In a typical teenage manner, Faith stomped up the stairs grumbling about being treated like a kid and early bed times.

"Why do we always have to deal with kids?" Logan asked as he continued to try and put out the little fires on his jacket caused by the twins.

"Because they are easier to discipline than adults." Scott answered.

"Yeah, but you can't really get away with killing kids."

Clark, Neville and Scott tried to restrain themselves from hitting Harry.

Logan, Hibiki and Hikari just nodded in agreement with him.

*Chapter 3*: Chapter 3  
Chapter 3

When Buffy, Willow and Xander arrived at the library after school the following day they were surprised to find a very dishevelled and frustrated librarian.

"Giles? Did you get attacked by a book or something?" Buffy asked.

"What? Oh, Buffy. I didn't see you there." Giles said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What's got to you?"

"It's these men. Summers, Potter, Kent, Logan and Longbottom."

There was a giggle.

Willow turned the colour of her hair. "I'm so sorry, I just can't help it." She said embarrassedly.

Xander patted her back proudly as Buffy smiled.

Giles took a breath to calm himself. "I have been trying all day to inform the Council back home about them and the possible threat they pose. Whatever method I try backfires. If I write about them I start listing… irrelevant information. If try to call I start to babble about… other irrelevant information."

There was no way he was going to tell the three teenagers he kept spouting off about his sexual endeavours. Everything from when he lost his virginity to when he first masturbated. It was outrageous and he was mortified.

"I believe they have employed a geas on me that prevents me from speaking of them and instead compels me to speak of… other things."

"I am both very curious about what they make you say and at the same time… terrified to know." Xander quipped as he put his bag on the table and took a seat.

"I don't get why you think they are a threat. So far they've been more helpful than some other people I could mention." Buffy said with a pointed jab at Giles and his stance on the duties of Watchers and Slayers.

"We know nothing about them!" Giles argued. "They turn up here, right where the Slayer lives and they know about the Council and the darker side of life. How do they know these things?"

"Because people more powerful than you told us."

The group of jumped at the gravelly voice that came from above them.

Clinging to the ceiling with what appeared to be one fist and an act of magnetism was Logan with a hat on his head and a cigar in his mouth.

"And your situational awareness sucks, Summers." He grunted before he suddenly plummeted to the ground causing Willow to shriek.

Logan landed with barely a sound and bent knee.

"Whoa." Xander said in awe.

"I've been here the whole time and you didn't sense me." Logan said unhappily as he stalked up to Buffy. "First thing you should do when you enter a room is check every visible surface. Look for whatever might be out of place."

"I'm a teenage girl, not a super spy!"

"You're a target." Logan countered. "Whether you want to be or not. If you want to live longer than other Slayers I suggest you get your mind in gear."

"So this is what I can look forward to for the rest of my life? Severe paranoia?" She said as she slumped in her chair depressed.

"It ain't paranoia if they're actually out to get ya girl. Besides, our job is to make sure you have a long and happy life. We're gonna drill these instincts into you so you can then get yourself a nice boy or girl and settle down and raise some runts."

"Girl?!" Willow squeaked.

"Shh… let me bask in that image for a moment." Xander hushed his friend. "Ow! Slayer strength!"

"Get used to it kid." Logan grinned at him. "If you want to survive this fight then I suggest you learn to toughen up or you'll be filling the stomach of some demon."

"Now see here! You can't just come in here and start ordering us around. There are rules and traditions. A Slayer must devote her life to her calling. I am barely going to be able to convince the Council that Miss Summers should be allowed to stay in school and involve her friends." Giles said angrily.

"Allowed?" Buffy queried archly.

"Buffy, if it were some other Watcher here they would have removed you from your mother's custody and ensured you spent one hundred percent of your time training and slaying." Giles said firmly.

"How would they 'remove her from her mother's custody'?" Xander asked with a cold calmness.

"It depends on the situation, but it would not be good for any member of the family." Giles said as he sat down in frustration. "Buffy, I may push you hard but I am doing everything I can to protect your relationship with your family."

Buffy looked to Logan.

"He's not lying." Logan shrugged. "But he can't do a fraction of what we can do to protect you."

"The Council has special teams to deal with threats to the Council's control of the Slayers. Armed units made up of the elite of the British military, a majority are SAS, some are the elite of MI5 and 6." Giles warned. "You may have been able to stop me from reporting your interference but there are plenty of others affiliated with the Council who will report back. When they do you will find yourself… dead." He finished bluntly.

"They'd kill humans?!" Willow asked aghast.

Buffy looked defeated. "Maybe it would be safer for everyone if-"

"Kid, I'm the best at what I do. And what I do best is killing things." Logan scoffed. "Even if these wet behind the ears nancy boys managed to hurt me, they'd still have to get past the rest of the team.

"If they somehow managed to do that… well…" Logan grinned nastily. "Been a while since I fought in a war. Hopefully this time Thor and Hercules won't hog all the fun."

"Didn't you say that other guy, Clark, defeated Thor?" Buffy challenged.

"He defeated Thor in his universe. He's the adopted uncle of the Thor of my universe."

"Wow… it's more complicated than a comic book." Xander muttered.

No one noticed the scowl appear on Logan's face.

"Can't you and Mr. Giles work together?" Willow pleaded. She hated confrontation and this was not helping her nerves.

"Me? Long as he's no threat to the girl's freedom and safety I'll work with him. But I'm not the one choosing to be bound by oaths to misogynistic old geezers." He looked at Giles pointedly.

"Misogy-whatsit?" Xander queried.

"It means those who treat and think of women as inferior." Giles said heatedly. "And I take objection-"

"To me calling a group of men who treat young girls as canon fodder to be ordered around as they like, 'women haters'." Logan finished.

"There are women on the Council." Giles argued.

"No, there are female Watchers. There are no women on the ruling council."

"Yet." Giles emphasised. "But they still entrust women with the Council's greatest asset, the Slayer."

"Asset?!" Buffy said indignantly. "That's it. I am out of here." Buffy said angrily as she grabbed her bag.

"Buffy! You can't leave! If you do… I won't be able to protect you." Giles pleaded.

"From who? You?" She demanded before storming out with Xander and Willow hot on her heels.

Logan just stood there staring disappointedly at Giles.

"You've doomed her. Her and her mother." Giles said depressed as he slumped into a chair.

Logan just looked at him in disgust before stomping off after the Slayer and her friends.

"Come with me, Rupert."

Giles nearly had a heart attack at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Where did you come from?" He asked as he tried to calm his pulse.

"That is exactly what I plan to show you." Harry smiled.

Logan caught up with the kids in the school parking lot as the sun was beginning to set.

"Hold up Summers."

Buffy stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm not going to take orders from others anymore." She said clearly, her back still turned.

"Yes you are." Logan said calmly. "And if you follow those orders well enough then you will soon be in a position to give orders yourself or even to just give up the game and enjoy a normal life. But if you don't take those orders and learn to follow them then you won't live long enough to have a choice."

"Is that a threat?" Xander asked as he got between Logan and the girls.

"I like you kid. You've got what it takes to be a hunter. You will not only kill for your friends… you'll just plain kill them." Logan grinned.

"Answer the question." Xander ordered as he maintained his position, he didn't like being reminded of what he had done at The Bronze the previous night.

Willow had no idea how it had happened but Xander was on the floor gasping, Buffy was clasping her knee and there was a knife at her own throat.

"Out of all my friends I am considered the weakest." Logan said quietly. "I took you down before you could breathe. If you don't want our help then that's fine." He released Willow and pushed her away gently. "But you and your friends and family won't last long. The evil of the night will find you and they will take their time."

He stooped down and helped Xander to his feet before doing the same with Buffy.

Buffy and Xander both considered sending some violence his way but they decided they wouldn't make much of an impact.

"Come on, I'll walk you home. Just make sure you all get home before dark in the future."

"I can handle vamps." Buffy said sorely. Her pride hurt more than her knee.

"So you didn't learn anything from the night your friend Jessie was taken?" Logan challenged.

"Hey!" Xander said angrily. "That wasn't her fault."

"No, it wasn't. And I wasn't saying it was. But she hasn't learned how to dispatch vamps and protect people at the same time."

"You think you can take on five vamps and protect four people?" Xander challenged.

"Kid, I've fought armies just to keep kids younger than you safe… vamps don't even have ranged weapons, they're all about the up close kill." Logan said as he started walking. "Come on. It's getting dark. One of the rules of survival is don't put yourself into dangerous situations you can avoid."

"There's a list?" Willow asked.

"Nothing official after the first four or five. Most are just common sense."

"What's number one?" Buffy asked as they cautiously began to follow the man.

"Don't die."

"That's it?" Willow asked in disbelief.

"One of the hardest rules not to break. Broke it enough times myself to know." Logan grumbled.

"What are the others?" Xander asked curiously.

"Rule Two: Everybody dies… well… unless they're Harry." He allowed.

"That contradicts rule one!" Willow objected.

"Rule Two ain't just that people die. It's about making sure that you are prepared mentally. Your friends are going to die, possibly horrible pointless deaths, Rule Two is making sure you are aware of this so you can continue to fight."

"Alright, what's Rule Three?" Buffy asked, unable to curb her curiosity.

Logan just grinned. "Don't break Rule One."

"Are these serious rules?" Willow asked sceptically.

"These rules have kept my friends and family alive for millennia."

"Millennia?"

"Kid, I'm older than civilisation. Round about one hundred and ninety-five hundred thousand years… give or take fifty thousand. I stopped counting ages ago, only Harry and Clark pay attention to that type of thing now."

"Are they the same age as you?" Xander asked, he wasn't sure if Logan was telling the truth or just plain crazy.

"No, Harry and Neville are both over twenty mill'. Neville is supposed to be a lot older."

"Twenty million years? They were around when dinosaurs were alive?" Willow clearly thought this Logan person was nuts.

"No, although we have travelled through time." Logan allowed. "In his home universe Harry was born on July 31st 1980. But he lived there for around fifteen million years before he came to my universe. It's a long story and if you want to hear more you have to accept our training." Logan grinned evilly.

"Bribery!" Willow objected.

"I will bribe you, guilt you and mock you if it will make you accept our training." Logan said seriously. "But I won't force you and I won't blackmail, threaten or kidnap you. We are not the Watcher's Council." He said with a pointed look to Buffy.

"What are the other two rules?" Buffy asked with a frown. She had to admit, Logan made a better pitch than the Watcher's 'One girl born' spiel.

"Rule Four: You can't change Rule Two. Too many people turn to necromancy or bargain with demons and gods. There is always a price and the deal is never what it seems. But the real point of Rule 4 is to reiterate Rule Two."

"These aren't real rules." Willow grumbled.

"You're gonna hate Rule Five then." Logan chuckled.

"Go on then, what is it?" Willow sighed.

"Rule Five: There are no rules. The enemy will cheat… be prepared to do the same."

"I like that one." Xander grinned.

"It's not rules that should be followed on the battlefield. It's a moral code." Logan explained further. "The problem is that sometimes that moral area gets a little grey."

"There are rules for a reason." Willow said firmly. "They are what separate us from animals and monsters."

"You've got a wounded vampire lying in front of you. What do you do?" Logan challenged her.

"I… I get Buffy. Or Giles." She said hesitantly.

He rolled his eyes. "Wait here a second." He said as he jumped over the low fence of the house they were passing and headed into the shadows of the alley.

"What's he doing now?" Xander asked as he began checking the shadows for danger. Since finding out about vampires his awareness was always on high alert. It was making things fairly stressful for him.

"Call of nature?" Buffy offered.

There was the sound of a scuffle and Xander pushed Willow behind him as Buffy moved in front of her friends defensively.

A few seconds later Logan stalked back out with a body over his shoulders. He hopped back over the fence and dropped the body on the ground.

It was clearly a vampire with fangs out, eyes yellow and forehead… protruding. It used to be a young male, about twenty something years old. And it was obviously paralysed.

"Here you go girl." Logan proclaimed as he pulled out a stake and handed it to Willow. "A practical lesson. Xander, Buffy and I aren't here. In about ten minutes this vampire will have healed enough to move and possibly attack you or someone else. What are you going to do about it?"

"Call Buffy."

"Buffy isn't available. Nine minutes thirty."

"Can't I just keep him tied up?"

"You got chains in your school bag there? Heavy duty ones that could keep Buffy in place?" Logan asked.

"Call the police?"

"What will the police do? Seven minutes forty-five."

"Put him in prison."

"First of all, do you really think they will put an injured person in prison before taking him to a hospital? By the time he is in the ambulance he will be healed and the paramedics will be drained dry."

"I don't know!" Willow began to panic.

"You could just stake him." Logan shrugged.

"I'm not a fighter!"

"Does that mean you aren't a survivor? Those rules you were just belittling have helped kids much younger than you survive. Harry was only a year old when he had to face his first killer. Ten years later and he was facing the same killer and his lackey.

"Five minutes fifteen."

Xander stepped forward, snatched the stake from Willow's hand and plunged it into the vampire's chest.

"Congratulations girl, you are now an accessory to an untold amount of murders." Logan sighed. "The vampire ran off and killed a little girl walking her dog." He pointed to a girl of around twelve walking a large Labrador down the road. "Then he used her to gain access to her family."

"Willow isn't a fighter." Xander said icily. "I will deal with the threats."

"The point wasn't to make the girl a fighter." Logan shook her head. "It was to help her understand the murky greys of combat."

He turned back to a slightly pale Willow. "You think there was anything wrong with your boy staking that vamp?" He asked calmly.

Willow shook her head.

"What if it had just been a human? A murdering human sure, but still… human?"

"That would make him a murderer!"

"What makes it any better for you to kill a vamp than a human? Humans can be even more evil than vamps."

"Vampires aren't alive." Buffy said slightly irritated.

"Their bodies aren't alive. But they have intelligence and the ability to be reasoned with. You take that to any activist and they will be all over it trying to get equal rights for vamps." Logan snorted in disgust.

"But they're just vamps." Buffy objected.

"They have intelligence, emotions, the ability to reason and reproduce… take that to any court of law and they'll issue the vamp a lawyer." Logan shrugged as he began walking again.

"Then why can't we convince vampires not to eat people?" Willow asked with honest curiosity.

"Because they are literally creatures of evil. They don't give a rat's arse about anything but themselves. They need to feel above others, always fighting for superiority.

"Sure, some will stay low in the ranks. Stick to themselves even, but they will always be looking for a way to the top."

"Gee, they sound so… human." Xander commented sardonically.

"Already said humans can be evil. Some vamps don't hold a candle to the monsters the human race produced."

"Hitler?" Willow asked.

"Hitler?" Logan barked a laugh. "That little pansy's like a terrier dog. Sure, he barks a lot, his bite might break your skin, but the only reason he achieved anything is because his annoying yapping irritated his 'human' handlers so much that they would do anything to shut him up."

"I don't think that's really how the Nazi's felt." Willow frowned.

Logan grinned evilly. "Consider the perfect model of the Aryan human… then think about how Adolf matched up. Short little runt who wasn't even able to dye his hair and managed to not get lynched even though he didn't shave his non-Aryan black-haired head."

"It's all true. The fire, the… 'vampires'… she wasn't making any of it up?"

Scott looked down at the blonde haired woman beside him as they stood in the shadows watching Logan escort the kids home, as he lectured them and discussed ethics and history whilst staking the occasional vampire.

"Yes Joyce, everything she said was true. She spent all those weeks in the asylum because she told the truth." Scott was not going to sugar coat this for the woman. He knew she was a good person but he also knew she had to get to grips with this soon and if he babied her through it then it would take twice as long.

"But why didn't she- Who- "

Scott knew what she was trying to ask but he also knew that she already had the answers. Buffy did tell her and she got locked up for her honesty.

She was in the current state of trying to find someone else to blame… but finding all roads led back to her.

"What have I done?" She asked distraughtly.

"What you've done is not half as important as what you are going to do." Scott said quietly. "You know the dangers she faces. I've told you that no matter how hard she tries to ignore the underworld, it will always find her.

"Your daughter is standing there having been told by the one man who was supposed to help her through this that she could be stolen from her mother if she defies the people he works for. Now she is being lectured on being better prepared by a man who is by his very nature… a killer."

Joyce gasped.

"Make no mistake, Logan is a good man. We wouldn't associate with him if he wasn't. He wouldn't be family. But whether it is as an assassin, a soldier, an avenger, a defender, an executioner or just a man acting in self-defence, Logan is a killer.

"He doesn't stand on our side of the battlefield. He stands on the enemy's side, he cuts through their numbers from within them, not as creature of stealth but as a whirlwind of carnage intent on taking as many of them with him as he can before we have to deal with them."

"He sounds so… evil." Joyce said with a shudder.

"He is our brother. He is a husband, a father, an uncle, a godfather… he is the best at what he does… but what he does should make the decent sick."

"You trust him with children?"

"Joyce, we trust him with the world. He has never truly accepted his role in the universe. But like your daughter he does it anyway.

"But enough about Logan, we are supposed to be talking about your role with regards to Buffy." Scott firmly changed the subject. "You know the truth now. What do you intend to do about it?"

"I don't know what I can do." Joyce admitted worriedly. "I'm just her mother, I don't know the first thing about… vampires."

"Neither did she when her first Watcher approached her and her powers emerged; and she was far younger and more naive than you."

"Perhaps we have a solution."

Scott and Joyce turned to see Clark Kent and the glowing ethereal form of Luna Lovegood standing there.

"Luna." Scott frowned as he greeted her. "Just how much do you want to tell her?" He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Just enough to give Harry and Neville back their mother." Clark said quietly. "Every now and again you need someone to care for you."

"What are you talking about?" Joyce asked, she had just seen a man turn to dust before her eyes and now there was a spirit of some sort looking at her with a very unnerving grin.

"I want to take your soul to the other side." Luna grinned. "I want you to see who you can become and maybe give you what you need to help your daughter."

Joyce Summers was a fierce woman who would do whatever she could for her daughter. Even placing her in a mental institute as it broke her heart knowing that Buffy would never really trust her again.

"You want to kill me?" She asked carefully for clarification.

"Technically." Clark admitted. "Your body will be seemingly dead, in reality it will just be unoccupied whilst your soul accompanies Luna."

"There won't be any pain or discomfort." Scott assured her. "I've had out of body experiences plenty of times, but I can't give you any idea of what the after life is like. I've never been there."

"It is impossible to describe the after life to a mortal." Luna shook her head. "It is also impossible to describe the mortal experience to someone who has crossed over. All you have is a memory of sensations and imparted knowledge."

"Then what would be the point? How would it benefit Buffy and myself?"

"Because of the knowledge that someone wants to impart to you." Clark explained.

"Will I be gone long?" She asked; she didn't want to leave Buffy alone for long.

"The better part of a day." Clark shrugged. "Time travels differently between the realms, it could take more or less time, but rest assured we will have someone take care of Buffy and ensure she knows what is happening."

Logan and the kids reached the Rosenberg Home first.

"Where are your parents?" Logan asked as it was only eight pm and the lights were off.

"Their probably upstairs." Willow said nervously.

"Stick to the truth kid. You won't sweat so much. When was the last time they were home?"

"A week or so ago." Willow admitted in defeat.

"They say when they were coming back?"

Willow shook her head.

"Lock up the house. You can stay with us if Mrs Summers doesn't have the room." Logan instructed.

"She can sleep with me."

"Oh god!" Xander gasped.

"A sleepover!" Buffy scowled as she whacked him on the shoulder.

"Please… don't deprive me of my fantasies." Xander grinned.

Willow didn't bother arguing. She hadn't won an argument all night and she was wallowing in her failures.

Logan was feeling pretty smug.

Next up was the Summers Residence.

Buffy went to open the door but was met by a blonde she didn't recognise… three of them… identical to each other.

"Hi!" They chorused with a grin.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Logan growled.

"Luna wanted to borrow Joyce so we said we would come and babysit." Phoebe said smugly.

"This is revenge for bringing Hibiki and Hikari through, isn't it?"

The girls just grinned evilly. "We'll see you tomorrow Logan."

"Hey! Hold on, where is my Mom?" Buffy demanded.

This time Logan grinned at the Cuckoos. "They're all yours now."

He quickly turned the near drooling Xander around and marched him away from the four blondes and the redhead.

Buffy focused her ire on the home invaders. "Where. Is. My. Mom?"

"She went on a little trip. I'm Phoebe, this is Mindee and Celeste. We're going to be looking after you whilst she's away. Willow too, so it seems."

"Girls, bring them in. Dinner is ready."

"How many of you are there?" Buffy asked as she saw another blonde head poke round the corner.

"Just a few. We really wanted to get back at Logan." Celeste smirked.

"Come on, you heard Amara, dinner time."

As they walked away from the Summers' home Logan quietly stopped and looked at Xander carefully.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Xander joked nervously.

"No. You have something on your back." Logan said expressionlessly. "You really think I'm going to let you go back to the place you got that bruise? Red's parents are nearly as bad as yours. Sure, they don't hit her but they definitely don't care about her."

Xander shrank back visibly. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Ain't my place kid." Logan shrugged. "Most of my friends know, but they didn't need me to tell them. So no, I won't tell anyone if'n you don't want me too. But I can't in good conscience let it continue."

"But they'll take me away from Willow! I've already lost Jesse, don't make it worse man." Xander begged.

"Way I see it there are a few options." Logan stated as he calmly took out a fresh cigar and lit it. "One: I go to social services and let them sort things out. You'll probably be put in foster care for the next few years. If you're lucky you'll stay at Sunnydale High.

"Two: I hook you up with some lawyer friends of mine and we look into emancipation. Gotta be honest, your chances aren't good there, you have a reputation as a slacker and the courts won't think you've got what it takes to be responsible."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a manila envelope that really shouldn't have fit in there. "Three: I go talk to your parents and convince 'em to sign these papers handing custody of you to me."

"You want to adopt me?" Xander laughed. "Ok, I'll bite, what's the downside for that one?"

Logan grinned evilly. "I'm a mean ol' son of a bitch and I'll hit you more than your parents… 'course, by the time I'm finished with ya, you'll be able to block most and hit back just as well."

"You can't just come in here and take over my home!"

"Of course we can." Amara said with a soft smile. "We already have. Besides, we are obligated as responsible adults to ensure the care and safety of a minor. You and Willow are both underage."

"I can take care of myself!" Buffy objected.

"You know how to cook? Joyce didn't leave any ready made meals in the fridge as she didn't have time."

"I can cook." Willow said hesitantly. She wasn't sure about all these strange women. It didn't help that she felt like she was in a house of clones as all of them where blonde.

"But you are still underage. Please grab a dish and take it to the table." She requested.

The house was full of blondes. Emma, Tsukiumi, Mindee, Celeste, Phoebe, Amara… Amara had threatened bodily harm on anyone else trying to get in, they were just lucky that Chloe, Kara and Brunhilde were on duty back in Clark's universe.

"Girls, you three need to leave." Amara told the Cuckoos. "There simply isn't enough room in the house."

"Fine." Phoebe pouted.

"We will head to the mansion." Celeste continued.

"And have hot passionate sex with Harry." Mindee finished with her nose in the air before the three flamed out.

"They were our transportation." Tsukiumi glared at Amara.

"We'll be sleeping here, Dear." Emma assured her.

"They were also the best form of defence in this town." Tsukiumi countered. "You and I can hold our own but they had a distinct advantage as does Amara."

"Life is boring without a little challenge." Emma smirked.

"I can't believe they flamed out in front of these two." Amara sighed as she indicated the gobsmacked teenagers.

Willow was pointing at the place where the Cuckoos had stood and stuttering. "They- They-They-"

"Vanished in flames." Emma finished dryly.

"We are not your average humans." Amara explained. "But we are human."

"I believe the Cuckoos are as human as I am." Tsukiumi argued.

"Of course." Amara nodded. "It's been so long that I often forget you aren't human."

"Would someone please explain what is going on?" Buffy demanded. "First you kidnap my Mom, now I find out there are demons in my home!"

"How dare you!" Tsukiumi said angrily as she shot out of her seat. "I am far less a demon than you are Slayer! I am a Sekirei!"

"Tsukiumi, calm down." Emma said sternly. "Miss Summers has never been taught that there is more to the world than simply demons and humans."

"Buffy, Willow, we are human. Emma, Harry, Scott, Logan and myself are all human." Amara explained. "Tsukiumi is an alien, the triplets who just left are Phoenixes, as is Neville. They are the antithesis of demons."

"Anti what now?"

"The opposite of demons."

"Like angels?" Willow asked.

"I suppose." Amara allowed. "They are a race of beings that exist beyond the mortal realm, they fight to protect the innocent, some of them act as companions to beings who impress them."

"Why haven't I heard of them?" Buffy asked. "I've never heard of any other demon fighters… except Doctor Potter and his friends."

"They are out there." Emma said firmly. "You haven't heard of them because the Watcher's Council prefers to keep the Slayer in the dark about as much of the wider world as possible."

"But wouldn't more knowledge be better?" Willow asked aghast.

"Of course!" Tsukiumi scoffed. "But why would they want such young maidens as Buffy having ideas beyond their station?"

"Station?" Buffy muttered dumbly.

Emma and Amara hid a smirk. Tsukiumi still spoke in her old fashioned manner at times, they so enjoyed watching her confound people.

"Your position. For instance, a teacher trying to do the principal's job." Emma explained. "What Tsukiumi is saying is that the Watcher's Council believes the Slayer should answer to them. That the Slayer should do as they are told."

"Like a puppy?" Buffy asked; her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"A puppy with teeth, but yes."

"Like hell!"

"That would be our response as well." Amara nodded. "We were not just sent here to help you as the Slayer. Nor were we sent just to deal with the demonic infestation in this world. We came here because some of us… all of us really, have personal ties to this world.

"What I am trying to say is… this is not just a job for us."

"Where are my sons?"

Buffy and Willow turned to see a very determined Joyce Summers standing there.

"Sons!"

Logan had taken Xander straight to the mansion before he headed to the Harris home. He had made a fairly convincing 'argument' to his parents that had them signing the custody papers in seconds.

He then headed up to Xander's room and called the Cuckoos on the Avengers Comm System to have them transport his belongings to the mansion.

He hated not being able to teleport.

Xander had been escorted to a room on the second floor of the mansion by Clark.

If there was ever a man to feel inferior to it was Clark Kent. The man was some six-foot plus, blue eyes, built like a girl's wet dream… Xander felt like an alley cat next to a lion.

Clark either didn't notice or simply ignored Xander's self-image issues. He just told him where the en suite bathroom was, that there were clothes in the dresser and begged him not to wear anything that looked like a unicorn had thrown up on it again.

Xander nearly took offense to that… but he only wore the shirts because they were cheap.

Xander quickly got into bed and tried to sleep. He found it hard in the strange room, his thoughts filled with events of the evening and fearing nightmares about Jesse.

He never noticed the soft musical notes that eventually lulled him to sleep.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HARRIS MCGONAGALL SUMMERS HOGWARTS!"

Harry and Neville jumped out of the armchairs they were resting in with fear in their eyes. "We didn't do it! Nobody saw us do it! You can't prove anything!" Harry said quickly on reflex.

"Mum?" Neville asked carefully as he saw Joyce Summers standing imposingly at the front door with Tsukiumi slightly behind her with a draw dropped Buffy and Willow.

Joyce dropped her pose to a cheeky cocked hip with a huge grin. "Yep. I've still got it."

"Wow. I have never ever seen you two move that fast." Scott grinned.

"Mum, is that you you?" Neville asked.

"In the flesh. Now come here, both of you." She ordered as she held out her arms.

Both men jogged forward and she was engulfed in two pairs of strong arms.

Then the shoving started.

"Get off!"

"I want a solo hug first!"

"I'm the youngest!"

"Since when is that the winning argument?"

"Because I'm the baby! Babies always get what they want."

"Like hell! Besides, Luna was the baby."

"She's not here."

"I don't ca- OW!"

"OW!"

Both men spun around to see the red glow slowly recede from Scott's eyes as they rubbed their sore arses.

"Grow up and focus on your mother and not your squabbling." He ordered. "And for the record, Clark is the youngest."

"Youngest what?" The aforementioned Clark asked as he came down the stairs from settling Xander.

"The youngest of all of us."

Clark opened his mouth to refute that… then he remembered that they didn't count years spent time travelling… so he just shrugged. "So how much knowledge was imparted?" He asked the newly arrived Joyce.

"Luna performed a full soul merge." Joyce smiled. "My older soul showed me pictures of these two and Luna when we first met them and my younger soul was sold." She grinned as she reached up to ruffle her boys' hair.

"Luna can do soul merges?" Harry asked in surprise.

"She has to do them on her side of the afterlife, but yes."

"But why?" Neville asked, he was very happy to have his adopted mother here, but he was just curious.

"Ask your youngest brother." She smiled at Clark who was seated on the couch.

Clark just shrugged. "It's been a long time since Dad passed on. I knew this was going to be hard on you both, being around a young Dad and Joyce and them not knowing you. So Luna and I offered the younger Joyce the chance to get some help dealing with the revelation about Buffy."

"Standing right here!" Buffy called out irritably.

"Tsukiumi, bring them in. I'll see if Xander and Faith are still up." Scott offered.

"Don't bother." Clark said as he looked at the ceiling. "They are both out cold." He decided to keep quiet about Xander's bed buddy for now. He'd just enjoy it later.

"Why is Xander here?" Willow asked.

"That's private and personal kid."

Buffy and Willow jumped at the sound of Logan's voice behind them.

"It's his story to tell, don't let me hear you've been pushing." He glared at Willow.

It was obvious to anyone that she cared about Xander, it was also clear that she was the sort who had to know and understand everything.

Tsukiumi gave the Cuckoos who had arrived with Logan a meaningful look as she cocked her head at the two teenagers.

"Come on girls, you can sleep here tonight." Phoebe said firmly.

"A sleep over!" Mindee cried out happily.

"It's a school night dummy." Celeste chastised her sister.

"Fine." Mindee pouted. "But we should have one soon."

As they were talking the girls had Buffy and Willow moving towards the stairs without them realising it as they subtly switched personalities between their bodies. It was an excellent effect that enabled them to confound others without using magic… it even worked on Harry.

Clark was somehow immune.

"Those three are impressive." Joyce said with an expression to match. "If they can keep Buffy and Willow in line they may have to move in."

"How much do you remember?" Neville asked curiously as he led his adopted mother to the couch.

"Everything from your home world. Everything from raising Rick, Sal, Ro and Helga to those last days when my mind started to go and you had to send me on." She looked at Harry with a sad smile.

"What about from this world?" Neville asked.

"Everything I used to. I know what my daughter is, I know she inspired me to become Hogwarts and continue helping. I remember certain things about my family. Oz, Cordelia, Giles… Dawn- Harry, you need to do something about Dawn. I want my daughter back but preferably without her being a target."

"She is going to be relatively easy to research." Clark spoke up. "Well, The Key is. Being an inter-dimensional energy it is bound to be mentioned in most universes. We should be able to cobble something together to find the energy, I have no idea where they got the soul for Dawn from though."

"They may have called on a god." Scott offered. "Many of the elder gods like Odin and Zeus are capable of creating souls."

"Actually, they 'form' souls from existing ambient life-force energy." Harry corrected.

"We can work on it." Neville interrupted testily. "Now, do you remember events from your life here?" He asked Joyce eagerly.

"You know it doesn't work like that, Neville." Joyce gave him a sympathetic smile. "I remember major events but not dates and details. And I wasn't a part of anything major for a good few years."

"Damn." Neville muttered. "I was really hoping for more intel."

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Clark asked suspiciously.

Neville looked very frustrated. "Probably. But only because the Phoenix Council doesn't know either." He admitted. "This reality and universe has always been prohibited to us because of the demonic taint. We wouldn't dare come here because we knew we would start a war that we had no way of winning."

"You were the ones that recommended we come here." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, because if anyone can clean this reality up it is you." Neville said with certainty. "You have allies from multiple realities ready to fight just for the fun of it but we don't have any true intel on what we are facing here."

"Couldn't we ask Xander's older version of his soul?" Scott asked.

"Xander was a single man fighting on a front that was a small part of a much larger war. This goes far beyond Watchers and Slayers. There are gods involved here. In your world and Clark's the gods were always watching from a distance, they never really got too involved. In this world they actively manipulate and pull the strings. They have followers and worshippers and it is a huge mess just waiting to explode."

"We're gonna need more help." Logan mused as he leant against the stair's banister.

*Chapter 4*: Chapter 4  
Chapter 4

Xander woke up a little disorientated as he had to focus on his surroundings to remember where he was. The strange room was a major step up from his home… former home.

"Chirp!"

Xander nearly fell off the bed as he tried to quickly turn towards the noise.

Perched on the headboard was a large red and gold bird that had a decidedly happy look to it.

"Am I in the wrong room?" Xander muttered worriedly.

The bird shook its head.

"Are you in the wrong room?"

Another shake.

Xander carefully got out of the bed. "I'm just gonna… be right back!" He said as he panicked and ran from the room only to crash into two familiar figures.

"Ow… my brain."

"We are not sleeping here again."

"Buffy? Willow?" Xander asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom made us come." Buffy scowled as she picked herself and Willow up off the floor.

"Oh… 'kay. Have you seen any of the other… erm… the ones that live here?"

"Sure, we just spent the night with them." Willow confirmed as she headed back to the room they had slept in.

"We? OW!"

"Pervert!" Buffy scowled.

"16!" Xander said defensively.

Xander's position was not helped when Willow returned with the three exceptionally hot triplets from the previous night.

"OW!"

"Stop drooling!"

"I was not drooling! I was… admiring?" He offered with sheepish wince.

"Cut it out or I will remove your ability to 'admire'." Buffy glared at him.

"He's a teenager Buffy." Phoebe sighed.

"He's a bubbling pot of hormones." Celeste smirked.

"But he is much more refined than most teenage boys." Mindee nodded.

"He was staring!"

"At our faces and us in general. He didn't instantly look at our breasts and get stuck there." Mindee defended him.

Xander instantly dropped his eyes to the floor as the word 'breasts' had his eyes automatically seeking them out.

"Xander, what is the problem?" Phoebe asked as they tried to get them to a safer ground.

"Willow said you were looking for one of us?" Mindee clarified.

"Erm… right, big bird on the bed… and not the yellow one off Sesame Street." Xander nodded as he tried to look anywhere that wasn't female.

Which was difficult as there were five of them taking up most of his visual range.

Celeste frowned and poked her head around the doorframe to look in Xander's room.

"Chirp!"

"Really?" She asked in exasperation. "You want come here now? You couldn't wait a few months?"

"Chirp chirp!" Came the fairly bad tempered reply.

"I don't care! Do you know how much crap is going on right now? You know how dangerous it is for us to be seen here."

"Chirp chirp chirp chirp!" The bird jumped off the headboard and glided over to land on a fairly freaked out Xander's shoulder.

Xander stood there like a statue, unwilling and unsure about moving. "What. Is. Happening?" He hissed as he tried to remain stationary.

"The bird is Fawkes." Celeste sighed.

"He's… an old friend." Phoebe didn't really know how to explain it.

"Want more… ask the bird." Mindee grumbled as she and her sisters stomped off.

"Not morning people, I guess." Buffy shrugged.

"I think he's cute." Willow grinned at the bird.

"See? She thinks you're cute? Why not sit on her?" Xander tentatively offered the bird. "Hey!" Xander rubbed his head where the bird had cuffed him with a wing.

"I need to find Logan." Xander sighed as he began to head down the stairs.

As they reached the dining room they found everyone else up and eating.

"Oh what the hell?" Harry nearly shouted in exasperation.

"Fawkes!" Joyce smiled happily as she held out an arm and the bird flew to her.

Said bird was intercepted mid-flight by Harry who roughly grabbed the bird round the neck making it squawk. "Hell no, you and me need to talk." He said before he vanished on the spot.

"Oh my god!" Willow gasped. "How could he just do that to the poor thing?"

"Fawkes is a hardy old bird." Joyce said dismissively. "Come and sit down. You have school soon and you need your breakfast. Especially you, young lady." She glared at her daughter. "Harry told me you are under weight. I imagine some of that might have to do with a lack of appetite after I put you in that mental institute."

"How do you know Harry? How do you know… the bird? How do you know any of this?" Buffy demanded.

"That is partly my fault." Clark admitted. "We have the ability to traverse time. We have actually travelled back in time to get here and in the future Harry and Neville knew Joyce."

"I was their mother, Buffy." Joyce explained. "I died young, I was given the opportunity to help others like you had been doing as the Slayer and I was gifted with more sons and daughters, Harry and Neville were my youngest."

"They're my baby brothers?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"We're adopted and we are both millions of years old." Neville smirked. "You are still the baby."

"So you aren't my mother?" Buffy asked fearfully.

"Don't be silly dear. I am the same woman who dropped you off at school yesterday. I just happen to have memories and experiences from further ahead in time."

"Oh… excuse me, I'll just-"

"Take a seat Rupert." Joyce ordered firmly as the highly flustered Englishman stumbled into the dining room. "You and I will need to have a chat later."

"Giles? Why are you here?" Buffy asked in surprise.

This was definitely a morning for surprises.

"I- I was…" He looked to anyone for help.

"I showed him just how powerful and experienced I was." Harry grinned as he reappeared with Fawkes on his shoulder. "I took him back to Clark's home world."

"What shocked him more?" Logan grunted as he walked in behind Giles. "The world peace, the advanced tech, the fact that you are practically 'God' there, or the women in skimpy clothing?"

"Well… he did spend a fair amount of time with his eyes glued to the floor." Harry shrugged. "Diana nearly took offence when she thought he was ignoring her."

"The girl was practically naked!" Giles objected as he was pushed into a seat by Joyce.

"She was in her full costume!" Harry retorted. "And she is much older than you, boy."

"This all very disconcerting." Giles sighed.

Willow leaned in and whispered to Giles. "You don't think they tricked you? Made you hallucinate?"

Giles pulled up his sleeve to reveal his watch. A very nice and simple clockwork device given to him by his mother when he graduated. He then pushed his index finger on to the glass.

Willow gasped as a holographic screen appeared in front of Giles but seemingly unconnected to the watch. On it was a map of Sunnydale with little blue dots moving around.

"They made sure I would not doubt them." Giles said dryly.

"This map is in real-time?" Willow asked in awe as she realised the dots were people.

"It's based on a rune system combined with tech." Neville answered.

"So we can do some magic here?" Joyce asked hopefully.

"You can make runes and such but only Harry, Clark and myself can charge them. If you use even a bit of magic you will get tainted by the hellmouth energies." Neville explained.

"Can I see your research?" She asked.

"I'll give you a download later."

"Fine, but I want paper as well." She said primly. "Some of us still prefer to hold something whilst we read."

"Wait! Is that me?" Buffy demanded as she pointed at a glowing green dot on the holographic map.

The map had her name attached to the dot and it was the only name on the map.

"If he's going to be responsible for your safety then he needs to be able to keep tabs on you when you are patrolling." Harry nodded.

"You tagged me? Mom!" Buffy whined.

"Whilst I agree that having a means to track Buffy while she is on patrol is prudent, tracking Buffy in her private time is not kosher." Joyce frowned at Giles.

"I do apologise." Giles said sincerely. "But I have absolutely no idea how this works beyond starting it up."

Computers were to him like the Slayer to vampires.

His arch-nemesis.

"The interface is voice activated Rupert." Harry told him. "It is also keyed to respond to your voice only."

Giles looked at him, hoping he would explain more.

Harry just gestured for him to try it.

"Stop tracking Buffy… please?" He asked hesitantly.

"Acknowledged. Would you like to track someone else at this time?"

Giles froze at the sound of the attractive female voice coming from the holographic screen.

"Erm… no thank you… who are you?"

"I am the AI running your system. I have not been designated a name but after researching I believe 'Athena' would be appropriate." The voice mused.

"Athena. Nice solid name for someone who will be advising you." Clark nodded approvingly.

"My watch can… think?" Giles asked as he put his hand over his wrist hoping it would hide his voice.

"And hear and talk." The voice smirked. Giles scowled as he removed his hand from its useless position.

"She also has emotions. For all intents and purposes she is alive." Scott said warningly.

"Remember when I introduced you to Brainiac?" Harry pointed out. "He is a digital life form as well."

"At least he had a body." Giles muttered.

"A body would be a nice experience." The newly christened Athena mused.

"You're less than a day old." Harry admonished. "Observe, interact and learn in your current form and once you have got the social interactions of the current time period down we will get you a body."

"And then I won't have to wear a watch that talks back?" Giles asked with a hint of hope.

"She will always be connected to your watch. Athena has been assigned as your Logistics and Information Officer." Harry explained. "She will keep track of Buffy when she is on patrol and she will provide intel on suspected targets and threats."

"This sounds like something soldiers and secret agents do." Xander smiled.

"A lot of this is based on structured organisations that we have all worked for or run." Scott nodded.

"Can't I just find the bad guy and slay him without all this fancy computer stuff?" Buffy whined.

"Sure, but this way you don't have to find the bad guy." Harry countered. "Athena finds them, sends you in with the best recommended load out and you finish the job in time to go partying with friends after doing your homework."

"You had me right up until 'homework'." Buffy frowned.

"I think that's enough for now. Those three have school in an hour and they haven't even eaten and washed." Joyce said firmly.

"I can fix most of that." Harry said as he waved a hand and the three teens were clean and dressed.

"You suck in the worst ways possible." Buffy scowled as she looked down at the white shirt, plaid skirt and blazer.

"You do remember there isn't a school uniform?" Scott asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… but you know I don't mess with fashion." Harry said sheepishly.

"CELESTE!" Clark shouted up the stairs.

"WHAT?" Came the reply.

"Harry needs outfits for Buffy and Willow." Joyce said quieter as she moved to the bottom of the stairs.

There was a flash of fire and Celeste was standing there in her bra and panties with a manic grin on her face.

"Celeste, Xander is here." Clark sighed as Scott fought to stop himself for smashing his head on the table.

"Right… teenage boy in a repressed society." She grumbled as she conjured a light summer dress.

"You had better take 'em upstairs kid." Logan chuckled. "They won't appreciate you playing dress up in front of us."

It was the most difficult day of school the teens had ever faced as they tried to focus on what the teachers were saying as opposed to what was running through their minds.

Forget being introduced to a world of vampires and their slayers, they had been introduced to technology that was from the distant future, magic that could change the way they lived, beings of incredible power, but most of all… the hottest men and women in California.

And that was saying something.

Whilst Xander was constantly having to mentally slap himself over fantasising about the three hot identical blondes because he knew Buffy and Willow would kill him… Buffy and Willow were drooling over Clark, Neville and Scott.

This was a bad day for them to try and learn.

The trio didn't even notice when they walked into the library at the end of the day and Scott and Logan were already there with Giles at the conference table.

"I'm glad they weren't in my class today." Scott commented wryly.

"Snap out of it Summers!" Logan barked causing the teens to jump.

"Why are you two here?" She asked.

"Training." Logan replied. "First lesson for today is to see how well you do in basic hand-to-hand combat." He said as he stood up and moved to open area of the library. "Well, come on."

Despite their current differences she still looked to Giles.

"It's quite alright, Buffy. Harry came along earlier and set up some protections to protect the library and to make sure you aren't noticed."

That wasn't quite what she wanted the confirmation for but it would do.

"Xander, Willow, you two are training with me." Scott said as he stood.

"Oh… I'm not a fighter." Willow said hastily.

"This isn't about fighting, Willow. This is about surviving." Giles said seriously as he stood. "I have had it impressed upon me that I will always be a burden to the Slayer if I am going to rely on her for protection every time we encounter an enemy. As such, I will be learning with you."

A look was shared between Scott and Giles. Giles had already told Scott that he was capable of defending himself against a vampire having had practice in his rebellious youth. But they wanted to make a point to the two teenagers.

On the other side of the room Buffy had started off with her usual opening attack: quips.

"You really think a little guy like you can take me?" She taunted. "I'm the Slayer."

"At least I'm not as short as your memory kid." Logan grunted before he leapt at the young blonde.

Buffy suddenly found herself on the defensive as the short man threw wild punches at her. They were heavy and just as lethal as vampire hits but she easily deflected them. She soon managed to gain the advantage and began to move on the offensive.

She didn't immediately realise it had happened but something changed in Logan's style of fighting. He went from bar room brawler to martial arts expert. Buffy didn't know the names of the styles he used but she recognised some of the moves having used them instinctively herself.

It didn't matter what she did, she couldn't get the upper hand and was soon pinned to the floor with Logan's unbelievably heavy butt sitting on her back as he waited for Scott to finish his lessons.

"Will you get off me?" Buffy grumbled.

"Not until you can tell me what you did wrong." Logan said calmly.

"Nothing, you were just stronger and faster." She admitted reluctantly.

"You're the Slayer. I might be a hair faster and stronger, true. But speed and strength can easily be dealt with by skill. You've fought enough vamps and had enough Slayer Dreams so think back over our fight and figure out why you didn't beat me or last longer."

"Because you are more skilled, duh."

"This isn't a pity party, Summers." Logan growled. "This is a lesson. How could you have beaten me?"

"Maybe if I had a weapon." She mumbled.

"Right. The room is filled with weapons and items that can be used as weapons. What else?"

"You changed your fighting style. You kept changing it. I couldn't keep up."

"Right, you were doing well when we were brawling but the second I started using martial arts you began to slip."

"I thou- could you please get off me?" She said as she realised the man was still sitting on her.

Logan chuckled as he stood up.

Buffy brushed herself down. "I thought Slayers were supposed to be instinctual fighters? I know I've been using martial arts moves."

"True, but you've never had formal teaching. A sensei to keep you from bad habits." Logan gave her a nasty grin. "Congrats kid, meet your new Sensei."

"You? I won't be learning with Mr. Summers?" She asked. Her disappointment was at not getting to be around the tall handsome man.

"He deals with beginners, I deal with the intermediates."

"Who deals with the experts?" She asked with a slight sneer.

"Harry. And by the time you get to him you will be fighting on a whole new level."

"Harry? The School Doctor? My so-called brother?" Buffy asked doubtfully.

"Whole. New. Level." Logan repeated slowly. "Now, take out your weapon. Time to see how you do in armed combat." He said as he pulled a knife from the small of his back.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked as Buffy turned and walked off towards the book cage.

"To get a weapon?"

"Why don't you have one on you now?" Logan demanded. "You are a target Summers. You should always be armed. You think your mother doesn't have a weapon on her now that she is up to speed?"

"Why would my Mom have a weapon? She doesn't even know how to use one."

*Thunk*

Embedded in the floor between Logan and Buffy was a knife with a wooden handle carved into a stake.

Buffy looked to where it came from to see Neville and her mother standing there. Joyce did not look happy.

"I can fight with knives, swords, bows and arrows and even guns." She told her daughter as she marched forward and retrieved her weapon. "I lived with Arthur and Merlin, we had to hunt for our food."

"As in… King Arthur and Merlin?" Giles asked as the others became drawn into the conversation.

"Merlin was my husband and Arthur like a brother to us. I sat as a Lady of the Round Table." She said seriously.

"Good Lord." Giles said as he took his glasses off and polished them.

"Merlin and Arthur of a different reality." Neville interjected. "We have no knowledge of their counterparts in this world."

"Still, it is quite the claim." Giles said. It was clear he wasn't doubting Joyce, he had seen the future and knew that time travel was possible.

"Kid still needs to carry a weapon." Logan stated as he brought them back on point.

"I can't carry a weapon all the time! What if someone found it?" Buffy argued. "It was bad enough when Xander found my stake on my first day."

Logan grunted in approval. "So you have one in your bag now? Better, but not ideal."

"I stopped carry it after the first day."

Logan growled quietly in disapproval.

"She is a girl who feels she has to conform to fashion and social expectations, Logan." Neville pointed out. "She can't conceal weapons like yours."

"What about a pocket dimension?" Joyce suggested.

"Joyce, how many of your daughters wore the same thing regularly when they were teenagers?" Scott asked with a laugh.

"I've only had five, but it is true that two of them considered wearing the same thing two days in a row to be tantamount to suicide." She mused.

"The kid can't use magic… but she could use an X-Gene." Logan mused as he examined his knuckles.

"X-Gene?" Giles asked curiously.

*Schnickt*

Giles, Willow, Xander and Buffy gasped as three, foot-long claws sprang out from between Logan's knuckles.

"Amazing." Joyce said as she moved in closer. "Does it hurt when you do that?"

"Every damned time." Logan said emotionlessly.

"That's because Logan doesn't use a numbing charm." Neville assured Joyce. "I assume you were thinking of transplanting your X-Gene into Buffy?" He asked Logan.

"You've seen what I can do with these things. You've seen me cut through space ships with them. Demons aren't much harder." Logan said as he ran a finger down one of the claws gently. He held up his finger to show the blood that he'd drawn from that simple action. "You always complain about me slicing the tops of beer bottles."

"That's because you tend to cut to low and spill it everywhere." Scott corrected in exasperation.

"You are not putting claws in me." Buffy said as she backed away.

Logan calmly walked up to Buffy who began to look very scared as she backed herself in to the table.

"Take a close look at them kid." He instructed. "They don't need sharpening, they are indestructible, always available, have an abundance of uses from slicing bad guys to opening tin cans and they are completely hidden when needed." He finished as he retracted them.

He made sure she saw that his skin was completely unblemished.

"Healing factor too?" Scott asked.

"She'd need the full skeletal coating. Can't have that without the healing factor." Logan nodded.

"Call Laura in. She can talk to Buffy and explain more." Scott nodded.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Buffy demanded.

"Yes, but you still need to talk to Laura. She is Logan's daughter and has similar features." Scott said firmly.

The next few days began to fall into a rhythm where after school Buffy, Willow and Xander would arrive at the library and they would break into two groups where Scott taught Xander, Willow and Giles whilst Logan and Buffy trained. Joyce would join them after she closed her Art Gallery.

After training, Logan and Joyce would take their four students on patrol. Buffy was shocked when Giles didn't put up a fight about going into the field. She was even more shocked when Giles was able to take out a vampire on his own.

Joyce and Logan provided back up allowing the others to get the experience.

On the second day whilst going through Restfield Cemetery they encountered something completely new.

"Is that… singing?" Xander asked curiously as they three teenagers raised their swords.

Rule one for weapons was 'stakes are a last resort'. Take a sword and vamps won't get close. You can hack off arms and legs before taking the head.

So far Willow managed to take a hand but she mainly used the sword as a shield until Buffy, Giles or Xander could rescue her. Logan wasn't pleased but conceded that she had enough protection and hoped that she would do what was needed if she was caught alone.

"It has to be a vamp." Buffy frowned.

"Or a really creepy human." Xander shuddered.

"She is smiling alone

"In the lamplight, the –"

"I know that song." Buffy frowned as she tried to remember. The deep tenor flowed through the trees.

"I believe you are having memory problems Dear." Joyce said with a straight face.

Giles desperately tried not to laugh as Logan smirked.

"No, I can remember this… I know this. It's…"

"Cat got your tongue Sweetheart?"

Giles lost it at Logan's taunt and burst out laughing. Willow and Xander were shocked at the Watcher's behaviour whilst Buffy looked annoyed.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"The song is 'Memory' from 'Cats'." Giles laughed.

"Memory, all alone in the moonlight."

Buffy glared at Logan and her mother.

"But who is singing?" Willow asked. "In a cemetery? At night!"

"Someone with a voice that can drive away evil." Joyce smiled fondly. "Neville!" Joyce shouted as she startled the teenagers.

"Mum?" Came the reply as the singing stopped.

There was the sound of jogging and seconds later Neville came down the cemetery path.

"I didn't know you were patrolling in this section tonight." He smiled as he hugged Joyce.

Buffy scowled. She still wasn't sure about sharing her mother with two older brothers. She still wasn't sure about having two older brothers. She still wasn't sure they were here older brothers.

It didn't help that Neville was a veritable behemoth of a man. She took some solace in the fact that Harry was fairly average in height.

"I didn't know you would be out singing." Joyce returned.

"I come out every night until about one in the morning. Just to make sure that late workers aren't caught off guard, I stick to the edges of the cemeteries though, I can't exactly go walking down the streets singing." He laughed.

"I don't get it." Willow frowned. "Why sing in the cemetery?"

"Neville is a Phoenix." Joyce explained. "A lot like Xander's new friend, Fawkes. He is a being of purity and fire. When he sings he uplifts the good and hurts the bad. He can make fledgling vamps burst into flame."

"I might see if Tsukiumi or Akitsu can accompany me. I might need some fire suppression for flammable vamps." Neville admitted.

"Homura can control the fire better than you Phoenixes. Take her." Logan suggested. "'Sides, she knows how to be inconspicuous, unlike the other two."

Neville laughed. He knew that Logan was referring to the way Homura dressed. Tsukiumi still wore low cut short dresses and Akitsu had trouble wearing anything other than silk… she still refused to wear underwear.

"I'll talk to them." He promised.

By the end of the first week they had a pattern down, they were released from patrol on Friday night so they could go to the Bronze as long as they kept an eye out for vamps.

"This is how we should be spending our evenings." Buffy smiled happily.

"Just me and my girls." Xander grinned.

He refused to quail under the combined red and blonde glares.

"Did you sense any vamps?" Willow asked quietly.

"I can't sense vamps, Will. I don't care what Giles says." Buffy waved a hand dismissively.

"Are you sure you're trying?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes! Besides, Harry said that not every Slayer has the same gifts."

"Speaking of 'Big Brother', how's that going?" Xander asked.

Buffy sighed. "I don't know. It's not like they live with us, they don't always visit, but they do spend a lot of time hugging Mom.

"It's weird! I thought Englishmen were supposed to be all stuffy and… 'ew don't touch me it's not proper!'." She said in a bad English accent.

"Speaking of looking and not touching, who's that staring at you?" Willow asked as she noticed a tall dark haired man in a long black coat at the door.

Buffy turned in her seat and groaned. "Angel. Mister Cryptic."

"The Vampire?" Xander asked with a scowl. "Let's deal with him then." He said as he made to stand.

"No, you wait here." Buffy said as she stood. "There is something off about him. He hasn't tried to attack me and has tried to help… sort of. Logan would have already killed him if he was a problem."

"Sure you don't want back up?" Xander pressed.

"I got this." She assured them.

As Buffy reached the door she crossed her arms and glared at the man.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"To help." Angel said simply. "I was glad to hear you managed to stop the Harvest." He said sincerely.

"With no help from you." Buffy sneered. "I had three mortal humans help me but the so-called 'vampire that wants to be my friend' did nothing."

The shock was clear on Angel's face.

"Yeah, I know what you are now. A friend clued me in."

Angel frowned. "That short man with the claws? You can't trust him Buffy. Or his friends." He said earnestly.

"Why? They've done nothing but help me."

"I've seen them, some of them have immense power and they aren't shy about using it."

"Yes, to help deal with vampires and demons. I know Logan nearly killed you, but he didn't. Every other vampire I've seen him near he either makes us kill or does it himself. That is the only reason I haven't staked you.

"I trust them a whole lot more than I trust you."

"How can you be sure they are telling you the truth?" Angel reasoned. "What if they are just trying to take the town for themselves?"

"You know what? I know their names, where they live, where they come from, how old they are. I know what powers and abilities they have and they have told me what their intentions are.

"What exactly have you done or told me that should make me trust you?" She challenged.

"I've tried to help you. I gave you information-"

"You gave me cryptic messages and then ran away and hid. In the future give any information you have to Logan. Stay away from my friends and family." With that she turned on her heel and stomped off.

At a table just out of ear shot the elite clique of girls of Sunnydale High watched in shock.

"I can't believe she just blew him off like that!" Harmony gasped.

"I told you Harm, Summers is a whack job." Cordelia shrugged as she sipped her fruity drink.

"Well if she doesn't want him, I'll definitely take him for a spin." Harmony grinned as she stood up and adjusted her blouse (By popping two more buttons).

"What. A. Slut." Aphrodesia sighed.

Angel was just standing there in shock when another blonde approached him.

"Hi." She said huskily. "Care to spend a night with a real woman?"

At this point the following equation came into effect: Angel + Very-Forward-Blonde = Frightened-Bunny.

Harmony was very confused when she found herself standing alone.

Back at the trio's table they were laughing at the high school bully being left in near literal dust. It was just what Buffy needed to brighten her night.

*Chapter 5*: Chapter 5  
Chapter 5

On Saturday morning Buffy came bouncing down the stairs to the smell of a cooked breakfast. What she found was… everyone.

Joyce was seated at the table with paper and pencil and a computer device a lot like the holographic interface Giles used to communicate with Athena.

Harry and Neville were bickering over the cooker as they made breakfast.

Scott and Logan were at the opposite end of the table from Joyce with Xander and Giles looking over maps.

Willow looked like a cornered animal as she sat on the living room sofa trapped between two of the triplets whilst the third sat on the coffee table in front of her.

Laura was drinking coffee with the Potential Slayer that they had briefly been introduced to. Faith seemed to have an attitude but was decent enough.

"Looking good Buff." Xander grinned.

Buffy looked down.

Squeaked.

And bolted upstairs to put on more than the long t-shirt she had worn to bed.

She felt slightly better as she heard Xander's pained yelp.

When she returned to the dining room she was dressed for the day.

"Mom, why are all these people here?" She whispered harshly.

"Oh… morning Buffy." Joyce said. She had been so engrossed in her work she hadn't noticed her. "I wanted to spend the day as a family but you were asleep so they came here."

"Thanks for the heads up." Buffy said grouchily. "What are you working on? Are you going back to school?" She asked as she saw the pages in front of her mother covered in numbers and symbols.

"This? No, this is a combination of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." Joyce explained. "I'm trying to develop a runic array or enchantment that will allow us to safely use magic. It is so much easier to manage a house when you can do the dishes with a wave of your hand."

"How do you know this stuff?" Buffy asked.

"Harry, can you produce a small projection of your older brothers and sisters?" Joyce called into the kitchen.

"Done!"

Buffy jumped as on the table, four one-foot tall figures appeared.

"These are your younger adopted brothers and sisters. Godric, Rownena, Helga and Salazar. Rowena developed a way to break down spells and enchantments into base mathematical components. Their adopted father, Merlin, was a master of Ancient Norse Runes. The six of us together created a school where we taught those with magic to use it safely and for their benefit and the benefit of others."

"This is your past life thing, right?" Buffy asked. Reincarnation was the only way Buffy could cope with her mother's new knowledge at the moment.

Joyce smiled indulgently. One day Buffy might get to see just how much experience her mother had. Joyce had no intention of having her daughter die early because of anyone, be it vampire, Watcher or… anything. When she had returned from the after life having merged with her older soul she was elated to realise that Harry and Neville were there. Her eldest daughter's life just became infinitely better.

"Yes Buffy, past life." Joyce smiled. "Now, sit down. Harry and Neville were just waiting for you. Boys! Stop arguing and start serving." She called over her shoulder.

"Girls, leave Willow alone and take a seat." Scott ordered his identical daughters.

The three blondes pouted as they helped the still nervous Willow up and to the table.

"Do you have plans for today?" Joyce asked as she cleared away her papers.

"We were going to take Buffy for a tour of the town." Willow said timidly.

"Yeah, show her the road, the lamppost, the town hobo… the highlights." Xander quipped.

"That's a good idea." Joyce nodded. "How long have you all been in Sunnydale?" She asked Scott.

"About a month."

"Rupert?"

"Oh, just a fortnight." He answered the Summers Matriarch.

"Excellent. If you can spare the day we will give Rupert a tour of the town." Joyce smiled.

"Alright, but first we want to do that upgrade on Buffy." Neville said with a serious face.

"What upgrade?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"Harry, a demonstration, please." Laura sighed as she pointed to her forehead.

Without a word Harry conjured a scalpel and ran it from right to left across Laura's forehead causing a large gash to start bleeding.

Willow started to scream as Xander, Giles and Buffy shot out of their seats and backed away. Faith was grinning like it was the coolest thing in the world.

"Shut up and watch." Logan barked.

It was hard not to as before their eyes Laura's forehead healed.

"All better." Laura said with a tired smile.

"Honey, are you ok?" Joyce asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine." She nodded. "Just had a fairly long night." She grinned salaciously at Harry.

"You should have said." Harry grinned back as he placed a glowing hand on her shoulder.

"Oh that's the stuff." She groaned happily. "It doesn't matter how good your healing factor is, twenty-four hours without sleep is not good for anyone." Laura told Joyce conspiratorially.

"What are they talking about?" Willow whispered to Buffy.

"Sex."

"Lot's and lot's of sex."

"Not just sex. Glorious love making." Celeste corrected her sisters dreamily.

Willow looked ready to pass out due to incorrect blood flow issues. It was impossible to determine where her hairline began.

"Girls. Not now. Three of us are minors." Scott scolded.

"Why are you looking at me? I was being discreet." Laura objected. "Those three are the perverts."

"Sit down and eat." Neville instructed the still standing members of the group. "We'll do the upgrade after breakfast."

"You want to do that to me?" Buffy asked.

"Give you the ability to heal from nearly anything within seconds?" Harry asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"A form of immortality second only to Harry's?" Laura added.

"Immortal?" Willow perked up curiously.

"Sorry, I meant invulnerability." Laura shook her head, slightly frustrated at her slip. "It takes a lot to actually live forever on the mortal plane. You will probably live for a couple of thousand years before you need to cross over to the after life."

"Thousand years?" Willow's brain stalled.

"I thought you said I only had six months?" Buffy challenged Logan and Giles.

"Only if you don't bother to take care of yourself." Logan said unconcernedly as he began to dig in to his bacon, eggs, sausage and so on.

He paused and looked up at the girl. "That includes eating. So sit down and get started." He ordered.

"Do I have to have the claws?" Buffy grumbled as she sat down. In truth she was terrified at the thought of having those things and being even more different.

"Yes." Laura said firmly. "But you never have to use them."

"She does when we train." Logan countered.

"How can I get in on that deal?" Faith asked hopefully.

"Not until you are older and have had more training." Laura burst her bubble with a small smile. "Same goes for the rest of you. This is something you only need if you are going to be active on the battlefield."

"Shouldn't Xander and Rupert have it then?" Joyce asked.

"I want them to learn to deal with the pain and how to fight injured and tired first." Scott explained. "I fight without Logan's healing factor after all."

"We should probably change that." Neville suggested. "It doesn't make sense to have a vulnerability we can easily fix. Especially as most of us can't use magic anymore."

"I've been looking over the data you gave me." Joyce spoke up. "I might be able to come up with something but I could really use a few minds to bounce things off of."

"I'll ask Lorna and Matsu to come round. Lorna has extensive experience with Runes and Matsu…well…"

"Is a damned genius." Harry chuckled as he filled in the word Laura was looking for.

"Language Harry."

"Guess we might as well let Miya come round now." Logan sighed. "If your Mom is going to keep us from swearing there is no point keeping that demon away."

"Demon?" Willow asked.

"She's not a demon." Phoebe shook her head.

"Logan just calls her that because she hits you when you swear." Celeste explained.

"At least she isn't such a prude anymore." Mindee giggled.

"Dani fixed her of that problem." Laura laughed.

A short while later they finished breakfast and an unhappy Buffy stood up.

"Alright, lets get this upgrade done." She grumbled.

"Did it whilst you were eating." Harry shrugged as he sipped his tea.

"What? OW!"

Buffy looked at her mother in shock as she held her bloody arm. Joyce sat there calmly holding her knife.

"Seeing is believing. You should realise that by now dear." She told her. "Take your hand away."

Buffy gingerly removed her had from her forearm and quickly began searching for the wound that had caused so much blood.

"You did cut me, right?"

Joyce smiled. "Hold out your arm."

Hesitantly Buffy did as she was told and Joyce grabbed it and made a fairly deep cut that caused Buffy to yelp again.

Her friends gathered round as they watched it close and vanish in seconds.

"Wow." Willow muttered in awe.

"Still hurts the same though." Buffy grumbled.

"You get used to it." Logan shrugged. "'Sides, getting stabbed is nothing compared to surviving re-entry."

"To the best of my knowledge, this is the biggest threat in town." Joyce said solemnly as she Rupert, Harry and Neville stood in front of the Town Hall.

"Ah yes, I recall some of Dad's stories about the Mayor." Harry nodded. "Something about a big snake."

"It's been a long time since you fought Slinky." Neville grinned.

"Slippery old bastard he was." Harry returned the grin. "I suppose I could breed another basilisk."

"Where would you keep such a creature?" Joyce asked. "Besides, it took centuries for Slinky to grow to the size he was when you first met him."

"Forgive me, but are you really talking about the mythical King of Snakes?" Giles asked worriedly.

"Little Harry can talk to snakes." Neville smiled with a theatrically proud expression as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Watch it Bud, don't make me kick your butt." Harry glowered.

"Boys." Joyce said warningly. She turned back to Giles. "It doesn't matter at this point. A basilisk is not suitable for what we need. It is far too hard to hide. According to what the other girls have told me, we need to work covertly. Not just from the authorities but also from the demonic world itself."

"Yeah, the last thing we need is every demon descending on Earth to wage war against us." Harry said seriously. "The civilian casualties would be astronomical."

"We may only have a few years before the authorities need to be dealt with." Joyce warned. "I remember the army was involved in illegal experiments and using the College as a front."

"Experiments?" Harry asked with an angry look. "Yes, I remember Dad mentioning something. Adam, if I recall. We will definitely have to step in for that." He said in clipped tones.

"Would it not be easier to deal with the Mayor first then?" Giles asked. "My understanding of what Athena has been telling me is that you tend to start on a small level first by taking control of a town or organisation and then expanding."

"Yes, but not necessarily by design." Harry nodded. "We prefer to work with people and help them rather than trying to control them through governments. Start with a small group that can then become testimonials of what we do and people will flock to us."

"Much like a cult or religion, unfortunately." Neville said with a grimace.

"The problem here is that the Mayor is hooked into the larger demonic community in a very intricate way. We can't just take him out without arousing suspicions. Everything we do has to appear to be the work of standard Hunters like the Slayer or organisations like the Watcher's Council." Harry explained.

"The second they hear about Aspects, Gods or Phoenixes and they will descend on Earth like a plague." Neville said darkly.

"This is it. The biggest threat in town." Xander said solemnly.

Buffy looked at him with an amused smile whilst Willow was torn between exasperation and nodding in agreement.

The Cuckoos were giggling away whilst Laura was trying to come to grips with the truth that her father-in-law was just as nuts in his youth as he was as an adult.

"Long have we fought against the tyranny of this… She-Devil." Xander said with a passion. "We formed a cabal."

"A club." Willow corrected with a sigh.

"I, the lowly treasurer served loyally to President Rosenberg." He said with pride.

"Uh huh." Buffy nodded. "And did your club-"

"Cabal." Xander corrected.

"Sorry, did your cabal have a name?"

"A name spoken in secrecy lest we be found and have to face the deadly beast head on. I cannot speak it so close to the lair of one so foul."

"We called it the 'We Hate Cordelia Club'."

"Hush my noble leader!" Xander chided Willow. "You would call down the wrath of the Beast?!"

"Jokes over Xander." Willow grumbled. "Let's get out of here before we have to listen to that harpy start screeching."

"I shall bring up the rear to ensure we are not attacked from behind." Xander said with noble tones.

"Translation: He wants to ogle your butts." Mindee giggled.

"For shame My Lady!" Xander said as he clasped a hand over his heart. "You wound with such wild (yet truthful) accusations!"

"He's a perv… but at least he's an honest perv." Buffy shrugged as she indicated for Willow to join her by linking arms with Xander and keeping him between them.

Laura and the Cuckoos followed behind.

"So how am I supposed to defeat the She-Devil?" Buffy asked.

"We've tried everything." Willow groaned. "She is the richest girl in school, her daddy has sway with the school board and the Mayor and she is a Cheerleader. I heard they are talking about grooming her as Head Cheerleader. But I think her daddy is buying her the position."

"We might as well ignore her." Buffy shrugged. "I used to be Queen Bee back at Hemry. I was about as stuck up as Cordelia and I can't remember how people like you dealt with me."

"You were a Cordelia?" Willow asked in horror. "But- but- you're so nice!"

"Nearly dying and being shoved in an asylum will change you." Buffy said with a hint of melancholy.

"Drop the drama Summers." Laura warned lightly. "If you keep focusing on the bad you'll never appreciate what you have."

"It was a pretty big deal!" Buffy argued angrily. "I lost my Watcher, got called a liar and thrown in a cell where they drugged me every day until I did lie and said I made it all up."

"You want to compare sob stories?" Laura challenged. "The four of us are clones." She indicated herself and her friends. "We were created as part of a weapons program and I spent many years working for them as an assassin before I was rescued. I'm not Logan's daughter, I'm his clone!

"These three only have one soul between them. There used to be five of them and all of them share one mind.

"So you losing one person who actually was trying to help you and being put away in a safe place is nothing to write home about."

"Easy girl." Celeste said as she pulled her friend away.

Phoebe grabbed Willow and Buffy by the arms and pulled them in the opposite direction as Mindee linked arms with Xander.

"She was telling the truth." Xander said with a dead calmness.

"Yes, she was." Phoebe said as she stopped them a few metres away.

"The people who did this to you-"

"All dead." Mindee assured him. "But thank you for caring."

"Harris? Rosenberg? What are you doing in this neighbourhood?"

The group of five turned to see Cordelia 'Hell Beast' Chase glaring at them.

"I'm surprised you could even afford the bus fare to this part of town." She scoffed.

"We were just visiting some friends." Buffy sighed. If there was a reason for Buffy to hate Cordelia it was because she was a constant reminder of what she used to be.

"You I can believe. But there is no way Loser Harris knows anyone around here."

"Xand, where do you currently live?" Mindee asked the boy she was hanging off with a grin.

Xander looked a little uncomfortable. "Over there." He pointed to a large mansion about fifty metres away. It was surrounded by large green grounds and a fence.

"Nice try losers. I know the people who live there and you aren't one of them." She said with a triumphant sneer.

"Really? You know the people who live there?" Phoebe asked doubtingly. "Who are they then?"

"I don't know their names." Cordelia said dismissively. "I just know that they are all male according to my mother. She knows Xander and she would have mentioned him staying there."

"Well, we live there too. So your information is out of date at least." Laura said as she walked up with Celeste. "Why don't you come over for lunch?"

Xander and Willow's eyes widened in terror at the thought of eating with the She-Devil.

"As if I'd be seen going anywhere with thos-"

"Careful now." Celeste warned. "Xander isn't the only one who lives in this neighbourhood."

"I wonder what 'Daddy' would say when he learns you snubbed the richest and most influential people in town." Mindee smirked nastily.

"Lets just go, please?" Willow whispered to Phoebe pleadingly.

Phoebe looked at the young girl and sighed. "Alright, its lunch time, you are welcome to join us Miss Chase, otherwise I'm sure we will see you around."

She led the group, quickly leaving Cordelia standing there and watching smugly as she fully expected them to make fools of themselves as they tried to break into someone else's home.

She was mildly shocked when she saw them easily enter and for a brief moment she considered calling the police. But she couldn't be bothered to concern herself with other people's problems.

"So what are you going to do about Miss Chase?" Harry asked the teenagers as they ate lunch.

"You just told us the Mayor is evil and trying to become some sort of… mega demon and you want to talk about some bully at school?" Xander asked in disbelief.

"He's on a schedule and won't be a real problem until you graduate." Joyce assured them. "Now, from what I remember Cordelia was always aloof and snobby but she was a good person."

"Good?!" Willow cried with incredulity.

"Which means that something must have happened between now and when I got to know her to make her reveal her true personality." Joyce ignored Willow's outburst.

"Cheerleading!"

Everyone turned to Xander who was now a little embarrassed at his outburst.

"You really do have a one track mind." Buffy laughed.

"I believe Xander had more to say." Joyce came to his defence. "Xander?"

"Cordelia is a cheerleader, heading for being the top cheerleader." Xander explained hesitantly. "Why don't you join the squad and beat her at her own game? Bring her down a notch."

"Now that's a good idea." Joyce smiled at Xander proudly. "You did enjoy cheerleading back at Hemry." She reminded Buffy.

"Yeah, when I wasn't fighting vampires. Now I also have to patrol." Buffy said mournfully.

"We can arrange to cut back on training if you take up cheerleading." Laura said as she thought it over.

"You'd let me skip training so I can cheerlead?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

"Cheerleading is training. You will learn teamwork and you will exercise your athletic side."

"It will also help her control her strength." Clark added. "I was on the football team and that helped me." He explained for the others who weren't with him during his own school days.

"I'll do it just because it gets me out of training!" Buffy declared.

"Buffy, you'll just be doing cheerleader training." Willow pointed out.

"NA NA NA NA NAAA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Buffy sang loudly and childishly as she stuffed her fingers in her ears.

The following day Joyce visited the mansion, but not to see her sons.

"Joyce." Logan nodded in greeting as he worked on his bike.

"Good morning Logan. I have come to ask for an important favour."

Logan chuckled. "Can't think of another reason for a classy lady like yourself to visit an old wanderer like me."

"You are my son's brother. That is reason enough." She said with finality.

"Fine, but there ain't no way I'm calling you 'Mom'." He said with equal fervour. "So what can I do for you?"

"You are currently responsible for Faith, yes?"

Logan scowled. "For some reason they decided that I should be the one to adopt the kid. Bad enough I have to have the legal authority over the Old Man- Xander."

"I would be happy to take that off your hands or share it with you, along with Faith's if you wish." Joyce offered sincerely.

Logan looked up from his work at Joyce. "Sure. Be good for the girl to have a mother figure. My girls have taken on big sister roles. Way I figure, Xander was your son anyway… Lady Hogwarts." He grinned.

"You've seen that spark in him." Joyce retorted knowingly. "He embodies family despite the fact that he barely grew up with one."

"The man turned up in Clark's world one day and instantly fell into Father-In-Law mode with Harry's wives and became a second father to Clark. Then he got landed with 108 fully grown grandchildren and he was in heaven." Logan laughed.

"So tell me Joyce, what's this favour?"

"Tara McClay." Joyce said with a stony severity. "The most gentle soul you will ever meet and right now she is suffering in a home that was as bad as Harry's. I don't know for sure but based on the stories Xander told us I think she could be Willow's natural soul mate."

Logan put his wrench down and stood up.

"I'll get the girl. I've got no qualms about that." Logan nodded. "But if you want to start playing match maker you should talk with Clark and Harry first. Souls are Harry's domain and both of those two are Avatars of Love."

"Clark too?" Joyce asked in mild surprise.

"Not officially, but that's only because he holds higher positions as Death's Right Hand and an Avatar of Magic. But let's face it, he is Harry's brother, married to an Avatar of Love and has 108 beings of love who serve him, an island full of Amazons dedicated to love and compassion and several natural soul mates."

"I concede your point." Joyce laughed. "That is quite the harem."

"You haven't heard the full story?" Logan asked. "They aren't his lovers. Only a few are his mates and lovers, the rest he took on as nieces and daughters. He only has two natural soul mates as his lovers and wives, the rest are his daughters and sons… and Ryan and Jonathan I guess. That one snuck up on us." He chuckled.

"I really need to visit the other worlds, don't I?" Joyce laughed.

"Couldn't hurt. I'll warn you now though, once they learn who you are you will be mobbed."

"I'll deal with what comes. Now. How soon can you leave?" She asked, getting them back on track.

"Just have to arrange Faith's new learning needs as I won't be around. Might get Lois to deal with her."

"Actually, I was hoping you would take Faith with you." Joyce said apologetically. "When I first met her she was young and full of life. She saw the world in front of her and she rode it hard." Joyce said passionately. "Faith isn't going to be ready for High School for a year, so why not take her on the road, rescue Tara and take the two of them on a hunting trip."

"Thought you said the new girl was a 'gentle soul'."

"She is, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't get some experience if she is going to be living on the Hellmouth. Even if it is just travelling with a hunter."

"If Faith is coming with me I'll be bringing my girls. Less questions asked by nosy, over-protective locals." Logan sighed.

"Thank you Logan. I very much appreciate this." Joyce said sincerely.

"Just talk to Harry and Clark about the soul mate thing."


	2. Chapter 6 - Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Neville, Clark and the rest have each known Xander Harris as their father, grandfather, father-in-law, etc. Now they want to try and do for him what he did for them, by saving him from a bad home and a life fraught with death and despair. (Final instalment of the Harry Potter: Aspect of Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg

*Chapter 6*: Chapter 6  
Chapter 6

The next day Logan, Hibiki, Hikari and Faith piled into the RV and pulled out. They had a portal system that was installed in the RV that would allow them to travel back instantaneously if they needed as well as a trailer with Logan's motorbike and an SUV. They were equipped for any event.

Buffy had picked up a sweater and skirt that would pass for a Sunnydale High Cheerleading uniform. She then spent the rest of the day being tossed in the air by Laura and the Cuckoos.

Xander was involved in intense training with Scott, for his own safety… choking on your own drool is a terrible way to go.

By Monday morning Buffy Summers was hyped up and ready to roll. She was going to get on the team and she was going to become the head cheerleader.

She declared her mission to knock Cordelia Chase off her throne and take her own rightful place as the Queen of Sunnydale High.

She was subsequently squirted in the face with a conjured spray bottle by Harry.

"Bad Buffy." He admonished as her mother chuckled at their antics.

Ok, so Buffy could admit she might have gotten a little caught up in the moment with her rant but Harry was lucky he dried her clothes and face with magic or she would have shown him the real meaning of High School Queen.

At the end of the school day the three teenagers headed for the gym where the rest of the cheerleading squad and cheerleading hopefuls were gathered along with Willow's fellow well-wishers and Xander's fellow… perverts.

The Cheerleaders did not look happy.

It seemed that the current 'command structure' had been thrown out of whack. The reason for this was the tall brunette dressed in a red and yellow Sunnydale High Gym Teacher's outfit with a whistle around her neck and a clipboard in her hands.

"All right you miserable excuses for women." She began. "I don't want to be here and most of you don't want me to be here. But that bastard-" She pointed at Harry sitting in the stands with his medical kit. "- is my brother-in-law and he forced me to be the new Gym and Cheerleading Coach. My name is Lois Lane. You will call me Coach Lane. You will follow my every instruction and show myself and your fellow students respect or I will take great pleasure in using my full authority to boot you off the team so fast your knickers will be left behind.

"Am I clear?"

The cheerleaders began muttering amongst themselves in confusion whilst the perverts were fantasising about cheerleaders without knickers.

"AM I CLEAR?"

Harry still had no idea how Lois managed to be so loud without using magic. Wolverine had nearly gutted her once in shock. It still wasn't as bad as when the girls got excited and started squealing.

"YES COACH!"

Both Harry and Lois were a little shocked at the unified response. Lois began eyeing the stands for a certain blonde trio who had a habit of manipulating people's minds and behaviours.

Harry just shrugged at her.

Lois consulted her clipboard for a moment. "Right, when I call your name I want you to get up on the gym floor and show me your moves. I don't care if they are dance moves, cheerleader moves, fighting moves or gymnastic moves. Just make sure you are moving to the music.

"Right. First up, Aston."

"WHAT!? I'm already on the squad." The brunette cheerleader squawked.

"You aren't on the squad unless I say you are on the squad. Now either get up and start moving or get out and turn your uniform in." Lois countered with that scowl that was seemingly permanently etched on her face.

She was over twenty thousand years old but those bastards she called lovers and sisters had remembered a time back when they were little teenagers and she had declared she wouldn't be caught dead as a cheerleader.

Even worse was that Chloe remembered Lois' gleeful intent to mock her cousin when she was a temporary cheerleader.

When Harry had suggested that one of them apply for the position as female coach the girls had all pointed straight at Lois. Harry would pay for capitulating.

It hadn't really been capitulating… he had actually just grinned and said 'Done!'

They managed to get all the way to the D's when the current candidate's hands burst into flame.

Lois and Harry were on her in a flash.

"Wow, talk about hot stuff!" Harry grinned at the girl who was very close to going into shock. "OW!"

Lois just glared at him as he rubbed the back of his head. "Get her back to your office and checked out." She ordered. "Oh, and tell Lana to get her ass here. You need a nurse or female aide." She called out to his back.

Calling in Lana was her way of getting revenge. She was going to get together with Yume and Kazehana tonight and they would design Lana's nursing uniform. She was grinning so evilly that she noticed the students looking at her with trepidation.

"You! Summers. Go with the Doctor. He needs a second female present." She consulted her clipboard. "Next up: Evans."

"Ahh, remember the good old days when we were told there is no such thing as 'Spontaneous Human Combustion'?" Chloe grinned.

"That was just before you learnt about me and Clark, wasn't it?" Harry smiled.

"So what was the cause?" Clark asked from his seat between Lana and Chloe.

"Magic." Harry scowled. "More specifically, witchcraft."

"There's a difference now?" Xander asked curiously. There were a lot more people in the mansion now. He had never realised that these places had so much room. Of course he was unaware that Harry and the others had remodelled the place on Xavier's home when they moved in.

"When people like Neville and Clark use magic they are tapping into the source of Magic, the Aspect. Or me." Harry shrugged with a grin. "Witchcraft is when a person performs a ritual that uses either a demon or deity to power the ritual or even pulls the natural magic from the surrounding environment.

"The actual caster has no innate magic, they are simply using the environment."

"So… I could cast magic?" Xander asked.

Neville and Harry shared a look before desperately trying not to laugh. It was a good thing Joyce wasn't there or they would have lost it. All those millennia ago when Joyce had called for Xander Harris to be the guardian and protector of a little boy… because he had a knack for screwing up things like magic and prophecy.

"Technically you could." Jean answered as she saw the two men struggling. "But witchcraft is something to avoid. Calling on demons and gods requires a sacrifice that could be anything from an offering of your blood to your very soul. Using the environment is against the natural order."

"In theory I could power spells." Clark explained further. "Being the fairly nice person that I am I would only demand that you abide by a certain moral code in exchange for my gift of power."

"And no… he can't power anyone in this reality as it would make him visible to all the demons." Harry answered Xander's obvious next question. "We don't want them to know we are here yet."

"This does give me an idea though." Scott mused as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Mayor Wilkins has to have gotten his power from somewhere. If he is as powerful as we believe him to be then it is likely he has made a deal for his soul."

Emma glared at Harry. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: You have corrupted our husband!"

"I prefer to think of it as 'freeing' him." Harry grinned smugly as he buffed his fingers on his chest.

"For those of us not plugged into Scott's mind, could you explain his plan?" Chloe asked Jean.

"Steal Wilkins' soul." Jean shrugged. "Or destroy it."

"Wouldn't the god or demon come after you?" Xander asked.

"I could do it without leaving evidence." Harry said as he considered the idea. "I could also implicate Wilkins. But it will need more investigating. The last thing we want to do is piss off something that has no qualms about levelling the town."

"How about something a lot simpler, like forcing an election?" Chloe suggested.

"There are a lot of enchantments on the town to make people forget there hasn't ever been an election." Clark explained.

"What if we gave people a mental nudge with telepathy? A bit of positive reinforcement for our candidate with Phoenix song and we have a shot at ousting the current and future snake." Chloe laid out the basics of his plan. "A few debates where I play moderator…" She trailed off with a mischievous grin as she obliquely referred to her ability to force people to tell the truth.

"That leaves the question of who gets the job of running against Wilkins." Scott pointed out.

"We should draw straws." Clark said quickly. There was no way he was going to leave this decision in the hands of Harry. It simply wouldn't bode well for Clark.

The following day Lois had all the cheerleader candidates assembled in the gym at lunch.

She then proceeded to split them into groups.

"Alright, cheerleading trials will be held at the beginning of every school year." She announced. "For this year the group to my right are the primary cheerleaders."

There was a loud cheer and lots of jumping from that group.

"The group next to them are the alternates and second string squad. If they show promise they may be promoted to the primary group." There was a bit more hope in their eyes now.

"The next group… you obviously want to be cheerleaders. You just lack something that would make me put you in either of the first two groups. Maybe you have trouble moving, maybe you lack confidence. If you want to try out next year that's fine, just make sure you come and see me so that I can tell you what you need to work on.

"The last group… are clearly here to waste my time." She glared at them. These were the girls who mocked everything in life. They rebelled against everything. "You are assigned a month's detention helping to clean up after the cheerleading practice sessions."

There was a lot of kissed teeth and "whatevar's" from that group. They would soon know the wrath of Lois Lane.

"You are all dismissed except for Summers. I want a word with you."

Buffy was fairly bummed to find herself in the alternates. She had been one of the top cheerleaders in her old school and was sure she would be a shoe in.

"Coach?"

"You could have been in the primary group, Summers." Lois told her as she eyed her critically. "I put you in the alternates because whilst you have the best moves, you don't seem to be fully committed. Why do you want to be a cheerleader?"

"I was a cheerleader in LA." Buffy shrugged. "The others said I should try out."

"You were a spoilt little bitch in LA. This is Sunnydale. You are much closer to being an adult than you are a teenager because of what you've been through. Think it over Summers." Lois instructed. "Decide if you want to be a cheerleader, if you don't, let me know so someone else can take your spot on the Alternate's Squad."

"Harry, you home? Harry?"

Harry quickly stepped out from around the privacy curtain where he was dealing with a student who had suffered a fairly bad nose bleed.

"Buffy, and Miss Chase- ok, this isn't good." Harry said as he noticed the completely white eyes of Cordelia Chase. "Mr. Mears, you can go now. Just avoid stressful situations and jolts to your head."

The teenager took one look at the two girls and then bolted for the door with a red face.

Harry was fairly certain his nose had started to bleed again. Served the little misogynistic bastard right. There were a few names that Harry and Neville knew and Warren Mears was one their father had spoken of with nothing but utter hatred.

The original reason Mears had come to Harry was because one of the cheerleaders had landed a solid left cross on his nose in response to his leers and comments. Harry had added a compulsion to the fool so he would have a nosebleed and blinding headaches if he thought about women in anything other than a decent manner.

"Can either of you tell me the circumstances behind what happened to you, Miss Chase?" He asked as he helped Buffy guide her onto the bed. He indicated for Buffy to pull the curtains round.

"I was taking my driver's ed class and I couldn't see. Everything started getting blurry. Will I be able to see again?" She asked frantically.

"Oh yes." Harry assured her. He waved his hand over her eyes and the white receded.

"Oh thank god. I can see again." She sighed.

"You were put under a curse, Miss Chase." Harry explained as he pulled back the privacy curtain.

"A curse? Like magic?" Cordelia scoffed.

"You've already seen Xander Harris stake a vampire in front of you. Is magic really so much harder to believe?" He asked as he conjured a small ball of flame in the palm of his hand.

"Harry!" Buffy hissed.

"Ignorance is just a more expedited route to death in this town, Buffy." Harry lectured. "If Miss Chase acknowledges the existence of these dangers then she is much more likely to survive longer than six months."

Harry turned to the girl on the bed looking at them like they belonged in a padded room.

"So tell me, Cordelia Chase, just how smart are you? You know what you saw that night in the Bronze. You know there is no way modern medicine could heal your blindness like I just did and you definitely know that this is more than an illusion." He raised his hand, still holding the fire. "Are you going to bury your head in the sand and wait for death or are you going to use your brain to survive a little longer?"

Cordelia looked at the ball of fire sitting the Doctor's hand. Just a few weeks ago she had had the perfect life. She was the hottest girl in school, she was the highest ranking girl in the school. She had money to waste, friends who adored her, boys who worshipped her… and then Buffy Summers had shown up.

At first she was worried she had the potential to be a rival. She was cute, knowledgeable and came from LA. If she had been a foot taller, then Cordelia wouldn't have stood a chance.

But Cordelia Chase was an unknowing tactician. She had seen the danger and sought to neutralise it by acting as the helpful friend. This would allow her to bring her into her group of friends where she would be kept in line.

Then the girl had nearly stabbed her with a wooden stick in front of others… the girl was a certifiable nut job and within seconds the rest of the school knew about it.

That should have been the end of it but then there was that deal with Harris saving her from Jesse McNally. Even she was hard pressed to interpret those fangs as anything but vampire teeth. Not to mention the whole bit where he turned to dust when Harris murdered him.

And now she had gone blind and been healed in seconds by a man holding fire in the palm of his hand.

"Fine, just don't try and use me to back you up if you tell others." She decided. "I have a reputation to maintain."

"Just don't stay out late at night. If you are out at night, stay away from alleys and shadows. If a place isn't well lit then turn around and find another route or call one of us. Also, wear this at all times." Harry conjured a silver cross.

"A crucifix? That is so passé." She grimaced.

"Is dying?" Buffy asked irritably.

"Whatever. Is there anything else or can I get back to my driving test?"

"You wrecked the car." Buffy said smugly.

"I was blind!"

"Enough. It doesn't matter. I want you to go straight home. I am signing you out of school as you are a target and you are a risk to others whilst you are here. Are your parents at home?" Harry asked.

"They are probably in LA." Cordelia shrugged.

"This is why I hate this town." Harry groaned. "I will call a friend who will stay with you until your parents return."

"They might not be back for days." Cordelia warned. "The maid is there though."

Harry looked fit to burst a blood vessel.

Cordelia was left in the hands of Tsukiumi Kent. Despite her usual habit of dressing in low cut dresses with hemlines that barely covered her butt… she was still very prim and proper. Harry was looking forward to hearing about how Cordelia Chase coped with a babysitter like Tsukiumi Kent.

After school they all gathered in the library. The Slayer, the Slayerettes, Giles, Harry, Neville, Clark and Scott. Joyce also joined them.

"I was still out of the loop at this point in time." Joyce sighed. "I remember that Buffy was very excited about finally making it onto the main squad because Cordelia was dropped. I didn't know it was due to blindness though. I certainly didn't know about the witchcraft."

"Let's work with what we do know then." Scott suggested.

"Somebody doesn't like Cheerleaders." Xander piped up. He turned to Willow with a grin. "Fess up Willow, you've been dipping into the bad mojo."

Willow turned red, a mixture of outrage and embarrassment. "You take that back!" She squeaked indignantly.

"Staying on track…" Scott said quickly before the teenagers could devolve to toddlers. "That is a reasonable deduction based on the current evidence. However, two victims who are both cheerleaders is one thing, but remember that Miss Chase was not in her uniform or at practice when she was attacked."

"So we should ignore the massive and glaring connection?" Buffy asked sceptically.

"No, but you should remember to keep an open mind. Both victims have been lucky so far as they had someone around to save them. Don't become so focused on cheerleaders being the victims that you ignore the rest of the students."

"But that is all they have in common." Willow argued.

Neville looked at Xander with a smirk. "Xander, what else do the ladies have in common?"

Xander actually blushed slightly. "Erm… their both brunettes, hot, fairly wealthy."

"So someone is going around killing hot brunettes?" Buffy asked sceptically.

"That is how serial killers often work, Buffy." Giles said as he sat forward. "They tend to focus on a certain 'type'. Often it is based on looks but there can be other factors such as social standing, a person's role in society and so on."

"So… we shouldn't be looking at Cheerleaders?" Xander asked almost disappointedly.

"That is what Cheerleaders are there for." Harry grinned. He received a slap on the arm from Joyce.

"We aren't saying that you should ignore the connection to the Cheerleading Squad, we are just saying that you shouldn't focus on it to the extent that you ignore other possibilities." Scott clarified. "The Cheerleaders are our strongest lead, just remember that it could be something else."

"So we still keep our eyes on the Cheerleaders, look at who might target them but also keep a look out for other possible victims?" Xander posited carefully.

"Exactly!" Harry smiled. "Now, let us actually focus on why the Cheerleaders might be targets and who would target them.

"Buffy, why don't you start us off?"

"Me?" She asked not liking being put on the spot.

"You were a Cheerleader and you are now a Cheerleader." Harry explained. "Out of all of us you have the most insight into possible motives."

"Are there any rivalries in Cheerleading?" Clark asked. The dimensional travellers all knew the answer to that. They were all either married or related to a cheerleader in someway. The Cuckoos were Scott's adopted daughters, Laura was Harry's wife and Lana was Clark's wife.

You could say that Harry and Clark were quite intimate with Cheerleaders. Of course so was Scott when you consider that Jean occasionally indulged in the sport during her post burning periods.

"Sure, it's a big deal being on the Squad. Everyone knows you, you are considered one of the hottest in the school and you get to hang out with the hottest boys in school." Buffy shrugged, she felt fairly awkward talking about this with her mother, Giles and her so-called 'brothers'.

"So anyone who has ambitions in popularity and furthering their social standing will try out for the Squad." Clark reasoned.

"I guess. It's competitive in High School." Buffy sighed. "Everybody judging you, watching you, looking for a reason to put you down. Being a Cheerleader is like a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card for all that. You can't be judged because you are at the top of the school. It's your job to judge others."

"Does anyone else feel the strong desire to kill the Cuckoos and Jean and have them enrol again?" Neville asked in disgust.

Scott was not pleased with Harry and Clark when they both raised their hands.

"Face it Scotty, if Logan were here he would have bypassed the vote and just killed them." Harry said seriously.

Unfortunately he couldn't argue with that. Logan was still fairly impulsive.

"I'll talk to Lois, see if she can't do something about it." Clark promised.

"Getting back on track… again. Who would be the most likely suspects for wanting to take out Cheerleaders to get on the squad?" Joyce asked.

"Any of the Alternates." Xander offered. "Buffy?" He asked with a grin. "You have mysteriously just made it onto the squad after two Cheerleaders were struck down in suspicious circumstances."

A rolled up piece of paper hit him on the forehead.

"Won't Buffy be at risk as well then?" Willow asked worriedly. "If she gets taken out then the next Alternate steps up."

"That's assuming that the reason someone is attacking Cheerleaders is so they can get on the squad. There is also the chance that someone just hates Cheerleaders." Scott reasoned.

"Again we turn to Willow. Ow! Mum!" Harry glared at the rolled up piece of paper Joyce had thrown at him.

"Behave yourself boys." She glared at them with a hint of a smile.

"I believe our best recourse at this time is to focus most of our efforts on making sure that the Cheerleaders are safe." Giles said firmly. "I just fail to see how we can successfully accomplish this without locking them all up."

"We just have to watch them." Clark said just as unhappily.

Xander tried and failed to hide his happy smile.

"OW!"

Harry was fairly disturbed by what he was seeing.

He was sitting on the bleachers in the gym staring at the Alternates with a frown as they were led through exercises by Buffy who Lois had appointed as their leader.

"You're scowling Harry."

Harry blinked and looked at the ebony haired beauty sitting next to him.

"There is something very wrong with Miss Madison, Lana."

"I assume you mean her soul as physically she appears to be in the best of health. She seems to be far too skilled for Lois to have left her off the first team." Lana deduced.

"Yes, because that is not Amy Madison."

Lana didn't get a chance to ask anything else as Harry stood up angrily and began marching off towards the Alternates.

Lana groaned as she quickly followed him. She was wearing slacks and a blouse under a lab coat. Lois had tried to force her into something not really appropriate for a school but she was faster and stronger than her sister wife. She was an Amazon after all.

She quickly made it to Harry and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you are about to do is probably best done outside of school or when the students have gone home." She said warningly.

"Lana, somewhere out there is the soul of Amy Madison. If I am reading the soul in that body right, then her mother has evicted her and taken her place." Harry growled.

"Then why don't you take someone back to the Madison home and see if you can find Amy. I will stay here and keep an eye on this imposter."

Harry sighed unhappily. "Get Neville or Clark here. Whoever that soul is in Amy's body, she uses demonic magic combined with calling on the power from gods. I'll go and search for Amy."

"Oh my god! Who are you?"

The tall willowy brunette who appeared to be in her late thirties was not acting like a woman of her apparent age should.

Now, whilst most of the reason for this was because the body was occupied by the woman's daughter's soul… the rest was because Harry and stormed into the house without opening the front door.

He really had no patience at times.

"Amy Madison?" Harry queried the displaced soul.

"You know?" She said in clear relief.

"Of course I know." Harry said feeling slightly insulted. "My friends are rounding up your mother right now. We will soon have you back where you belong. Actually… screw that, I'll sort you out now."

"Wait! My Mom's spell stuff is upstairs. You could-"

"I will deal with that later. Disgusting stuff which will be destroyed." Harry grimaced with disgust.

"Madison! With me!" Lois barked unhappily as the training session came to an end.

There was a fairly pleased smirk on Madison's face. She had been at the top of her game today. With Summers promoted to the first team she was now the first Alternate and as soon as she got Summers out of the way she would be back on top as a Cheerleader. From there it was a short step to the Head Cheerleader position.

The one thing that bothered her was that the Summers girl should be dead by now. At the very least comatose. The blood curse she had placed on the girl was potent stuff but she didn't show any signs of it.

Madison was led to the Doctor's office by Dr Lang and Coach Lane. Inside waiting for them expectantly was the school janitor of all people.

"Is there a problem Coach?" She asked innocently.

"You mean other than the fact you're a bitch who stole her daughter's body?" Lois snarled angrily as she slammed the door shut.

Madison's eyes widened. It was impossible for them to have discovered this. None of them showed any signs of magic. They didn't wear any charms or tokens.

"Harry says he has rescued Amy and put her back in her body." Neville informed the others. "Which means that I, in my role as janitor, need to perform the clean up." He said with a humourless smirk.

Catherine Madison saw a flash of green light heading for her before she knew no more.

Lana and Lois looked down at the crumpled, lifeless body on the floor.

"So you are letting her soul crossover?" Lois asked.

"Consider this giving her a second chance." Neville shrugged. "Harry said that Luna has been bringing him a steady stream of souls that need dealing with in this universe. Normally the guardians on the other side will send the evil ones to the various underworlds but that isn't possible here as we are trying to remain low key.

"Plus she won't be affected by the taint of this world anymore."

"Are we just going to dispose of this body then?" Lana asked.

Neville waved a hand at the corpse and the body vanished in a flash of flame. "Done."

*Chapter 7*: Chapter 7  
Chapter 7

Amy Madison was given a stern lecture on the dangers of witchcraft by Harry before being handed to Scott who warned her about the other dangers in the world. With her mother now dead her father was her guardian. They needed a lawyer on site in this world so that they had someone to handle legal issues.

"I told you this wouldn't work. You can't change the world on your own Harry. Every story you've told us involves you and others. Except the ones where you decide to conquer North Korea… have you done that yet?"

"No Ryan." Harry sighed. "Their government is fairly entrenched in the mystic arts. So are most of the African countries."

Ryan Kent was one of the best lawyers they had. He had apprenticed under Amara and Loki and then proceeded to outstrip them in skill. And he didn't even touch his telepathy. It had been quite a shock for Clark when Harry had informed him and Ryan that they had formed a close soul bond. There had been quite a bit of teasing of Clark from Lois and others who called him a soul magnet. Aphrodite brushed them off saying that it was natural as Clark was connected so closely to Love and Death that it was inevitable that his own soul would reach out and connect with his loved ones to keep them safe.

The fact that he was linked to Chloe meant that all his soul mates were immortal. The still, unknown quality of the Phoenix, kept them sane in the mortal realm.

"And you don't have to be such a Know-It-All." Harry glared at the younger man.

"Oh yes I do!" Ryan laughed. "It pisses you off which means you are less likely to make the same mistake twice. Which means that for the next world you visit you will bring the whole family."

"Fine." Harry grumbled. "Just sort out the Madison family for now. You can handle the legal affairs in this world."

"For now." Ryan agreed. "But the chances are that I will need at least Amara's help. Probably Loki and others too."

Ryan quickly began setting up his own law firm in Sunnydale. It was very private and did not take 'walk-in' cases. He did keep track of the activity of the police department and local courts so that he could offer his services to anyone who seemed worthy of it. Most of the other Sekirei used Ryan as an excuse to sneak into the dimension under the guise of helping him.

There were a lot more exotic women walking the streets of Sunnydale now. The average bust size of the town sky-rocketed.

Other than Amy Madison, Ryan's only other client was Willow Rosenberg. Ryan headed to Seattle to track down Ira and Sheila Rosenberg at one of their conferences. They were big players in the world of psychology and often spoke in lectures.

Ryan was able to reach them at their fairly upscale hotel room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg, I am Ryan Kent, an attorney representing some concerned parties regarding your daughter, Willow Danielle Rosenberg. Would you mind if I came in?" Ryan asked as he stood at their door in his suit with his briefcase in hand.

"Very well." Ira said with a frown. "You should know that we are well advised by our own lawyers and I have passed the bar."

"Excellent, then we may very well be able to conclude our business tonight." Ryan said as he sat down at the table without invitation and laid out some papers for the couple.

"Custody papers?" Sheila asked in surprise.

"Is this a joke, Mr. Kent?" Ira demanded.

"Absolutely not." Ryan said calmly. "My clients have noticed that your daughter is frequently left at home alone with no adult supervision. This seems to happen for up to months at a time. They simply want custody handed over to them so they can assume responsibility and caring in your absence."

"Our daughter has been taught to take care of herself. My wife and I are experts in child psychology-"

"I have my own experts Mr. Rosenberg." Ryan interrupted. "I have school teachers who will attest to your cavalier attitude to raising a child. Doctors who will confirm she is not mentally ready to be thrust into the world on her own and her own friends will tell of how she resents you for abandoning her."

"We never abandoned her!" Sheila argued in distress. "Willow is very level headed, we return home and check on her whenever our schedules allow."

"'Whenever our schedules allow.'" Ryan parroted. "Mrs Rosenberg, that attitude is what has brought this matter to a head. Your daughter should be the one whom your schedules revolve around. Not your careers."

"Enough! You smarmy little boy!" Ira snarled. "We are experts in child rearing. We will not have some snot nosed, wet behind the ears, rich boy insulting us like this. Take your papers and leave."

Ryan stood up and placed his briefcase back on the table. "If this is the way you wish to proceed then that is your choice. A word of warning though, when I file these papers at the Los Angeles courts we will be contacting various colleagues of yours for both personal and expert witness statements. The world of Academia that you claim to hold higher than the welfare of your daughter will be made aware of what is going on and they will begin to question your own theories and views. I imagine your reputation will not stand up too well."

"A threat?"

"A fact, Mrs Rosenberg.

"I will not give up my daughter." She said angrily with tears in her eyes.

"Nobody wants you to do that. We would much prefer that you simply change how you currently live your lives and focus on your daughter as she deserves. Alternatively you can sign over custody and visit her whenever you are in town or she can stay with you.

"If neither of those options are to your liking you can take the fight to the courts."

Back in Sunnydale Buffy was feeling the need to buckle down and apply herself more to school work.

At Hemry she would have scoffed at teachers who told her that she needed to put more effort into her work. But there was something in the way Dr Gregory chided her that made her want to prove his belief in her.

"Biology?" Joyce smiled as she walked past the dinner table and looked over her daughter's shoulder.

"Life of an ant." Buffy sighed. "I have to read three chapters. But Dr Gregory is currently the only person at the school who doesn't care about my past and thinks I can beat it."

"What about Scott, Harry and Neville?" She frowned.

"No, they're cool, but they know about my past and… I hate my past." She said glumly.

"If you keep resenting what you can't change you will never be able to grow past it and become more. That is what Dr Gregory was trying to teach you." Tsukiumi told her sternly as she began to set the table.

"Well excuse me for being unhappy about losing someone and being locked away." Buffy snapped sarcastically.

"You wallow in your memories." Tsukiumi said disappointedly. "There is a phrase often employed by my father and grandfather: Get over it!" She snapped.

Joyce just laughed knowing who her father and grandfather were. It was typical of what Xander and Harry would say.

Joyce decided to butt in before Buffy could turn the whole thing into a snark-fest. "That is exactly the same thing that you would have said last year. Tsukiumi is right about you wallowing. Yes you have suffered but if Harry can overcome what he has faced then you can do the same."

"Your story, whilst sad, is pathetic compared to most of my family's histories. I myself was raised to be a pawn in a mad man's game that saw me fighting and trying to kill my brothers and sisters." Tsukiumi agreed.

"Fine, your sob story is bigger than mine."

"No, again you fail to see the point." Tsukiumi sighed. "The point is that if we can overcome our troubles then you can overcome yours.

"Take what has happened to you, the death, the fighting, the incarceration and turn it into your reason to become more than you were." She said passionately.

"Thank you Tony Robbins." Buffy muttered.

Joyce smiled at Tsukiumi's look of exasperation. "Don't worry about it Tsukiumi. Teenagers are often contrary just for the sake of being contrary. This phase could last right up until college."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!"

"Yes dear. And you are being a snobbish brat whilst sitting there." She ruffled her daughter's hair affectionately. "Now finish your homework."

The following morning Joyce received a call from Logan and she headed through the Portal Door to meet him.

"Young girl, dirty blonde hair. Sweetest thing I've ever met and I knew Ku when she was a tot." Logan indicated the girl on the TV monitor in the camper.

It was clear that Logan had put audio and visual bugs all around the McClay home. She knew they were invisible in the RV as Laura had told her about the basics of all their cars when she had taken Joyce's own SUV to modify it.

"Ew! You aren't supposed to be a letch!" Faith grimaced.

The twins laughed at the offended look on Logan's face.

"Kusano is our youngest sister Faith." Hibiki explained. "She was only four when Logan met her and to this day she is the sweetest girl you'll ever meet."

"Oh… ok. Sorry." She said with a slight blush.

Logan rolled his eyes and turned back to Joyce. "Called you in so you could be a part of the 'rescue'. My girls can handle kids but none of us are parental types.

"Figure the girl could… use… a…" Logan trailed off as Joyce stormed out of the RV. He glanced at the screen and saw the girl cringing away from her father who had raised his hand. "Girls, watch her back." He ordered.

Joyce paid no attention to the two seemingly young women trailing slightly behind her. She marched straight passed the shocked young man of about seventeen who had just seen a woman walk out of an invisible door.

The local area was farmland so neighbours weren't an issue as she reached the door and kicked it in.

The scene of young Tara cowering in fear with a split lip from her father was enough for Joyce.

"Girls, fry him." She ordered coldly.

To Hibiki and Hikari this wasn't Joyce Summers ordering them.

This was the mother of their father.

The woman who raised the man who raised them.

This… was Obaasan. Grandmother.

They didn't hesitate when they zapped him.

They didn't act separately.

They joined hands and unleashed their most power bolt of lightning on the man.

Just to please one of the people responsible for teaching their father about love.

Jack McClay was dead before his smoking corpse could hit the ground.

The sound of a shotgun being cocked behind them was countered by the sound of Logan slicing off the barrel of the gun.

There was a solid thump and thud as he knocked out the young man from outside.

"I thought I told you to watch her back?" Logan scowled at his two wives.

The girls were very embarrassed before they turned to Joyce and dropped to their knees with their heads bowed.

"Forgive us Obaasan." They pleaded together.

Joyce looked to Logan who just rolled his eyes.

"It's as much my fault as yours girls. I didn't make a plan I just got angry. Your father had an impulse control issue when he was a boy." She grinned as she lifted them to their feet.

"Joyce, you see to the girl. I'll handle the rest of the house whilst these two watch your back." He said pointedly looking at the flushed twins.

Joyce ignored the trio as she moved towards the frightened girl and knelt down next to her. She pulled a tea towel off the counter.

"My name is Joyce Summers, Tara. I don't know much about you but I do know that you are one of sweetest people to ever grace this planet." She said with a smile as she gently, yet firmly, reached forward and dabbed at the girl's lip.

"Let me help Mrs Summers."

Joyce looked up to see Chloe standing there.

"Faith called the house and filled us in. I volunteered to come and deal with any injuries." Chloe put a finger just beneath her eye and let a single tear fall. She placed the tear on a small piece of gauze she conjured and began to dab at the girl's face with it causing the wounds to heal.

Tara was staring at the woman who had created something from nothing with awe.

"Are you a witch too?"

"We both are." Chloe nodded.

"Yes, but I can't do my magic at the moment so I rely on people like Chloe." Joyce smiled.

"Joyce, got- Chloe, good. Get in here now." Logan ordered as he came up from the basement.

"Wait here with Joyce." Chloe instructed as she stood and followed the mutant.

Down in the basement Chloe found Logan slicing through manacles and chains with his claws as he gently lowered a badly beaten woman to the floor.

Chloe quickly moved forward as her tears began to flow and conjured a gurney for Logan to place her on.

She began to administer her tears directly into the unconscious woman's mouth. "Get a telepath in here now, Logan. Clark or Harry too please."

Logan was immediately on his communicator and seconds later Harry and Jean were there.

"Jean, this lady is going to need a lot of therapy." Chloe explained to the red head. "I don't know how long this has been going on but it is very bad."

"About eighteen years." Jean scowled. "We may have to rebuild her from the ground up if she is going to function as a human."

"What did you need from me?" Harry asked quietly as he stood behind them.

Chloe's head snapped around angrily. "Find and destroy the souls of the people who did this… and make it hurt."

Joyce didn't return home that night and it was definitely a time when Buffy seemed to need her mother.

"What do you mean? She was here this morning! How can she be in Oklahoma?" Buffy asked heatedly.

"There was a situation that she wanted to be involved with personally. It happened suddenly and she headed over to deal with it." Amara explained. "Now what is so important? If you tell me I can try and see if she has time to spare."

"Time to spare?" Buffy asked incredulously. "I'm her daughter and all I get is 'spare time'?"

Amara's eye began to twitch angrily. She placed a finger to her ear. "Girls, get here now. I want you to run an errand for me."

Buffy allowed herself a satisfied smirk. It was about time they took her seriously.

There was a flash of fire and the Cuckoos appeared.

"Take this selfish brat to her mother and show her just why she has been so busy today." Amara ordered.

The Cuckoos took Amara's recent memories so they had the full story.

"Consider it done." Mindee snarled as she grabbed Buffy's arm and they vanished.

Buffy was fairly freaked when she was surrounded by flame only for it not to burn.

When the fire cleared she could see she was on a farm and the sun was just setting.

They were standing in front of Hibiki, Hikari and Faith as they sat on a picnic blanket outside Logan's RV.

With them was a girl her age with blonde hair and a very… timid look.

"This is Tara McClay." Mindee said, clearly still in a mood with Buffy. "They can't see or hear us."

"Tara is someone your mother knew from her first time in Sunnydale." Celeste explained.

"She knew that Tara came from an abusive family and asked Logan to find her and save her." Phoebe continued.

"Earlier today Logan told your mother that they had found her and she came straight away."

Celeste spoke up as Mindee continued to glare at Buffy.

"She witnessed Tara's father striking her and rushed in to save her." Phoebe said.

"Now lets show her what her mother has been wasting her spare time on." Mindee snarled as she stomped off towards the RV.

Celeste and Phoebe dragged Buffy through the closed door of the RV and to the back where the sleeping areas were.

Chloe, Logan and Joyce were standing there as they watched Jean work on a woman lying motionless on the bed.

"This is Sandra McClay. Tara's mother." Mindee spat at Buffy. "She was found by Logan, tied up in the basement with chains, naked, beaten and raped repeatedly by more than one person. Her trauma was so bad that if they can't fix her mind they may have to call Harry in to offer her a brand new life where she never knew her daughter.

"So tell me Buffy Anne Summers, would you like me to make you visible to your mother so you can tell her how annoyed you are that she wasn't there for whatever little tantrum you want to throw?" Mindee sneered.

Buffy gulped.

She knew she used to be a bitch… but she was never heartless.

She looked at the frail form of the woman on the bed. The focus of the others was solely on her. She couldn't imagine what this woman had been through, what Tara had been through.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't know." Buffy said weakly, her eyes never leaving the woman. "Can… can I help?"

"No Buffy. Even I have done all I can."

Buffy was shocked when her mother turned and looked at her.

She had never ever felt more ashamed of herself than at that moment.

"But thank you for asking." Joyce finished. "I'm sure Tara could use another friend though."

"You three get out of here." Chloe ordered the Cuckoos. "You are disturbing Jean with your anger."

Mindee huffed before she and her sisters vanished in flame.

"Joyce, why don't you go and join Tara with Buffy." Chloe suggested. "We have things well in hand."

Joyce nodded and stood, taking Buffy by the hand and leading her outside. It was going to be a long night.

"Do we have any leads on Dr. Gregory's death?" Neville asked as they sat around the lounge in the mansion whilst Buffy was learning the truth about how easy she really had it.

"Head chopped off with a really sharp and serrated blade." Harry reported. "There was foreign organic matter in the wound. It was as if the blade was organic in composition."

"DNA analysis indicated insect origins. Specifically of the Mantis family." Athena added from Giles' watch.

"Oh… oh!" Harry's eyes widened in realisation.

"What?" Scott asked. "You know what did this?"

Harry grinned widely and looked to Neville. "Teacher's Post-Coital Snack."

Neville frowned and tilted his head as he tried to recall what Harry was on about. Then it hit him and his expression of mirth and shock matched Harry's. "No! It can't be!"

Harry was nodding faster than a bobble headed dog in the back of car going along a British road. "It was one of the first- erm…" He suddenly remembered that the kids were there as well as this was a general debriefing.

Harry cleared his throat and assumed a more business like manner. "Yes, we know what did this and Neville and I will handle it personally."

Scott and Clark both knew better than to ask.

"Do we want to fill the vacant Biology teacher position with one of our own?" Scott asked before the dimensional locals could speak up.

"That's a good idea. Lana is out because she is working with Harry." Clark mused.

"What about Jean?" Scott offered.

"No, I want all the Phoenixes unhindered and free to be anywhere at anytime." Harry said. "I know the perfect person." He assured them.

Harry, Lana and Neville were paying close attention to the current substitute biology teacher, one Natalie French.

She was a sexy brunette wearing a smart yet short skirt with a light sleeveless blouse.

She definitely held the attention of the class… the boys at least.

"It's a shame Clark isn't here." Harry chuckled as he and Neville sat in Harry's office watching a live projection of the class on the wall.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Desiree Atkins." He said as he smirked at Lana who was sitting between the two men.

Lana frowned in thought. Then she snorted a laugh. "I dare you to turn up the heat in there." She challenged.

"No!" Neville interjected quickly. "You are not messing with those poor students!"

"What is going on in here?"

The three groaned audibly at the sound of Vice-Principal Snyder as the projection vanished.

"We were discussing the latest advancements in nano-technology and their applications into medical science." Harry lied irritably.

"With the janitor?" Snyder scoffed.

"I am a highly qualified doctor." Neville shrugged.

"You? If you were a doctor you wouldn't be working as a janitor."

"If you say so."

"Don't you have halls to mop?" Snyder asked… snidely.

Neville shot out of his chair glaring at the little man. "When I came in here those halls were spotless. I expect them to be spotless until the students finish their class. The only reason they would be anything other than spotless is if you had made a mess. Have you made a mess, Vice-Principal Snyder? Do I need to file a complaint with Principal Flutie?" As Neville spoke his tone became more and more intense until he had a fairly nervous Snyder backed out the door.

Neville looked up and down the hall then smiled brightly. "Look at that. Nice, clean and spotless halls. Maybe you should get back to work. Goodbye."

Neville slammed the door shut and grumpily made his way back to his chair as Harry brought up the image of the biology class again.

"Nice work Nev. That performance was almost… spotless."

Neville just glared at his little brother.

Tara sat between Hikari and Hibiki as she watched her home burn to the ground.

Logan had cleared out anything that might have been sentimental to the girl and her mother, but the stench of abuse was everywhere.

Blood spatter on various surfaces.

Skin embedded in cracks and on edges.

Logan had been adamant that no one would ever live in that house again.

So Chloe and Jean had engulfed it in Phoenix fire.

"Kid, I promise you that I will build you a damned fine home with my own two hands." Logan said quietly as he stood behind the girl.

The damage to Tara's mother was too great for Jean to fix. The best that she could do was erase most of her life. Clark was called in and he released the soul into Luna's care.

Now it was just Joyce, the twins, Faith, Logan and Tara.

"Father and our Uncles will help build it too." Hibiki nodded.

"We could ask Dani to come and run the farm." Hikari added.

"We'll get right on that tomorrow girls." Logan promised. "This day is done. We'll start tomorrow fresh and new. A new home, a new family… a new beginning."

The twins ushered the younger girls back into the RV where they would spend the night.

"I never pictured you as the sentimental type." Joyce commented softly as they watched the fire burn.

"Time and a place." Logan shrugged. "You live long enough you learn to adapt to whatever life… and Harry will throw at you."

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

Harry and Neville just grinned at Xander as the young man turned a little green.

Standing in front of them was Natalie French. The older men had dragged Xander to her house after school but didn't tell him why.

Harry had removed the camouflage that made her look like a sexy schoolteacher… and now she looked like a giant preying mantis.

Xander's fantasies of the day suddenly had a whole different look.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Neville chuckled as he drew his lightsabre. He cast a banisher at the bug lady sending her flying back into the house as the door closed behind him.

"Are there any other hot babes that are actually demons in disguise?" Xander asked worriedly as his stomach began to calm.

"Tons." Harry grinned. "Of course there are also plenty of hot demons without disguises."

"Huh?"

"Ever heard of a Succubus? Real hot female that seduces men and lives off the energy produced through sex. They can kill a man with sex."

"Wow… still… what a way to go." Xander said wistfully.

"Says the virgin." Harry laughed.

Xander just blushed.

"Why do I have to be the first one to run? Why can't we get Lex to do it?"

"Because you lost the coin toss." Clark grinned at his father.

Jonathan Kent just glared at him.

"I think he rigs the coins as well." Harry chimed in from the sofa.

"You're just sore because you have to be the school doctor. I said I would switch with you next year and we could take turns." Clark reminded him.

Clark Kent was about as beyond an Avatar as a god was beyond a mortal. Connected with Death, Magic and Love with the blessing of Time, Clark was only considered lower than Harry by means of raw power.

In terms of authority… if anything happened to Harry the universes would immediately turn to Clark to lead them.

His powers manifested in many ways but Love was the one that came out the most.

Nearly every Sekirei that outlived their Ashikabi was bonded to him. He had multiple natural soul mates and several made by Harry.

His very nature as a being of caring and love meant that those closest to him were caught up in the embrace of his soul and bound to him.

Because Clark was bound to a Phoenix it granted true immortality to their souls.

Clark's love and respect for his human father was so much that he had bonded with him. For some reason he hadn't bonded with his mother but as Martha hadn't survived more than three millennia before Harry had to send her to the after life, it was theorised that the bond with his father formed afterwards.

Aphrodite and Harry consulted with other Avatars of Love and determined that it was his mother's death that prompted his soul to grab hold of those he held dear.

Which was why Clark was bound to more than one Phoenix as he had bonded with the Cuckoos who were ecstatic that they had such a close connection with the two men they loved.

Thus Jonathan Kent was truly immortal. Even if his body was killed his soul was bound to his son and he just had to wait for Harry or Clark to build him a new body.

What really threw Jonathan and Martha for a loop was Anna, the Amazon Warrior who millennia ago had been assigned as Jonathan's bodyguard in his role as Lord Regent of the Amazons. They had grown so close that even Martha could see it. Neither Jonathan nor Anna would ever act on it but Martha was loathe to see them in pain. She had approached her daughter-in-law, Aphrodite, and asked her advice. Aphrodite had told her that a soul bond had formed between them. She encouraged her mother-in-law to embrace them both and their bond.

Martha gained a sister as Jonathan began to learn just how tough it was to deal with two wives.

Clark still laughed at him even though Martha had passed on.

"I still think Lex would be best."

"Suck it up Dad." Clark grinned. "If you can convince him then have Lex run as your deputy."

With Logan and the girls helping Tara settle into a new life with them, Buffy and Joyce had returned home. Buffy had insisted that Tara visit them on the weekends though. She was determined that the girl should have more friends.

Buffy had missed the whole Ms French adventure but she was still as shocked as Xander and Willow when they entered the biology class to see a beautiful golden haired woman standing at the teacher's desk.

Unlike the previous teacher, this one wore a light summer dress that reached just above her knees. Over that she wore a lab coat.

"Good morning class. I am Doctor Kent your new biology teacher." Kusano Kent had wanted to be near her husband so she had jumped at the offer Harry had given her when Doctor Gregory died. "You've been focusing on insect life recently and now we will be moving on to my favourite topic: plants."

By the end of the class nearly every boy had a crush on her. But not a single one had any thoughts of illicit affairs. Doctor Kusano Kent was stunningly beautiful but she was also one of the sweetest people they would ever meet.

"Ok, that's all for today. Remember to complete your outline of the photosynthesis process for next class. Miss Summers, a word please."

As the rest of the students filed out Buffy glumly began packing her bag. It figured that she would get picked on.

"So, Grandma says that Doctor Gregory was encouraging you and that he believed you had potential." Kusano said as she stood next to Buffy's desk whilst the girl packed.

"Grandma?"

"Joyce Summers. She is Harry's mother and I am Harry's daughter… Aunt Buffy." Kusano grinned.

"I am not your aunt." Buffy said firmly. "I'm way too young!" She practically whined.

"I was an Aunt by the time I was eight." Ku challenged. "Anyway, I just want you to know that I intend to see to it that you realise the potential that Doctor Gregory recognised. I hope you would agree that it would be a fitting way to honour a good man and teacher?"

Buffy couldn't argue with that.

Not without coming off as… Cordelia Chase.

"Yeah. I'll do my best." She agreed.

"You don't have to sound like you are surrendering." Kusano laughed. "I'll be there to help you, and so will Clark and Dad."

"So… Clark is also your uncle then?"

Kusano let out a peel of happy laughter that even caused Buffy's lips to twitch upwards slightly… even though she was utterly confused. "No! Clark is my husband and my Ashikabi."

"Oh… you married… your uncle?" She tried not to sound judgemental.

Kusano just smiled at her. "Harry Potter raised me but we share no genetics. I didn't meet Clark until I was four, that was when we bonded as Ashikabi and Sekirei. We were married as soon as I turned sixteen."

"Sixteen!"

"Kyla and Aphrodite are very hard to say no too." She grinned.

It was a fairly dazed Buffy that stumbled back home that afternoon. She had spent the rest of her day trying to comprehend the notion of being married at sixteen, let alone meeting her future husband at age four!

"Buffy? What are you doing home?"

Buffy looked up as she closed the front door to see a worried Amara looking at her.

"Huh?"

"You are supposed to be at training with the others. Is something wrong?"

Buffy's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as she tried to figure out what to say.

Then she caved. "Did Clark really marry a girl at sixteen?"

Amara exasperatedly drove Buffy back to the school for training. She couldn't believe that this was the girl that was supposed to stand up against some of the most powerful beings in this universe.

She was quickly taken to task by her mother (also exasperated) and told to suck it up.

This had made her fairly pouty, but she took it out on Logan during their sparring. Tara was amazed at the speed and durability of both Logan and Buffy. The twins had brought both Faith and Tara back to Sunnydale to spend time with the others. Both girls were encouraged to learn self-defence with Scott and the others.

Well…

Tara was encouraged to take part and Faith was encouraged to stick with Scott's group instead of trying to jump in with Logan and Buffy.

This became the regular arrangement for the next week.

Kusano, always called Doctor Kent in the school, was a hit with the students. She became a point of contact for the victims of bullies in the school. She always listened and always followed through with her promise to deal with the situation.

"I don't want to date her. I don't want to even know her!" The young sophomore exclaimed as he sat in the chair opposite Ku's desk in her classroom. "I go out of my way to avoid her but she still zeroes in on me and starts ragging on my clothes, my looks… everything!"

"I have to admit that I don't get to spend much time outside with the other students." Kusano frowned. "Are there no other teachers around when this happens, Tucker?"

"Sure, but they won't do anything." He said in disgust. "They don't care about us as people. We are just a statistic to them. We only matter if we screw up their class results."

"Hmm… well you matter to me and my family as a person so I will look into sorting this out. You head home and try not to worry anymore. If it does happen again, come straight back to me."

Once her classroom was locked up she headed straight for Mr. Platt, the School's Guidance Counsellor.

She knocked politely on the door and waited.

And waited.

And waited!

Eventually she sighed in irritation and walked off. It was barely 3:30pm. Mr. Platt's office hours where clearly marked as ending at 5pm.

She made her way to the Doctor's Office, she gave a rather terse nod to Uncle Neville as she passed.

"Ku? What's wrong?" Neville frowned as he propped his mop in the bucket and walked up next to her.

"I've just had a meeting with a student and I am hearing tales of bullying going unchecked and teachers not willing to interfere. I went to Mr. Platt's office but he wasn't there. I want to see if Dad can find him."

"Hmm." Neville quickly looked around, but seeing no one there he raised his hand, palm up. In it appeared a simple glowing arrow.

"The teacher's lounge?" Kusano was getting annoyed. An annoyed Kusano Kent was a rare occurrence. An annoyed Kusano Kent usually meant a lot of work for Jean, Emma and the triplets.

The last time Kusano had gotten annoyed, the family had found their entire home surrounded by foot long thorns whilst a cult of idiots intent on harming her daughter writhed in agony… impaled on said thorns.

The Sekirei couldn't conceive children or in the case of male Sekirei, they couldn't fertilise a female's egg. But they could adopt and many of them did.

Neville was very familiar with Kusano when she was on a war path as his wife, Pamela Isley, was often there trying to calm her down.

"Easy there, Ku." He said as he spun his adopted niece around and grasped her by the shoulders. "How about you take a few calming breaths? You could also put everything you've been taught to good use by not jumping to conclusions.

"Do you know if he always does this or has he left to run a quick errand? Does he have a legitimate reason for-"

"There are plants in his office and, as I've just discovered, the teacher's lounge, Uncle." She growled.

Neville just shrugged and released at her. "Have fun."

Kusano was often one of the most effective methods of spying. Whilst plants didn't have the same intelligence as mammals, they did have certain senses and a form of memory. They could sense people near them and they remembered patterns.

So Kusano knew that Mr. Platt hadn't been in his office since about mid-day. She also knew that he was only in his office after school finished for the day so he could pick up his coat.

Once she connected with a plant she could use it as her eyes and ears, this was just a small part of the power of the May Queen.

Neville put a quick mental call to Harry that he might want to keep an eye on his daughter.

"Merlin, Nev! Why would you point her at her target?" Harry asked as he teleported next his brother.

"At the time it didn't seem like a problem. She was just looking to talk to him." Neville explained. "Unfortunately it would seem that Mr. Platt has been shirking his duties to the students."

"Dammit." Harry sighed.

It was a well known fact that every Sekirei from Miya to Kusano loved and adored children. They couldn't have their own so they took their joy in others and adoption.

They would be lucky if the other Sekirei didn't get involved before Ku was finished with Platt.

They caught up with Ku as she slammed open the door to the teacher's lounge.

"Platt!" She snarled, a vision of femininity at its most dangerous. "You have one of the most important jobs in the school and you spend it here?"

The young, short, black man looked shocked and surprised. "Huh?" He asked, unable to get his mind in gear.

"There are students who need your help, Mr. Platt." She said angrily. "But you aren't in your office where they can find you."

"But they should know I'm here." He said, still confused.

"Because they are telepathic?" She asked sarcastically.

"Because I always post a note on my door when I leave." He answered, he really didn't want to be eviscerated by this woman.

"Bullshit!"

"Ku!" Harry barked warningly.

Kusano balked slightly, her dad didn't usually interfere in these things but she might be pushing it.

"Is it gone again?" Platt asked Neville with a sigh.

"Regrettably." Neville gave him an apologetic look. "You, left your fan on so I thought you were in there."

"What?" Kusano asked… now she was confused.

"The students keep stealing his signs." Neville explained. "Which I would have told you, my dear, if you hadn't been so gung ho."

"But… but why are you in here?" She asked Platt, completely bewildered.

"Because the air-conditioning in my office is broken and it has a western facing window." He said with a grimace. "Snyder won't approve the repairs."

"Oh." Ku said weakly. "I really am sorry for barging in and having a go at you like this." She said sincerely.

"I'm just glad I was innocent." He said sincerely. "I hate to think what you had planned."

"Well… I will make it up to you." She said as she stood up straight and adjusted her skirt and blouse. "Father, come along. We must speak with Vice-Principal Snyder about getting Mr. Platt's air-conditioning fixed." She said as she marched past Harry and Neville and out of the room.

Neville just sighed as he sat down on the chair opposite Platt.

"Who was that?" Platt asked curiously. Neville was quite well liked by the staff. He was easy to talk to and managed to catch the eye of most of the female members of staff.

He was also good at wrangling his younger brother, Harry. Harry often came across as eccentric and Neville would calm him down with swift slap to the back of the head.

"That was my darling niece. Kusano Kent." He said with a fond look at the closed door. "You will never find a purer spirit, but cross her and it will be the last mistake you ever make."

"Niece? Harry doesn't seem old enough to have a daughter that old."

"We are all a lot older than we seem." Neville shrugged. "Ku is happily married. She took this job as a favour to Harry after poor George passed on."

"Well I'm impressed." Platt said approvingly. "It's about time we had some actual teachers in this school who cared about the students."

"Is Scott not pulling his weight?" Neville asked with a frown.

"Oh, I've got no complaints, but Miss Kent is the first teacher I've seen up in arms in defence of the students."

"Ah… my understanding is that many of the students are jaded about authority figures. Kusano may have spotted a developing issue and dived in head first.

"She does have a tendency to do that." He grimaced.

*Chapter 8*: Chapter 8  
Chapter 8

"Summers! Get your head in the game!" Logan barked angrily. He had her pinned to the floor of the library with two claws either side of her neck.

Buffy responded by kicking straight up between his legs.

Logan grunted but didn't move.

Buffy was fairly shocked.

Logan just grinned. "I've had my entire flesh stripped away… you really think a kick to the balls is gonna affect me?"

"It affects me." Harry grumbled. "And I've suffered far worse."

Logan retracted his claws and stood up and backed away. "What's on your mind, Summers?" He asked. "I've been taking you down faster than you could take down Harris."

"Hey! Ow!"

"Focus, Xander." Came Scott's admonishment as they returned to their own training across the library.

"Nothing's on my mind." She retorted as she clumsily got up. This was another sign of her distraction as she usually kipped at her feet as if to prove she was unaffected.

"You keep watching the clock. You keep watching the door. You got some place better to be?" Logan demanded.

Buffy had had a fairly turbulent day for a teenage school girl so… "For your information I do have some place better to be." She snapped. "I was actually asked on a date and considering the crap I've had to deal with over the past two years, I think I'm entitled to go on it."

To her immense surprise Logan just snorted. "You should have said so earlier. Harry, call the Cuckoos. Your sister has a date and she needs to get ready."

"Oh?" Harry said as he stood up and walked over. "And who is this young knave that seeks to court my fair maiden of a sister?" He asked as he conjured a sword and shield. "OW! Muuum!"

"Pack it in and stop teasing her. Just call in the girls." Joyce smirked.

"But it's traditional!" Harry whined.

Joyce leaned in so they were nose to nose. "Harry, sweetheart, I have one of your communicators. Don't make me use it to tell all of your wives what you are up to." She said sweetly.

"I'll be good." He said with wide eyes as he backed off.

Joyce had a triumphant smirk as she turned to her daughter. "Now then. What is this young man's name?"

"Why do you want to know?" Buffy asked suspiciously. She still couldn't believe they were going to let her go on a date.

"Because I am your mother. In your father's absence your brothers will take the position of a male figure in your life. It is our duty and our privilege to look out for your safety.

"Merlin would take any would be suitors for Rowena and Helga on a tour of the dungeons of Camelot. You should be glad he isn't involved in your life."

Buffy hated when her mother started talking like someone from the middle-ages.

"I can look out for myself." She sulked.

"So can Harry. But he still has Clark and the others to watch his back." Neville spoke up.

"Owen." She pouted. "Owen Thurman."

"Decent enough young man." Neville mused. "A little flaky but nothing that would have any of us worrying."

"No threatening?" Harry asked pitifully as he held his sword up.

"Not this time." Neville said.

"There may be something more important than Miss Summers'… romantic liaison." Giles spoke up. "I have been researching the ring we found in the cemetery yesterday. There appears to be a prophecy associated with it."

"Bah! Divination! Such a woolly subject." Harry said dismissively as he quoted his other mother, Minerva McGonagall.

Giles was just about to object about such a blasé dismissal when he remembered who he was talking to. "Are you sure?" He asked cautiously.

"Harry has been the subject of many prophecies." Neville answered lazily. "To be honest… we find it easier to let them come true and then squash the idiots involved."

"Unless they involve human sacrifice and truly vile acts in order to come true." Joyce added.

"This one says that five people will die." Giles said as he consulted his notes.

"What is the full prophecy?" Scott asked.

"'And there will be a time of crisis, of worlds hanging in the balance. And in this time shall come the Anointed, the Master's great warrior. And the Slayer will not know him, will not stop him, and he will lead her into Hell.' As it is written, so shall it be. Five will die, and from their ashes the Anointed shall rise. The Brethren of Aurelius shall greet him and usher him to his immortal destiny.'" Giles read.

"Nothing for Buffy to worry about then." Phoebe said decisively as she and her sisters walked into the library.

"Did you three really just walk through the halls of the school?" Scott asked in exasperation.

"Of course!" Mindee grinned.

"Problem, Daddy?" Celeste asked coquettishly as she gave a little twirl causing her skirt to flare slightly.

Scott just sighed in resignation.

The three Cuckoos looked like nubile young twenty-somethings. They were dressed identically in pure white summer dresses that would look sheer in the right light.

"Just make sure my other daughter is dressed a bit more appropriately." Joyce warned them with a smile.

"Of course Mom!" Mindee said in a scandalized manner.

"Who do you think we are? Harmony Kendall?" Celeste asked haughtily.

There was a snort of laughter from Willow.

"Girls." Scott said warningly.

"Please. The girl saw us walking down the halls and drawing the attention of the boys. She instantly began popping buttons and pulling up her skirt a bit." Phoebe said dismissively.

"I don't care what Miss Kendall does." Said a very irritated voice from the doors. "I am trying very hard to stomp out bullying in this school and I don't want you three setting back my work." Kusano glared at them.

"Fine. We'll behave." Mindee sighed as she stepped up to Buffy.

"We'll see you at home for dinner." Phoebe said before they vanished in a gout of flame.

"But the prophecy!" Giles objected.

"Rupert, what possible use would my daughter be in dealing with that prophecy?" Joyce asked chidingly.

"She is the Slayer!"

"Sweet Merlin… I thought you were learning." Harry sighed. "You clearly read out that the Slayer won't be able to stop this Anointed One. Considering it said he would lead her into hell… I think you are being fairly reckless with our little sister's life."

"Oh…" Giles was a bit stumped by that as he looked down at the prophecy again.

"Oh?" Xander asked in amusement. He still had a distinct lack of respect for authority figures. He had warmed up enough to Giles, Joyce and her family, but he still enjoyed seeing adults put in their place.

"I fear I neglected to pay attention to anything but the existence of the prophecy and focused too much on it being the work of a Slayer." He admitted.

"She's a 'Vampire Slayer'. Not a 'Prophecy Breaker'." Neville pointed out.

Giles rolled his eyes as he sat back down. "I am well aware of her title and its connotations, but it is just a title and not a true job description.

"Regardless, you may rest assured that I can see the… futility of involving Buffy in this."

"Come on Buffy, tell us about this Owen Thurman." Phoebe encouraged as the triplets began vanishing Buffy's close.

"Hey!" She squawked as she suddenly found herself standing in her bedroom, nude, surrounded by three identical women.

"You dye your hair?" Celeste asked with a look of confusion.

Buffy went beet red in mortification as she moved her hands to cover her modesty.

"I guess you got your hair colour from your dad." Mindee shrugged. "We'll just have to check your roots as well."

"Could you at least give me some panties?" Buffy hissed.

Phoebe smirked and waved her hand causing Buffy to dressed in a pair of simple, white, cotton panties.

Buffy relaxed and moved her hands higher to cover her breasts.

"Owen?" Mindee prompted. "What about him caught your eye?"

"He's hot?" Buffy offered.

"I really hope that isn't the only criteria for getting a date with you." Phoebe sighed. "You'll have a reputation worse than Harmony Kendall before your senior year otherwise."

"I would not!"

"Not because you would sleep with anyone with good cheekbones, but because all your dates would claim that you did." Mindee explained.

"Well… there's more to Owen than just his looks." Buffy said firmly as Mindee began examining her hair. "He reads."

"As in he knows his ABC's?" Celeste smirked.

"Books… he likes Emily Dickinson."

"Can he quote her?" Celeste asked.

"Yes… he really can." She said dreamily.

"Well at least that is a reason not to suspect he uses poetry to pick up girls." Phoebe decided.

"Wait… I want to know why you are all letting me go on a date." Buffy frowned. "I thought you'd be all 'must do your duty' or 'think of the children'."

"You aren't even sixteen, Buffy. Your brothers both started fighting when they were much younger than you. We grew up in a war. We make it our mission in life to make sure that children get to be children."

"I am not a child." Was the mumbled retort.

Whilst Buffy was being used as a living Barbie doll, the adults were discussing possible tactics for dealing with the prophecy.

"Rupert, there is simply no way we could discover the identities of the people destined to die short of going down and tearing it out of the Master's mind." Joyce argued. "You know we can't take the risk of exposing Harry's presence in this world."

"I hate feeling useless in this situation." Giles grumbled. "People are about to die in an event that could cause the very end of the world!"

"Bah! Never happen." Harry said dismissively. "Do you honestly think that in all the millennia we've been around, all the worlds and dimensions we been to, all the prophecies we've dealt with, that none of them portended the 'End of the World'? A good few of those prophecies actually came true!"

"Came true?!" Willow squeaked.

"With the right tools, materials and enough time, anything can be fixed."

"Even death." Kusano smirked at her father.

"Who died?" Clark asked as he walked in with Lois and Lana.

"Five people are due to die this evening and a so called 'Anointed One' is prophesied to rise from their deaths." Joyce explained.

"Ah prophesies." Lois said snarkily. "About as helpful as a ten year old condom."

"Lois!" Lana chastised as she indicated the two minors.

"They're high-schoolers Lana. If they don't know about condoms then Harry and Ku need to do some sex-ed classes." Lois shrugged.

"I can patrol the skies tonight. Get Diana and Kara to come with me." Clark offered. "We could even drag Lex up."

"Who is this 'Anointed One' and why do we need to worry?" Lois asked.

"He's supposed to be immortal and to lead the Slayer into hell." Neville explained.

"Define hell."

"'Define hell'?" Xander asked blankly. "How many versions are there?"

"Nearly every pantheon has their own 'God of the Underworld'." Scott explained. "Then there are the demonic hells. Harry rules a few of those."

Lois snorted at the incredulous look on the two teenagers' faces. "And you complain about my tact."

"Couldn't we just put a watch on the library?" Willow asked as she tried to gloss over the revelation that Buffy's brother ruled hell dimensions. "We know that is where the entrance is."

"The prophecy just says 'hell'. Not which hell." Neville explained. "We can all stay here tonight, but there isn't a timescale mentioned in the prophecy."

"I did find references to the rising of the Anointed One happening tonight… or in the next few days." Giles commented.

"Then the best we can do is keep an eye on Buffy." Scott nodded. "Rupert, you might want to have Athena activate the tracking function again."

Giles looked cautiously to Joyce.

Joyce just shrugged. "I know she survived beyond this year, I also happen to know she died this year."

"Wait… she lived and died?" Xander asked in disbelief.

"So I was told." She allowed herself a small smile for the young man who in a previous timeline had been the only reason her daughter had lived past her first year on the Hellmouth.

"It doesn't matter. The events that Mum lived through will be greatly changed just by the fact that she even remembers bits of them. If you throw in the fact that Nev and I are here… then only the major enemies will stay the same." Harry added.

"Actually… now that Harry is here, the enemies will be… more frequent and more powerful." Scott sighed. "But nothing you will need to worry about."

"I live in the same house as him… I think I should worry!" Xander exclaimed… worriedly.

"Xander, the type of enemies Scott is referring to won't care if you are in the same house. It won't even matter that you are in the same country." Lana explained. "Just the fact that he is in this universe means they will make themselves known."

"Why did you come here again?" Xander asked Harry weakly.

Harry just grinned. "I missed my Mum."

Clark had sent Willow and Xander off soon after. There wasn't any point in them sticking around for something that may or may not happen and that they would be highly unlikely to notice happening if it did.

Besides, if Buffy was allowed to enjoy a night off then so where they.

Logan gave Xander an approving look when the young man discreetly revealed the collapsible sword he was carrying. It was the only piece of technology from their worlds that he was allowed and even then it was simply because they weren't prepared to give him the Weapon-X upgrades yet.

But he was getting close.

The look of disgust Logan gave Willow though was enough to make her bottom lip tremble.

"You can probably lighten up a bit there Logan." Lois rolled her eyes as the doors closed behind the two teenagers.

"The girl is a risk. Even Buffy uses her claws now. Rosenberg refuses to carry anything except a wooden stake." Logan scowled. "She's putting Buffy and the kid at risk because they have to divert their attention to protecting her.

"Hell! Even Tara carries a sword like Harris."

"What are our two girls up to?" Joyce asked curiously. "Aren't they going to be at the Bronze. They clearly missed training."

"Tara is very dedicated to her education… now that she is allowed one." Logan scowled. "Faith is not. Tara is attempting to help my Sekirei change that. They'll eventually make it to the Bronze as the only way Faith would agree to study is if Tara went with her."

"It sounds like they are good for each other." Lana smiled approvingly.

"I trust you have plenty of security around your farm?" Giles said seriously. "If the Council manages to track down Faith as a Potential then you will all be in danger."

Logan just smiled darkly. "I am the security… and I'm looking forward to a tussle."

Buffy's date went fairly well. She had to fend off Cordelia Chase at the Bronze but Owen seemed to have some level of morals and was true to Buffy for the duration of the date.

Unfortunately the issue came when they left the Bronze arm in arm.

"Slayer!" Came the hiss.

"Oh no… erm… we should run!" Buffy said as she tried to turn Owen to head back towards the Bronze.

They had been ambushed by five vampires some one hundred metres from the club. She began to wonder where Logan was. Wasn't he supposed to be tailing her all the time?

"Hey! Numb Nuts! Why don't you come and play with me?"

Buffy's eyes widened in shock and worry as she heard Faith's taunting voice. The vampires turned to the voice.

"We came for the Slayer." The lead male vampire sneered. "But stick around girl. You'd make a great dessert."

There was a flash of fire before the five vampires suddenly began crumbling to dust.

Buffy's eyes widened further; she hadn't even seen Faith move.

For her part, Faith just blew across her knuckles before rubbing them on her ample chest (something that irked Buffy no end as she was a year older than the girl). "Jobs done citizens. Move along." She smirked before turning and sashaying off.

"W- wait!" Apparently Owen had found his voice. "Who are you?"

"Amateur Dramatics Club." Faith called over her shoulder. "We were just testing some special effects. Thanks for the help!" Her voice growing more distant as she didn't stop walking.

Faith, Xander and Tara made it back to the mansion as soon as they were happy that Buffy and Owen were home safe.

"Nice work out there." Clark smiled approvingly. "You stayed calm, collected and in control. You eliminated the threat, kept your heads down and both you and your protectees made it home safely and unharmed."

"Yeah, but next time I want to fire the gun." Faith declared with a bloodthirsty grin.

"It's a nice piece of work, kid." Logan complimented Xander. "Most kids would want some of our futuristic stuff… but you making your own gear… you got a long and productive life ahead of you if you keep using your head like that."

Xander had been told that he could go absolutely anywhere in the mansion he wanted. Unless it was someone's personal bedroom.

He had discovered a fully kitted workshop with everything from wood working tools to electronics equipment. Xander had never excelled in shop class but based on what he had created, Logan figured it was only because the projects didn't interest him.

The boy had a hard on for killing vamps. Logan had found Xander looking intently at various tools and parts that were stocked in the workshop and pushed him to stop looking and start building.

Logan knew from experience in Clark's world that Xander had great potential as a craftsman.

With help from Logan, Xander had created a new crossbow that could fire two projectiles at once. The projectiles were connected by a micro-wire.

Xander had field tested the weapon today to great effect.

"Now he just needs to improve it." Harry smirked.

"What? It worked awesome!" Faith argued.

"Apart from the fact that it really bruised Xander's shoulder." Harry said as he waved a hand.

"Oh god." Xander suddenly groaned in relief.

"Shit, X! You cream your pants or something?"

"Faith… language." Clark said warningly. The girl had an incredibly foul mouth. Hibiki and Hikari had taken to lightly zapping her when she swore. Far more effective though, was the look of disappointment from Tara.

Faith and Tara were about as close as they come, Faith looked after Tara's personal safety whilst Tara looked after Faith's health.

Logan had suspicions but he needed a chance to speak to Harry. "Girls, head back to the farm. I'll be through in a bit. Harris, go put your weapon away then sack out."

"Yes sir!" Xander grinned with a sloppy salute.

"And don't call me sir!" Logan barked after the giggling trio.

"It's good to see Tara happy." Jean smiled approvingly. "You're doing a good job there, Logan."

"Yeah… thanks." Logan said distractedly. He turned and looked to Harry. "Anything you want to tell us about Tara?"

"Mum was right. She is the sweetest girl you'll ever meet." Harry grinned.

"I hear Aphrodite bought a new pair of steel-tipped boots the other day." Logan said with narrowed eyes.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Clark in betrayal. "You were supposed to warn me!"

"Harry!" Logan barked. "What is with Tara?"

Harry grinned impishly. "Weeeell… if we were to start our own pantheon… I'd appoint her the Goddess of Love."

"She's a potential goddess?" Scott asked in amazement as he sat forward on the couch.

"She's a potential Avatar of Love." Harry corrected. "Tara is a very caring individual. Her soul is yearning for others and reaching out to yours and Faith's soul. From what I can see she is probably hooking onto your wives and Joyce as well."

"Harry… I'm linked to a Phoenix." Logan frowned.

"From what Dad and Mum told us, Tara is one the best humanity has to offer. I can't think of anyone else more worthy of immortality." Neville spoke up.

"Someone should talk to her." Jean said. "Can she handle that type of knowledge and realisation?"

"She might seem like a delicate flower… but the girls got spine where it counts." Logan said firmly. "My worry isn't her being immortal… she's reaching out to Faith, right? Will that Phoenix immortality reach through me to her to others? Like Faith?"

"How the hell would I know?" Harry shrugged. "The longest chain of souls from a Phoenix so far is Chloe to Lana to Clark. Clark doesn't count because of his own immortality and his other soul mates don't count because they are the same distance from themselves through Clark to the Cuckoos!

"We're in a brave new world here people! Your guess is as good as mine!" Harry was clearly a bit irritated and Clark picked up on it.

"Alright…" Clark said slowly before turning to Lana. "What's her name?"

"Monica DeWitt." Lana smirked.

"Damn you Lana." Harry hissed.

"Larry Blaisdell." Lois said with a lazy air smug, smile.

"I knew it!" Harry pointed at her triumphantly. "There was no way you wouldn't get your own stalker."

"Yes, but we all have Xander's stories. We know Larry is gay." Lana laughed.

"Yes, but does he know that yet?" Neville pointed out.

"Amateur Dramatics Club?!" Buffy nearly screeched as she stormed into library the following morning. "What kind of lame cover story is that?"

"He didn't buy it?" Xander asked with a wince.

"I knew it was your idea." Buffy hissed at him. "And of course it didn't work! My chances with him are smashed! All he could talk about on the way home was the chick with the magical powers.

"How did she kill them?" She asked, her curiosity overcoming her ire.

"Xander has developed a unique variation on the crossbow." Giles said approvingly. "In basic terms, it fires a wire held taut between two projectiles that allows it to decapitate vampires."

"Huh?"

"I'll show you later." Xander promised. "It's really just a decapitation crossbow."

"Ok." She said with a confused frown. Then her ire returned. "I still can't believe I got jumped by vamps on my date."

"It is possible they were there to distract you from interfering with the rise of the Anointed One." Giles postulated.

"But I was already distracted! Happily distracted." Buffy wailed. "Couldn't they see that? Unless… Owen isn't the Anointed One is he?" She asked worriedly.

"Highly unlikely." Giles said with a small smile.

"A bus crash was reported last night where five people were reported dead. One of the five bodies is missing however." Athena informed Buffy.

"So it happened already? Do we know who the Anointed One is?" Buffy asked as she sat down at the table, paying close attention.

"We believe it to be an eight-year-old boy named Colin Carver."

"Eight years old!" Willow gasped. "That's horrible!"

"Wait, isn't this Anointed One supposed to be a great warrior?" Xander asked. "I thought vampires didn't age… or is the kid something else?"

"Probably best not to worry about little details like that." Harry said as he walked into the library with the others. "We still haven't figured out all the specifics of the first prophecy that related to me!"

"Yeah… I still find that one frustrating." Neville grumbled. "Was it the power of Death, magic, the loyalty of the goblins, the love of Xa- Dad and Mum and Mum… who knows!"

"'Dad and Mum and Mum'?" Xander asked with smirk.

"I was adopted by one man and two women as their son." Harry shrugged.

"What about this Anointed One?" Buffy tried to get them back on track. "What do we do about them?"

"Nothing." Neville said firmly. "We have no useful intelligence. However, if you actually wish to survive the Anointed One then you should allow us to vet any boyfriends and friends or even people you meet in passing."

"You do that anyway." Buffy sulked.

"Then you don't have to worry about anything changing." Harry grinned.

Owen was soon cut loose by Buffy. He had developed an unhealthy obsession with finding the girl with powers.

Faith was exceptionally smug about that. Buffy just couldn't understand it. She wanted to be normal.

In order to prevent Owen getting himself killed, Harry and Jean performed some memory adjustments so Owen didn't remember the incident with Faith. He just had memories of having a nice night out with Buffy but that she declined a second date. They decided they would at least give Buffy that much.

Cordelia had been all set to swoop in and take the boy for herself… until she heard that Buffy had dumped him. She didn't want Summers' cast offs.

The school days trundled on for a few more days without any major incidents. There was no sign of the Anointed One and the Master was laying low.

Buffy and the others continued their training and were now to the point where the adults were happy to let the kids take their own patrol route without assistance.

Willow was prohibited from patrolling by Logan.

"What if they need me?" She had argued in the library.

In response, Logan had pulled a knife from the small of his back and thrown it at Xander.

Xander managed to duck out of the way leaving the knife to be caught out of the air by Lana.

"Can you do that?" Logan asked pointedly. "Xander has trained hard. He and Faith will be useful assets in a battle that won't need a personal bodyguard every second. Even Tara has the good sense to stay where it is safe."

"I can be useful!"

"You can be a target. You can be a distraction. But until you can adequately defend yourself all you'll ever really be is a potential death sentence for the fighters.

"End of discussion Rosenberg." Logan had growled in annoyance. He hated dealing with kids. Even Faith at her most rebellious wasn't this bad… mainly because the girl caved at a single look of sadness from Tara.

Willow had stomped off in a snit. She wanted to be a part of the fight, yes. But what bugged her the most was that Xander was spending more and more time with Buffy, Faith and Tara than he did her. Buffy knew she liked Xander and Buffy respected that and didn't even think of Xander in that way. But Faith was always flirting with him and he was always flirting back.

"I could watch her back." Xander spoke up. He was a bit annoyed and angry that someone had made Willow upset.

"Then you have completely missed the point." Clark said as he stepped forward. "In a fight you need to watch your own back. When you can you watch the backs of your partners.

"Willow wouldn't be one of those partners. She'd just be a second objective. She wouldn't contribute anything to a fight except a distraction… one that could get you, Buffy, Faith or anyone else killed."

"I don't fight, Xander." Kusano added. "I have been trained, but my talents lie elsewhere."

"Bullshit." Logan smirked. "You're the most dangerous thing on the battlefield. You just need a decent reason to fight."

"Like what?" Xander asked curiously.

"Lets just say that the last time someone tried to hurt one of our kids… we needed to do clean up with a mop." Lois glared at Ku.

"Damn those fools!" The man hissed as he pulled his glasses off in frustration.

He had just received a delivery. It was not what he had ordered.

He sighed as he replaced his glasses and pulled a large book that appeared to be bound with leather.

It was not leather. The creatures in the room with him could smell it and they growled and prowled behind him.

"Hmph… I suppose it won't take too much to alter the process." He admitted reluctantly.

He remained unaware of the bright ethereal eyes that watched him with satisfaction.

*Chapter 9*: Chapter 9  
Chapter 9

Today was a big day.

A day that was to be noted and made the most of.

Field trip day!

The only person not happy about this was Harry. If they had been going to any other venue than the zoo then Harry could have left the school in Lana's hands.

But the chances were that he would step one foot on the premises and the animals would begin quailing in fear.

Lana had chosen to rub salt in his wound by pointing out that Logan and his Sekirei would be taking Faith and Tara to the zoo as well.

Harry swore revenge on the Amazon.

Willow and Xander were thoroughly enjoying their day at the zoo, much to the amusement of Faith, Tara and Buffy.

Willow loved seeing the animals and learning about them.

Xander…

"It's like a free holiday!" He enthused to the others. "Sure, there are teachers, students and routines but hey… no pens, no paper, no desks-"

"I have a pen and paper." Willow interrupted.

Xander slumped in defeat.

"Cheer up Xand. We'll keep the tokens of evil away from you." Faith teased.

Xander snorted. "'Tokens of evil'?"

Faith shrugged. "I've been reading the books. If I ever wind up as the Slayer I want to know the best way to kill the bad guys."

"Thanks Faith." Buffy said sarcastically. "Nice to know you're so prepared for my death."

"The way the God Squad tells it, you did die the last time round. More than once." She retorted.

"But that won't happen this time." Tara piped in. She could see that Buffy didn't like this topic. "Harry and Neville would never let that happen. Neither would Joyce."

"What's this Summers? Putting together a little posse?"

Xander, Willow and Buffy groaned at the sound of Kyle Dufours; one of the major bullies of the school.

"Maybe if we ignore him he'll leave." Willow offered.

"What? Is this guy giving you a hard time?" Faith asked. "Why not just kick his ass?"

"Sounds like the newbie thinks she can take us." Rhonda Kelley, another member of the Official School Jerk Team taunted.

"Anytime Townie." Faith smirked.

"Faith." Tara whispered warningly.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" Tor Hauer asked as he stalked towards Tara. "Oof!"

Tor suddenly found himself flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him and Faith holding his arm in a very painful position.

"Personal space and manners. Learn them. Use them." She growled.

"Lehane! Let the weenie up." Came the annoyed tones of Coach Lane.

"Whaddya know? Not only did you get taken down by a girl, you had to get saved by one too." Faith sneered at the boy as she stepped back, consciously making sure to keep Tara behind her.

"Hauer, take yourself away from here." Lois ordered as she stalked up. "The rest of you can split up too. I just came from the chimpanzees and they had better behaviour than you four." She turned to the others. "The rest of you get lost as well. Find somewhere that isn't near any of these four."

Lois glared at the four bullies as they made a half-hearted attempt to head in different directions.

The others began walking towards the elephants.

"You shouldn't go around picking fights, Faith." Willow admonished.

"She didn't pick it, Willow." Xander said in her defence. "She just ended it."

"Violence isn't the answer." She argued.

Faith just laughed. "Sure, why don't you go out and try and reason with a vamp then whilst Xand, Buff and I sit at home and watch some 'toons?"

"That's different!" Willow said indignantly.

"How would you have handled those four?" Tara asked quietly. She wasn't a fighter, but she grew up on a farm where the food they ate was often hunted by her brother and father. Now the only things they ate that weren't caught by Logan, Hibiki, Hikari or Dani were the more exotic foods that they were exposing her to.

"We could have reasoned with them." Willow said with certainty.

"They wouldn't have listened, Wills." Xander shook his head.

"They're right Willow." Buffy tried to help her friend understand. "The only words they care about are the ones they use to insult us."

"Everyone can be reasoned with." Willow was being stubborn and it was clear to them all. They just couldn't understand why.

"Fine." Faith said in annoyance. "If you're so sure that you could have dealt with them without hitting them, here's your chance to prove it." She said as she pointed to the four bullies dragging poor Lance into the closed wolf exhibit.

"Faith, no." Tara glared at her friend. "Let's just call Coach Lane over and let her deal with it." She suggested.

"No." Willow snapped, causing Tara to move back a step and Faith to move between them. "I'll prove I am right." She said before she turned and marched off.

"Dammit!" Buffy hissed. "Did you have to push her, Faith?"

"She started it!"

"I'll go and watch her back." Xander sighed as he jogged off.

"The thing is; Harris is probably the one person who could end that situation with words."

The group jumped to see Logan standing there.

"Why didn't you do something?" Buffy demanded.

"Because I didn't need to. Harris and Lehane had the situation in hand. If they failed, you were there.

"Summers, at the moment all you are seeing are problems. You see being the Slayer as a problem, you see vampires as a problem, you see school as a problem. You even see your mother and brothers as a problem.

"When you've gained enough experience you will stop seeing problems and only see solutions. You won't see a vampire as a problem. You'll just see the available solutions that you can use to deal with it."

"It's a Point of View scenario." Came a new male voice.

They turned to see a man in an open flannel shirt over a white t-shirt and jeans walk up with a smile. At his side was an athletic looking blonde who was dressed slightly more professionally in dark slacks, a blouse and an open jacket.

"John-boy, Anna, didn't think I'd see you here today." Logan grinned.

It was a strange thing for the girls to see Logan grin. Tara and Faith often saw him laugh on the farm, but he was usually very dour and gruff.

"I'm making appearances all over town. I thought it might be nice to meet some of the students whilst they are on their field trip."

"Girls, meet Jonathan and Anna Kent. Jonathan is Clark's dad."

"Dad? Shit what'd you do? Drink from the fountain of youth?"

"Faith!" Logan barked.

"Sorry." She said contritely as she tried to ignore the disappointed look from Tara.

"So this is Buffy… Faith… and Tara." Jonathan said as he pointed at each of them. "No Willow and Xander?"

"Willow decided to try and reason with some idiots and Xander is waiting to pull her out of the fire." Logan explained.

"Is that not young Willow Rosenberg with that young man?" Anna said as she indicated the two individuals exiting the wolf exhibit.

"Sh- Xand's got no back up!" Faith scowled as she prepared to head in.

"You wait here, I'll check on the boy." Logan instructed.

"We will stay with your charges, Logan." Anna promised.

"So did it work?" Faith asked smugly as Willow separated from the boy and re-joined them.

"Faith." Tara said quietly.

"Can't believe you left Xand on his own." Faith said in disgust.

"Xander went in by himself, without backup?" Jonathan asked curiously. That was very out of character compared to the venerated teacher who was widely respected by the Amazons.

"Xander was Willow's backup." Buffy explained.

"But Willow is not a fighter." Tara countered. "I don't understand why Logan let him go alone. Normally he would have insisted that you or Faith go with him."

"Xander is always reckless like that." Willow shrugged. "He would always stand up to bullies on his own, even after they beat him up."

Jonathan and Anna shared a look; they were not sure about the girl's cavalier attitude to her friend's safety or her level of respect for him.

Logan entered the canine exhibit to find the four bullies unconscious on the floor but Xander was nowhere to be found. He pulled out his phone and called Lana.

Thirty seconds later and a man in khaki shirt and shorts wearing glasses entered.

"What's happening here?" He demanded.

"No idea. You work here?" Logan asked tersely.

"I'm in charge of the canine exhibits." The man confirmed.

"These four are with the Sunnydale High Field Trip. They were seen entering here, but when they didn't leave I came to check on them."

"No one should have been in here." The man frowned. "The exhibit is clearly labelled as being closed."

"These four are not the type to follow rules. Lana, good. These four are out and I don't know why." Logan greeted the assistant school doctor.

Lana began checking their vitals and responses. She then reached into a satchel she was carrying and pulled out a vial of smelling salts.

"They are just unconscious." She informed them. "We might want to call an ambulance and have them taken in just to be safe though. Also, I want this exhibit sealed to everyone. The three of us will need tests as well."

"You think the animals infected them?" The zookeeper scoffed. "There isn't a mark on these kids."

Lana looked at his name tag. "Doctor Weirick, four children entered this area and appear to have simultaneously collapsed. I am not taking any chances."

"Lana, there were three other kids in here. One of them is missing."

"Get the other two into isolation. Who is missing? I want them tracked down."

"Xander."

"Why would Xander run?" Lana frowned.

"I'll put a call out and have the others track him down."

The four bullies, along with Willow, Lance, Logan, Lana and Dr. Weirick were quickly cleared and allowed to head home within a few hours.

They could only assume that the four bullies had eaten something bad.

That just left them trying to find Xander.

They had been unable to find him with magic so they took a different route and called in Kyla and Laura to help track him down.

Kyla shifted to her wolf form and accompanied Laura on their hunt.

It didn't take long before they exited the zoo and she shifted back.

"This is super weird." Kyla frowned. "I can smell Xander, but… he is covered in the scent of a wolf. He also smells a lot like Clark and Aphrodite.

"Are we sure that he wasn't possessed by hyenas, like the last time?"

"Hyenas don't smell like wolves." Laura chuckled.

"I know, but… something is off here."

"We checked the zoo when the field trip was announced and this morning. There were no hyenas. Clark travelled to Africa himself to deal with them."

"Has anyone actually checked those wolves?" Kyla asked. "I didn't get any bad vibes off of them but maybe Harry could see something we missed."

"Harry checked and confirmed they were as non-magical as they come. He also says the symbol on the floor was completely useless. It wouldn't have done anything except give the janitors a tough time."

"Then why would he run off?" She Kyla sighed.

"Maybe he was responsible for what happened to the four kids. Or maybe he just thinks he is."

"Well… I guess we just have to keep following the trail." She said as she shifted back to her wolf form.

Kyla and Laura were eventually stumped when Xander's trail simply vanished. They had no choice but to report in to the group at the library.

"And this is why we always have backup." Harry snapped irritably.

"Easy." Clark said soothingly. "Xander is excelling in his training but he is still far away from being able to remain off the grid for so long."

"Has anyone checked with his parents?" Scott asked.

"I did a run by." Lois confirmed. "I figure they should be dead within the year."

"You're killing them!?" Willow gasped.

"No… they're killing themselves." Lois glared at her.

"Oh."

"You know, you really don't give me enough credit."

The group turned to see a very smug Xander Harris standing at the entrance to the book stacks.

"Harris! Where the hell have you been?" Logan demanded.

Xander just ignored him as he hopped the railing and stalked up to Harry, still grinning.

"No…" Harry said, his eyes widening with shock.

"Your sister is very disappointed with you." Xander grinned. "All these centuries and you couldn't see it?"

"Harry?" Clark asked carefully.

"But how? Why now?" Harry ignored Clark.

"This is my home. The place of my birth. You know the sort of power that can hold."

"Shit." Logan swore. "The bastard's back."

"Mind your language kid. I'll have Miya take you to task." Xander wagged an amused finger at the Wolverine.

Harry just flung his arms around Xander and hugged him. "You are an utter bastard."

"Xander? Is that really you?" Joyce asked as she stepped forward.

Harry released Xander and stepped back.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Buffy demanded irritably as she watched her mother hug one of her male friends.

"At an educated guess, I would say that Alexander Lavelle Harris has managed to do the impossible and join his immortal soul with his current incarnation." Clark sighed, although he was fairly happy himself. "How am I doing, Luna?"

"Quite well, little brother." Came a new voice.

From the same spot that Xander had emerged came what appeared to be a fourteen year old blonde girl with silver eyes and a dreamy expression.

"Luna!" Neville and Harry cried in unison before they pounced on her, hugging her.

Xander found himself pushed aside as Joyce ran to her former late adopted daughter.

"So… you're a god." Clark smirked as he stepped up next to one of his many adopted fathers.

"Picked up on that, did you?" Xander returned. "I don't remember too much about the other side but I do remember the girls were pissed when I died without 'ascending' last time."

"You knew you were capable?" Scott asked curiously.

"Nah… that's what had them so pissed."

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON!" Buffy yelled angrily.

The foursome hug-fest reluctantly broke up and turned to face the others.

"Short version: Luna set up a scenario where I would be able to return to Harry's realms from the afterlife and merge with my younger self, just like Joyce did." Xander shrugged.

"Even I want to know the longer version." Neville said with a wry smile as he tossed a familiar silver cylinder to Xander.

"I'm a god, an Avatar and the Hand of Death. People on the other side are pissed with me dying and abandoning my duties."

"How did you become a god?" Harry asked completely baffled.

"The same way Bruce Banner did. The same way Kara and Diana did. I lived long enough and did enough to earn it.

"There is a reason that gods are usually chosen as Avatars. We are supposed to be immortal. Why do you think the Amazons never died? Aphrodite always thought they were just long lived, they can be killed, but it takes a lot to do so. Amazons are demi-gods who serve an Avatar, not a goddess."

"Aphrodite?" Willow asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, why haven't you introduced them to the rest of the family?" Xander queried his sons.

"You all had a hard enough time believing I was Thor's successor. I don't think throwing in formerly mythical gods would help." Clark explained.

"Alright! Alright!" Harry said irritably. "I can get Dad being a god, an Avatar and dumb enough not to realise it-" "Hey!" "-but how does Luna have a body?" Harry demanded as he physically lifted his sister up and plopped her in front of him.

"The only thing we lacked was her DNA." Xander smiled. "As soon as I got my bearings I snuck through the portal and made a trip with Bart Allen to pick up some DNA from just before she was killed. I honestly don't know why you didn't think of doing it yourself years ago!"

"Xander, we've seen Harry do a lot." Scott said wearily. "But nothing surprises us more than when Harry is shocked by you… doing something never done before."

"Why do you know them so well, Xander?" Buffy scowled, still not getting the answers she wanted.

"Because when your Mom first met Harry she was tied to a castle and incapable of helping him. There was a prophecy that said he was either going to kill or be killed.

"She made some deals and called me to Harry's world. It was about ten years from now. Joyce, Minerva and I adopted Harry as our son magically. He was an orphan. We spent several thousand years together as a family. I eventually died but events in Clark's world meant I was sent back to the mortal realms to help Clark and Harry. I stayed there for about a thousand or more years."

"Before you got yourself killed again." Harry scowled at him.

"Wh-what happened to our Xander?" Willow asked, clearly on the verge of tears.

"I'm right here, Wills." Xander gave her a kind smile. "I just got similar upgrades to Joyce. I remember a lot of what happened to us during Sunnydale. I also have several millennia worth of memories beyond that."

"But… you're not our Xander. You're different."

There was a snort from Neville. "Willow, there are several constants in the universe. Harry and Xander are two of them. We knew Xander as our father. From what we've seen of teenage Xander, he hasn't changed a bit."

"I- I… I need a holiday." Buffy said morosely as she headed for the door woodenly.

As the doors closed behind the Slayer, Giles spoke up. "Although it goes against everything I was trained for, I believe it might be best if Buffy was given the opportunity to take a holiday alone with her mother.

"In the past months that we have been here, you have revealed aspects, gods, avatars, time travel and much more. None of this has directly related to me and it still gives me headaches and nightmares. Lord knows what is doing to Buffy."

"I'll go and make some arrangements for them." Neville agreed as he flamed out.

Logan walked calmly up to Xander… looked him straight in the eye and-

"muurrghh!" Xander's high pitched grunt was punctuated by him falling to the ground and clutching his manhood.

"That's for not telling us about this!" Logan said as he bent over and unsheathed his claws.

"Logan, I told you he wouldn't remember that sort of thing in your world." Harry sighed.

"Yeah, but he wasn't in our world." Logan countered with a scowl. "So sure, he might not recognise Clark, but he'd damn well recognise me and Cyc."

"You… weren't the same Wolverine." Xander gasped as he stood up. "You bastard." He said sullenly. "I met you more than ten thousand years after the events in those comics." He said as he continued to massage his crotch, causing Willow and Tara to blush. "If you remember, I arrived in the middle of a crisis and we pretty much skipped continuously from crisis to crisis on a near daily basis. I didn't exactly have time to indulge in personal nerd fantasies.

"I also didn't expect it to be worth mentioning as it wasn't as though we were going to visit a universe where it was information worth knowing."

"You still could have said something." Logan said, refusing to back down, but he did step back.

"What is this?" They turned to see Faith looking down the end of the silver cylinder that Xander had dropped when Logan kneed him.

"Shit!" Xander's hand shot out and he summoned the cylinder to himself and breathed a sigh of relief. "Rule of thumb, Faith. Never look down the barrel of anything unless you are positive it is safe." He activated the lightsabre.

"And Death's Hand rides again." Lois smirked.

"How can you do magic, Grandfather?" Kusano asked curiously. "Aren't you affected by the taint?"

Xander looked at his beautiful girl and beamed as he deactivated the light sabre and moved forward to hug her tightly. "My little Ku. Still causing mischief?"

"I leave that to Dani and Musubi." She said primly as they separated slightly.

"Liar." Lois said blithely.

"Anyway!" Xander said before they could devolve into what would inevitably a childish argument. "I am a god and an avatar. Like Clark, the Hellmouth won't affect me."

"Come on Xander, I'm guessing you didn't have time to visit the right people when you went back to our world." Lana said as she grabbed him by the arm, dragging him off.

"Damn… as good as the afterlife is, I still miss my girls." Xander said wistfully as Lana led him off. "Come on Luna, I need to introduce you properly."

"Xander has girls?" Faith asked curiously as the doors closed behind the three.

"Two entire races of granddaughters and the odd grandson." Kusano smiled happily. "Grandfather may not return for a few days."

"How many times was he married?" Giles asked curiously. He was fully aware of the polygamist nature of the dimensional travellers.

"Before his first death he was married twice. During his second life he married once. The grandchildren Ku is talking about are really just adopted." Lois explained.

"It doesn't make a difference to us though. Family is family." Kusano said firmly.

Joyce had spent a few minutes debating whether to take Buffy shopping in Europe or relaxing on beaches.

Then the Cuckoos had told her to do both and they would handle transportation.

Ten hours later Joyce and Buffy were standing in the Quadrilatero d'Oro, The Rectangle of Gold.

"Is this what heaven is like?" Buffy asked in awe as she beheld top class fashion boutiques.

"Heaven is holding your new born baby in your arms and feeling all the love you have for it." Joyce said with a reminiscent smile.

"I was a caesarean, wasn't I?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"Absolutely. Dawn was not." Joyce responded with a wry smirk.

"So… we engage in the game of Denial by Shopping." Buffy said as she surveyed her idea of heaven. "I can live with that."

"No, we use shopping as therapy whilst we discuss life." Joyce said as she took her daughter by the elbow and led her off.

"Can't we just shop?" Buffy whined.

"Are you sure I just can't kill him?" Xander whined petulantly.

Death's Hand was currently seated on a couch in the Mansion.

The couch was filled with far more people than was possible.

Luna was curled happily on his lap.

Tess, who had come storming through the portal door and beat him senseless before kissing him senseless, was curled into his left side.

Kusano was curled on his right side.

Then there were the Sekirei.

If they weren't on duty or busy they were arrayed on or around the couch. Even Matsu was standing in the back with his hand on his sword.

They refused to lose Grandfather again.

Of course the mansion was now filled with female maids, chefs and guests as the Amazons had poured through the portal door in order to provide protection for their beloved Sebastos.

"If he does something that warrants a death sentence then I'll let you deal with it." Harry reasoned. "But until then we aren't going to go jumping the gun."

Xander sat there petulantly as Ku and Luna grinned up at him. The cause of his sulking was that Warren Mears was still alive. Even Ku agreed the little git was a disgusting specimen of humanity.

That night in Milan, Joyce and Buffy hit the nightclubs.

Buffy didn't know what was more shocking; that her mother was able to get them into the high end places despite their ages or that fact that she was out clubbing with her mother.

Although… now that she looked closer, she noticed that her mother looked like she was in her late twenties, not her mid thirties.

"How can you be okay with me being in here? I thought you'd throw a fit?" Buffy asked as they sat at a table in the corner of the bar.

Joyce was currently wearing a watch that had features much like Giles'. It had a direct link to Athena. It also had lots of nifty features, like the ability to create a privacy bubble around them.

"Because, Buffy, I am employing the dreaded 'S' word."

Buffy's nose wrinkled in that cute way as she tried to decipher the 'S' word. "Sex?"

"Supervision." Joyce smirked.

"So you wouldn't let me in here on my own."

"Absolutely not. I might be far more lenient in how I treat you, but I am a responsible parent. Besides, when you've had Harry and Xander as your sons, you learn how to adapt."

"Wait… Xander was your son? I thought he said he was Harry's father… that would make him your… oh god!"

"Buffy!" Joyce chided. "Xander was always a good friend to you and Willow. He was like the son I never had. That is one of the reasons I called him to help raise Harry.

"Harry didn't have any family and his parents were killed before he could learn what that truly meant. Xander, Minerva and I all decided to magically claim Harry as our son.

"The result was a confusing mess where Xander and Harry could have been considered both father and son and brothers.

"All that really matters is that Xander, Neville and Harry are my sons. Xander is a father to Neville and Harry. How others choose to try and comprehend us is up to them… just as you prefer to think of me as being reincarnated."

Buffy just scowled. She still had times where she doubted that this was her real mother.

Then a thought occurred. "Wait… doesn't that make Xander my brother too?"

"Yes it does." Joyce smiled.

"If you think your little branch of the family tree is convoluted, you should hear mine." Came a seductive voice as an extremely busty brunette in an extremely short purple dress with an extremely plunging neckline joined them.

"Kazehana, I thought I said that Buffy and I would be holidaying alone." Joyce gave her a stern look.

"And you will continue to appear to be alone but I know you are not naïve enough to believe that we would allow you to go anywhere without protection." She indicated the floor where the dancers were gyrating.

Joyce suddenly realised something. "Where are all the men?"

"They were… 'encouraged' to go elsewhere." Kazehana smirked.

"Was that really necessary?" Joyce sighed.

"If you wish to try and convince the Amazons and Sekirei not to look out for their grandmother, be my guest."

"Grandmother?" Buffy asked.

Kazehana just laughed. "Joyce Summers is mother to my father, my husband and my grandfather. That makes her my mother-in-law, grandmother and great-grandmother.

"Of course it also makes you my sister-in-law, aunt and great aunt." She hid her smile behind her drink.

"I think you might also be cousins and cousins-in-law." Joyce frowned thoughtfully.

"But does it really matter?" Kazehana asked. "Buffy is too young and inexperienced to hold any real authority over someone like myself. I am thousands of years old. I have fought in wars. I have led armies. I have even been a mother myself.

"I won't be calling on any familial favours from her. But I will treat her like the family she is, both to my husband, father, grandfather and grandmother."

"Then why bring it up at all?!" Buffy demanded irritably.

"Because knowing where you come from and where your family comes from is important. It will help shape who you are." Joyce answered.

"You were only told these things because your mother wanted to be with all her family. Granted, my Father and Uncle had no intention of revealing these to either of you… they did not take into account my husband and sister-in-law." She scoffed.

"Can you use names, please?" Buffy pleaded. "I have no idea who you are talking about when you say 'husband', 'father' and all that."

"Harry is my father. Neville is my Uncle. Clark is my husband… and technically he could have been my adopted uncle… but none of the Sekirei have any blood family, we are all adopted. Let's see… Joyce is my grandmother and mother-in-law. But we Sekirei will always regard her as Grandmother. Xander is our Grandfather. He is the head of our family.

"I think that is everyone who will matter to you. I promise to try and use their names around you, but between each other we call them 'Father', 'Grandfather', 'Uncle' or 'Husband'."

Buffy glared at Kazehana before grabbing her mother's wrist. "Athena, do you remember and understand all of this?"

"I do. I can provide you with a visual representation of your family tree if you wish." The AI answered.

"Just tell my brothers to make me a stylish watch with a connection to you. It will be easier to just ask you."

"Wonderful!" Athena enthused. "We were wondering when you would be ready to take on some of our technology."

"Athena, we will purchase some nice watches here and have them sent back to Sunnydale where they can be upgraded." Joyce instructed.

"I will leave you both to your evening." Kazehana said as she stood up. "If you need us then Athena can reach us."

Mother and daughter watched the curvy alien saunter off into the writhing mass of dancing women.

"What's the legal drinking ag-"

"16."

"Dammit."

"Psst!"

Willow looked around carefully. It was late in the evening and she was putting the rubbish in the bins at the request of Emma. They were still living in Mrs Summers' house until her parents came home. The grounds of the house had been warded against demons and vampires.

It was dark and hearing strange noises in this town was not a good thing. Not that it usually is.

"Willow, over here!" Came a strangled whisper.

She traced the source to the hedgerow next door.

"You're that vampire, Angel!" She said as she backed up.

"It's ok, I'm here to help." He assured her.

"But you're a vampire!"

"I have a soul. I'm different from other vampires."

"Vampires lie. You could be lying about that."

"Look me up. I used to be Angelus, one of the Scourge of Europe. I was cursed with a soul by gypsies."

"Willow, do you need help?" Came Amara's voice from inside the house.

"I have to go, just look me up and don't let your guard down around those people." Angel said warningly.

Willow suddenly found herself staring at just the hedgerow. She quickly shook herself and headed back in. She didn't mention anything about her mysterious visitor.

Across town a different confrontation was taking place.

"You! You're one of the Slayer's little pets." A rugged looking vampire wearing chainmail pointed at Xander.

"Pet?"

"Where is the Slayer?" It demanded.

"Milan." Xander shrugged.

"You think I'm playing boy?" The vampire, one of three similarly attired, demanded.

"No."

"Tell me where the Slayer is or I will tear your skin from your hide a strip at a time."

"Milan." Xander repeated slowly. "It's a city in Italy."

"We'd know if she had left the town." One of the other three frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, if that were true, you wouldn't be asking me where she is." Xander pointed out lightly.

The last two vamps shared a look and nodded in agreement.

"Hmph, you don't seem to fear us." The first vampire mused. "But you've told us what we need to know. I think you'd make a good follower for the Master."

"Thanks… but I'm going to have to pass." Xander said apologetically.

"I never said you had a choice boy." It smiled darkly.

"I never said I was going to let you get away with the Slayer's location." Xander smiled back.

The three vampires stared in shock as the teenage boy was replaced with an enormous wolf the size of a horse.

The sound of screams filled the air.

"I think I just dealt with a group of vampires called 'The Three'." Xander said as he relaxed into a chair later that night.

"The Three are a trio of powerful warriors. They have never been known to fail." Athena supplied through a nearby link. Giles was hopefully at home in bed.

"Yeah… we never knew what happened to them the first time around. They attacked Buffy and apparently Angel finally made himself useful and helped drive them off."

"Has anyone seen him recently?" Harry asked.

"No, but that probably means he has been skulking in the shadows."

"Clark and I would be able to sense him." Harry frowned. "He does have a soul after all."

"How harmless is he?" Jean asked seriously.

Xander gave a sigh of long suffering. "Based on his abilities and experience, he is a very capable fighter. More than enough to take out Buffy. In the future he showed that he was able to be very cunning and had the ability to formulate and execute intricate long and short term plans.

"But he has a martyr complex and that led to him doing some really dumb stuff.

"At the moment, he is a coward. He won't get involved unless Buffy is in danger… but when that prophecy came into play and Buffy went to confront the Master… he hid in his apartment."

"Should we just stake him and send him on to the other side?" Neville asked Harry.

"Slight problem with that if you are trying to remain low key in this universe." Xander spoke up. "He is a designated champion for the 'Powers That Be'." He said with finger quotes. "Do anything drastic to him and you will draw their attention."

"So we just have to keep tabs on him? Or should we try and help him?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe we should ask more questions about these 'Powers That Be'." Diana said with a frown. "The name is fairly ambiguous concerning their alignment to good or evil."

"They appear to be aligned with the good."

There was an expectant but patient pause… for about ten seconds.

"Aaanndd…?" Chloe prodded.

Xander just grinned. "All I know is what I hear and see. I didn't see or hear anything that would have me suiting up and taking heads, but neither did I see anything that would impress me enough to suggest an alliance."

"What… what if Xander took up his godhood publicly?" Lana asked carefully.

Harry sat forward and placed his hands on his chin thoughtfully. "Other than being arrested for indecent exposure I don't see what you are getting at."

"Aphrodite."

"No wait! I'm sorry!" Harry cupped his crotch protectively as the stunning blonde goddess of love and beauty stood.

"You never learn, Harry." Xander chuckled.

"I could see you getting ready to make a similar comment." Neville smirked.

"You should probably continue, Lana." Clark sighed.

"Xander is a god." She explained. "More specifically, he is a god of this universe. He won't be out of place. But he doesn't have a realm or something to be a patron of."

"Canines." Xander spoke up.

"Ok." Lana said with a hint of irritation. "But how many… 'beings' will know that? Why doesn't Xander claim he is the god guardian of the hellmouth?"

"That could work."

Everyone looked at Scott in disbelief.

The mutant just smirked. "Xander is the Canine God. What traditionally guards the gates of the underworld?"

"Uncle Hades might even be persuaded to provide some suitable puppies from his kennels." Aphrodite nodded.

"Just so we are clear…" Neville interrupted. "We are giving serious consideration to letting Alexander Lavelle-" "Hey!" "-Harris-Hogwarts become a fully active player in this world?"

"Well I'm not." Harry snorted. "But I think we're about to be outvoted."

"And this is why the Amazons and Sekirei don't believe in a democracy." Diana said smugly.

*Chapter 10*: Chapter 10  
Chapter 10

"Hi, I'm Darla. Buffy borrowed a few of my school books and I was hoping I could get them back for study." The blond in the catholic school girl uniform chirped brightly on the steps of the Summers' residence.

"Hmm, perhaps you should come in and show us which ones you are talking about." Emma Frost said thoughtfully.

Darla smirked internally. These humans were so easy. She had been sent by the Master to make an example of the Slayer's family and to leave a message.

The message being an array of dead and desecrated bodies.

She followed the woman into the kitchen where there were more even more blonds seated at the table.

"Hello Darla." Amara greeted her with an unfriendly smile.

Her instincts had her looking towards the door.

"We were hoping to get some more information about this town and the Master. Now that you are here, maybe we can finally get somewhere."

"You really think a bunch of mortal humans can take me?" She scoffed.

"We are well aware of how easily mortals can take down vampires." Tsukiumi said dismissively. "We know several mortal children who have been cleaning up the pest problem in this town."

In the blink of an eye Darla had Emma in her grip, her face had morphed and her sharp fingernails were poised to rip out the woman's throat.

"I think you're the ones who will be giving out information." She smirked triumphantly.

The woman in her grip suddenly felt hard and cold.

She chanced a look only to see the woman had become a transparent statue. She darted away quickly in case it was contagious. She had heard of magical plagues and spells that could turn a person to stone at a touch.

To her horror, the woman moved fluidly to turn and look at her.

Darla spun around to charge out the door only to find her way blocked by another blond woman holding balls of flame in both hands.

She quickly took in her surroundings.

The first woman at the table to address her was now made of molten lava.

The second was standing and holding a sword made of pure water.

The identical triplets were gone, only to be replaced by a single bird engulfed in fire.

"I believe you've heard of doing things the easy way or the hard way." Emma said coldly. "The choice is most certainly yours."

Willow was often jumpy around Giles and Xander. Fortunately it could be explained away as her not being comfortable around this 'new' Xander.

The hurt was just visible in Xander's eyes but he respected her and kept a bit of distance.

Xander spent most of his evenings, before patrol, sitting in the library over the Hellmouth. His status as a god not only allowed him to use magic but also to sense the universe in new ways.

The Hellmouth wasn't the nicest feeling but he needed to get a feel for this doorway to hell.

In Milan, Buffy had finally admitted Defeat by Shopping. She had been to every store, tried on all the cutest, hottest and sexiest outfits and purchased quite a few.

Joyce was also sporting a new wardrobe. It wasn't something she would normally do as she could have asked her sons or the phoenixes to conjure her what she wanted until she had finished creating a cleanser so they could all do magic without being tainted by this world.

In light of Buffy's defeat at the hands of Milan's finest outlets, Joyce had called for transportation and had them taken to Hawaii. Arrangements had already been made, just like in Milan, and they were staying at one of the best hotels on the island.

Joyce had been a little worried about tanning on the beach as she recalled the dangers in this time due to ozone depletion. She was pleasantly surprised when they were joined by Luna.

The indeterminably old, cross-realm Avatar/Angel of Death was in her fourteen-year-old body. She wore a modest two-piece swimsuit that was picked out by Lana and Kusano and approved by Xander… her father.

She had appeared on the beach just as the ladies were pulling out the bottles of suntan lotion.

"Don't worry, Mummy. I can cast the charms for you both." Luna said as she waved a hand at them before conjuring bed for herself.

"Luna, should you be doing magic in public?" Joyce asked curiously.

"I've been here for five minutes just warding the area."

"I thought this was just gonna be me and Mom." Buffy scowled.

"You and everyone else were wrong." Luna shrugged. "Besides, I never got to spend as much time as I wanted with Mummy. That tends to happen when you are murdered at fourteen."

"Fourteen!"

Joyce grabbed Luna pulled her down onto her bed and hugging her. "I never understood why you couldn't just tell us what was going to happen. Your father is a legend amongst the Fates and Oracles for screwing up their work."

"Because if I didn't die then Harry and Daddy wouldn't have learnt anything. They needed the experience. If I had lived then life would have been fine for a while, but someone very important would have died. That would cause major problems in Harry's development."

"Are you an Avatar of time as well?" Joyce asked her pointedly. "There is always another way."

Luna just sighed and leaned into her mother's embrace. They would never understand and she knew it. But it didn't really matter as long as Harry and her family were happy.

After a few moments she pushed away from her mother and moved over to lie down next Buffy.

"Erm…"

"We're sisters. You are the older sister and it is your job to take care of me." Luna said with child like authority.

"Aren't you millions of years old?" Buffy asked as the natural blond rested her head in the crook of Buffy's shoulder.

"I only lived for fourteen. I spent the rest of the time clearing up Harry's mistakes."

"So he's not God." Buffy scoffed snidely.

"No, God would have to lick Harry's boots." Luna said as she snuggled in. "But we all make mistakes."

"And Harry has made some doozies." Joyce chuckled as she reclined on her own bed.

"Like?" Buffy queried.

"Well, there was the time he healed everyone in a hospital causing the populace to believe it was the Second Coming. He has a very bad habit of slapping people to wake them up. He slapped the wrong person and they sent him into orbit."

"Orbit?"

"I haven't met Bruce Banner yet, but I have heard the stories."

"He's a very nice god. Has an occasional anger issue but he doesn't let it control him anymore." Luna added. "Less talk, more sleep. We can go swimming and talking later."

And that was the order of the day sorted.

"Ah, Darla, you've returned." The Master said in that sadistically pleased manner that the truly evil are capable of. "You were able to find what we needed to leave a message for the pesky Slayer? Oh? What's this? A new meal?" He smirked as he saw the vampiress lead a young human male into his lair.

"Do you have to be such a walking cliché?" Xander asked with a sigh. He looked around the cave, it was made up of an old church that had sunk during an earthquake decades ago. "It will need some work, but I can manage it."

There was a snap and hiss as the room was filled with the glowing light of a lightsaber. "First I have to clear out the pests."

Darla crumbled to dust as Xander lazily swung the blade of light through her body, destroying her body in the process.

"You will pay for that boy." The Master snarled as he bared his claws.

Xander threw out his hand, casting a summoning charm. The Master flew towards him, impaling himself on the sword.

The Master looked down and smirked. "You missed."

"Goodbye Joseph."

Joseph Nest, a.k.a The Master, looked at Xander in shock. He had thought that that name had long since been forgotten. He didn't have long to ponder the matter before he disintegrated into dry bones as Xander shifted the blade to catch his heart.

"A little help with the clean up please?" He sent out mentally.

The room was instantly filled with phoenixes and fire elementals who began bathing the place in their powers. Homura, Amara, even Scott and Clark were using their optical powers to flood the place.

The fire was soon accompanied by the panicked and agonised screams of vampires finally being put to rest.

"A throne?"

"I'm a god now. I need a place to look… 'godly' in." Xander defended himself from Harry's disappointed sigh. "Even Odin has a throne. Hell! Aphrodite has one."

"I'm just glad he didn't make it a toilet." Neville sighed.

It was true that making his 'throne' a 'throne' was just the sort of thing Xander would do. Harry had learned from the best… and in this case it wasn't Logan.

"Don't you even think about it Grandfather!" Kusano said warningly.

"I dunno Ku, Xan is making himself the God of the Hellmouth. Technically that makes him the God of the Universe's Shitho-"

"Lois!" Lana was scandalised.

"Xander is more than a god." Aphrodite said solemnly as she stepped forward. The jokes and bickering ceased. Now they were being formal. "Alexander is more than a king of the gods. He is the father of Aspects.

"Wherever Death and Magic goes, he claims what he finds. He moulds it into something better or preserves the good that exists."

"You are Death's Hand." Clark declared in the same manner as he stepped up next to his wife. "You are his herald and his vanguard.

"You hold no true authority of your own but instead, you carry the full authority of Death himself.

"This realm has many pantheons that mirror those in our home realms. But today we begin a new pantheon. You will be our king and we swear ourselves as gods and goddesses to your service." Clark finished as he knelt before his adopted father, Aphrodite and Diana on either side of him.

Xander looked at Harry and Neville and glared.

Both men just gestured wildly with their heads that he should do something.

"Diana, Aphrodite and Kal, I accept you into my pantheon and my service. Rise, you are family." Xander said formally.

The three deities rose and smiled, they were very pleased.

"What was that all about?" Xander demanded.

"We were foreigners in this realm." Aphrodite explained for her father-in-law. "We could not act as gods or use our powers without attracting the attention of the other gods and demons. But now that we are a part of your pantheon we can act just like any other god."

"That doesn't mean we are going to go out and start interfering on a grand scale." Clark added quickly. "It just means that we can make better use of our abilities."

"So now I'm actually in charge of stuff again." Xander sighed.

"Quit your moaning." Jonathan Kent frowned. "At least you haven't been drafted into politics."

"What have you seen Willow?"

The mousy red-head jumped at the male voice that spoke from the shadows near the girls' toilets at the Bronze.

"Shh! They can read minds!" Willow said worriedly as she spotted Angel.

"They can't read a vampire's mind." He said as he stayed hidden from the other club goers. These included Xander, Faith and Tara.

"I'm not a vampire." Willow reminded him.

"It's a chance we'll have to take." Angel admitted grimly. "Now tell me what you know."

"I can't tell you. They put some sort of magic spell on me. On all of us I think. But Xander isn't really Xander anymore. Neither is Buffy's mom."

"What about Buffy? Is she still… her?" He asked with a hint of desperation.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she went on holiday with her mom."

"I'll keep looking into it. Remember to just watch and not try anything."

"But what if they try something? Angel?" Willow approached the shadowed area only to find it empty.

"They aren't bad people."

Willow turned in surprise to find Tara standing there looking a little bit disappointed.

"They haven't harmed anyone."

"Then what about Xander and Mrs. Summers?" Willow challenged. "They must have done something to them. You didn't know them before but they weren't like this. They didn't know anything about vampires. Now they claim to be from the future!"

"Maybe they are." Tara said with a quiet authority. "Faith knows something more, but she can't tell me anything. But she really trusts them."

"She doesn't know Xander like I know him." Willow said assertively. She suddenly realised her predicament. "Are you going to tell on me?"

Tara actually looked amused at that. "This isn't kindergarten, Willow. You already know they won't hurt you. If you are worried you should talk to them."

"Tar', Xand says we all need to head back to the house." Faith said as she jogged up.

"We need to walk Willow home first." Tara pointed out.

"He says Red is coming with. Apparently everyone is there. Even B and Mrs S."

"Oh." Tara said with a hint of worry. She didn't want to try and force Willow to come and she didn't think Willow really wanted to be there.

"Xand said to tell you that 'they already know'. Said you two would know what he was talking about." She shrugged.

Willow's eyes widened fear.

"These two are technically my daughters." Willow literally screeched in fright as Logan melted from the shadows. "You really think I'd let that bloodsucker anywhere near them without me being there?"

Tara and Faith both managed to blush at Logan's protectiveness and possessiveness.

"Let's go." Logan grunted. "We've got a lot to talk about and I hate talking."

Willow was not going to argue with the man who took down vampires faster than Xander took down Twinkies.

Willow was shocked by the lack of people at the mansion. Usually there were a lot of people whose names she never caught. Many never seemed to stay for long but the ratio of men to women was heavily skewed in favour of the women.

The average bust size was also skewed towards heavy. It made the redheaded teenager somewhat self-conscious.

However, it wasn't just the lack of individuals that shocked Willow, it was also the inclusion of a very familiar, handsome yet pale vampire.

"Angel!" She gasped in horror. She thought that they must have caught him and now they were going to dispose of them both. Except the vampire wasn't in chains. He hadn't been beaten to a bloody pulp.

He was sitting there with a glass, of what appeared to be blood, in his hands.

He was looking ready to jump up and fight at a moment's notice.

"Relax girl." Logan sighed as he pushed past. "Nobody's dying today." He could smell the fear on her… she may have peed herself a little too.

"Take a seat girls." Clark instructed. Today, only he, Xander, Neville and Harry were present. Logan was already leaving the room. "We're just waiting for Buffy and Joyce to get here."

"Is it bad news?" Faith asked as she fell gracelessly onto the sofa. Tara sat down with far more comportment. Willow seemed frozen in place.

"It is time for the big reveal." Xander said with a grin.

"You're gonna tell… everything?" She returned the grin.

"Everything you know and even some things you don't know."

"Sweet!" She was practically bouncing in place.

"Alright Harry, we're here." Came the sighing voice of Joyce Summers as she walked in with Buffy and Luna. "What was the big emergency?"

"Deadboy has been trying to convince Willow that we are all evil and are trying to take over the world." Xander grinned in that disarming way of his.

"But we are trying to take over the world." Luna said as she happily dropped into Xander's lap.

"Yeah, but we aren't evil, Sweetheart." He chuckled as he kissed her head.

"From your point of view, perhaps." She said with a little shrug. "What would the goblins say if we tried to make them share all their gold?"

"Shit!" "Xander!" "I need to deal with the goblins." Xander said, ignoring Joyce's admonishment.

"You've still got time before they start a new war." Harry assured him. "We couldn't act for now, but as you are 'officially' here, you can go and deal with them."

"Boys, Luna, lets stay on track here. What are you planning to do about Angel? I always detested his presence around Buffy." She scowled at him. "Personally I would prefer to stake him and eliminate the threat."

"You can't just kill him!" Willow argued in mortification.

"Why not? Dude's already dead, right?" Faith asked the men.

"Dead as a door nail." Harry nodded. "The only difference between him and the other vampires is that he has a soul."

"So you can't kill him!"

"Do we really need to remind you that I am Death?" Harry sighed. "Killing people is what I exist for. I'd say I live for it but technically I am dead and alive."

"I think we need to be straight here." Neville spoke up in a calm yet authoritative voice. "We have no intention of staking Angel at this time. But remember that he is already dead.

"Furthermore, the only reason he has a soul is because the vampire that turned him killed the daughter of gypsies. They ripped his soul, Liam, out of the afterlife and shoved it into the vampire body to torture the demon.

"The important thing to note is that this was a curse, and the curse can be broken."

"How?" Angel asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"A moment of pure happiness." Neville informed him.

Angel immediately looked at Buffy forlornly.

"What? Why is he looking at me?" Buffy said, she was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"He thinks he loves you." Harry stage whispered.

"What?! He doesn't even know me!"

"Yeah, he's been stalking you since LA." Xander sighed as he tried to focus on his content daughter resting comfortably on his lap. "Someone told him you were the Slayer and offered him the chance to join your side of the fight."

"How do you know all this?" Willow asked the question that was on both her and Angel's minds.

"Because in the timeline I lived through, Buffy was taken in by the whole 'mysterious stranger' routine that Deadboy was pulling." Xander scoffed.

"As if!"

"Well, you gave him that 'moment of pure happiness'." Xander was clearly disgusted.

"I did?" Buffy wrinkled her nose in confusion. "How?"

"You were infatuated by him, Buff." Xander shuddered.

"You had sex with him." Luna sounded calm but her family could hear her exasperation. It took a lot to rile up Luna.

"But he's dead!"

Buffy's disgusted cry of indignation clearly hurt Angel.

Xander couldn't help but take some satisfaction in that.

"Buffy, last time he managed to charm you before you discovered he was a vampire." Joyce explained calmly. "From what I heard, he never voluntarily told you. He accidentally revealed himself and then was framed by some other vampire for attacking me."

"Darla." Xander offered. "She's dust along with the Master and the Anointed One."

"You killed the Anointed One?" Willow asked in surprise.

"You killed Darla?" Angel asked in a mixture of shock and sadness.

"Yes and yes." Xander nodded. "She came to Joyce's house looking to 'leave a message'. A few of the girls and I decided to give our reply in person. He didn't seem to appreciate it." He said in mock disappointment.

"But there was a prophecy! You said so yourself!" Willow argued.

"He eats prophecies for breakfast." Clark scoffed as he pointed at Xander. "There are very few people on our side of the fight who hate Xander, but the Norns, the Fates and all the oracles and prophets get very pissy when he turns up."

"Amateurs." Luna scoffed with her head contentedly on Xander's shoulder.

"You can't stop a prophecy." Angel frowned.

"There is a prophecy that says you will eventually become human." Xander said gave him a level look. "I know that there are a bunch of higher level demons who have futures set out for you. Can you say for certain what Whistler and his bosses have planned?

"That prophecy about you becoming human is tied to you being a pivotal part of the apocalypse. No one was sure which side you would be on though."

"Let's get to the meat and potatoes of this little meeting." Neville interrupted. "If we tell them who we are then they might be able to understand the futility of pitting a prophecy against us."

Harry just shrugged. "Faith, you are free to do the honours." He smiled at the clearly excited young woman.

Faith literally leapt out of her seat and pointed at Clark. "That is Superman. Cyclops and Wolverine are upstairs, the portal door to their home world leads to Marvel and DC! YEEEES!" She shouted breathlessly. "That was killing me!" She said as she slumped down into the seat next to Tara.

"Superman? Faith, have you-"

"Ahem."

Buffy was interrupted by Xander's polite cough. She turned to see him pointing at Clark Kent who just so happened to be standing tall, two feet off the ground, dressed in the classic Superman suit. He had this small amused smirk on his face.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." Willow didn't really have anything useful to say.

Angel was sitting there with his mouth agape.

Tara was quietly awed.

Buffy was wide eyed. "I can't believe I had sex thoughts about Superman."

Fortunately for Buffy she never realised she said that out loud.

Unfortunately for Buffy, Faith heard her loud and clear. She kept it as blackmail and teasing material for later.

"And you thought they'd be too jaded to believe you." Xander smirked at Clark.

"I just thought Faith was an anomaly." Clark explained as he floated back down and deactivated the suit. It wasn't his real suit, just a transfiguration of his clothing. But he realised it would be more effective than his Kryptonian Battlesuit.

"Why would Faith be an anomaly?" Tara asked timidly.

Harry just laughed and pointed at Faith. "That girl took one look at Logan and made him for the Wolverine! Because of her we had to increase the levels of protection on our identities."

"Wait… what superheroes are you?" Buffy asked Harry and Neville.

"We don't come from DC or Marvel universes like Clark and the others." Neville shook his head. "We come from a separate universe."

"Also, it is very important to note that the comics are fairly inaccurate." Clark warned. "Yes, I was born on Krypton and sent to Earth when it blew up, but everything after my fourteenth birthday is different… because of him." He pointed at Harry.

"Hey! They sent me to you!" Harry pointed at Neville.

"Boys, stop your bickering." Joyce said sternly. She then turned to the girls. "The important thing to remember is that Xander and Harry have managed to render various prophecies obsolete." She then turned back to the boys. "Now, why did you decide to bring them in on your secrets and why is Angel here?"

"We didn't really see the point in keeping the secret from them anymore, especially as Faith already knew." Harry explained. "But when we discovered just how much Willow distrusted us and that Angel was trying to subvert her, we decided we had to show them just what they were up against."

"You don't have to make it sound like we're the enemy." Clark sighed. "Angel, you have a choice: We will make you human and you can join our fight or we can kill you and send your soul onto some place decent."

"Decent?" Angel asked curiously.

"You were a fool and an arsehole, but you didn't do anything that warrants a stay with Hades or Hel. You won't get into Valhalla or the Elysium fields but you can easily crossover to the after life as opposed to the heavens and hells."

"There's a difference?" Faith asked.

"I'll explain later." Clark promised.

"So, what will it be? Work for us or move on to the after life?" Harry asked.

"I warn you now Angel, you even think of turning against us and I will throw you in The Cage." Xander warned.

"Erm…"

"The Cage is a hell dimension that was crafted by rulers of the underworld of each pantheon from multiple worlds." Neville explained for Faith. "It resides in mine and Harry's home world. Only those that actively attempt to harm Death (a.k.a. Harry) are sentenced there."

"Take whatever you know about hell, what ever you believe about hell and accept the fact that you underestimated everything." Clark continued. "The worst part about The Cage is that it isn't their final punishment. It is simply the holding area until their punishment has been decided. The longest serving prisoner has been there for several million years. Time was altered there."

"But… but…"

"It's alright Tara, you can ask what you want." Joyce assured her. "You are in absolutely no danger from anyone here."

"But you aren't… evil?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm a phoenix, Tara." Neville explained. "I am considered one of the lightest creatures in Existence. If I was to sing a song then Angel would fall to the floor in agony.

"But even I and the rest of the Phoenixes won't argue about this. We don't approve, we don't necessarily agree, but we understand it.

"These people actively attempted to hurt, hinder or kill Death. If they had succeeded then the entirety of Existence would have been at risk. By that I include this world, my world, Scott's and Clark's. Existence would cease to be.

"The Cage was a necessary measure to ensure that people understood just how big a crime it was to attack Death. It has been proven to do the job. It's not fool proof, but nothing rarely is."

"So what will it be, Deadboy?" Xander asked with a hint of a sneer. "Serve us or go to the after life?"

"I assume the after life doesn't come with any strings attached?" Joyce asked.

"It's a complete Get Out Of Jail Free card." Luna pouted as she turned from her very comfortable position to face them all. "He would have no responsibilities or expectations on him. Other than those expected of regular denizens of the after life. That would be the best choice for him.

"He doesn't trust us. Buffy clearly isn't going to be swayed by his chiselled good looks. If he stays here he will just be a pawn for various players... including us." She gave him a pointed look.

"Can I think about it?" Angel asked slowly.

"Sure, but as long as you remain on this side of the after life you serve me." Harry told him seriously. "Even if you are just a human your soul has been marked by destiny. There is always a chance that another vamp will turn you."

"I am a vampire."

"No, I fixed your body up, evicted Angelus and anchored your soul." Harry shrugged.

Luna sighed and conjured a stethoscope that she tossed to Angel. Her big brother was so impulsive.

Angel frantically undid his shirt and listened to his chest. Then he began to hyperventilate as he realised he was really breathing and not faking it.

Xander rolled his eyes and sent a stunner at the new human. "What a pansy."


	3. Chapter 11 - Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Neville, Clark and the rest have each known Xander Harris as their father, grandfather, father-in-law, etc. Now they want to try and do for him what he did for them, by saving him from a bad home and a life fraught with death and despair. (Final instalment of the Harry Potter: Aspect of Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg

*Chapter 11*: Chapter 11  
Chapter 11

Harry called in Jean and Emma to do a quick bit of temporary mental work on Angel. Nothing malicious, just a few adjustments so he wouldn't realise he was breathing. The changes would vanish over the next few days so he didn't hyperventilate again, it was simply an extension of what Harry had done to Xander when he fixed his eye all those years ago.

With Angel finally awake again they led the group through the portal door.

"Welcome, to the World of Tomorrow!" Harry said grandly.

"Son, that show won't be on for a few more years." Xander muttered quietly.

"Bugger."

"Language Harry." Joyce chided teasingly.

"The 'World of Tomorrow' is a grey, metal room?" Buffy was clearly unimpressed.

"This is a secure receiving room for the portal door." Clark explained. "We are being monitored by a team of trained experts who determine if we are friendly."

"And if we aren't?" Faith asked.

"We'd get punted back to where we came from." Neville answered. "And then another team would be sent through to secure the door from that side."

"You're clear. Any specific destination?" Came a clear voice into the room.

"My home in Metropolis will do." Clark answered.

"Not the castle?" Xander pouted. "I bet Joyce would have liked to see it."

"I think they will be more interested in a futuristic city at the moment." Harry patted his shoulder consolingly.

"Yeah! Do they have jet packs?" Faith asked eagerly.

"We don't need jet packs." Harry smirked.

The wall opposite them began to split open to reveal a doorway. "Let's take a gander then." Neville smiled as he headed through.

The future was not what they expected.

Where to start? There were no jet packs. There were no floating cities or buildings. There were no flying cars. There were no giant TV screens everywhere.

What was there?

Roads? Not really. What the Sunnydale citizens would call roads were now long strips of grassland. There were even fruit and vegetable plants in sectioned areas. The sidewalks and pavements were still there, running between the 'roads' and the houses but they were smooth continuous strips, like tarmac with a slight bounce. It was nice to walk on.

The houses were much the same as regular houses. A lot of them had smooth walls almost metallic or plastic looking. But they didn't have glaring colours that would offend the neighbours.

Even the nearby apartment buildings looked pristine.

There were no cars. Period. Nothing on the roads or in the air.

But people were flying. Just without jet packs.

People also seemed to just appear and disappear without warning, but no one seemed to notice.

Then there were the people themselves.

Seventy percent human.

Twenty percent part-human.

Ten percent… 'other'.

People with green skin, blue skin, orange skin. Skin with ridges, feathers, horns. It was an eclectic bunch.

But also a fairly happy and interactive bunch. In most twentieth century cities, people walked past each other with nothing but concentration and focus on their destination and purpose. They ignored all others unless it intrigued them or was a potential threat.

If you went out into the British countryside and walked along a rambler's path then everyone you came across (though they would be few and far between) would greet you with a nod and a smile and possibly a friendly 'hello'.

This futuristic metropolis was even better. People greeted each other by name. Children were playing on the grassy 'roads' with numerous pets and what appeared to be robots of varying designs. It was a true community of friends and neighbours.

"It's very… clean." Buffy said as she tried to think of something to say without sounding like an idiot.

"And friendly." Tara added with a cautious smile.

"There is no war on this planet." Clark told them. "People don't die of old age and they can live for up to five thousand years. Nearly every human is capable of using magic. Food is available to everyone on the planet. There are no cars, planes or boats for general travel. But there are some for recreational use."

"Clark!"

The group turned to see a tall busty and leggy Asian woman come running down the steps of a nearby large apartment She got within a few feet and jumped on Clark, wrapping her legs and arms around him so he had to hold her up.

"Hey Uzume." Clark smiled as he kissed her.

"What happened to Lois Lane?" Buffy frowned.

"She teaches your gym classes." Harry grinned.

"I love that girl." Xander laughed. "She and the others were the best thing to happen to Clark."

"Is Lo' coming back?" Uzume asked as she looked over Clark's shoulder. "Grandfather!" She squealed as she recognised Xander. She promptly dropped off Clark and pounced on Xander, knocking him to the floor.

"I heard you came through here earlier. Why didn't you come and visit?" She pouted as she straddled him.

"It was just a quick thing to get some DNA for Luna." He pointed over his head from his supine position.

"Luna!" This time she leapt off Xander and pounced on the short blonde.

Xander picked himself off and stepped up to Clark. "She's wearing clothes but not wearing clothes?" He asked curiously.

"A lot of people like to be naked." Clark explained. "But not everyone wants to see everyone else naked. Emma developed a charm so that we always appear to be clothed even if we are actually naked."

Xander snorted. "Yeah, sounds like something she would do."

Eventually Clark had to literally pull Uzume off Luna. Everybody knew Death's Little Sister, she was a frequent visitor and considered Harry's counterpart on the other side. Uzume was very tactile, she loved to touch and hug… and other stuff.

"So why are you all here?" Uzume asked as she latched onto Xander's side. Although she was physically naked, she appeared to be wearing jean shorts and a tank top. Xander's upper arm was currently engulfed in her cleavage… Buffy and Willow were glaring at him. Clark made a note to explain his relationship with the Sekirei to them.

"The girls here, and Angel, need a little show and tell about who we are, what we are capable of and what we do." Harry explained.

"They didn't believe you when you told them? I thought Tsukiumi and some others went with you."

"They've seen us do a lot of things, but I don't think they fully grasp the concept of just how powerful we are." Clark explained.

"Well… I suppose we could go find a dead planet in Father's world and have Clark move it and Miya crack it in half." She said thoughtfully.

Neville and the others tried not to smirk at the looks on the visitors' faces. Uzume preferred to be an airhead, but she was just as smart as every other Sekirei. She clearly knew what she was revealing, but she didn't like it when people doubted her Ashikabi, father or grandfather.

After Chiho had passed on Clark had bonded Uzume as his Ashikabi… it made sense as they were already married.

"Alright, I've got an idea." Uzume said as she stepped away from Xander. His arm was suddenly very cold.

Uzume put a hand to her ear and waited.

Eventually several women popped into existence in front of her.

"Amara!" Xander smiled widely as he stepped forward and grabbed the regal blonde into a hug. The pair were quickly engulfed in hugs by the other new women.

"Alright my beauties!" Xander laughed as he eased his way out of the group. "Uzume has a job for you."

"This lot don't fully understand what Harry and the rest are about. Each of you take someone and show them wherever they want to go. Throw in something mind blowing whilst you're at it."

"I shall take Joyce." Amara smiled as she walked up and linked arms with her fellow blonde. "It will be nice to speak to my mother-in-law in person."

"Obaasan!" Uzume gasped. She hadn't realised that it was her grandmother who had come to visit. "You can take me with you!" She declared as she grabbed Joyce's other arm.

Amara just smiled as they teleported out.

"This isn't Sunnydale." Buffy frowned as she looked around the desert vista.

"This is the location where Sunnydale would be if it existed in our world." Her Amazon guide, Helen Luther, explained. "Remember, Metropolis doesn't exist in your world. Things are very different here."

"Do you even have vampires… or demons?" Buffy scoffed.

"We do, although our vampires are unlike yours. They have many of the same strengths and weaknesses but they aren't corpses possessed by demons.

"If enough of their blood is drained then they can lose their humanity but otherwise they still have the same morals they did as humans. They are still themselves.

"As for demons, demons aren't native to either of our worlds. But like your world we have had our incursions. Usually we just push them back and seal their dimension off, occasionally Harry or someone acting on his behalf will go in and either conquer or eradicate them."

"That easily?"

"It is never easy." Helen frowned. "We've actually lost people during those fights. I've nearly died myself a few times. Well, that is to say I nearly stayed dead."

"What?"

"Harry decides when you die. Usually he leaves it up to nature and lets things run their course. If his friends are killed in battle or murdered and whatnot then he usually prevents us from crossing over."

"But I thought the after life was a good thing." Buffy pointed out.

"Supposedly it is. Luna has the most knowledge.

"Come on, let me blow your mind." Helen smiled at her.

"What is this place?" Willow asked as Eleanor, her personal Amazon guide, led her into a large but empty building. There was a group of four people, two men and two women, playing cards at a table nearby. Behind them was a large, flat television screen showing some sort of game with people on broomsticks.

"This is the Earth Hospital." Eleanor explained. "Anyone with an emergency can contact this centre and they will respond immediately."

"But there are no patients or doctors. There are no beds." Willow frowned.

"These four are the on call doctors." She said as they walked up to people at the table.

"You don't look injured or in a rush." One of the men said as he looked the newcomers over.

"This is a guest of Harry Potter's. He asked that she be given a tour." Eleanor explained.

"He's back?!" One of the women asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Not that I know of." Eleanor frowned.

"You are afraid of Doctor Potter?" Willow asked suspiciously.

"Of him? Not exactly." The woman answered. "But he was supposed to be out at another world. If he's back that must mean we're under attack again."

"Why would you care about that?" The other woman scoffed. "Potter hasn't had to lift a finger in decades. He rarely spends his time doing anything other than teaching kids."

"I thought he was a doctor." Willow said.

"Doctor, teacher, inventor, wizard, Death, Magic, Avatar of Love and frequent amusement for the masses." The final man laughed. "I swear he likes to push his wives' buttons just to give the newspapers something to print."

"He starts fights?"

The first man put his cards down and looked at Willow curiously. "You're very suspicious of Harry Potter. For everything we've said you've grabbed onto the worst case scenario first. Why is that?"

Willow blushed.

They looked to Eleanor.

"I know very little about Willow Rosenberg. Uzume Kent called for some guides from the Amazons and instructed us to give her and her friends a tour. She wanted to see a hospital."

"Of course! She's from the pre-magic era." The second woman exclaimed in realisation. "She's used to needles and scalpels all over the place."

"Oh." The first woman said before standing up and walking over to a nearby cupboard. She pulled out an entire drawer and placed it on the table. "There you go. Needles, scalpels, syringes, various medicines. I'm not sure if all of these were around during your time but we always keep supplies in case magic is a no go."

"But where are all the patients?" Willow gestured to the empty room.

"All humans can do magic. They can heal their own injuries. A simple dose of a potion or shot of temporary nanites can cure anything else." The second man shrugged. "If a non-magical alien is injured then they are likely around plenty of magical beings. It really isn't an issue."

"Unless we are talking about digital life forms." The second woman corrected her colleague. "Then we have to hope a magical knows to call us and not interfere with them."

"Digital life forms? As in AI's?"

The five natives flinched.

Eleanor coughed uncomfortably. "We consider that to be a derogatory term." She explained. "Although the term can be applied to some primitive prototypes who never achieved consciousness, it implies that those who have are…"

"Fake life forms." The first man sneered in disgust. "The amount of problems caused in the early twentieth centuries was despicable. They were treated like slaves because people thought they could easily be made with parts from local stores.

"I could make a human with parts from a twentieth centuries' cemetery."

"Twentieth centuries?" Willow paled slightly. "What year is this?"

"By your current calendar I think it is-"

"22,497."

The new male voice caused Amara, Uzume and Joyce to turn.

"Brainiac, are you on duty?" Amara asked curiously.

The former Destroyer of Worlds shook his head. "Word has spread about our guests." He gestured to Joyce. "Several DLs have left to join the others. We can help better with answering certain questions. Like what year it is." He smiled. He offered his hand to Joyce. "Mrs Summers, I had the pleasure of meeting your sons, including Xander, many, many millennia ago when I was a simple AI hell bent on fulfilling my flawed protocols."

"Sounds like a story of redemption." Joyce raised an eyebrow as she shook the hand.

"For a Digital Lifeform or a biological one then yes." He allowed. "But as I was an AI, Artificial Intelligence, I required a fair bit of re-programming. Because of that re-programming I am now a full Digital Lifeform. I am capable of deciding my own path. I don't feel the need to do something because my flawed logic sees no alternative."

"I'm afraid that anything but organic life forms are beyond my level of understanding." Joyce admitted. "But if Harry and my sons say you are alive then that is all I need to know."

"Then you will make friends fast around here." He said gladly. "Tell me, what do you think of current day Earth?" He gestured to the view out the window.

Amara had taken her to the moon where there was a colony established. It had taken a lot of careful planning but the moon had a near natural atmosphere along with plants, water, animals… it was no different from Earth… if you didn't count the fact that the Earth could be seen in the sky and a whole host of other… differences.

"I think the Lady Summers will be here for quite a while." They turned at the sound of the rugged deep voice to see a tall, burly man in Viking garb. "We heard in Asgard and Olympus that the Mother of Death had returned to the living, I could not live with myself if I did not meet the mother of my adopted son's brother."

"Well met, Odin Borson." Amara greeted the King of Asgard. "I present Joyce Summers."

"Well met, Queen Amara." Odin smiled. He turned to Joyce. "It is an honour to meet you My Lady. I am proud to be able to be the first of the gods to offer the hospitality of his pantheon." He said with a deep bow that caused Amara and Brainiac to raise an eyebrow.

"The honour is mine." Joyce curtsied as she fell back into her old ways from living with Merlin and Arthur.

"Nay, My Lady, I know you do not fully understand your position yet, but soon, you will find it nearly impossible to keep the denizens of this universe out of your own. Even now I have had to relinquish my throne to my son, Baldur, just to keep him from leading the armies of Asgard in a campaign to cleanse the evil from your world and make it safe for Kal-El's mother." He chuckled.

"Lord Odin, if I might be so bold as to enquire, but do we need to alert Lord Death that he may… have uninvited guests, regardless of their loyalties?" Brainiac asked cautiously.

"The heads of the pantheons are doing everything within their power to curb the impulses of our subjects." Odin assured him. "But… as Lord Death has often shown, a bit of warning wouldn't go amiss."

"Done." Brainiac chuckled.

"Ho-ly sh-"

"Faith!"

"But Tara, it's the Hulk!"

"Then you should want to make a good impression."

"Ah." She blushed.

The Hulk just chuckled as he reverted his smaller human form. "It has been a long time since anyone was excited to meet me as the Hulk."

"But… you're the HULK!" Faith practically shouted.

"Fame isn't the same thing as it was back then." Bruce Banner explained. "We are well known and respected. People are more accepting now. Many of the things we could do back then they can replicate with magic.

"The only thing that separates us from them is the things we did with our abilities."

"Did you really fight the Wolverine?" Faith asked with a grin.

Tara closed her eyes in exasperation. She doubted Faith would ever change. To be honest, she hoped she didn't.

"Grandfather, it is good to have you back." Shiina bowed low.

"Still the same old Shiina." Xander smiled as he ignored the bow and pulled the male Sekirei into a hug. "How are you doing? I know it has been a while, but how did you cope after Yukari passed on?"

"It was tough." The silver-haired alien admitted. He had grown into a wiry man, he still held certain aspects of boyish charm that his Ashikabi, Yukari, had adored. "But Uncle immediately bonded with me. We believe that the strength of all his other bonds eased the pain."

"Clark is even more unique than Harry in some ways." Xander admitted. "So… have you found yourself any nice young girls recently?"

Shiina blushed. "No one at the moment, but I have been married several times."

"I've got so many stories to catch up." Xander sighed.

"Then you should probably stop dying, Ojiisan."

"Mutsu, if I knew how I would." He glared at Sekirei Number 5. "Which is why I have you two here to protect me from the unholy horde waiting for me beyond that door." He pointed to a nearby Portal Door.

"I doubt the female Sekirei and Amazons will appreciate being referred to as an 'Unholy Horde', Grandfather." Shiina pointed out.

"At least they won't kill him." Mutsu muttered.

"I'm all squared away." Tess said as she walked up to Clark, Neville and Harry at the castle in Smallville. They were seated in the usual living room. "All my duties have been handed over. As far as everyone is concerned, I'm unavailable unless it is the usual all hands on deck scenario."

"Where is Dad?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ah…" Clark looked a little sheepish. "I had Mutsu and Shiina take him to Themiscyra."

"Those women are going to cause all sorts of problems, aren't they?" Neville sighed.

"They will respect the wishes and orders of their god and goddesses, as well as Queen Amara and Princess Diana, but… you remember what it was like when the big oaf got himself killed?" Tess reasoned. "It wasn't just the Amazons and Sekirei that went into mourning."

"I have never seen every pantheon come together for anything other than a combined threat or a threat against myself." Harry scoffed. "But they all attended his wake."

"Exactly. They won't invade this new realm, but they will defy their orders to protect what is considered the highest ranking being in Existence."

"In other words…?" Neville asked with an expectant grimace.

"Prepare to see a lot more familiar faces around.

"This… This is like… a nerd's worst nightmare."

Although the words and phrasing might have seemed callous and derogatory, they were said with the same despair that said 'nerds' would have felt.

Bruce had thought it best that Faith see the other side of being a hero. The consequences.

They were standing in the Hero's Graveyard in Gotham. It was several acres worth of graves.

They were currently standing in front of some very familiar names.

John Stewart.

Hal Jordan.

Barbara Gordon.

Shayera Hol.

It was a long list.

"But Superman is still alive! Hell! Lex Luthor is still alive!" Faith turned frantically to Bruce, almost pleading with him.

"Superman is a god. He is so much more than a god." He corrected himself. "You can't compare someone like Clark Kent to anyone else in existence.

"As for Lex, he is as close to a brother as Clark ever had." He held up a hand to stop Faith's argument. "The comics you've read are nothing like real life.

"You should probably ask Clark and Lex themselves, but Lex has been helping Clark since Clark was just a kid."

"But why is he still alive and… Batgirl isn't?" She said, gesturing to the gravestone.

"Because Clark Kent is a creature of love." Came a new voice.

They saw a well built man with dark hair and eyes walking towards them.

"After the death of his mother his soul began to latch onto everyone he loved. His father, his brothers, his Amazons, his Sekirei… his closest friends.

"That is the sole reason why the name 'Bruce Wayne' isn't listed here." He sighed.

Faith gasped. "Y-Y- Batman!"

"Not a name that I hear too often these days." Bruce Wayne smiled fondly. "Earth certainly doesn't need me in that manner. The conflicts in the universe are usually handled by others."

"This is a utopia?" Tara asked in her timid manner.

The two Bruces shared a look.

"It is nearly impossible to create a utopian society without actively controlling the thought processes of the members." Bruce Banner explained. "We refuse to do that. This means that we still have crimes as there will always be greed, jealousy and other evils. People like Bruce maintain the role of the Batman to bring criminals to justice."

"Fortunately, most of the potential criminals are smart enough to realise that there is no way they could successfully commit their crimes in this day and age." Bruce Wayne continued. "The average citizen has no fear of petty thugs because they can defend themselves.

"But occasionally there is a psychopath who either doesn't care or believes they can outwit us."

Wayne turned back to the nearby headstones, many were engraved with the names of his personal family of crime fighters. "Everyone here gave all they had so we could enjoy the security and freedom we have achieved. Those of us who remain protect their legacy."

"So when my niece came to me and warned me I might have a few visitors, I have to admit my curiosity was piqued. I would say that Aphrodite knew that you would intrigue me."

Angel was standing in front of an imposing figure. Near seven feet tall, black hair that was long in the back with a goatee and moustache, wearing metal armour with a cape.

Hades, God of the Underworld, was not the sort of person to be inviting.

Unless you were an evil bastard who he looked forward to torturing.

That said…

"Part of me wants to toss you into my darkest pits and teach you the true meaning of pain and fear." Hades mused. "But the rest of me feels like you do not necessarily belong here. In times long past I would have taken you regardless, just to alleviate the boredom." He said airily.

Angel couldn't help the shudder. They were standing in Hade's throne room. Flame torches barely lit the room, the walls were a dull red, a mixture of blood and grime.

"But Lord Death is exceptionally good at seeing that my pits and dungeons are always in use."

Hades sat down calmly on his throne, he regarded the man in front of him. "Lord Death has rid you of the demon and returned you to life. You have been given a choice. Service to Lord Death as you live out your mortal life or passage to the other side.

"But still, you have not chosen. What holds you back? Why do I feel you are trying to claim the sins of the demon that possessed your corpse?"

"I-I was given a task… a purpose." Angel said, even he couldn't show no fear to this imposing figure.

"You were bribed and blackmailed child."

Hades smiled as an ebony haired beauty entered the throne room. She wore robes of dark green that covered her well but hugged her enough to show her exquisite body.

"Hel, my love. I was wondering if you would hear about this." Hades beamed as he stood and kissed his wife. It had been Clark that had introduced the Greek God of the Underworld to the Asgardian Goddess of the Underworld.

He was regularly teased by all, including the couple, about his gifts as an Avatar of Love.

"With something this important to Kal, I could do no less." Hel smiled.

"Angel, this is my wife, Hel. She is the Goddess of the Norse Underworld."

"But Persephone-"

"That settles it." Hades interrupted grumpily. "Unless Lord Death or his family request it, I will not be going to this new universe. I had a hard enough time here trying to explain that there never was a Persephone. The less said about Hippolyta the better!"

"Let us focus on the problem before us, Husband." Hel calmed him. "Angel must make a choice. He is restricted in his choices but that should not concern those who walk the path of justice.

"This girl, The Slayer, she is beyond your reach. She has had her eyes opened to your true nature and it would be many years before she would be willing to look at you the way you wish.

"In that time I believe she will find herself a proper husband or wife. Maybe many.

"So now you must choose a new path. A path without her as your lover."

"Of course I am still tempted to throw you in the pits for your lustful thoughts of the girl." Hades said in disgust. "You are living in different times to those that you were born to. But even then it was unseemly to stalk a girl not old enough to leave her home.

"Make your choice or I will make it for you!" Hades was getting irritable. He hated when mortals insisted that his life was like their myths instead of the truth.

It made him cranky.

Angel knew they were right about Buffy, but he could be very patient and he could wait for her. He had always planned to. He wasn't sure he could live with himself if he abandoned her, even if she didn't need him.

He straightened his shoulders. "I'll serve Potter."

"You will serve Lord Death or you will fill my pits." Hades barked as the flame torches flared.

"So! Have you all learnt anything new?" Harry asked as he addressed the dimensional visitors.

"Shopping for clothes isn't the same when everything is free." Buffy pouted.

"Sweetheart, you've never paid for clothes." Joyce smirked.

"Faith?" Harry turned to brunette.

"The fight never ends." She said dully, paraphrasing something Bruce Wayne had said.

"But the breaks we get are more than worth the effort." Clark assured her. "Tara?"

"It's… peaceful here. I can feel the magic." She smiled contentedly.

"Willow?" Harry asked the redhead.

"You have all this power but you let our world suffer." She glared at him.

"Really? That's all you got from this?" Tess asked angrily. "Harry, I'm taking this girl for a little lesson." She said. She didn't wait for an answer before she grabbed her fellow redhead by the shoulder and vanished.

"And they call me impulsive." Xander scoffed.

"Did you learn anything?" Harry asked his father pointedly.

"If I ever die again, those boys and girls of mine will make me suffer… they've been planning… for centuries." He shuddered.

"Angel, what have you learnt?" Neville asked the former vampire.

"Patience." Said resurrected human responded cryptically.

"Let him hold his own noose." Xander said decisively. "Make him sign a magical contract. If he screws up he dies and pays the consequences."

"You really hate him, don't you?" Buffy said with wide eyes.

"He has the potential to be one of the best champions on Earth." Xander said with a careless shrug. "But he usually screws up by making bad choices. Not because he's a bad person." Xander added quickly. "But because he doesn't always think things through. We were all like that at some point." He admitted. "But at this point in the timeline he is nothing but a coward."

"I don't want responsibility for that crap." Harry scowled. "If he's going to cause trouble then I say we just toss him out into the world. We'll give him an identity and a start and after that it's up to him."

"Because that won't come back to bite us in the ass." Clark shook his head exasperatedly.

"He's made his choice. Send him on Harry. We can't let one person put innocent people at risk." Neville said decisively.

Harry just shrugged and tossed a bolt of green light at Angel.

Who fell down dead.

"You killed him!"

Everyone just turned to look at Buffy in disbelief.

"I mean… he was human… you gave him a choice." She said slightly embarrassed. It had been made abundantly clear what Harry's role was. She heard the reports of what had happened to Catherine Madison.

"His lips and his mind were saying two different things." Harry scowled as he reached out and grabbed the soul of Angel. He made sure the git was clothed as he didn't want his little sister seeing naked men.

"If we had let him stay then he would have always been suspicious of us." Neville tried to explain. As he spoke an ethereal form appeared of a man who grasped Angel's soul and vanished with him, taking him to the other side. "It is always a problem with people with quick minds and paranoia. They see how powerful we are and they always wonder if we are using that power to trick them into believing we are good."

"It's a vicious circle and not something we can ever fix." Clark continued. "The person has to work it out on their own."

"But you killed him! Are you going to kill Willow?" Buffy demanded.

"Willow is still a child." Neville shook his head. "She can learn. For her, a worst case scenario would be to remove her knowledge of the demonic world and our abilities. We would then send her to live with her parents."

"You said her parents weren't good enough, you are taking them to court."

"They are currently having their own little spat." Joyce grimaced. "Ira seems to be determined to fight this but Sheila doesn't want to risk losing Willow."

"I'll ask Ryan to have someone approach Sheila separately from Ira." Xander said thoughtfully. Then he looked crestfallen. "There are so many people I have to catch up with! Ryan, Lex, Jonathan-"

"Dad! You're immortal… you have time." Neville chuckled.

Xander just smiled. It wasn't often that Neville called him 'Dad'.

Getting back to Sunnydale had been a bit of a shock for the four girls. No time had passed since they stepped through the portal to Clark's world so they were due to head straight to bed.

Willow looked fairly downtrodden as she accompanied Joyce and Buffy back to the Summers' home.

"What did you do to her?" Xander asked Tess as they settled on the couch with the others.

"Kobayashi Maru." She grinned.

"God you're evil." He said before kissing her.

"No win situations?" Neville asked curiously. They were all familiar with Star Trek culture. Even in Clark and Tess' world in their present day, the Star Trek phenomenon was as strong as others. "What sort of no win situations?"

"I had a few of the DL's build a scenario based on the situation in this universe. I gave her complete command of all of you including access to our world."

"How did she do?" Clark asked seriously.

"She is a sneaky and underhanded little bitch. But she cares too much to be party to anything physical. She got Sunnydale wiped off the map when she ordered Clark to approach the gods of this world. They saw a threat and responded en masse.

"The governments mobilised the military and she started World War III."

"So what makes her sneaky and underhanded?" Harry asked.

"She used the DL's from our world to hack the planet's computer systems. She stole all the money from criminal organisations and corrupt governments and used it to buy food and supplies for the civilians. That left the governments of those countries with next to nothing and the citizens with less than nothing.

"These were corrupt governments so they literally began selling their citizens and arming for war. They needed money and supplies and some of their neighbours had just that.

"You can see where this is going?"

"She left humanity ripe for the picking and demons waltzed right in with their baskets ready." Xander sighed.

"You know we changed this world the second we came here." Clark tried to reason with his adopted father. "Willow isn't dealing with just two friends and an adult. The first time round she was a near equal partner with you and Buffy. Now she has to follow the rules of some very powerful people."

"Yeah, I know. Over the years she became much more equal with Giles and Buff." Xander said sadly. "But she didn't know when to stop and that nearly cost her her soul."

"Leave her to me." Tess patted her recently returned husband on the knee. "I have a long shot solution… but it is better than no shot."

*Chapter 12*: Chapter 12  
Chapter 12

"Well now, you are certainly a beautiful sight."

The brunette turned to see who had just entered. She frowned at the sight of the dark haired, smiling youth.

"Yeah, you might want curb that attitude." She frowned. "I don't have any problem with how others see me, but there are strict rules on teacher/student relations and I have no interest in dating a student."

The youth grinned. "You are a beautiful woman, Miss Calendar, but I was referring to these." He indicated the room full of computers. "I'm Xander Harris."

Jenny Calendar gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe him. "Vice-Principal Snyder rattled off a few pertinent names when I started. Yours was one of them. It wasn't one of the good ones. I really doubt you have any interest in computers… apart from using them to play games."

Xander shrugged as he walked to the front of the class and sat on the edge of one of the student desks. Jenny was behind her desk going through paperwork. She wished it was all computerised.

"My best friend had a Commodore 64. We played a few things."

"Well none of these computers are for games." Jenny said firmly.

"Would you care to make a bet on that?" Xander asked as he leaned forward. He was some distance away, being on the other side of the teacher's desk, so it wasn't as if he was invading her personal space.

"I doubt the school would approve of betting between teachers and students."

"Depends on what we're betting for." Xander shrugged.

"And what do you suggest." She was curious, this kid had clearly intended to use innuendo with his opening comments, but he was being fairly respectful if he had developed a crush on her. He was still cheeky, but nothing like Snyder had implied.

"Did Snyder tell you anything about Willow Rosenberg?" Xander asked as he leaned back and relaxed.

"Smartest student in the school, despite the fact that she hangs out with delinquents like you." She paraphrased with an amused smile.

"My best friend since Kindergarten." Xander nodded. "We recently lost our best friend to a… gang attack. It has been very hard on us."

Jenny instantly knew their friend was the victim of vampires, even if the student in front of her didn't realise it. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said with complete sincerity. "You want me to mentor Miss Rosenberg?"

"I want you to take the risk on pushing her as hard as you can in school. I know some of the other teachers will be doing so. Willow could already be in College. She could be at Harvard, Oxford… she could have her pick. I want you to use everything you can to get her those opportunities."

"I don't have 'connections' like that." Jenny laughed at the absurd suggestion.

"No, but there are other teachers in the school who do. You push her in this subject and encourage her in everything else and I'll handle the other teachers."

Jenny frowned. "We haven't even discussed what the bet will entail. But you are insisting on your friend getting everything and you getting nothing."

"I get plenty." Xander said seriously. "I get to know my best friend, who is like my sister, is safe and doing well. I get to know she won't go the way of our other best friend."

"You're very mature, Mr. Harris. Is this all because you lost your friend?"

Xander gave a sad smile. "I know a lot Janna." Jenny's eyes widened. "I know why you are here. I also know that you don't know even a fraction of the truth about this town."

"How do you know that name?" Jenny demanded as she shot to her feet.

Xander picked up his bag. "I'll use my free time in this class to create a simple game. I bet you that these computers could be used for games and I will prove it." He began walking out of the room.

"Xander! Answer me! How did you know?" She demanded. She followed him, but when she reached the corridor he was nowhere to be seen. The halls were empty.

"I simply don't see the point in scanning all these books." Giles said irritably as he watched the group of students wade through various tomes with scanners.

"Well, it's not really about storing the books. Nobody is going to access them, especially as we are violating copyright on most of these." Xander shrugged as the pair stood at the balcony near the stacks, looking over the large table.

"Then what is the point?" Giles asked.

"It's a learning experience for them." He gestured to the students. "This is fairly new technology. They wouldn't be able to afford it for themselves so they get to try it out here."

"What about that book then?" He indicated the ancient bound tome in Xander's hand.

"Have you ever heard of the term 'horcrux'?"

"I can't say I have." Giles shook his head.

"It comes from Harry's world. It is a soul container. They can be misused by people seeking to cheat death. Joyce knows more about them than I do."

"And that book is a 'horcrux'?" Giles frowned as he pushed up his glasses.

"Not exactly. A horcrux holds a soul. This holds an actual demon."

"Good Lord."

"Last time round we missed it. It was scanned into the network and it hacked most of the world. We caught it fairly quickly but it still did a lot of damage."

"Is this something Doc- Harry will need to deal with?"

"Him or Clark." Xander confirmed. "I'll take it home tonight and they can have a whack at it."

"Do you think they would mind if I observed?" Giles asked with professional curiosity.

"I doubt it. Doesn't hurt to ask though."

"You know it is safe to actually get close to the computers." Came a half teasing, half taunting voice.

"Ah… Miss Calendar." Giles sighed in resignation. "I trust that your occupation of my library won't become a regular occurrence?"

She gave a cheeky shrug. "There are a lot of books to scan."

"*cough*copyright*cough*."

"Ah, yes, have you acquired the appropriate publisher's permissions for copying all these works?" Giles asked at Xander's badly covered prompt. "I would hate for you to bring the school into disrepute so early in your tenure here." He said with a hint of triumph.

She gave suffering sigh. "These scans are just for an academic exercise, Mr. Giles." She admitted. "The scans aren't accessible by anyone but me and I delete them after the year is done. We can't afford the storage space."

"Told you." Xander muttered quietly with a smile. "So, Miss C, all you really need is some subject matter to scan. If we can get you that then you can hold your scanning sessions in your classroom?"

Jenny could see the look of relief on Giles' face. "I know our ways are strange to you but soon you will join us in the twentieth century… with three whole years to spare!" She teased.

She was disappointed when it looked like both Xander and Giles were trying to hide a laugh, seemingly at her expense.

She soon rallied. "Anyway, we might delete the scans of the copyrighted books, but there are plenty here that are out of copyright. I'd bet the one you're holding is over a hundred years old."

"More than five, actually." Xander said as he looked at the book.

"Pass it here then. The students can be more productive and scan books like that that are in danger of falling apart but not about to put us at risk of a lawsuit." She reached for the book.

"Whoa there, Little Lady." Xander said as he deftly grabbed her wrist. "This is a personal book and not part of the library collection. Giles was just examining it."

"Easy." She chided as she gently pulled her arm out of Xander's grip. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are purposefully trying to prove Snyder is a liar." She looked at him shrewdly. "First you claim you can program a computer and now you seem to be a connoisseur of ancient texts.

"Where's the slacker and delinquent he warned me about?"

"He grew up." Xander shrugged as he simply turned and walked off.

"If there is one person in this school I suggest you ignore, it is Vice-Principal Snyder." Giles said gravely. "He is an odious little man. He is a good case study of what happened with Hitler. A physically inferior specimen who despite his own belief in his abilities, was rejected by those he sort to prove himself to.

"His only talent is spewing soul destroying vitriol at easy targets."

"So… you don't like him then?" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Giles just rolled his eyes and left. "I'll be back in the middle ages."

"Did you ever leave?" She called out. She was pleased to see his shoulders slump. She assumed she had won. She turned to the students and began dismissing them.

"Mrs Rosenberg?"

The red-headed woman looked up from the diner table she was sitting at alone. "Mr. Kent, my lawyer isn't here. This is highly inappropriate."

"I am aware." Ryan nodded as he stood there in his suit. He pulled an envelope out of his inner-jacket pocket and handed it Sheila. "That is a sworn statement that I will consider anything discussed here to be off the record." He then placed a Dictaphone on the table and sat down as he started it. "You may take the recording of this meeting with you as proof."

Sheila carefully looked through the little plastic window of the recorder to see the little wheels moving. "What is it you want? You must be desperate if you are willing to go to all this trouble."

"I would say I was more earnest than desperate." Ryan said carefully. "As I have been from the beginning of our dealings. I take the safety and welfare of children very seriously. I am an orphan myself and suffered in the legal system.

"I am here because it has become more and more clear that you disagree with your husband's moves to fight this in the courts. I personally believe that you are more concerned about your daughter than you are your career."

"I could restart my career once Willow is old enough to fend for herself. Not that I don't believe she isn't capable now." She added quickly.

"She is a very able and gifted young woman." Ryan agreed. "My friends who have been seeing to her care have managed to talk to several of her teachers. There is a chance she could be heading for College before the end of next year."

"I hadn't heard." Sheila was shocked and impressed. "I didn't realise she-" She stopped as she realised what she was about to admit.

"You hadn't realised she was so gifted." Ryan finished her thought. "This is part of the reason we are fighting so hard for your daughter, Mrs Rosenberg. Because you and your husband weren't there during her formative years she had no one to speak up on her behalf and recognise that she could already be in College.

"At the very least she could be taking day classes at Sunnydale U."

"Then that will solve all of our problems." Sheila said decisively. "We will arrange for her to take early College placement tests. My husband and I can continue our work whilst Willow will be safely at College."

Ryan sighed. "No Mrs Rosenberg, that will not be enough. Willow requires the love and affection of a parent. At this moment in time she is going through puberty. So are her friends. The entire world is changing around her just as she is. She needs someone who will be there to listen to her problems, fix what can be fixed, and teach her to handle and endure what can't be.

"She already has a skewed view of authority figures because the two most prominent ones in her life are never around."

"As we have told you before, Mr. Kent, we are experts in the field of child psychology. We do not need a layman trying to tell us how things work."

"A very foolish and egotistical place to stand, Mrs Rosenberg." Ryan frowned at her. "Humans have been raising children for thousands of years. I have read your various papers and all you are really studying is the basis of the child psyche. Not every child can or does fit your templates. On top of that it is important to note that every child is a product of both their genetics and their surroundings. Whilst nature may trump nurture and vice versa, the reality is that a child is a product of both.

"You should have been able to tell from your own genetics that Willow had a high chance of being gifted. But you failed to account for the impact of her surroundings.

"She has just lost one of her best friends. Her crush is changing as he matures. She has a new best friend who, whilst being stylish and attractive, is also as much as a target for her over-zealous vice-principal as her crush.

"But enough debating." Ryan said, commandeering the conversation. "I came to grant you, personally, an offer. If you wish, we will accept you having sole custody of your daughter. But you must detach yourself from the legal proceedings of your husband. We believe you have it in you to care more for your daughter than your career. That said, your career will still be there when Willow has left the home and you will still have the time whilst Willow is at school to pursue your professional interests."

Sheila was both insulted and scared. She hated having her life dictated to her like this but at the same time she was having a hard time denying that she was missing out on her daughter's life.

"Hey Ryan."

"Tess?"

Sheila looked up to see a young red-headed woman sit down next to Mr. Kent.

"Tess, are you here on business?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"Well… I suppose you could 'make a case' for that." She teased the lawyer. She picked up the Dictaphone and turned it off. "We're changing the game plan." She said. "It's time to take this in a whole new direction."

Ryan just groaned. "Oh sweet merciful Odin."

Xander had just let Giles into the mansion so he could join Harry and Clark as they destroyed the demon in the book. Xander remembered Moloch perfectly. It was hard to forget his best friend's 'first boyfriend'. As soon as Giles had mentioned that the new computer teacher wanted her students to scan the library books, Xander had realised what was happening and sought out the book.

He was not going to let Willow go through that again.

There was a knock at the door; he wasn't entirely surprised at who was there.

"Miss C. What can I do for you?" He asked with that goofy grin of his.

"You know why I'm here, Xander." Jenny Calendar scowled at him. "I want to know how you know who I am. I want to know what it is you don't think I know about this town."

"You know, my two eldest sons came to this world thinking they could just work quietly behind the scenes and subvert the evil here with everyone being none the wiser.

"Then one of my other sons and my eldest daughter decided to screw with their plans." Xander smirked as she gave him a look that said one thing…

"You're crazy."

"Some might say…" Xander nodded. "But really, I just happen to think my younger son and my eldest daughter are right."

Xander closed the door behind him and began walking down the path to the main gates.

"You coming?" He called over his shoulder.

The quick clicking of Jenny's modest heels caught up to him.

"So, this body is fifteen. The soul that resides in this body is the soul it was born with. That soul was born in 1981… but is now just a millennia shy of ten thousand years old."

"Crazy and delusional." Jenny muttered.

"Any more crazy than a gypsy clan ripping an innocent soul from the afterlife and forcing into it's now dead body just to torture the demon that turned it?" Xander challenged lightly.

"How do you know that?" She demanded. "And no stalling this time."

"I've already lived through the results. I watched as the curse was broken and Angelus ran amok, killing my classmates and attempting to destroy the world. I watched as your coffin, containing your broken body, was lowered into the ground.

"I personally dug it back up and cremated it… just in case."

"You claim you're from the future?" She asked as they moved to a nearby garden table on the grounds. Considering how much he knew, it wasn't all that far fetched.

"In the simplest of layman's terms: Yes. The truth is much more complicated." Xander chuckled.

"I'm a smart girl. Try me." She challenged as she faced him with a hand on her cocked hip.

Xander just shrugged and put a hand on her shoulder.

Faith was just beginning to grate on Tara's nerves.

It had been last night that they returned from the world of DC Comics and Faith would not stop talking about all the things she had seen and the heroes she had met.

"Damn it Faith! If you don't shut up then Tara is going to snap!" Dani Moonstar said exasperatedly as she put her pitchfork down. The three of them were in the stables of Tara's farm doing their chores. Dani had heard that there was a young girl with her own farm and had been through the portal door like a shot. Kyla was jealous but needed to find someone to switch off her duties with.

"You do not want to find out what happens when a nice, sweet girl like Tara goes off the deep end." Dani warned.

"Sorry." The brunette teenager pouted.

"I swear, you'd make a great Amazon." Dani sighed. "You love to fight and tell stories. You practically live for adventure."

"We could always make a recommendation to Clark and Aphrodite."

They turned to see Luna walking in with a tray of drinks. She would be starting Sunnydale High the following year with Faith and Tara and had opted to stay on the farm with them.

"They'd actually let me be an Amazon?" Faith could not conceal her excitement.

"Rule one of being an Amazon, you obey the orders of your superiors." Dani turned to her. "Really that means the gods and goddesses. But the training is intense."

"What would Faith get out of it?" Tara asked curiously. She looked out for Faith as much as Faith looked out for her.

"Additional strength, immortality and a family that would lay down their lives for her. Of course they would expect the same of her."

"So… I'd be better than a Slayer?" Faith said thoughtfully. "Would it protect me from being a Slayer?" She really didn't want have a demon in her.

"That I don't know."

"Sounds like something worth investigating though."

They turned to see Xander standing there with an adult female, one who was not dressed for a farm.

"How did we get here?" She asked.

"Who's the newbie, Xand?" Dani asked.

"Jenny Calendar, also known as Janna Kalderash." Xander ignored the glare coming from the brunette at his side.

"Full tour?"

"Yeah, I figured we might as well keep going with my darling daughter's plan." He smirked at Luna, she just grinned impishly.

"The last major secret I kept got me killed."

"You getting killed was the last secret you kept." Xander scowled.

"But things worked out so well!" She smiled happily.

Xander knew better than to try and argue with Luna. He may only have had a few years with her before she died but she was a memorable person.

"Now, go and introduce her to The Wolverine. I will round up some of the other X-Men and Justice League members."

"They never called themselves the Justice League." Xander corrected.

"Semantics." She shrugged before vanishing.

"I miss magic." Dani sighed.

Logan was the best at what he did.

And what he did was killing.

Just as the rabbits he was currently skinning could attest.

They were strung up in a special room he had added to the farmhouse so people wouldn't have to witness his messy chore. He was pretty happy when Tara had offered to help. She was not the squeamish type and despite her caring nature, she had no qualms about eating meat.

"Oh god! I think I'm going to throw up."

Logan turned to see Xander standing there with a face he recognised from the files they had on this world. "Xander, Kalderash." He nodded as he turned back to his work, skinning the rabbits with his claws.

"You went hunting without me?" Xander moaned.

"You were in school." Logan shrugged. "There a reason you brought the gypsy girl here? Whilst I'm using these?" He held up his claws.

"A picture is worth a thousand words." Xander smiled.

"And you can't draw for shit."

"But I can take a decent photo."

Logan would let him have that one.

"Anyway, I have decided to fully embrace Luna and Clark's methods for dealing with this world. I'm giving full disclosure to our allies." Xander explained. "Miss Calendar is a bit of a geek, she's read comics." He smirked.

Logan looked down at his exposed claws. "You bastard."

"You're really him? The Wolverine from the comics?" Jenny asked, her awe of meeting Wolverine overriding her disgust at seeing rabbits skinned.

"You really think those comics are accurate, girl?" Logan growled as he finished off the rabbit he was working on. "You think my entire life can be boiled down to a couple of thousand pages?"

"But the basics… how you got your claws… the X-Men… Magneto… Sabertooth…" Jenny was listing everything she could think of that would have to have happened.

"Does it matter?" He asked as he took the rabbit carcasses off the hooks hanging from the ceiling. "It was my life and none of your damned business." He said grumpily. "You think Superman wants everyone knowing his life story?"

"You know Superman?" She asked with wide eyes.

Logan smirked internally. "Get the old man there to introduce you. He's probably back at the mansion."

"Nice try Logan." Xander snorted. "She can meet Clark later. Jenny here needs the cold hard truth. We don't want her running back to her clan and causing untold problems."

"Well… I can always threaten to cut off her legs so she can't run."

"I didn't mean that cold and hard!"

"Fine." He said as he walked up to Xander and Jenny, three dead and skinless rabbits in one hand and covered in their blood. He looked Jenny in the eye. "I am Wolverine. I've probably done most of what you've read. That is a god." He pointed at Xander. "He is one of the adopted fathers of Superman. He is probably one of the most powerful beings in existence just because of his progeny. His own power is limited but his progeny are more powerful than everyone you can list combined.

"Listen to him or don't, choice is yours, but we'll be damned if we let you screw with our plans."

And with that he stalked past them.

Jenny was both terrified and thrilled.

Terrified because she had just been threatened by The Wolverine.

Thrilled because she had just been threatened by The Wolverine.

Her day just couldn't get any better.

Or worse.

"So you aren't fifteen?"

"My body is, but I've lived for several thousand years."

"You're a god."

"Well… I work out." Xander grinned as he flexed his physique… which was still fairly thin and wiry.

He and Jenny were walking down the path between the roaming fields for the herds. She had just been given the full run down on Death, gods, Marvel, DC and everything else Xander could think of. It was quite nice as the sun was beginning to set.

"Look, everything we told you is still true. Just as it was when I told you a few minutes ago."

"So why shouldn't I tell my clan? I have to tell them that Angelus is gone." She frowned.

"What would your clan do when you tell them you met the father of Death and Superman?" Xander asked with a smirk.

"Perform an exorcism." She muttered.

"Right. So how are you going to explain that Angelus is dead without mentioning them?"

"I could say he died trying to save someone."

"Might work, but I doubt your clan would believe he would be so altruistic." Xander pointed out. "At this point in time Angel was a bit of a coward. He stuck to the shadows and didn't do anything unless it involved Buffy.

"You could tell them he was killed by the Slayer when his sire, Darla, tricked her into thinking Angel had attacked her mother. That nearly happened last time." He nodded in approval of his own plan.

"That might work." She agreed.

"Except the Kalderash are about as obstinate and stupid as they come." Xander countered his own plan.

"Hey!"

"They sent you here to make sure he was still suffering. I'd bet they'd try and resurrect Angelus and Liam just to make them suffer at their hands longer."

"Liam?"

"The innocent soul they forced into a vampiric body. For the record, we've killed for less." Xander warned. "Hell, we've wiped out entire cultures for less."

"So I have to lie to them to keep them from doing something stupid that will get them all killed?" She asked in frustration.

"Some people can't be reasoned with. Especially if religion, tradition, politics or science are involved."

"Science?"

Xander chuckled. He pulled out his lightsabre from its resting place, something a lot similar to how Thor and Clark stored their hammers.

Jenny's eyes widened as the blade ignited.

"The scientists of this time period will tell you that magic is impossible. It is scientifically unachievable. But here I am, holding a lightsabre from a sci-fi film but constructed from magic.

"They'll never accept that there are some aspects of magic that we can scientifically explain."

"Really?" She asked with something akin to professional curiosity.

"My son, Harry, he made this based on his study of lasers. But all the light is generated using runes." Xander deactivated and put his lightsabre away. "So, what are you going to tell the Elders?"

"That I can't find Angelus. Everything points to him being here, but no one seems to know where he is." She said decisively. "It is the only way I can hide his being dead. You said that the Marvel and DC identities were hidden so I don't have to worry about that."

"What if they send someone else? Someone to make sure you are telling the truth or to replace you?"

"Aww, are you afraid you'll miss me?" She teased.

"I'm worried your replacement won't be as reasonable. Especially if they think Buffy is involved."

"Yeah, the Elders won't be forgiving of anyone who they think denied them vengeance." She grimaced. "Look, I won't tell anyone, ok? I'll claim he has gone underground in Sunnydale. That should keep them off my back and away from the Slayer."

"Glad to hear it."

"Hey, Xand!"

The pair turned to see two very different red-heads walking up.

"Tess… and- Sheila?!"

"That's 'Mrs Rosenberg' to you young man." Sheila said sternly.

"Xander's got quite a few millennia on you Sheila." Tess corrected. "He's considered the oldest of all of us."

"Which is dumb." Xander said with a stubborn pout. "I've only lived for nine thousand and something years."

"But you've existed longer on a linear timeline." Tess smirked. "Neville is the oldest of all of us and you were old enough to adopt him when you met him. That means you will always be a few years older than him."

"Which is still dumb because I'm the only one you apply that rule to. You don't apply it to Clark, we still call him the baby and he's got tons more mileage than Logan or Scott."

"You just don't like the idea that this still makes you older than me, despite the fact that I've lived longer."

"Whatever." Xander said sullenly. He'd never admit that. Especially not to his wife. "So why is Sheila here?"

"I just gave her the low down on this universe and who we all are. She's taking it pretty well." Tess seemed quite proud of that.

"You know she's a scientist, right? And a psychologist? She's probably been eyeing you up for a straight-jacket since you opened your mouth."

"Alexander, when one is confronted with a man moving a garbage truck with one hand by the simple method of holding it over his head… one tends to accept a lot."

"You took him to Clark?"

"Sure. I just had him suit up and do a few things that Superman can do."

"So why couldn't I see Superman?" Jenny half whined.

"Who did he show you?" Tess asked.

"Wolverine skinning rabbits." She scowled.

"Wow… you have really lost your sense of showmanship." She said with clear disappointment.

"I was trying to be a responsible adult!"

"Hun, you have never, in your entire existence, been responsible. That's why you had all those sons."

Xander was nearly gobsmacked. "Are you trying to claim that Harry is more responsible than me?!"

When Willow discovered that her mother now knew about the underworld she had thrown a hissy fit. Tess, Joyce and Sheila had tag teamed the girl. Her mother severely chastised her for failing to act like a mature young woman. She made it clear that she was not pleased that she was being so careless with the lives of others.

Then came the threats of withdrawing her from Sunnydale and sending her to private school.

It was a fairly downtrodden Willow Rosenberg that slumped along next to Buffy and Xander.

"Come on Willow, it's not that bad. You aren't missing anything by not going on patrol." Buffy tried to cheer her up.

"Well, last time round we used spend late nights in graveyards waiting for vamps to rise." Xander explained. "But now we can just magic them out of the ground and stake them."

"Harry was talking about getting one of his friends made the coroner so the vamps wouldn't even make it to the coffin." Buffy said. "But wouldn't people question a missing corpse?"

"Nah, we'd replace the heart with something that looked like a heart. The vamp would be incapable of rising."

"But you still get to go on patrols." Willow sulked.

"It's not like we talk about anything, Wills." Xander reasoned. "Patrolling is about stealth. Our targets can never know we are there."

"Besides, it's not like there haven't been incidents in the school." Buffy added. "There was the witch attacking cheerleaders, the praying mantis teacher… and Snyder!" She grinned.

"What about me, Summers?"

The trio jumped at the sound of the Troll of Sunnydale High.

"What?" Xander asked as he calmed his heartbeat.

"I ask the questions, Harris." Snyder sneered.

"Alright." Xander said as he looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Snyder demanded.

"Just waiting for the question."

"Why were you talking about me?" Snyder said with a huge amount of irritation.

"You are a prominent figure in the school." Xander shrugged.

"What was the topic?! What lies were you spreading about me?"

"We were just listing the people who were worth noting. Cheerleaders, Principal Flutey… and yourself."

"You're lying Harris." He accused with a suspicious look.

Xander leaned in towards the substantially shorter man. "Prove it."

Snyder tried to out stare the new god but he was a weak willed fool and he knew he had no leg to stand on. He scowled and stomped off.

"You shouldn't antagonise him." Willow sighed.

"I'm not. I'm just standing up to the bully." Xander shrugged.

They were about to walk off when Xander began sniffing the air.

"Hey!" Buffy hissed. "What are you doing?" Xander was beginning to draw some odd looks.

"Hey, Wills, you know how you wanted to be more involved? I think I've got something for you."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Willow put a hand to her mouth and then burped. "Yep!"

Lana shoved a bucket to her chest and led her behind the privacy curtain.

Harry, Xander and Buffy stayed looking at the decapitated body of Marc Curtain, a demon from the Brotherhood of Seven. Xander had smelt the demon but not realised what they were dealing with till he remembered Marc. The demon who needed to harvest a healthy brain and heart now and again to continue looking human.

"I guess this means Sid is now free." Xander said with satisfaction.

"Sid?" Buffy asked.

"A demon hunter who was cursed into a ventriloquist's dummy until the Brotherhood was destroyed. Marc was the last one."

Buffy shuddered. "I hate dummies."

"Sid was a bit of a letch, but he grew on you. You nearly liked him by the end." Xander said as he patted her back. "How's it going Wills?" He called behind him.

"When did I eat carrots?" Came the weak reply.

"Harry, in the interests of being good people, you might want to sign Willow off from any extra-curricular activities." Xander suggested.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the talent show is coming up. She hates being on stage. She'll probably just throw up again."

"Can I get a note or something too?" Buffy asked with a hint of panic in her eyes.

"Relax, Buff. I've got the perfect routine worked out for us."

*Chapter 13*: Chapter 13  
Chapter 13

"I really don't understand why I was placed in charge of this… fiasco." Giles grimaced as another pupil dropped something heavy behind the school stage.

"Because you endeavour to show respect and Snyder mistook that for fear." Xander explained. "Watch my boys, if Snyder tries to intimidate them they get right back in his face. Even Ku doesn't let him get away with anything."

On stage they watched Morgan take the stage with his puppet. He looked absolutely dejected. It probably had a lot to do with the tumour in his head and the fact that Sid was no longer in his puppet.

"Damn, I forgot about poor Morgan." Xander muttered.

He quickly stood up jogged down to the stage.

"What was wrong with Morgan?" Buffy asked Giles from the row behind where the two males were seated, Willow was next to her.

"I'm not sure, but if Xander doesn't tell us then it may be personal. He warned that a lot of things he knows he learnt by accident and are not the sort of thing we should know."

"Like what?" Willow asked.

"Personal information Willow." Giles said with a hint of warning. "Imagine a personal secret you wouldn't want others to know.

"Suffice to say, these secrets have no bearing on the safety of others."

Down at the stage Morgan was packing up his dummy without starting his set. He quickly made his way off the stage and out of the hall.

Xander looked at the other people milling around behind the scenes.

"La la la la la-"

"Sweet merciful Twinkies." Xander shuddered as he quickly mounted the stage. "Cordelia! Need a word."

"What do you want Harris? I'm trying to find my zen place." Cordelia said irritably.

"Yeah, you don't have one yet." Xander said with a bit of sarcasm. He threw up a quick privacy charm that no one noticed. "You can't sing."

"I can sing if I want to!" She said indignantly. "Vice-Principal Snyder already added me to the rota."

"No, I mean you don't have any singing talent. The only thing you are going to do is embarrass yourself. You are off key and miss the high notes."

"How would you know? I bet you couldn't sing if meant your life."

"Actually, I have had to sing for my life." Xander recalled the incident with Sweets. "And no, I'm not any good. But I didn't have to be good, just sing.

"You want to impress people. You sing on that stage and they will mock and ridicule you."

"You really think I'm going to listen to you insult me in front of everyone?" She indicated the rest of the performers.

"They can't hear us. I put up some privacy charms."

"What?"

"Ah… you haven't been hanging out with us so you don't know." Xander winced.

"As if I would be caught dead with you."

"Actually, we used to date in the future. But that won't be happening this time." Xander muttered the last part as more of a promise to himself. He loved Cordelia but he was not going to date an underage girl. "Look, I heard you just now and I have seen you sing. It won't go good. If you want help with your singing then go and see Neville, the janitor. He knows how to sing and might be able to help you."

"What the hell do you mean we dated?" She growled as she stepped close to him threateningly.

"Go talk to Neville. He can explain everything and help you." Xander said before turning and walking off.

"What was that about?" Buffy asked as Xander took his seat next to Giles.

"Cordelia can't sing."

"Normally you wouldn't pass up a chance to make fun of her." Willow frowned.

"I was the headmaster of a school for several hundred years. I have a zero-tolerence policy for bullying, Willow. For details, ask Harry and Luna." He said coldly.

"So what do you and Buffy have planned for the talent show?" Giles asked as he tried to diffuse the tension.

"It's a surprise." Xander grinned.

"Such a big surprise that he won't even tell me." Buffy grumbled.

"Don't worry Buff, you'll stun the crowd."

"I am not wearing a skimpy outfit Xander." She scowled.

"You don't need a costume. Just dress casual. You know, shirt and pants. No skirt though." He added as an after thought.

When Buffy had reluctantly got onto the stage the night of the talent show she was surprised to see Faith waving at her from just behind the curtain.

Xander led her to a specific spot and pointed her at the crowd.

"Follow my lead." He whispered.

He then stood about four feet to her right and also faced the crowd.

He then bowed to the crowd with his hands clasped in a prayer like manner.

Buffy saw his glance and copied him.

Then Xander turned to face him and she copied.

When he performed the same bow to her… she nearly blew her top.

She scowled but bowed… but nowhere near as low as he did.

With the pleasantries complete Xander leapt forward and began attacking.

Buffy was usually only ever on the defensive when fighting Logan. But this was the first time she had fought Xander.

She was lucky to block half his shots.

Eventually something changed in the flow of battle and Xander went on the defensive. But instead of just blocking shots he began spinning and leaping all over the stage.

Eventually he leapt backwards and held up his hand. "Stop!"

Buffy stopped but maintained a defensive position.

"Staffs." Xander called out.

Faith then jogged onto the stage carrying two bo-staffs. She handed one to each fighter and ran back.

Xander performed an intricate flourish with his staff before attacking Buffy.

This fight proceeded in much the same manner. For ten whole minutes the pair fought. Neither won but each held the advantage at some point.

"STOP!" Xander shouted as he stepped back.

Xander stood with his feet together and bowed low.

Buffy mimicked him before they both turned and bowed to the crowd.

They went wild with applause and shouts for an encore.

Xander let them clap for a while, he wanted Buffy to get the praise she deserved for the fight. He then signalled for silence.

"If there is time at the end of the show we will give you an encore. Please bear in mind that we are both highly trained and that this should not be tried at home.

"Please also note that Miss Summers had no idea what I had planned for tonight until we took to the stage and bowed." He added with a smirk.

With that he grabbed Buffy's hand and led them in another bow before they left the stage to more applause.

"That was so cool X!" Faith gushed as she greeted them back stage. "I could barely see you guys move at times."

"What the hell was that Xander? Where did you learn to fight?" Buffy asked. She was shocked.

"Magic is not always a viable option in battle. I've always taught my sons and students physical combat. They also know how to use guns.

"I've been using a sword or axe since we first started fighting demons together all those years ago the first time round." He said in wistful remembrance.

"But now they all know what I can do!"

"So?" He asked with a wry grin.

"People will figure out I'm the Slayer! People will talk about what we did on the stage and vampires will hear about it and figure out who I am. Then they will come after my mom!"

"Buff, any vamp that comes after your mom better have set their eternal affairs in order." Xander snorted. "If they somehow managed to get past the various Amazons and Sekirei that are always guarding her then they would also have to get past the various charms and protections that she wears. If they managed that… well, you've seen her in a graveyard with a sword."

Buffy grimaced at that. After several patrols where they were joined by Joyce Summers, Buffy managed to convince her mother to create her own patrol… away from Buffy.

Joyce was overly protective of Buffy. Jean Grey claimed it probably had something to do with her guilt for putting Buffy in the mental asylum.

Whatever the problem, she barely let any vamp near Buffy. The most feared person among vampire kind was the Slayer's Mother.

"Fine, so Mom is safe. What about when all the other vamps start coming here?" She suddenly had a thought. "What if there are demon families in the school?!"

"Then I would have smelt them." He tapped his nose. "And if more vamps and demons start coming here then good. It means we don't have to try and track them down."

In the end there was no encore. It was late when the last of the talent stars had finished and the parents needed to get the kids home and everyone needed to clear up.

Buffy was a bit disappointed as she had been looking forward to seeing what Xander had planned for the encore.

"Alright Summers, your little show the other night proved that you are ready to move beyond what I can teach you." Logan said approvingly.

"I haven't beaten you yet." She pointed out.

"It'll be years before that happens." He chuckled. "But I can't teach anything else. You just need to practice. As far as I am concerned you're a master at unarmed combat and fighting with those claws.

"Now you move onto weapons."

There was the sound of a long blade being drawn and she turned around.

"Xander?"

"There are very few people who can handle a lightsabre girl." Logan warned. "Harry and Xander are the best. Xander taught Harry. Now he'll teach you. Once you've learnt all he can teach you he will pit you against your brother. The only thing left to learn will be ranged weaponry."

"Like guns?"

"Like guns, crossbows, slingshots, throwing stars…" Xander listed off. "I'm not an expert in all of those so you will have other teachers as you go."

"Are you going to teach me to use a lightsaber?" She asked with an eager grin.

"That depends; are you willing to handle the pain when you accidentally chop a limb off?" Xander asked. He was not smiling.

"But-"

"I still occasionally hack a limb off if I'm not careful. Especially when I start back up with the weapon. The blade doesn't have any weight so it isn't like using a real sword.

"Harry doesn't actually care about cutting off limbs. He heals so fast that you can chop through his whole body and it will be healed before you reach the other side."

"Clark, you wanted a consult?" Harry asked as he walked into the Sunnydale Hospital.

Clark nodded to the nurse he was conversing with and she went off.

"Follow me." Clark said tersely.

"Oh lovely." Harry said sarcastically. "One of those cases."

"A young boy was admitted after being assaulted. He was in a coma. There are complications."

"What type of complications?"

"He is subconsciously attempting to rewrite reality, he was bringing my fears and nightmares to life. I've had to kill the boy and I have Luna holding his soul. But I can't put him back without being sure he isn't going to keep this up."

"A new body won't help?" Harry asked as they entered an elevator.

"There are no physical mutations. When I say I had Luna hold his soul, I meant I had to have her take him to the after life."

"You think it's tied to his soul?"

"His soul is different to a regular mortal. I can't tell what the difference is though. Something is obscuring it."

"Hellmouth influence?" Harry asked as they reached the patient room.

"Affecting but not affected. He is influencing the Hellmouth."

"Interesting."

The two brothers entered the room to see a young boy lying in the bed, seemingly asleep. In a chair nearby was Luna's body, also seemingly asleep.

"Alright, nothing wrong with the body." Harry stated immediately. He closed his eyes and called for Luna.

Instead of appearing as ethereal forms, Luna brought both herself and the young boy back to their bodies.

"His soul is being purposefully masked." Harry frowned as he leaned over the comatose form of the boy.

"Luna, did you learn anything?" Clark asked the awakening blonde.

"No, his secret is very well hidden."

"Fidelius?" Clark suggested.

"No, this is literally just masked. Anyone who could view a soul would be able to see something was wrong." Harry frowned. "I'm going to remove the mask." Harry warned.

Clark sealed the room and shifted to his Kryptonian Battle suit. He also withdrew his hammer.

Harry just looked at him oddly.

"I've known you since I was fourteen. I've learnt to prepare for whatever I can… it still won't be enough." Clark said dryly.

Harry just grumbled under his breath as he began removing the mask concealing the soul.

"Ah." Harry said in a manner that he had just realised the issue. "Godling."

"Hidden on the Hellmouth? I suppose that works, the gods seem to avoid this place." Clark mused. "Can you narrow down the pantheon or specific god?"

"Phobos." He said grimly.

"Greek god of fear." Luna sighed. "The Hellmouth would be the perfect place for him to hone his skills."

"He felt very young to me." Clark added. "If he is here, I don't think it was by his choice."

"His father or mother may have hidden him here." Harry suggested. "There is a lot of in fighting between the gods. The pantheons are not on good terms."

"Luna, would you get Xander?" Clark asked.

Luna vanished without questioning. She returned seconds later with her father.

"Sweetheart, you're back on the mortal side of the veil. Over here we ask before we kidnap." Xander chided Luna.

Luna waved a dismissive hand and relaxed in her chair again.

"My Lord, we have discovered this foreign godling in your domain." Clark said formerly.

"He looks familiar." Xander frowned.

"He appears to be Phobos, the Greek god of fear." Harry supplied.

"No, something else." This was bugging him.

"He was attempting to rewrite reality. Subconsciously of course." Clark explained. "He tried to bring my fears and nightmares to life."

"Billy!" Xander hissed. "He was a god?!"

"You met him last time?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yeah, he nearly managed to bring hell on Earth without accessing the Hellmouth."

"Is that why you are so pissed?" Harry asked, he was looking at his father like he was a bomb about to explode.

"No. I have other reasons for being pissed. They are not his fault." Xander said firmly. "Kal, approach his family. If you think it is feasible then let them in on the situation. In the mean time I want him handed over to either your father Odin or your father-in-law Zeus. Make it a personal request from me that they take him in and see to his proper upbringing."

"My Lord, you are aware that if his parents, his godly parents, discover we have taken him, it will be considered an act of war?" Clark asked carefully.

"They can consider it what they want. As far as I am concerned this is a rescue mission. Just like the one I carried out back when I met a certain green-eyed Aspect." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Understood." Clark bowed low to the head of his new pantheon. He then picked up the comatose body and vanished.

"Someone is going to diiiieee." Luna sang softly.

"Damn straight." Xander growled. "If you will excuse me I have to see if the Wolverine is up for a hunt."

Xander had grabbed both Buffy and Logan for this particular mission. It was one that Logan had performed many times before. The last one was when he met Tara, before that it was Faith.

It never got easier.

Xander knocked on the door of the single storey home on the outskirts of town.

"Yeah, whaddya want?" The slightly overweight, slightly balding man who lived there asked.

"Well Coach, I have friend, he has a very important question." Xander smiled disarmingly.

"Are you one of them JW's?" The coach asked suspiciously.

"Believe it or not, I'm much worse. I'm a friend of young Billy, your 'Lucky Number 19'. He, myself and my friends here want to know where you get off beating on him and putting him in the hospital." The man balked as Xander's eyes turned yellow.

There was a sound knives and Logan held up his clawed hand. "You better have one hell of an answer Bub."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." He said nervously before slamming the door shut.

Logan and Xander shared a look.

"Do we call the cops?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. But not till after we've convinced him that it would be better for him if he freely confessed." Xander nodded. "Wolverine."

Logan's claws sliced neatly through the wooden door, slices so neat and quick that it took Xander giving the door a little poke before it crumbled into several pieces.

"Come with me young lady."

"You can see me?!"

"Yes Miss Ross, I can." Harry glared at her. "And everyone else can see you now as well. Now follow me."

"But… I… wasn't I-"

"Yes you were. But I changed that. You were invisible for all the wrong reasons." Harry frowned as he led the former Invisible Girl down the school corridor.

They stopped at the Counsellor's office where Harry knocked.

"Come in!"

"Mr. Platt, this is Marcie Ross. She has been having problems with being ignored, she became invisible as a result. I believe she could use your aid." Harry said formerly.

Platt looked ready to sob. "You do realise I'm not trained for this?" He asked.

"You're learning on the job and getting high marks." Harry finally cracked a smile. "Miss Ross, I'll leave you in Mr. Platt's capable hands." With that he turned and left.

Outside Harry turned and headed back to his office where Xander was waiting with Lana.

"She's back in the world of human visible spectrums and talking with Derek Platt." Harry assured him.

"Thanks. It's hard trying to remember everything. Especially as I wasn't always involved in certain things in a significant way." Xander sighed.

There was a knock on the open door, they turned and saw Mrs Angela Landry, a middle-aged woman who worked as the school receptionist.

Standing next to her was a very pale man with limp black hair that fell to just above his shoulders. He wore a formal black long coat, almost like an undertaker's.

"Ah… I wasn't expecting a visitor, but thank you for showing him, Angela." Harry said, before she could introduce the man.

Angela was clearly very nervous and nodded before backing away.

Once they she was gone the man stepped calmly into the room before looking around critically.

Harry waited patiently, Xander and Lana following his lead.

Although both were primed to deal with anything.

Eventually the man seemed satisfied. He turned to Harry and respectfully inclined his head. "Master."

"Welcome to the Hellmouth." Harry said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure you've realised I am trying to keep a low profile so I haven't gone searching for my Avatars."

Xander and Lana relaxed slightly as they realised this man was an Avatar of Death.

"Of course. I would have come sooner but I was imprisoned until recently." The man said apologetically.

"Do you have a name?" Harry asked.

"To be frank, I've never needed one. When I was first created I wasn't given a name. I was simply 'Death'. I knew I was merely a servant of something greater, but I did not need to know more than how to perform my duties."

"Well, if the man wants to be frank… I say we let him be Frank." Xander grinned.

The man sighed. "I see this is going to be something of an… experience."

"Meet my father." Harry said with a small smile. "Also known as Death's Hand."

"Really?" The man said with clear surprise. "I've been alone for so long. I have my Reapers who do my work, but other than my brothers, the other four horsemen, I have never really had peers."

"I don't see a reason you can't visit when you wish." Harry shrugged. "As long as you are discreet. But I would like to hear more about these Reapers."

"Simple souls that I have harvested over time. Each one has proven to be worth something more than the rest of humanity. So I give them the chance to work for me, collecting the souls and sending them on." The newly christened 'Frank' explained.

"I'll have to introduce you to my brother, he is my Right Hand, my sister is my Angel of Death."

"I might enjoy that." Frank gave another incline of his head. "But I have come to value my solitude."

"I'm not going to force anything on you." Harry promised.

"What do you mean you were imprisoned?" Lana asked.

"This is Lana Lang. She is an Amazon from another world. Over the years I have made many friends, much like your Reapers, although they don't really have anything to do with collecting souls."

"Just savagely separating them from their bodies." Xander grinned.

"Only if they deserve it." Lana countered.

"Imprisoned?" Harry prompted Frank.

"Yes, for quite sometime. Whilst the fact of my imprisonment is cause for concern, the reason for my release is… dire." Frank admitted. "Lucifer has risen. He has bound myself and my brothers to his cause, to bring about the apocalypse."

"Our bond is stronger than the one that Lucifer has placed on you?" Harry asked.

Frank chuckled mirthlessly. "Lucifer is certainly foolish enough to play with an Avatar, but even he wouldn't dream of interfering with an Aspect."

"Is this Lucifer an actual fallen angel?" Lana asked. "We don't know much about the structure of the pantheons in this world."

Frank paused thoughtfully. "The major religions are led by their gods. They feed on the worship of their believers. Hindu, Islam, Christianity and so on.

"Lucifer was an Angel of Heaven. God could very well be as old as I. I simply cannot remember. But… God has disappeared. There is chaos in Heaven, and Hell is far too strong.

"There is no balance." Frank gravely stated.

"Tell me about these 'brothers' of yours. They can't be Avatars." Xander said.

"No. But… they were made from me." Frank was clearly not happy about that. "In the early days God decided that he knew best. He was creating things all over the place.

"It is strange. When I was made, there were no souls to harvest. There was very little in the way of life. But soon after, God started to create things.

"I was curious about all of this creation so I introduced myself to God and we began to talk. I guess you could say we developed a friendship."

"But you'd never had a friend before so you didn't exactly know what a friend was." Xander reasoned.

"Quite." Frank admitted. "God realised that as powerful as he was, I was… beyond him. My power does not necessarily exceed his but I know I will reap him in the end and he cannot kill me."

"He can try… he'll just wind up suffering worse than death." Lana said grimly.

Frank just nodded. "Back to my 'brothers'; God decided that I wasn't capable of handling the souls of all of his creations so he attempted to copy me. He failed to make perfect copies though. My new 'brothers' were filled with the desire to kill. They had their own preferences and were named for them: War, Famine and Pestilence."

"You didn't have a problem with God doing this?" Xander asked.

"I didn't know any better. By this time I was ancient, but I had very little interaction with others."

"Yeah… I know how that feels." Harry grimaced as he remembered the many years he had spent in solitude in his dead home world. "When the time is right I will be having a little talk with this 'God'."

"What happened to your brothers? There is plenty of suffering in this world. Are they responsible?" Lana asked.

"They were imprisoned with me. Now that they are free they will indulge in their desires. Especially as that is what Lucifer wants."

"Then we need to deal with them immediately." Harry frowned.

"Leave it to me." Xander said firmly. "I'll need Clark and Logan, possibly Buffy, but I can do this without involving you."

"There is some good news." Frank interjected. "War and Famine have already been neutralised."

"Angels of Heaven?" Harry asked.

"Two hunters… I hear. Young men who grew up dealing with the evils of this world that the police are not aware of. I am not aware of all the details but I heard that they are bound by prophecy to the Apocalypse."

"Dad… you are off the leash."

"Happy hunting, Sebastos." Lana smirked.

Xander just grinned and vanished.

"He is… eager." Frank observed.

"He hates prophecies. Loves to break 'em!"

Xander teleported straight to Buffy whom he found in the library with Giles.

"We've got a high priority mission, Buff." Xander announced. "It's going to mean a bit of a road trip with two guys but I could use an established figure like the Slayer."

"But there are still a few weeks of school left!" Buffy argued.

"Lucifer is trying to bring about the Apocalypse."

"The Lucifer?" Giles asked worriedly.

"I assume so. We just had a visit from an Avatar of Death in this world. He told us a few things and there is a prophecy involved."

"But you break prophecies." Buffy frowned.

"Sure, but I still have to take some action." Xander explained. "I prevent them from condemning people to unwanted fates. Like having to die for something. I'll still have to take out the threat myself though.

"Which is why Harry has just given me permission to go hunting."

"Mom is ok with this?"

"She'll probably visit. I'm hoping it won't take too long. The hard part is we have to find two other hunters. They are bound to this prophecy. If we can find them then we can call in Harry and Clark to deal with Lucifer."

"I don't suppose we are going somewhere nice, like New York or Malibu?" She whined.

"No… but considering we are talking about the devil, I wouldn't rule anything out."

"Alright, listen up you two. I might not be around as much for the next few months but I expect you to keep up on your chores, your studies and your practice." Logan warned his two girls, Faith and Tara.

Despite his gruff manner you could hear the grumbling in his voice… near enough a pout. He loved these girls… he blamed Tara.

"I'll visit when I can. Listen to Hikari and Hibiki… ignore most of what Dani says."

"Hey!"

"Jonathan will be here most of the time so he can deal with her."

"HEY!"

"Now… let go so I can get this done with." He said as he looked down at the blonde and brunette who were stuck to him like limpets.

Neither girl had had a true father. Logan had certainly stepped up to the plate. He wasn't just some emotionally distant adult who looked out for their legal needs. He cared for them. He was often gruff but always patient and caring.

"Can we visit you?" Faith asked as she tried not to cry.

"No." Logan said firmly. "I don't want any of those bastards finding out about you. The only reason Buffy is coming is because she is known in the underworld."

*Chapter 14*: Chapter 14  
Chapter 14

It took an entire week of hunting.

They started that first night at the bottom of the rung. They went looking for vampires. Instead of just staking them they 'encouraged' them to spill everything.

This eventually led them to follow whatever rumours they could. They chased down werewolves, vampires, spirits… if it had a human comparable level of intelligence then Buffy, Logan and Xander wanted to know what it knew.

Eventually they received the answer from a source that made all their work fairly pointless.

They were in a cemetery looking for anything to interrogate when Luna teleported in with a brunette female who appeared to be in her mid twenties.

"Daddy, this is Tessa. Tessa, meet Daddy, Logan and Buffy." Luna said in that sweetly disarming manner of hers.

Tessa looked straight to Xander. "I'm guessing that your name is Xander Harris?" She asked in amusement of her guide's mannerisms.

"Yeah… one of them, anyway." He shrugged. "I can tell you aren't human… but Luna brought you here so you must be alright."

"Thanks." She said with a chuckle. "You've met my boss recently. I'm one of his Reapers."

"Frank?" Xander said in surprise.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "We've always called him 'Death'. I understand that he is sort of outranked, but… it is such a strange name for him."

"Yeah, well, the true Death's name is Harry." Xander smirked.

"Is there a reason for meeting us here?" Buffy asked irritably. "We're supposed to be hunting. All this chatting is going to scare the fledglings away."

"Don't worry Buffy, I put up privacy charms when we arrived." Luna assured her as she skipped over and grabbed onto her sister's arm.

Buffy hated the fact that Luna was so easy to love. Which was cancelled out by the fact that she loved Luna.

It still made her irritable.

Especially as Luna knew all this and just smiled happily at her.

"I know you are searching for the two Hunters. De- Frank has had us be aware of any information that might help you. I have experience with the two hunters called Dean and Sam Winchester."

"Great!" Xander beamed. "Personal experience will be great."

"I believe that you will get on well the boys." She smirked. "Beyond that I don't think I should give you any information about them other than that they are bound by the prophecy that will see them act as the vessels of Michael and Lucifer during their final battle.

"The Winchesters will be distrustful of you if you appear to know more about them. Tell them that Tessa sent you and they might be a little bit more cooperative."

"Logan and Harry are always going on about how we should have as much intel as we can get." Buffy scowled at the dark haired reaper.

"I can give you information relating to the prophecy and the current situation, but if I give you too much information about the boys themselves then they will become distrustful and think you have been spying on them." Tessa explained. "As of right now they are being watched by demons, angels and Lucifer himself.

"They have already defeated two of the Horsemen."

"Tell Luna everything." Xander decided. "She can be our font of information."

"Of course. But I should have been clear, Frank has assigned me to Sunnydale. Although I will perform my normal duties there I will also act as a direct liaison between Harry and Frank. It will make things easier as Frank cannot be seen near the Aspect in case he draws attention to his presence in this world."

"Alright. Luna, take Tessa and introduce her to Giles and Athena. Tessa, tell them all you know about the prophecy and have Athena begin a workup on the boys' history." Xander instructed.

Tessa was able to give the team an immediate lead and destination. A conclave of gods from the various pantheons was occurring and the Winchester brothers were being led into a trap there.

Xander would be able to get in due to his position as a god. No one thought it would be simple though.

"The Elysian Field's Hotel? Talk about trying too hard." Xander scoffed as they stood in front of a fairly classy hotel that was situated on an out of the way road.

"At least we know we're in the right place." Logan grunted as he lit a cigar.

"Elysian Fields… that's like the Greek Heaven, right?" Buffy asked.

"Yep. From what we know though, this meeting is being arranged by Baldur and Kali. Norse and Hindu gods."

"Kali is a girl and… Baldur… he's one of Clark's brothers?"

"Right… but don't call Kali a girl unless you want your tongue ripped out. She's all woman." Xander chuckled.

"The Winchesters are already here." Logan indicated a well-worn Impala in the parking lot.

"Then let's make an entrance."

When you consider the number of pantheons worshipped by humans, the roster of gods present at the conclave was fairly small.

Only five pantheons were represented: Hindu (Kali and Ganesh), Norse (Baldur and Odin), Chinese (Zao Shen), Roman (Mercury) and Haitian Voodoo (Baron Samedi).

Only Kali and Baldur seemed to be on friendly terms and the rest were there out of necessity only.

They were seated at two long tables with an aisle down the middle. They sat opposite each other as they discussed the upcoming Judeo-Christian Apocalypse and how they could prevent it.

Kali and Baldur were clearly leading the meeting as neither was seated. All of the gods were dressed in modern human clothing. No robes or armour. No togas. Just jeans, dresses, shirts and suits.

They quickly dissolved into arguing and attempted bloodshed.

Into this mess appeared another individual, dressed in a casual manner like the rest of them.

"Can't we all just get along?" The man smiled enigmatically.

Sam and Dean, the Winchester Brothers, were restrained nearby. They recognised the new man but found themselves unable to say anything.

"Sam! Dean… It's always the wrong place at the wrong time with you muttonheads, huh?" He gave a scolding smile.

"Loki." Baldur grumbled. He was dressed in a shirt and suit minus the tie. He looked like a fairly charming and attractive man in his thirties.

"Baldur. Good to see you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"Why are you here?" Baldur demanded.

"To talk about the elephant in the room. Not you." Loki corrected as Ganesh stood indignantly. "The Apocalypse. We can't stop it gang." He said sadly. "But first things first." He turned to Sam and Dean. "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later!" With a snap of his fingers the brothers vanished.

At the same time there was a pillar of fire. The assembled gods surged to their feet but did not move from their places.

Loki looked at his hand, still in that post finger snap position. "Did I do that?" He muttered in wonder.

The fire quickly dissipated to reveal two teenagers and an older man.

"I know I'm new to this game, but an invitation wouldn't have hurt." Xander said with a pout.

"Who are you?" Kali asked suspiciously.

"My friends call me Xander… you may call me Alexander." He said, the smile was still there but the emotion was hard as steel.

"You feel like a god. I don't know you." Baldur frowned.

"I'm fairly young as a god." Xander shrugged before he conjured himself a chair at the end of the aisle. Loki was still standing in said aisle.

"Logan, go and clear out any innocents. Buffy, go find the brothers." Xander instructed as he sat down.

"The Winchesters are mine." Kali snarled.

"The only thing you own is your life, sweetheart." Xander warned as he relaxed in his chair.

"They are blood bound to me." She smirked.

"Just go and keep them company, Buff." Xander sighed.

"Kid, I'm smelling a lot of dead human." Logan growled as he headed off towards the kitchen. "Cooked humans."

"Stay out of my kitchen dog!" Zao Shen shouted in Chinese.

"SIT DOWN!" Xander roared as he shot to his feet.

Xander had long since perfected the instinctual 'Sonorus' charm. Sometimes you just didn't have time to cast. Especially in a school full of armed and hormonal children.

The effect was that Zao Shen instinctively obeyed and sat down.

So did Kali and Baldur.

Loki didn't have a seat but he certainly backed up.

"Now then…" Xander continued in a normal tone. "You sit there, like a good little boy." Xander sneered at Loki as he pointed at his conjured chair.

Loki scowled but complied, edging past the angry young god.

"Good. For the record, I am the Defender of Mankind, as is indicated by my name: Alexander. I have various other names and duties but that one is the one you should concern yourself with.

"What that means is that I will kill all of you if just one of you hurts another human."

"Who do you think you are boy?" Odin, a man who appeared to be in his late fifties and dressed for outdoor excursions in the wild, demanded.

"I'm the person who has the means and resources to kill all of you and claim your pantheons. I'm also the person who could use those same means and resources to put a stop to this little spat between the squabbling brothers."

"The Winchesters?" Odin was confused.

"He means the angels you fool." Zao Shen said condescendingly. He then turned to Xander. "What proof do you have that you can do this?"

"And what do you get out of it?" Mercury asked shrewdly.

"I'm not giving you any proof. But you might want to consider that I found you all easy enough.

"As for what I get out of this… humanity lives on. I will always be there to protect and defend it. Even from you."

"Then why should we believe you?" Baron Samedi asked calmly.

Xander just shrugged and smiled. "No idea. But if you really want a demonstration it will involve one of you dying."

"You honestly believe you can take us all on." Baldur was clearly taken aback by this fact. "You have already said that you are a young god. Most of us have been around since before humanity existed."

"Ah… whilst I am a 'young god' I am not a young being." Xander corrected. "My… 'deification' is simply something I recently claimed, I should have claimed it long ago, I just wasn't aware it was available. I got kicked out of the after life for that one." Xander grumbled.

"Which after life?" Baldur asked.

"The after life. The one where the average soul goes. Those not claimed for your pantheons."

"Impossible!" Kali spat. "The souls of this universe are prohibited from entering the after life. Those that do not enter our realms go to Purgatory."

"Xander?"

Said young god turned to see Buffy standing there with two rugged young men in their twenties.

"Kali, you can give me the blood you took from these boys or I will take it from you." Xander said as he continued to examine them visually.

"Blood?" The shorter of the men asked.

"Kali over there stole your blood and bound you to her. Kind of like a slave." Xander explained.

"And you want it?" The taller man asked with narrowed eyes.

"The sooner it is destroyed the sooner you are free."

"Kid, I've sent the civies packing." Logan announced as he walked back in. "Three were dead and about to be served for dinner. I had them restored and sent off."

"So you steal from us as well?" Kali sneered.

"Perhaps we should take a break for a while." Mercury, a man dressed suit and bowtie, suggested.

"Agreed." Baldur said, he was clearly deep in thought.

"Kali, you've got ten minutes to get those vials to me before I come and get them. We'll be in the Winchester's room." Xander warned.

"I don't take orders from children." She snarled.

Xander ignored her and simply indicated for Buffy to lead the way.

They travelled in silence upstairs. It wasn't until they were in the room that Dean turned on them verbally. "Who the hell are you?"

"Xander, Buffy and Logan." Xander introduced them. "We're here to deal with that annoying prophecy hanging over your heads."

"Are you really a god?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but that is a fairly small part of what I am."

*Snickt*

They turned to see Logan standing there with his arm outstretched to the side and his claws extended. "These claws have been blessed six ways from Sunday, Bub." He growled as he looked down at his arm at seemingly nothing. "They've been made to kill gods, demons and angels."

There was a ripple in the air before Loki materialised with his head tilted back and Logan's claws digging into his throat.

"Easy there Wolverine. You mind pointing those pig-stickers somewhere else?" Loki croaked.

"You wanna tell us why you're spying on us?" Logan countered.

"I'm just looking out for the boys here. Of course, I wouldn't mind hearing the story about how a comic book character became real and joined up with a god and a Slayer."

"Can you vouch for him?" Xander asked the brothers.

"He's a douche-" "Hey!" "And he's not a god." "Come on now!" "But he hasn't tried to kill us." Dean told them.

"His name's Gabriel." Sam added. "Lucifer's brother."

"Kid, if he can see who I am then I'm a liability here." Logan growled.

"Yeah." Xander sighed. "Take off Logan. Buffy and I will handle things for now."

Gabriel sighed as the claws were retracted and Logan vanished in a pillar of flame.

"Buffy, take over for Logan."

Buffy strode over to the newly identified Gabriel and shocked him by popping the same claws as Logan and holding them at his throat."

"Whoa! The Wolverine pro-created?" Gabriel asked with wide eyes as he held up his hands in surrender.

"His name is Logan. He doesn't want to be known as Wolverine. So shut up." Buffy glared at him.

"Easy! Easy!"

"It's alright Buff, you can back off." Xander smirked.

Gabriel eyed Buffy warily as she retracted her claws and moved back. "Can those things really kill angels?"

"Angels, gods and demons." Xander assured him.

"What the hell are you people?" Dean demanded.

"Friends and allies." Xander said shortly. He held up a hand to stop Dean's retort. "You've racked up a lot of brownie points with certain people over the years. A certain Reaper now works for us as a liaison and gave us intel on where to find you."

"You're allied with Death?" Gabriel asked suspiciously.

"I suppose you could say that."

"And you're serious about stopping Lucifer?" He asked. "You know Michael will be just as gung-ho about this fight as Lucifer."

"I thought he was supposed to be a good guy?" Buffy said as she wrinkled her nose in confusion.

Gabriel sighed. "My brothers are stubborn idiots. Lucifer wants hell on Earth and Michael believes he has to fulfil his duty and the prophecy. The Apocalypse was ordained by God so Michael has to make sure it happens."

"And where do you stand in all this?" Xander asked.

"I left Heaven because I couldn't stand all the fighting. I've been hiding on Earth ever since, just… having fun."

"So you're a god and she's a… what?" Dean asked gesturing to Buffy.

"She's the Slayer." Xander explained. "You boys chose to fight initially. She was conscripted. She had superior strength and speed so she could fight vampires and demons."

"And claws." Sam added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Those are new." Gabriel piped up. "I've met a few Slayers and they never had claws. Definitely not angel killers."

"Yeah, well she's not the only one." Xander said as he popped his own claws.

"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed as he backed his brother up.

"Relax, if I wanted you dead you'd be dead."

"And then Lucifer or Michael would just resurrect them again." Gabriel argued.

"Not unless they want to face the wrath of Existence."

"Huh?" Dean was at his most intelligent today.

"We'll give you the full explanation later." Xander promised. "For now I have to go and prove to a certain goddess that I keep my word." He said as he checked his watch.

Xander vanished from the room leaving Buffy to deal with the two brothers and the angel.

"How old are you?" Dean asked, Buffy certainly didn't look old enough to be out of High school.

Xander reappeared outside the door to the room and immediately began tracking Kali by scent. He quickly found her door and kicked it into the room.

"Insolent dog! I will rip off your arms and feed them to you!" Kali swore angrily. She quickly began to grown four extra arms, each holding a sword.

"I gave you a chance. You decided to test me." Xander shrugged as he palmed his lightsaber.

"Prepare to die whelp!" She said before charging him.

Xander ignited his blade and performed several quick slashes before teleporting to the other side of the room opposite the broken door.

There was a clatter of metal as Kali looked at the stubs of the swords she was holding… the blades lying on the floor uselessly.

"Next time I remove your arms." Xander promised.

"Where would a pitiful creature like you get a sword from a movie?" She demanded.

"You've seen Star Wars?" Xander asked conversationally. He walked over to the nightstand where he could smell the brothers' blood.

"I am a goddess. Not a hermit." She sneered.

"Did you enjoy the movie?"

"What does that matter?" She was angry and confused. She was also very unwilling to see how good Xander was with that sword of his.

"A simple question."

"The movie was good for its time. I prefer the movies of India but- why am I telling you this?" She growled.

"You were eating people." Xander said calmly. "You don't need to eat them. You could easily eat other animals, instead you ate you potential worshippers and those who could make the next greatest Bollywood film. You could have eaten the next George Lucas or Gene Roddenberry.

"So why did you decide to try and eat humans?"

"Humans are a great delicacy. They are nothing more than sheep for us to cull when they become too problematic." She sniffed.

"Well I'm the shepherd. Humans are mine to protect. Next time you decide to attack my flock I will unleash my dogs on you." Xander snapped his fingers and two silver metallic puppies appeared, frolicking about his ankles.

Kali laughed derisively. "If this is the best you have to offer-"

Whatever she was going to taunt him with was cut off as the puppies morphed into massive canines the size of elephants. They were built for battle.

"Sorry, what was that?" Xander asked.

Xander destroyed the vials in his hand and stalked towards the door. He paused as he reached the scared Kali. "For the record; these aren't the dogs I was referring to."

He clicked his fingers and the dogs vanished and so did he.

Xander appeared back in the Winchester's room to find them packing in a hurry checking their guns.

"Xand, he says that Lucifer's here." Buffy informed him.

"Damn." Xander swore. "Can you get them out of here?" He asked Gabriel.

"We'd have to go through the front door." He shook his head.

"Fawkes!"

Xander growled when there was no response.

"Can you blow a whole in that wall?" Xander asked as he pointed to the window.

"Sure, but I think they might notice." He said sarcastically.

"They'll be too busy to deal with you." He turned to Buffy. "Once you are out keep calling for Fawkes until he turns up. He can get you to Harry. You'll all be safe there."

"You aren't going to do something stupid, are you?" Buffy glared at him.

"Buff, some of us aren't allowed to die." He grinned. "Just tell Harry and Clark what happened and they will come and fix me up."

"Fine. But don't blame me if Tess kicks your butt."

He turned back to Gabriel. "Wait till you hear me make a ruckus before you make your escape."

Xander teleported downstairs just in time to see Baldur being ripped to pieces by a tall man with close cropped hair.

"Kali, if you want to survive this I suggest you head up to the Winchester's room." Xander said calmly.

Kali didn't hesitate as she just turned and ran.

"So… Lucy I presume."

"I don't know who you are… but I really don't care." Lucifer sneered. He moved forward to attack Xander, the god-ling teleported behind him. "You're pretty quick."

"I do a lot of running away." Xander shrugged. "I don't suppose I can convince you to give up this obsession of yours? The Apocalypse really isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Lucifer scoffed. "Ah reason. The refuge of those who know they are beaten." He said mockingly.

"Sure. I'm probably going to die here. Painfully and messily. It is going to piss some people off."

"Keep going… I think I'm about to care."

"But my job is to distract you. Once that is done my friends and family will come in and clean me up. You'll go on and try to bring about the Apocalypse and I will return to try and stop you again."

"You can't kill me. I'm as immortal as God."

"And yet… you've killed plenty of them here today." Xander indicated the remains of Baldur and the other gods.

"Can we get on with this?" Lucifer said impatiently. "I'm kind of on a schedule."

Xander assumed a defensive position.

"A physical fight? You really think it will-" Lucifer paled as Xander began to glow. "You're really going to sacrifice yourself just to kill me?" He demanded as he began to back up.

Xander's skin began to sizzle, he was creating so much heat that even Logan's implanted healing factor couldn't keep up.

Lucifer was powerful but even he was unable to break through the wards erected by Kali and Baldur to protect the meeting.

Xander charged, surprising Lucifer and sending him flying with a right cross.

The Devil landed with a crash against the wall. It wasn't anywhere near enough to hurt him and he quickly stood.

The problem was that Xander wasn't there anymore.

Lucifer swore angrily as he realised that the god had succeeded in his distraction.

Xander landed in a smoking heap back at the Sunnydale Mansion. His new healing factor had already kicked in but Harry was immediately there, restoring him to full health.

There was quite a group assembled. Clark, Scott, Neville, Harry, Logan, Joyce, Buffy… it was a long list that included most of their partners and wives.

Looking fairly on edge were the Winchester brothers and Gabriel.

"This is gonna be a bit trickier than we thought." Xander sighed as Harry pulled him up off the floor.

"Lucifer isn't dead?" Sam asked gravely.

"Not yet." Xander admitted. "He is extremely strong though. I knew I wouldn't be able to kill him so I just made a distraction."

"Am I going to have to handle this personally?" Harry asked. Those that knew him were getting nervous. Harry was being deadly serious. Harry was rarely deadly serious.

"Clark might be able to handle it, but it will still cause a lot of devastation. His hammer might be able to kill Lucifer, if not then he is still powerful enough to beat the bastard to death."

"You don't have to kill him." Gabriel spoke up.

"Dude wants to ice mankind… I'm kind of thinking we do." Dean retorted.

Gabriel shook his head. "There's another way. We can put him back in his cage."

"Where he will be nice and safe until some idiot comes along and lets him out." Dani countered irritably.

"What sort of cage are we talking about?" Amara asked as she placed a calming hand on Dani's arm. "Can the cage be moved?"

"Not that I know of. It was made by God to contain him after he made Lilith, the first demon."

"The Deeper Well?" Xander asked.

"No, that holds beings like the Titans. Invaders from other hell dimensions."

"If we could examine this Well and the Cage we could attempt to construct our own version." Amara suggested. "We could then use it to trap Lucifer and move him to a dead dimension where Kal-El and others would be able to deal with him."

"Kal-El?" Gabriel was confused. "Who are you people?"

"Shit, if Gabby doesn't know these people we are screwed." Dean muttered to Sam.

"Show them." Xander instructed as he continued to look Gabriel in the eye.

The assembled people activated their armour and costumes. Despite the advances in magic and technology they still retained the basic motifs they had developed when they were young humans first starting out.

Gabriel and the brother's eyes widened as they saw many of the X-Men and Justice League arrayed before them.

"Shit… it's a cosplay convention." Dean swore.

Amara, who was in her magma form, floated forward, burning and melting the carpet and furniture as she came. "Do I look like I am wearing a costume? Does my heat feel like an illusion?"

Dean opened his mouth but was quickly elbowed by Sam.

"So what? You're all mutants? Did you cast a spell or make a deal with a demon to get those powers?" Dean asked.

"They're dimensional travellers." Gabriel said grimly. "You boys have heard of the multi-verse theory, right?"

"Sure, basic comic book lore. Infinite universes and infinite possibilities." Dean shrugged.

"You're looking at some of those possibilities."

"You're saying that these are the actual comic book characters? That their world really exists?" Sam asked sceptically.

"We can give you the tour later." Harry waved a dismissive hand. He then turned to Gabriel. "You've figured out who they are, have you deduced my identity?"

"You're dangerous, but that's all I can tell."

"Tessa?" Harry called over his shoulder.

"Tessa!" Dean exclaimed as he saw the familiar reaper walk out of the assembled group.

"You recognise a reaper, yes?" Harry asked Gabriel.

"Sure. I'll admit I'm curious as to how you got a reaper working with you when Lucifer has Death on a leash."

Harry grinned darkly as Tessa and everyone else chuckled.

"You know as well as we do that nobody puts Death on a leash." Harry said quietly. "Those that try risk facing the might of every pantheon from every universe.

"And whilst your brother does have a modicum of control over my Avatar, he can never interfere with our bond."

Gabriel paled as he stumbled back into the brothers. "No."

"Gabriel?" Sam asked as Dean pulled his gun and pointed it at Harry.

Gabriel immediately grabbed it and crushed it into a ball. "Dean, you point a gun or anything at that man and you doom the whole damned universe." He said, the archangel was almost panicking.

"Don't be so melodramatic." Harry chided. "Only the guilty will suffer."

"Then who is he?" Dean demanded.

"Allow me to explain." A tall and burly man offered as he calmly stepped out of the group. "I am Neville Longbottom. I am currently the oldest being here.

Dean received another slap before he could make a rude comment.

"Every universe, dimension, reality, lifeform… everything is part of what is known as 'Existence'. With a capital 'e'. Everything is connected to Existence. Even you yourselves."

"Like the Force- ow!"

"Shut the hell up Dean." Gabriel snapped.

"Existence isn't a power. It is just… Existence. It is very difficult to explain with spending years discussing science, magic and philosophy." Neville said apologetically. "But for now, you will just need to take on faith that Existence, as I have tried to describe it, exists."

"Gee, th-" Dean suddenly found himself unable to talk thanks to a very scared and irritated archangel.

Neville ignored all this. "Existence is made up of several entities. These entities are known as the 'Aspects'. Death, Love, Time and Magic.

"Each Aspect in turn has what are called 'Avatars'. These Avatars work to protect their Aspects and do the work of the Aspect. Love has many famously known Avatars such as Aphrodite. Death has Hades and others. The Aspects of Magic are less well known but include Loki, but not in all universes.

"Time is very picky about its Avatars and from what we know only one family was ever chosen to fulfil the role of its Avatars.

"Now… the important thing you have to remember is that these Avatars and Existence are considered sacred. Not just to a single pantheon but to every being of power that knows about them.

"There are ancient laws that state that when an Aspect or Existence is threatened then every being of power or god must come together to defeat the threat.

"That man there is the Aspect of Death and Magic. He is also an Avatar of Love.

"He is the highest ranked and respected being in the entirety of Existence."

The room was filled with silence as Neville finished his lecture.

Until Gabriel broke it. "If Lucifer or the demons knew that Death, the real Death was in this universe then they would begin open warfare. This little brother's spat between Lucifer and Michael would be seen by the whole of humanity."

Dean held up his hand and Harry smirked as he restored his voice. "If you're all powerful then why can't you just find and kill Lucy?"

"Finding him is not easy." Harry shook his head. "Even if I found Lucifer the other demons would hear about me and start hoarding as much territory as they could. They know they can't kill me but it is possible to hinder me.

"The death toll would be astronomical."

"So you're fighting a guerrilla war." Sam deduced.

"Xander is an actual god. He is a native of this universe and he can act without revealing Death." Neville explained. "He acts as the overt arm of our operation whilst the rest of us gradually work our way through the governments and prepare to take over and put into action all our plans."

"You're talking about an invasion?"

"Yes. But you should take a look at where we came from before you decide that it is automatically a bad thing."

By the time the brothers and Gabriel returned from visiting the Marvel and DC worlds Dean was nearly uncontrollable.

Jean had insisted that Sam and Dean spend several days just relaxing and taking a break. Something they hadn't done in far too long.

Unfortunately this meant that Dean got to meet quite a few surviving heroes that he could recognise.

Kara had slapped him in the face. Lois had kicked him in the gonads. Laura had straight up killed him.

At that point the brothers were moved to a private house with no one over the age of five thousand allowed to visit. For Dean's safety of course.

"You know who he reminds me of, right?" Laura scowled as she, Lois and Kara sat at the bar in the Smallville Castle.

"Jason?" Kara asked.

"Jason." Lois scowled.

"That boy would hit on anything with a valley and two hills." Laura grumbled.

"And people call me crass." Lois snorted.

"Yeah… well, you two didn't date the creep." Kara countered irritably.

"Want me to get Harry to call him for a chat?" Laura asked compassionately.

"Maybe later." She sighed. "Still can't believe I actually stayed married to that idiot. I know he loved me and had no intention of cheating on me, but he read everything on Tony Stark and decided he had to emulate the idiot."

"Want me to have Harry call up Tony for a chat?" Lois asked compassionately.

"Maybe later."

"You could always try dating Dean. Maybe you could put him on a leash." Lois grinned.

"I'd rather date someone who isn't going to be so much work." Kara grimaced.

"You know, this universe we are working on… we might lose it." Laura said morosely.

"You haven't lost one yet though." Lois argued.

"Not personally. Harry has always had success. But the Phoenix Council has had to erase a few that were a danger to other universes. This one is… it is fairly gone. Demons have a huge foothold. Lucifer can take on Clark… it doesn't look good."

"Odin is already preparing his armies." Kara told them. "Both Odins. Brainiac told me that he and the other DL's are creating a stockpile of battle bodies. They are preparing for war."

"Does Harry know?" Laura asked.

"They aren't waiting for permission. The gods can sense a threat to Existence and the Aspects."

*Chapter 15*: Chapter 15  
Chapter 15

"Mr. Kent, you are quite the hard man to find."

Jonathan looked up from his morning coffee and paper at the town's only Starbucks to see Mayor Richard Wilkins the Third smiling down at him.

"My office hours are always posted. My secretary is very efficient. It shouldn't have been too hard to make an appointment." Jonathan answered calmly.

Wilkins took the empty seat at the table and signalled for his usual drink. "Oh I tried to arrange several appointments but you were unavailable."

"I'm afraid I don't consider 'Invitation by Vampire' an appropriate method of communication."

Wilkins froze at that before looking around at the other patrons. No one seemed to have noticed. "Quite the imagination you have there."

"Thank you." He said simply. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have several people who have made appointments with me. It wouldn't do to keep them waiting."

"Perhaps you would consent to meeting with me this afternoon at my office?" Wilkins offered.

"I only have a thirty minute window this afternoon. I'm afraid I won't be able to leave the office. You are welcome to occupy that thirty minutes if you believe it will be long enough."

"Hmm, perhaps later in the week then."

"My secretary will await your call." Jonathan responded before he stood and walked off.

Wilkins was not pleased. He had thought the vampires he had sent had simply taken the money and ran. But now it seemed that this upstart, Jonathan Kent, was aware of the underworld.

And possibly the Hellmouth.

"Miss Calendar?"

"Buffy? I wasn't expecting to see you here." Jenny remarked as she was let into the mansion by the Slayer. "I thought you were hunting."

"We found our prey." She shrugged. "And then a bigger hunter found us." She shuddered.

"Does that mean Xander is here?"

"XANDER!"

Jenny grimaced. If she had done that when she was living with the clan then the Elder Woman would have tanned her hide.

She was so glad she was a grown woman in America.

Xander suddenly appeared, he was wriggling his finger in his ear. "Buff, this house is filled with super powered people. I'm fairly certain Logan heard you over on the farm. Also, this thing here is the intercom. Use that next time."

"I wouldn't put too much faith in that." Lorna chuckled as she walked down the stairs. "Dani has a habit of yelling into it if she knows she is going to annoy someone."

"Lorna! I was wondering when you'd pop in." Xander smiled as he hugged the woman.

"I could hide my hair, but it is safer not to risk it." She said as she indicated her green locks.

"Girls, meet Lorna 'Polaris' Dane. Another of my daughters-in-law and Harry's wives."

"And you only have the one?" Buffy asked, just to make sure.

"I've been married a total of three times." Xander confirmed. "My first two were in Harry's home world and they passed on. I met Tess back in Clark's world."

He decided not to tell them that his great-great-grandchildren were still alive. Tess only survived due to her Amazon heritage.

"Magneto's daughter!" Jenny said suddenly.

"Only biologically. He was never around as a father." Lorna said dismissively.

"Whatever happened to him?"

"Harry had to kill him when he made another attempt at separating mutant-kind from the rest of humanity."

"So, what brings you here, Jenny?" Xander changed the subject.

"You may have a problem with my clan. I gave them my latest report and they mentioned having the Elder Woman try and scry for Angelus."

"What will they do when they find out he is dead?" Lorna asked.

Jenny sighed as she considered how to phrase it. "The Kalderash Clan are a lot like Magneto… in the comics that is. They are prideful and believe they are superior to everyone else.

"They are hung up on tradition.

"They might not think that death is good enough and try to resurrect him."

"That's gonna piss off the other side." Xander grunted. "They'll be lucky if the Sekirei and Amazons don't storm through and gut the lot of them."

"Even if they aren't allowed?" Buffy asked.

"Those two groups have become closely allied with the other side." Lorna explained. "Before Luna came here in physical form she was the liaison for the other side. The Amazons and Sekirei have dedicated themselves, in part, to defending the other side."

"We'll let the situation with your clan lie for now." Xander told Jenny. "If they do try something stupid then we will try and give them a scare."

"A scare?" Lorna smirked at him. She knew Xander well enough that it would be a little more than a scare.

Dean Winchester was a beer drinking man. He occasionally partook of whiskey or bourbon but his choice would always be the working man's drink.

He was sitting on a pristine beach on the coast of Japan sipping sake in his Bermuda shorts.

There was a parasol attached to his beach chair.

"I take it you are feeling more relaxed?"

Dean looked up to see Brainiac standing there, smiling. "Yeah, good booze, good weather… good view." He indicated the beautiful women playing in the surf.

"I've come to appreciate the human form myself." Brainiac nodded as he sat on the edge of the beach chair next to Dean. He looked fairly out of place, even though he was dressed in casual jeans, t-shirt and jacket.

"Where's Sam? He was going off to get a bite." Dean frowned.

"We've… well, we kidnapped him."

Dean slowly put his sake down on the table next to him and sat up. "Now I know I'm outgunned here, I'll never make a dent in you. But you know I'll easily lay my life down for my brother." Dean warned.

"Relax, he's perfectly safe. Well, technically he is dead, but we just like to refer to it as 'Out of Body'." Brainiac smirked.

"Explain… quickly."

"Did you know your brother had been infected with demonic blood?"

Dean looked a bit guilty at that. "Yeah, don't suppose I should be surprised you found out."

"Well it isn't a good thing. We spoke to Sam and he agreed to let us try and clean him. The problem is that it is in his soul as well."

"So what? He's doomed to hell?"

"Ordinarily we would say yes. Except for the fact that he was infected against his will. We destroyed his body and managed to find some clean DNA to create a new one, the problem is that we need to deal with the infection in his soul."

"I'm guessing you don't have penicillin for the soul." Dean said wryly.

"No. Souls are the pure domain of Death. Only Kal-El and Luna have any authority to interfere with a soul. We've actually dealt with similar things like this before."

"Really?" Dean was slightly sceptical.

"You've met Lana Lang?"

"Hot brunette who threatened to surgically remove… things."

Brainiac chuckled. "Yes, I'd heard you'd managed to annoy a good percentage of Harry and Clark's family.

"But, to stay on point, she once had a foreign mark placed on her soul. Harry had to excise that part of her soul. It is very painful and although it won't kill you outright… well, you remember hell."

Dean shuddered. The second day they had spent in the DC world they had been sent for both group counselling and individual counselling.

He could now sleep better thanks to the work of some mind healers but he still remembered the horrors… especially the horrors he inflicted.

"But she seems fine, so you fixed her." Dean said as he redirected his thoughts.

"Yes, her soul was bound to her sisters. They were able to stabilise her soul. We can do the same for Sam by joining your soul to his."

"Look, I don't know what you've heard, but Sam and I ain't like that." Dean said hastily.

"You know, it's idiotic humans like you that made me develop expressive exasperation." Brainiac said with a long sigh.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Brainiac gave a sigh and left having just watched the two brothers exchange greetings.

"So… what's new with you?" Dean tried to ask casually.

"Not much. Got killed. Waiting to get a new body. I said I'd be happy with off-the-rack but they were insisting on tailor made." The ethereal image of Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "You?"

"Got insulted by a robot."

"Ah, glad to see you're branching out from just hot babes."

"I try." Dean said, plucking at imaginary suspenders. He smirked a little. "Looks like Jessica was a lucky woman… two whole hands huh?"

The ethereal and naked Sam Winchester shuffled in embarrassment as he glared at his brother. He would have done more if he had had a body… and his hands weren't 'occupied'.

"They give you the rundown?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Their gonna cut part of your soul and join me to you. I'm telling you now, I don't want to find you 'snuggling' me at night. Also, don't try and cock block me because you're jealous."

"Did they tell you the downside? One of us dies both of us dies?"

"Ha!" The brothers turned to the derisive laugh to see an attractive and statuesque ebony haired woman standing there in a simple emerald green dress. "You boys have been marked by Death. You don't get to die until he says so."

"Lady, I don't know how it works here but being 'marked for death' means bad things in our world." Dean glared.

"I said 'marked by Death'. My uncle hates when people think they can arrange their own schedules. By the way, I'm Loki, from what you've been calling the Marvel World."

"Evil Loki? The one who caused the first Avengers to get together?" Dean asked in surprise.

"You are such a geek." Sam looked at his brother with mocking amusement.

"Shut up Bitch. At least I'm not the one standing naked in front of a goddess."

Sam would have blushed if he had an actual circulatory system. Instead he tried to use his brother as a shield.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Sam." Loki reassured him. "Nudity is not frowned upon at this time. It is expected that we respect others by covering ourselves but no one will think twice if they see you in your current state."

"Yeah, how long do I have to be like this?" Sam asked. He was getting tired of cupping himself.

"I'm not sure." Loki frowned. "Uncle should be here."

"I'm here! I'm here!" Harry said quickly as he strode in. "Sorry I'm late, I… actually I just plain forgot and got caught up in another issue." Harry shrugged unapologetically.

"Anyway, let's get this done." Harry threw a bolt of green light at Dean who collapsed to the floor: Dead.

"Uncle." Loki sighed. "How many times must we tell you to warn people before you do that." She said as she easily picked up Dean's body and put it on a nearby bed.

"You know how I get when dealing with new worlds." Harry said irritably.

"What the hell man!" The ethereal form of Dean Winchester demanded as it appeared.

"I've found it is easier to work on souls when they aren't obscured by a body." Harry explained as he moved up to Sam and began looking at him closely.

He was definitely making Sam uncomfortable.

"I'm glad to see that certain traits run in your family." Loki smirked lasciviously at Dean.

Dean looked down.

Squeaked.

And covered himself with his hands.

Sam was just grinning triumphantly.

"What you laughing at?" Dean challenged.

Sam smiled and shrugged. "I win."

Dean was just slightly pissed.

An old woman sat alone in the woods. Around her were four large burning candles. A glowing orb sat in front of her. Stones with runic symbols were scattered within a circle of incense.

She began to chant.

"Este scris, această putere este dreptul poporul meu de a conduce. Nici mort, nici al fiinţei, te invoc, spirit al trecerii. Redă trupului ce separe omul de animal. Aşa să fie cu ajutorul acestui!"

The candles flared higher than her head and the bones began to rattle.

There was a loud explosion as the orb in front of her exploded.

"You dare try to steal from my master?" Came a dark and gravelly voice.

"Wh- Who is there?" The Elder woman responded in her native tongue. It was not the language the voice had used, but she was still able to understand it.

"I am the Hand of Death." The voice said as a figure slowly floated up out of the ground covered in ragged robes, the face concealed by a hood and shadows. "I take the souls of those who try to cheat death. I defend the souls of those who are not yet destined to cross over.

"Who are you, Little Girl?"

"I am Natalya, Elder Woman of the Kaldera-"

"YOU ARE AN INSIGNIFICANT FOOL!" Death's Hand bellowed angrily. "You are a pitiful little girl playing with forces beyond her comprehension."

"I seek only what is ours." Natalya said defiantly. She had invoked gods before and she knew how to handle them.

"You are questioning me?" Death's Hand actually seemed amused. She couldn't see his face but she swore she could see a yellow eye move as though the brow was raised. "Tell me, girl, by what right do you claim a soul?"

"He defiled and murdered the Most Beloved Daughter of our Clan. Vengeance is ours to claim and we will not be denied." She spat angrily.

"The soul you tried to steal committed no such crimes. Do not lie to me, girl."

"It was his body that did the deed! He was the one who allowed himself to be turned!"

"You disgust me Kalderash." Death's Hand hissed. "If you truly sought vengeance you would claim the demon and not the innocent soul.

"I know the truth. You are cowards. All of you. You know you could not handle the demon so you pick a weaker target to sate your own evils on.

"Change your ways Kalderash and do not anger me again or I will take your soul and the souls of your clan as payment for wasting my time."

"I do not fear you demon." Natalya said boldly. "Yes, I know what you really are." She sneered. "Nothing but a demon masquerading as a god. I have fought your kind before and I will defeat you now."

A blade of green light swung out of nowhere and Natalya's head fell to the ground followed by her body.

Standing there was the ethereal and naked form of Natalya. Unlike most souls that appeared as they were when they were at their pinnacle of health, Natalya was an old crone. Beyond that of her elderly, and now deceased body, she had claws on her hands and feet.

"What have you done?" Natalya asked, the fear was now seeping in.

The dark robed figure melted away to reveal a young man. A teenager really. He stood there looking at her with disgust. "I am Death's Hand. I have judged you and found you severely lacking. You have no place in the after life so I curse you and bind you to your clan.

"So long as the Kalderash refuse to be better, you are condemned to haunt them. Every time one of your clan tries something stupid like stealing from my master, I will subject them to the same fate as you.

"So long Natalya Kalderash. Pray very hard that we never meet again."

"That… was scary." Jenny Calendar, a.k.a. Janna Kalderash, said shakily as she stood in the shadows with Luna. The pair had been concealed by magic, the kind that only people like Xander, Neville, Clark and Luna could use. The magic that came from Harry.

"But will it be effective?" Luna sighed. "Daddy has never been very subtle but he is very good at annoying people."

"The Elder Woman was asking for it." Janna reminded her.

"Of course, but he didn't have me erase her completely. He left her as a ghost. A message to the rest of your clan."

"What. A. Bitch." Xander groaned as he approached the two females.

"Why did you show her your real face?" Janna asked curiously.

Xander's grin was nigh on diabolical.

The ghost of Natalya ran through the woods in the direction of the Kalderash camp. She had to warn them of the demon.

Despite her incorporeal yet elderly form, she was still young for a ghost. She held her hands out in front of her to protect her face from branches that couldn't touch her. She would learn, in time.

Eventually she saw the lights of the caravan. She had had to perform the ritual some way away from the clan to avoid any damage if something went wrong… like her getting killed by a demon.

She broke out of the tree line and came to a stumbling halt.

The clan was already assembled. The women were distraught and crying and the men looked ready to take up their weapons and go hunting. This was good, maybe her apprentice had felt what had happened to her.

Then she took a second look and her heart froze. (Well, it would have.)

Her body was lying on the floor in front of the clan. It was whole and unmarked. Kneeling next to it was the Clan's Elder, Marko, her apprentice, Katya, and… the demon!

"KILL HIM! HE'S THE DEMON!" She screamed angrily.

Nobody moved. Nobody acknowledged her presence.

She realized with further horror and frustration that they couldn't see or hear her.

Well, almost no one.

Katya looked up in shock only to fall backwards. "She's a demon!"

Marko and Xander were instantly at her side with concerned looks.

"What do you see girl?" The old man demanded.

"I see a demon… it has tried to take the form of Natalya but I can see it for what it truly is." She said, she was not scared, just shocked.

"Is this is a vision?" Marko asked.

"I do not think so."

"Erm… I know I'm new here, but is there a way to let us all see what she sees?" Xander asked. He was currently playing the role of the naïve stranger who happened upon an old woman performing a ritual. It was his 'first experience' with the underworld.

Returning the body of the Clan's Elder Woman had placed them in his debt and he was treated with great respect and gratitude. Not that the noble young man seemed to realize.

"Yes." Katya said firmly. "It will only be temporary but I can cast a spell to reveal the demon." She said.

She climbed to her feet and was aided by the valiant young man. She gave him a nod of gratitude. Later she would pout in private that the boy wasn't family and so she wouldn't be allowed to offer herself as a reward to him. He would have made an excellent husband. Very pliable.

Katya raised her hands at the spirit that only she could see and began to chant.

Internally Xander was grimacing. The girl was channelling a lot of power. All of it tainted.

He wondered if that was part of the reason for the foolishness of the Kalderash. Their unbridled desire for meaningless vengeance that pushed them to harm the innocent.

The rest of the assembled clan gasped as the naked, deformed image of Natalya Kalderash appeared.

"This is the monster that killed the Elder Woman?" Marko asked Xander grimly.

"I never saw the attacker myself, just the light show. Don't suppose you've got any spare weapons? Or a big stick?" He asked nervously.

"This is just a spirit." Katya shook her head. "Physical weapons will not touch it."

"Can we put it in a body?" One of the younger men of the Clan asked. "Something we can touch." He was backed up by some fairly bloodthirsty cries.

"And then will you call forth the soul of you Elder Woman and force it on the demon?" Came a softly spoken, young, female voice.

The campsite was lit up by a bright ethereal light. Standing just behind the spirit of Natalya was a young girl with wings of pure white.

Not a single soul doubted that they were gazing on an angel.

Many dropped to their knees in awe and fear.

"Wh-who are you?" Marko asked.

"I am the Angel of Death." The figure said calmly. "I am the one that this girl was trying to steal from."

"The demon?" Katya asked.

"This is no demon!" The angel laughed. "This is the soul of Natalya Kalderash. She angered the Hand of Death and insulted him. So he struck her down and cursed her to walk this world until it ends. Forever trapped as ghost."

"Why would an angel dare to interfere with the will of our clan?" Marko asked as he rallied his courage.

"Why would your clan seek to steal from Death?" The angel countered.

"We sought only what is ours by right."

"I see Death's Hand was right. You are a foolish bunch of mortals. Do you realize that at this very moment your clan stands on the brink of extinction? My master takes a dim view of people who try to cheat and steal from him.

"He has eradicated entire realms because they tried.

"What makes you think you are better than my master; Lord Death?" The angel was questioning, but not demanding.

"We claim the soul before it crossed over." Marko argued. It seemed he thought this was a court of some sort.

"Lord Death owns all souls. Regardless of their current state. They are his domain. Even your own souls belong to him."

"Nobody owns the Kalderash!" Marko snapped angrily.

"Lord Death does, he simply has no intention of making demands of you."

"You're wasting your breath." Xander sighed.

"I agree." Marko agreed. "Leave us spirit. We will not be intimidated by anyone."

"Actually I was talking to her." Xander smirked. "I already tried to convince Natalya that she was a fool for trying to steal from Death. She wouldn't listen and tried to attack me.

"Look where that got her."

Marko and Katya began to back away from the young man.

"You are just a boy!" Marko argued.

"Actually I am a god, and more." Xander raised his hands and clicked his fingers.

Several very loud growling sounds came from the tree line.

Clan could see three glowing sets of yellow eyes and on either side were a set of red glowing eyes.

They were huge eyes. Angry eyes. And they were far too high for a human.

Slowly they emerged, two metallic silver creatures that bore a passing resemblance to canines and...

"A Cerberus!" One of the men cried in fright.

"Well, I do serve Death." Xander said sarcastically.

"To arms!" Marko shouted as he raised his arm and threw a fist at Xander.

There was a snap and a hiss… then a thud.

The young man was gone, replaced by the robed figure of Death's Hand holding his sword of red light.

Marko was missing that violent appendage.

So he began screaming.

Xander put a calming charm on the man but didn't numb the pain.

"So… which of you has the actual brains and common sense to lead the Kalderash Clan?" Came the gravelly voice.

"Preferably someone who won't mean Death's Hand has to come back and eradicate an entire Clan." The angel said tiredly.

"I know I'm supposed to stay out of this, but I need to point something out."

"Janna!" Marko hissed, holding his stump.

The dark haired, Romany beauty stepped out from the treeline.

"Speak, child." The angel allowed.

"I know that there are many members of the clan that want to experience life out in the world." Janna explained. "I was only allowed to live in America because it gave them a spy."

"What are you saying girl?" Death's hand growled impatiently.

"Many of my fellow clan members are prisoners."

"And you don't trust whoever assumes leadership of the clan not to keep up the practice." The angel surmised. "Perhaps we can find a better leader for this clan from… elsewhere." She posited to Death's Hand.

"I believe the Master would prefer to keep this within the Kalderash." The fearsome creature mused as it scratched its chin, hidden beneath the hood.

It was a horrible sound of brittle wood on brittle wood.

Those with quicker minds heard the sound of bone on bone.

"Beggars cannot be choosers." The angel pointed out. "In this case they should consider themselves lucky they are without choice."

"I believe I may be able to help."

Even the angel and Death's Hand were surprised as a new individual appeared in their midst.

She was dressed all in red. A red body suit with red tights, a red cape and a red head dress.

"I am Wanda Maximoff, also known as the Scarlet Witch."

So maybe her clothes were 'scarlet'.

"You are one of the Avatars of Magic." The angel said with wide eyes. "Yes, you'll do nicely." She smirked.

"Well, I for one will not look a gift horse in the mouth." Death's hand said lazily.

"No, you'd dissect it." The angel said glibly.

"Still-" You could hear the glare even if you couldn't see it. "-I believe the Lady Maximoff will be more than able to handle these children. The worst that can happen is she gets bored."

"Hardly a change of pace." Wanda laughed. "Things are far too quiet at home right now. We heard the tales of your… 'adventures' and as I have some background with the Romany I believed I would be able to aid you."

"And alleviate that boredom." Death's Hand smirked. (Invisibly… hidden face and all.) He flicked his sword and there was a strangled noise from Marko as his head left his body.

Before the head could fall it was plucked from the air. "If he learns his place then you can always rebuild his body." Death's Hand mused as he slammed the still living head onto the side of the nearest caravan. "Either way, I've learnt that a severed head on display is pretty good at keeping the peace."

"Luna, I know you aren't really fourteen, but where did you get those wings?" Xander asked with concern.

He, Jenny and 'The Angel' (Luna) had returned to the Sunnydale Mansion. Xander had then realized that the wings his daughter was sporting were real and not a conjuration or illusion.

They were currently standing in the living room. Everyone else appeared to be out.

"The souls have always seen me as the Angel of Death. I thought I should have the wings to match." She smiled happily as she extended her wings and wrapped them around herself like a cocoon.

"You were supposed to be attending school in a few weeks with the others." Xander pointed out, he was a little bit frustrated.

"Miya can hide her wings with magic. So can I." She said primly as she stuck her nose in the air.

Xander pursed his lips to the side, an expression of a wry thought.

"Sit." He ordered as he pointed to an armchair.

Luna, although being older than fourteen, never had the chance to grow up. She pouted and stomped her small feet as she went and plonked herself down on the chair.

"Ow!"

She leapt back into the air and glared at the chair.

"Sometime before dinner please." Xander prompted.

She turned that glare on her father before carefully sitting down.

She shuffled and shifted. She crossed and uncrossed her legs. She flared her wings, tucked them behind her and even tried to wrap them around her again.

"Are we beginning to see the problem?" Xander asked with a superior and pointed look.

Poor Luna, with the beautiful wings of an angel, could not sit down comfortably with those wings.

She stood up, conjured a stool and sat on it, her arms crossed and a huge pout on her pretty face.

Xander bent at the waist so his face was inches from his moody daughter's. "And you haven't even tried to go to bed with them yet."

Her pout dropped off her face as her poor brain stalled. She was struggling too hard with the realization of just how hard a pair of wings would be to live with.

"Bugger." She eventually sighed.

"Language, young lady." Xander grinned. He stood up and folded his arms. "I will sort out your chair and bed for today, but tomorrow you and I will be going over your basic magic skills. A simple application of charms and transfiguration should allow you to fit in better without anyone else noticing."

Luna looked suitably chastised.

"Off you go. I assume you haven't shown Buffy or your mother your wings." Xander said with a smirk.

There was a look of fear. What would her mummy say?!

"Language." Xander chided.

"But-"

"I know what was going through your mind, daughter of mine. Off you go." He repeated.

Luna vanished on the spot and Xander vanished her stool.

"They were very beautiful wings." Jenny offered hesitantly.

Xander just smiled at her. "And there isn't a single person who deserves them more. She might be fourteen, but she spent millennia upon millennia helping Harry keep the after life clean of the scum."

"But you still had a go at her."

"She is my young daughter and she is really only fourteen. There are two types of 'living' we don't count to our age. The time spent time travelling and the time we spent dead. If we did that then I would be a lot older than the several thousand years that I am." He scoffed.

"LUNA SELENE LOVEGOOD POTTER SUMMERS MCGONAGALL HOGWARTS!"

Xander grimaced at the female bellow as Jenny jumped in fright.

"I guess Joyce was already here." Xander sighed.


	4. Chapter 16 - Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Neville, Clark and the rest have each known Xander Harris as their father, grandfather, father-in-law, etc. Now they want to try and do for him what he did for them, by saving him from a bad home and a life fraught with death and despair. (Final instalment of the Harry Potter: Aspect of Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg

*Chapter 16*: Chapter 16  
Chapter 16

"Heh, cute wings kid."

"Do not start."

Dean jumped backwards, startled by the glare and the growl from Joyce Summers. He didn't care how cute the young girl looked, he knew better than to piss off a mother.

Joyce turned to her daughter. "Take a seat." She ordered.

Luna had spent nearly an hour being berated by not only Joyce but also the soul of Minerva McGonagall. Joyce had ordered Harry to call their other mother in.

Of course Minerva had gone a step further and brought Selene Lovegood, Luna's birth mother, along for the meeting.

Poor Luna got triple teamed. It was only when Harry got fed up with the yelling that he called Xander and sent him in to deal with it.

Xander had sent his chastised daughter off to Miya for lessons on how to live with permanent wings.

For now they were meeting in the large ballroom of the mansion. It contained a single large round table. It was a similar to the set up they used at the Smallville Castle's Great Hall for meetings.

Clark, Scott, Harry and Logan's families were all there. Well, the immediate wives and husbands.

Also present were the natives to this world. That included the Winchester Brothers, Joyce, Buffy, Faith, Tara, Jenny and Giles.

Also present was Gabriel. Although he was fairly grumpy as Harry had conscripted him.

"Alright people, let's get started." Clark ordered. He was often the one to lead these meetings. He didn't bother letting Harry take the reins… it led to chaos.

"We need to deal with Lucifer." Clark informed them. "By the sounds of things we should probably have a stern word with Michael as well.

"I'm no big fan of angels." Dean spoke up nervously. These people might not be in costume, but they were his childhood heroes. "But there is an angel who probably should be here."

"Already here, Dean." Gabriel pouted.

"I was talking about Castiel."

"Castiel? He was the equivalent of a foot soldier." Gabriel mused.

"He's the one who pulled me out of hell." Dean said grimly.

"He's been helping us try to stop Lucifer." Sam added.

"On whose orders?" Gabriel asked. "Regular angels won't even breathe without orders."

"According to him, the archangels." Sam answered.

"Well I didn't do it. Lucifer was stuck in his cage. That leaves Michael and Raphael. But why would they- no…" Gabriel's face was a vicious scowl.

"Care to share?" Dani prodded.

"The only reason for one of them to take an interest in a soul is if it is a Prophet or tied to a major event. In this case; The Apocalypse."

"Maybe they think Dean is necessary to stop the Apocalypse." Loki suggested.

"No, little known fact about angels, only certain people can be a vessel for an angel. Plus, the vessel has to consent." Gabriel explained. "Sam and Dean descend from the line of Cain and Abel. My own vessel was on his death bed and granted me use after he passed on.

"Sam is very suitable for Lucifer, which is why the spoilt brat wants his consent. Dean is a nice fit for Michael."

"That still doesn't explain why-"

"The bastards wanted Lucifer free." Dean said angrily. "They knew all along what was happening with Sam and they made sure I couldn't warn him. It was Cas that helped me escape them, even though it was too late."

"Were the seals trapping Lucifer beginning to break?" Amara asked with a frown.

"They were being broken by Azazel." Sam answered. "A demon."

"Gabe, you know that we spoke to Joshua in the Garden of Eden?" Dean asked the archangel. "He said God doesn't want to intervene and doesn't want us to either."

"I swear to go- Fury!" Harry said in exasperation. "When I find this little pissant I'm going to kick his butt so hard and then I'm throwing him before the Council."

"Hey! That's my dad!" Gabriel objected.

"I really wouldn't remind him about that." Dani stage whispered conspiratorially.

"Let's stay on track." Neville jumped in. "We need to focus on a plan to find and deal with Lucifer. Preferably one that doesn't reveal Harry."

"I could always say 'yes' to him and then stab him with an angel's sword." Sam offered.

"You'd never land a killing blow." Xander shook his head. "The bastard is fast and strong. I can match him physically but not if he taps into supernatural powers to boost himself. Clark is the only one capable of beating the little shit."

"What if he takes Sam's body and runs?" Dean asked.

Harry turned to Gabriel. "If the host is still alive, do you kill the soul of your vessel?"

"No, we have far more power than a human but God made them for us to serve. Which is what pissed Lucifer off. He was the highest ranking angel and suddenly he has to serve some powerless little creatures. So he throws a paddy." Gabriel said in clear disgust at his brother.

"Alright, we'll let Sam go and play with the devil." Harry grumbled. "I'll just stay with him and smite the little brat."

"Won't work." Gabriel shook his head. "I can sense you. Lucifer will be able to as well. He will probably run."

"Can you sense me?"

"A spirit?" Gabriel asked in surprise.

"A digital life form." Clark corrected.

"If they are unable to sense my kind then another DL might be able to stay close and undetected." Athena explained. "They would be able to apply wards and runes until Harry could arrive."

"We still need the rings of Death and Pestilence." Sam pointed out.

"We've got a friend working on their locations." Dean said.

"I can find Frank easily enough." Harry waved a hand at Tessa. "Can he find Pestilence?" Harry asked the Reaper.

"I will go and ask now." Tessa said as she vanished from her chair.

"Who's Frank?" Sam asked.

"The entity you refer to as 'Death'." Clark explained. "Because it would be misleading to refer to him as 'Death' when Harry is actually Death, Xander renamed him 'Frank'."

The brothers looked at the grinning teenaged looking god in disbelief.

"Are you insane?" Dean asked.

Xander shrugged. "Stick around Sunnydale a few days. You'll hear some of the names we've got. You'll realize that Frank is actually a very respectable name."

Tessa reappeared and handed a ring to Harry before retaking her seat. "He can't be more specific than somewhere in Iowa." She informed them apologetically. "He promised to send word if he finds out more. The Reapers in the area will be keeping an eye out."

"Be sure to pass on my thanks." Harry told her before sliding the ring across the table like a hockey puck.

Dean caught and frowned at Harry. "You're just giving it to us?"

"You have the other two. I don't need them and your plan will require you to have the entire key." Harry shrugged.

"We'll use Cerebro and see if we can't narrow down the location of Pestilence." Phoebe spoke up for her sisters before the three vanished in flames.

"Wait… you have a Cerebro here?" Dean asked nervously.

Xander snorted in amusement. "Emma Frost and Jean Grey." He said as he pointed at the two mutants. "You just saw the Stepford Cuckoos, do you really think a Cerebro unit is that big of a deal?"

Dealing with Pestilence was fairly easy. The Reapers weren't able to get close as he was able to sense them, but they could narrow down the area for the Cuckoos to scan.

Once that was done Logan and Laura headed in and assassinated the monster. They were hardly at risk from whatever diseases he could inflict on them as their healing abilities were second only to Harry's.

The Winchesters had a hard time dealing with the fact that two hours after Tessa had given them Dea- Frank's ring, they were holding the complete key.

All that was left was to get the attention of Michael and Lucifer.

It was a very tense Sam and Dean that stood in an open area of Stull Cemetery in their hometown of Lawrence, Kansas. The brothers had contacted the Prophet Chuck, someone that Harry had insisted the boys introduce him to when this was done.

Chuck had managed to give them what they needed to arrange a meeting with Lucifer. A tense few rituals and prayers and here they were.

"Think he'll show?" Sam asked as he tried to keep his calm.

"We just aren't that lucky, Sam." Dean replied tensely.

"Now that all depends on the type of luck. Doesn't it boys?"

They nearly ripped their skin as they tensed further at Lucifer's smug and condescending voice.

"Now, I appreciate the fact that you sent out all those polite invitations, but I can't help but wonder at what you think you've got that you can use against me." He said in mock thought. "Could it be the key to my old cage?" He smirked.

Dean pulled the four combined rings of the Four Horsemen out of his pocket and held it up. He then flicked it onto a nearby patch of ground.

The fabric of space was rent open and a gaping whole appeared in the ground as a wind rushed around them.

Lucifer frowned at them. "You don't expect me to just go in voluntarily, do you?" He asked with a hint of amused disbelief.

"We're just waiting for your brother." Dean said calmly. He was beginning to regret passing up Harry's offer of a calming draught.

"I am here." Came the voice of Adam Milligan, Dean and Sam's half brother and the current vessel of Michael.

"Adam, if you're still in there, I'm sorry." Dean said regretfully.

"Adam isn't home right no-" Michael looked around suddenly as he felt something different.

"A trap?" Lucifer scoffed as he also looked around at the sky and the ground.

"Just a little something to make sure you two cowards don't run."

The two sets of brothers turned to see three beings standing a few metres away. At the front was a young man of maybe sixteen wearing casual clothes. Behind him was an older man in his mid twenties. He was wearing some form of armour, it was black in colour with white accents on the shoulders and a white cape, in his hand he held a massive war hammer. Next to him was an astoundingly beautiful blonde woman who was dressed in a white toga that fell a few inches above her knees and showed a lot of cleavage. The only odd part of her ensemble was the impressive pair of modern day high heels. They appeared to be made of metal.

"Who dares interfere?" Michael demanded.

"Do you have to talk like that?" Lucifer sighed.

"I am Alexander. I am the Defender of Mankind. This is my son Kal and his wife, 'Dite. I am here to end your petty little quarrel and stop you from endangering the innocent." Xander said formally. "Your brother has met me before."

"And as I recall you ran like a coward." Lucifer taunted.

"I prefer to think of it as 'knowing my limitations'." Xander smirked. "Evidenced by the fact that I still managed to get the brothers there out of your hands and I managed to survive."

"So you think you can take me on now that you have a few friends?"

"It doesn't matter." Michael interrupted. "This is between me and my brother. It is the will of God. It is the time of the Apocalypse."

"You want to fight, fine. The pair of you can jump in that cage and fight for eternity." Xander said with a bit of irritation. "But you will leave mankind out of it. You want the Apocalypse you can have all you want in that cage of yours."

Lucifer laughed. "You seem pretty confident for a boy." But then his expression dropped to one of contained fury. "But I will make you and your whores suffer for eternity for trying to order me about."

"Leave now. Whilst you can." Michael ordered. "Do this and I will be lenient with you when I am done with my brother."

"Father, you have made your offer and they have rejected it." Aphrodite spoke up. "It is time to finish this."

Xander sighed. He was fairly certain that they could take the two archangels on if he used everything he had… but he really didn't want to test that theory.

"Brainiac, are you in place?" Xander called out.

The two angels were shocked as a man bubbled up from the ground forming like a candle melting in reverse. "We are safely contained within a custom made dimension. I am receiving reports that Lucifer and Michael's absence has been noted but that the details are unknown."

"Right then." Xander said as he ignited his lightsaber much to the shock of the archangels. "Re-Introductions: I am Death's Hand. This is Kal-El, also known as Superman and Death's Right Hand and Brother. He is an avatar of Death, Magic and Love. Next to him is the greek goddess Aphrodite. Another Avatar of Love."

Lucifer was actually beginning to pale… an impressive feat considering his vessel was literally dying around him.

Michael was outraged. "Avatars have no place here! This is God's Creation!"

"He is a part of Existence." Aphrodite countered. "He will be judged when we eventually find him. The Aspects have demanded it."

"Unfortunately for you boys, my son couldn't join us. That means we have to do this the hard way. Saddle up boys and girls."

Suddenly more beings emerged from the ground like Brainiac had. Some were duplicates of the former evil AI.

"What are these creatures?" Michael asked. He didn't like that he couldn't sense them. Even demons where detectable by his angelic senses, these things didn't register at all.

"Friends of the Aspects." Aphrodite said proudly. She was very fond of the Digital Life forms. She spent a lot of time with others helping them realize their own emotions. Some had even found love.

Each of the DLs produced a lightsaber of their own.

"Rip them to pieces." Xander ordered. "Leave their souls to Kal-El."

The Winchester brothers suddenly found themselves standing some way back from the ensuing fight. They were surrounded by Xander, Clark and Aphrodite.

"Aren't you gonna join 'em?" Dean asked as they watched the DLs slice into the vessels of Michael and Lucifer.

"And spoil their fun?" Xander said aghast. He then smiled. "Nah, if they get too far in over their heads then Clark will go and smite them."

"Smi-" *THUD*

Sam didn't bother asking further as he saw Clark 'tapping' his hammer into the palm of his hand with a smirk.

"Looks like they're getting pretty well torn up." Dean winced.

Every now and again one of the DLs would explode in a horrific fashion. The others ignored it and simply closed the empty space.

But then they noticed that the 'exploded' DL would reform outside of the battle area.

"How long can they keep going?" Sam asked.

"Long enough to make things far too easy for me." Clark mused. "But I think I will go and end this now."

With that Clark soared into the air.

"Where's he-"

Dean's question was interrupted as all the DLs suddenly teleported from the battle and formed a defensive line meters in front of them.

The explanation as to why was clear when they raised their hands and emitted some form of energy shield and Clark came crashing into the ground at super speed… he was nothing but pure energy at the time.

*BOOM*

Everything beyond the shield created by the Digital Life Forms was covered in dust.

It was so thick that it obscured everything. On the other side of the shield a heavy rain began to fall and strong wind blew. It caused the dust to fall to the ground and reveal Clark standing there with his hands holding onto two struggling souls.

He was also covered in a thick layer of mud and wet dust.

"Would someone mind cleaning me off?" He asked grumpily.

Xander snorted. "Drop the shield boys and girls."

The team of fighters lowered their hands and made a path for Xander.

"Thank Odin for that." Clark sighed in relief as Xander cast a few spells to clean the Thunder God.

"Aren't you supposed to swear by me now?" Xander grinned.

"Yeees." Clark drawled. "But to be honest… we use you as more of a curse. 'Bloody Xander that hurt!'" He gave an example.

Xander looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Harry?"

"Neville and Dani actually." Aphrodite giggled. "Of course Kyla and the others were quick to help out and soon your name became a curse."

Xander pouted.

"Do not worry, Father. Kyla and Dani have seen to it that nearly everybody swears by Kal or Kal-El or The Thunderer." She patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

Everyone turned to see Sam and Dean on the floor in agony with their hands over their eyes.

"Shit! What's happening?" Xander asked.

He began running every diagnostic spell he could as Brainiac used his entire arsenal of sensors to find out the problem. Aphrodite used her powers to try and provide them comfort and calm. Clark just stood there holding a pair of smug angel souls.

"Their eyes have… 'melted'." Brainiac said in consternation. "There are biblical references to people dying if they see the face of God and angels. Please hold…" He requested as he made contact outside of their little dimension.

"I think these two know something." Clark glared at the two souls. "Start talking or I will-"

"Mortals cannot look upon the true face of an angel." Brainiac said suddenly.

Xander, now knowing the problem, cast a couple of heavy stunners at the brothers that would put them in a coma. He then stood and approached the two souls, firmly in the grasp of Death's Brother.

"You think this is funny?" He demanded angrily. "Those boys have suffered enough. They have fought and died for this fight. They sacrificed themselves and are willing to sacrifice each other if it came to it. What do you ingrates do? Quarrel and whine like a bunch of spoilt toddlers!"

"You cannot stop the Apocalypse." Lucifer smirked. "Even God knows it is inevitable. Humanity will fall and I will reign over Earth and my weakling brothers."

"Kal-El, I want this one to go into the Cage. See to it that he suffers long and hard. Consider this one a personal favour for the Father of Death." Xander said with quiet menace.

"Wherever you place him my brothers and I will free him and then we will fight as it has been prophesied." Michael said as though he was sad at their arrogance.

"This one gets des-"

"Thor." Clark interrupted quietly.

"Huh?"

"We give this one to Harry. He does the same thing he did to my little sister, Loki and Hippolyta. Reverts him to a child who we will raise. I think he might make a good child for you and Tess."

"You mean because you, Harry, Neville and all my other kids aren't enough trouble?" Xander asked sarcastically.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he gingerly sat up on the medical bed in the infirmary hidden in a subterranean complex just like at the X-Mansion.

"We made a miss-calculation when we destroyed the vessels of Lucifer and Michael." Jean explained as she and Lana helped the brothers up. "Apparently mortals can't look at the true face of an angel and your eyeballs melted."

"They did? I remember that happened to a seer we knew. She died and got her eyes back in heaven." Dean frowned. "Why don't I remember?"

"We erased the memories so you don't have to deal with the trauma." Lana said as she ran some diagnostics on Dean.

"You played with our memories?" Dean asked incredulously.

"You remember hell, right?" Jean asked pointedly. "Do you really want to add melting eyeballs on top of that?"

"Fine… just… don't remove anything else."

"We're not going to touch your long list of women's phone numbers." Lana said waspishly.

Dean gave a sigh of relief… then blushed as he realized what he'd done.

Lana just glared at him. "I am an Amazon, Dean Winchester. I take the happiness and wellbeing of others very seriously; especially women. If I find you aren't treating these women right-"

"Er, Doc." Sam spoke up hesitantly, unwilling to get in the way of a woman mid-rant but feeling the need to defend his brother. "Dean is definitely a… 'dog'-" "Hey!" "-but he won't treat them wrong… he won't always call though." Sam admitted. "Sometimes its best if we don't."

Lana backed off, still scowling. "I dated a man like your brother when I was a teenager." She told Sam. "You put him in a committed relationship and he will be as loyal as they come. He will defend his relationship and partner even to the point of ending it if necessary.

"When he isn't in a committed relationship… he's worse than a tom cat in heat." She threw another glare at Dean.

"Are you sure you haven't dated him?" Sam frowned. "You just described him perfectly."

"Like I said, someone much like him." Lana sighed. "Jason ended our relationship because I was soul bound indirectly to Clark and my sister Amazons. He thought I needed to be with Clark. We were good friends… family, even till his dying day, but he was wrong and I would have been happy with him."

"But you're with Clark now." Sam asked. The whole concept of these 'heroes' being in polyamorous and polygamist relationships was hard to swallow… they completely eschewed the whole accepted concept of 'noble heroes'. According to the comics, if it weren't for Lois Lane then Superman would have been a virgin monk!

Well… that was what Dean claimed.

He'd unwittingly mentioned that in front of a certain Amazon-Kawatche tribe member and she had snorted and confirmed the fact except that it took several women working together to break Clark down.

"Lana's love life aside, you are all healed up. You should go and see Xander… he made some… 'alterations' to you." Jean winced.

"Like what?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Go ask him." Jean sighed.

Xander was currently walking into the living room of the mansion where he found Neville, Scott and Emma.

"Nev! Just the man I wanted to see." He said as he drew his lightsabre and chopped Neville's head before the man could turn around.

Scott simply looked to Emma who just rolled her eyes whilst Neville's body went up in flames leaving a wailing newborn baby boy lying in the ashes.

"I really hope you have a good explanation." Harry said dryly from the doorway. He had been drawn to the sound of the cries as had quite a few of the other residents. "Especially one that will satisfy Pamela." He referred to Neville's wife, Pamela Isley, also known as Poison Ivy.

"I wanted the chance to raise one of my sons from birth." Xander said petulantly as he picked up the newborn and conjured a blanket.

"You've had plenty of kids, Dad. You've got several great grandchildren with Tess back through the portal. You are supposed to be raising Michael!"

"I meant one of you boys." He corrected. "Can't do it with you or Clark but all of you got to raise Neville whilst I was dead. It was very unfair of him not to die whilst I was alive!"

Harry threw up his hands. "You know what? I don't care. I'll leave you to deal with Luna, Mum, Pamela and everyone else." He said before turning around and phasing through the rest of the assembled group.

They looked at Xander like he was nuts.

He just grinned at them. "Who wants to come and admire my oldest boy?"

And just like that Xander was swamped by women whilst Lex, Jonathan and Ryan just looked at them in disbelief.

Sam and Dean walked into the living room mansion several minutes later to see a sulking Xander sitting in an armchair whilst several men smirked at him and women were huddled on the other side of the room cooing away.

"Is this a bad time?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"No." Ryan corrected his moody adopted father. "Ignore him, his son was just kidnapped by them."

"Right… Doc Grey said you did something to us." Dean got to the point.

"Yeah." Xander sighed. He was still being sulky. "Nothing big. Just gave you the whole adamantium package and claws, also made you my champions. It just means that you won't die of old age. You can be killed but Harry and his Avatars won't be after you."

"Really it just means that you won't slip into insanity in a few thousand years which is what happens to anyone who isn't really immortal." Ryan explained.

"Claws?" Dean asked as he looked at the end of his fist.

A hand snapped out and pulled it away from his face. He looked up to see Jonathan glaring at him. "It doesn't matter that you have an accelerated healing factor, it will still hurt when you impale your face on those claws." He then turned to the others. "Are we sure Jason hasn't slipped in from the other side?" He asked.

"I had Clark check." Lex laughed. "Jason did suggest I recruit his doppelganger for my new partner."

Dean and Sam weren't too thrilled about being changed, despite how cool it was to Dean to be like Wolverine. The boys had suffered at the hands of others too many times and they were wary of anyone who offered 'a good deal'.

They really weren't pleased that they had been chosen by a god. So far Xander had been ok, hadn't tried to control or order them, but they knew all too well that people always had an ulterior motive.

"I'm serious." Xander sighed as they sat in the living room. Baby Neville was currently making the rounds in the mansion and Xander was about to go all 'Head of House' on them. "You aren't under any obligations to me. If you start doing something stupid like stealing from people or- what? You've been stealing?" Xander asked the boys with a glare as they looked fairly sheepish.

"We don't have jobs. Usually we hustle pool or rip off ATMs." Sam explained. "We also use fake IDs to get into things like police stations and people to talk to us."

"Yes, we've seen the police reports." Lex snorted. "The only reason Dean isn't wanted for murder is because he is listed as dead."

"Fine, but you stop that now." Xander said sternly. "I can accept you needing to break and bend the law to solve your cases but from now on we'll provide you with whatever you need. Money, weapons, tools and IDs."

"You aren't gonna make us go legit, are you?" Dean asked with a grimace.

"I'm gonna make sure you don't break the law and wind up behind bars and demon chow." Xander retorted. "You are still independent and you are still free to chase whatever cases you want. Just remember you have back up if you need it."

"So we can walk out that door and you won't stop us?" Dean asked.

Xander growled and snapped his fingers.

"I think that means yes." Dean said, slightly dazed as he and Sam found themselves outside the front door of the mansion.

"Dean, please don't piss off the gods… again." Sam begged.

*Chapter 17*: Chapter 17  
Chapter 17

Eventually the new school year rolled around. Buffy found herself a little more accepting of Harry and Clark as her brothers… but very much more accepting of Neville. It might have had something to do with him being an adorable baby.

Xander had been fairly pissed when Joyce had demanded custody of their son. So he had moved into the Summers' home. It was getting crowded there as Luna had also moved in and was officially listed as Luna Summers, daughter of Joyce. The father was unlisted.

Gabriel was booted out of the Mansion and told to go and sort out the angels in heaven and make sure that they didn't try and interfere.

Wanda reported that Natalya and Marko were so annoying that some of the clan were begging her to get rid of them.

Xander said no.

That led to the first day of school for Luna, Faith and Tara. All were joining Xander, Willow and Buffy in their year as Hibiki and Hikari had made sure the girls were up to scratch.

Luna had cheated and had the Cuckoos download the information into her brain.

However…

"If I have to go then you have to go."

"But I wanna stay at home with the baby!"

"So do I. Should have killed the brat at the start of the summer instead of the end." Xander muttered in annoyance.

"We could try again next summer." Luna suggested hopefully.

Xander thought about that for a moment. "Nah, he'd never let us. Your mom would throw a fit."

"Then I'm staying." Luna said defiantly.

"Like hell you are little lady."

"Yep… just miles from the mouth to it too." She said smugly.

Xander just sighed. "Look, Clark has talked Harry into making Michael a baby. The pair of them went behind my back and convinced Tess that we should raise him. Michael will be a baby a lot longer than Neville will be so you can spend plenty of time with him."

Luna sort of shook on the spot in indecisiveness. "Fine! But when I get older I'm having sooo many babies." She shook a warning finger at him before marching off.

"You mean adoption right? Luna?" Xander was suddenly very worried about his little girl.

School was supposed to be boring for a while, at least according to Xander. The only two things he could think of were Spike and Ampata.

Xander had Giles and Athena working on locating the Incan Exhibit, he wanted the Princess freed and without blood on her hands. He was also going to have words with that so-called guardian.

The supernatural side of Sunnydale may have been quiet for the high schoolers but that didn't mean there still weren't issues.

"So what, are you like some kind of geek?"

Luna looked up from the low wall she was sitting on outside the school during lunch. Her eyes were wide and innocent as they took in the sneering face of Harmony Kendall and her fellow Cordettes.

Their leader was currently absent.

"Yes. I am. Are you one too?" She asked.

Harmony scowled as the other Cordettes giggled. "Watch it bitch." She snarled. "Wouldn't want to have a bad first day, would you?" She threatened.

"Of course not. Would you?" Luna responded calmly.

"Are you threatening me?" Harmony asked as she took a step closer.

"No. Are you threatening me?" Came the same calm query.

"Yes you dumb little nerd!"

"No… geek, not nerd. We discussed this already." Luna corrected serenely.

"Whatever, same deal." Harmony said dismissively. "What's with your clothes? Did your mommy dress you?" She asked mockingly.

"Yes. She picked out my clothes." Luna smiled as she looked down at the pale yellow dress that matched her hair. It showed no cleavage but was sleeveless and the hem was a few inches above her knees. "Do you like it?"

"Looks like something she picked up from the charity bin." Harmony snorted. The Cordettes giggled in that sycophantic manner.

"Hmm… it does have a man's name written in it. Oliver something." Luna frowned. "Mummy bought it for me in Milan."

"Olivier de la Riviera?" Aphrodesia gasped as she stepped forward suddenly.

Harmony looked fairly pissed at being side-lined.

"That's the name." Luna smiled. "He makes very pretty dresses. Buffy has a few as well but she isn't wearing them. It was very nice of him to sign her clothes though."

"That's just his label." Aphrodesia said absently as she pulled the girl off the wall and began walking around her and inspecting the dress.

"Oh… he used a pen and everything." Luna said as she pulled at the high neckline of her dress.

Aphrodesia darted in and looked for herself. She then released the dress and girl and took a shaky step back. "You met Olivier de la Riviera?" She asked breathlessly.

"Pfft, she probably got conned by some homeless guy." Harmony tried to wedge her way back in.

"No. He had a very nice home on Hawaii." Luna said thoughtfully. "He said it was his summer home."

"Harmony, what do you want?"

The group turned to see Buffy and Willow walking up. Buffy did not look pleased to see the Cordettes near her new sister.

"Relax Summers. We're just welcoming the new kid." Harmony smirked.

"And getting your ass handed to you with a verbal smack-down."

The Cordettes spun to see Faith, Tara and Xander standing behind them. Apparently witnessing the whole thing with a whole group of other students.

Faith was grinning whilst Xander and Tara were not too happy.

"They were ragging on her clothes." Faith continued.

Xander nearly allowed himself to smirk as Buffy's poise and expression slipped into her 'Queen B' persona. It was rarely seen and was a throwback to her Hemry days.

"You don't like Olivier de la Riviera?" She sniffed. "I've got a few of his dresses. He doesn't really like Luna wearing this dress. I have to agree with him. It's a bit too stuffy… a little too 'Jackie O'.

"He's sending a few more casual summer dresses that he wants to call his Lunar Spring Line."

"Pfft. As if you know Olivier." Harmony retorted.

"I've only met him the once with Luna. He took my Mom out for a meal with his wife when he found out she ran an art gallery."

"Right... what kind of name is 'Luna' anyway?" She tried to change the subject.

"What kind of name is 'Harmony'?" Xander retorted.

"Stay out of this Harris."

"Harmony! What do you think you are doing?" Cordelia demanded as she stormed up.

"Chill! I'm just checking out the fresh meat."

"Fresh meat? Jeeze, Harm. You are getting dumber by the minute. All of you come with me." She ordered her Cordettes.

Half the school was watching by now. Seeing Harmony Kendall being dragged off like a misbehaving toddler was quite amusing.

"Nothing to see here people." Lois called out from where she too had been watching.

Coach Lane was known as a hard ass. You crossed her at your peril. Detentions with her resulted in cleaning up the locker rooms, scrubbing the pool or various other disgusting jobs.

The army brat had eventually joined up and served for a while. General Lois Lane was feared and respected in equal measures throughout her home universe.

Ok... so it was mostly fear.

In the middle of the Biology class with Ku, a man in a trench coat appeared with Sam and Dean.

Appeared out of thin air.

Xander stood up and let out a wave of magic that sent the class to sleep.

Ku was probably going to be angry later as she hit her head on her desk as she fell to the floor.

"You can't honestly be that much of an idiot." Xander glared at the short man in the coat. He quickly moved around the room reviving Buffy, Luna, Faith, Tara and Willow. "Appearing in a room full of mortals without warning? Appearing before a god without notice?"

"Heaven is in chaos. Lucifer is missing and so is Michael. Gabriel has returned and has formed one of three factions. Each one is vying for control." The man said with a sense of urgency.

"Cas, meet Xander, Xander, Castiel, an Angel." Dean sighed as he took a seat on the edge of desk. He was about to nick a Hershey Bar out of the sleeping student's lunch bag but Sam slapped his hand away.

"Did you tell him who I was?" Xander asked the brothers.

"Sure. But we're just lowly mortals." Sam glared at the angel.

Xander looked up. "Fawkes!" The phoenix swooped in through a burst of flame before alighting on Xander's shoulder.

"A phoenix!" Castiel said in awe. He shook his head and frowned at Xander. "Things are that bad?"

"The Aspects are here."

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed. "Then it is too late. This world is doomed."

"Wow… talk about a downer." Faith muttered.

Castiel looked at her, like she was a naïve child, but without malice. "Whilst most of the beings of power in the universe do not care, all of them are aware that if the Phoenix Council or Aspects took an interest in this universe they would not be pleased. The demons and gods have flouted the fabric of Existence and many of the elder beings have wondered why they haven't just wiped us out in the meantime."

"If Death and the other Aspects wanted to then they could probably erase this universe and you'd never realize it." Xander told him. "But they cherish life and innocence and they won't punish them just for the wicked few."

"I am the Aspects known as Death and Magic." Harry declared calmly as he appeared in the room with Barry Allen, Clark and Aphrodite. "These are avatars of Death, Magic, Love and Time.

"We do not want to risk the lives of the innocent so we are keeping our presence here quiet. Alexander is my father and my Avatar. He is a native of this universe and a god."

The four native teenage girls were shocked when this self-proclaimed angel immediately dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"Well this is definitely a good sign for this universe." Harry said approvingly. "Stand up Castiel. I appreciate the respect. As long as you maintain it in your actions you won't need to worry about overt shows of supplication.

"Besides, I'm not a god and I neither want nor need worship."

Castiel slowly rose but kept his eyes downcast.

Harry smiled but decided not to push the angel. "I am not here to destroy this universe. I am here to purge it of evil and make it a better place.

"Earth and humanity are the centre of this universe. All the other beings and dimensions try to get in here and control it. That means I am going to have to deal with them one by one.

"Heaven looks like it might be first… unless you have a viable plan?"

Castiel thought for a moment. "The war in heaven will continue for years. Both Gabriel and Raphael are equally respected and powerful. Raphael is adamant that we find Lucifer and Michael and free them from the cage and- Lord Death?"

Harry was grinning broadly. "Lucifer is not in any cage they will find. He is in the cage that holds those that attack Aspects and Existence.

"As for Michael…" Harry snapped his fingers and Tess appeared with a baby in her arms.

"Harry! What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded. Apparently she was in the middle of breastfeeding.

Appearing in front of a bunch of strangers and a class of children (even if they were asleep) was not conducive to her current activities.

"Expect a meeting with my goddess." She glared at him as she checked to make sure the baby was content and still feeding.

"Sorry… I didn't realize and you know how it is trying to live in this world without telepathy."

"We have communicators and cellphones." She retorted.

"This is one of those on the spot moments, Sweetheart." Xander said as he approached. "That is Castiel, an angel. He wanted to talk to me about what happened to Michael and Lucifer.

"Castiel, this is Michael."

"You trapped him inside a baby?" The angel was nonplussed.

"Actually I reverted his soul to that of a baby." Harry smiled. "He won't remember anything about his old life. He will be raised by loving parents with a very large family. He will be told about his old life as a reminder and lesson about what not to do."

"Lucifer dead… Michael… nullified." Castiel said with concern. "What will God say?" He wondered to himself.

"Cas, God bowed out, remember?" Sam spoke up with compassion. He remembered it had hit the angel hard when they had relayed the message from Joshua.

"Yes." Harry said tightly. "He has shirked his duties and relinquished his responsibilities. He doesn't get to complain anymore."

"But he's God!" Castiel argued, he clearly still held his father in high esteem.

"Cas, if he was going to do something, he'd have done it by now." Sam said. "People have been dying. Dean was in hell. Angels are killing each other."

Castiel hung his head despondently.

"Oh… bugger." Harry swore. They all looked where he was staring. "Dad, you may want to run. Ku is fairly pissed at you."

"You killed Kusano?" Faith asked aghast.

"Shit!" Xander teleported out.

Clark rolled his eyes as he went to his youngest wife's body, healed it and helped her soul back in.

"Grandfather will pay." She seethed. "Aphrodite, I need to borrow some shoes."

"Ku, we're kind of in the middle of something here." Clark indicated the confused angel.

"He'll have to learn to roll with the punches." She said dismissively. She then turned and looked Castiel in the eye with a glare. "We will be discussing your lack of respect with regards to barging into my lesson."

Castiel looked to Harry curiously. Harry was just grimacing and waving his hands in warning to him. "If you wish." Castiel said slowly.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Until Kusano rounded angrily on him. "You! Get this lot out of here. Get Grandfather back here and then you can re-awaken my class and wipe their memories or come up with a decent explanation."

Castiel and the boys were sent back to where they came from. Castiel was given instructions to seek out Gabriel and assist him. It was clear that the angel was still fairly upset by the fact that God had abandoned them. They hoped that Gabriel would be able to provide some support, especially as he was one of the highest ranking angels.

That afternoon Xander marched into the Doctors Office with two boys whom he had firmly grasped around the back of the neck.

"Alright, what is it this time?" Harry asked tiredly as he sat back in his chair. Lana was standing by a filing cabinet in the corner.

"Grave-robbing, attempted murder, Frankenstein monstrosities and… being a total sleeze." Xander said the last part as he held up the shorter of the two boys.

"I really hope this isn't part of your entry for the science fair." Harry looked at the tall boy, Chris.

"I don't know what Xander is talking about." He bluffed.

"I was just taking pictures!" Eric, the shorter boy, protested.

"Take a closer smell." Xander prompted his son.

Harry moved out from around his desk and sniffed the boys. "Ergh! Formaldehyde?" Harry sent a stunner at both boys. "Put them on the beds."

Xander easily lifted them, a perk of his new deification meant his strength was enough to rival Clark. He'd never beat him but he could survive a decent pummelling.

"Who did they try to murder?" Lana asked.

"Erm… they might not have done that yet." Xander admitted. "Last time it was Cordelia. They are stealing body parts to make a Franken-girlfriend for Chris' re-animated brother, Daryl."

"What- How- His brother?" Lana couldn't figure out what to ask.

"Daryl died a few years back, some sort of accident." Xander explained. "Chris couldn't accept that and used his substantial intellect (and an unhealthy dollop of hell mouth effect) to reanimate his brother.

"Only Daryl wants a girlfriend as he is tired of being a monster who has to hide."

"Alright, we'll have a telepath check to see if they have tried to murder anyone. If they haven't then we will see about punishment." Harry sighed. "We also need to see what they achieved with this 'Daryl'."

It was a few days later that they got a call from Dean so Xander and Clark teleported to South Dakota to meet Robert Stevens 'Bobby' Singer.

"So you're this baby god." Bobby said sceptically as he sat on the couch with the others.

"You know, you don't have to be insulting." Xander sighed. "Besides, I'm not the one who made a deal with a demon and expected them to honour it even though you didn't insist on any binding contracts."

"Well maybe if somebody had told me they already had the location of Death and Pestilence-"

"Hey! You were the one making deals with demons and not checking with us first." Dean said defensively.

"Enough." Clark said calmly. "What's done is done. Remember it and make sure not to make the same mistakes again. Throwing blame around is pointless.

"Mr. Singer-"

"Bobby." Bobby corrected grudgingly.

Clark nodded in acknowledgement. "Bobby, we need to talk to this demon and see if we can't convince him to relinquish his claim on your soul."

"And if you can't?" Sam asked.

"Worst comes to worse we just kill Bobby and send his soul to somewhere nice."

"Kill? Somewhere nice?!" Bobby sputtered.

"Sure." Xander nodded. "Elysian Fields?" He said thoughtfully.

"He's a hunter. Valhalla." Clark suggested. "But this is a last resort. Our ultimate goal is to keep Bobby's soul out of hell and demon hands.

"We've got a year to work on it."

"Why don't you give Bobby a tour and the full run down?" Xander suggested to Dean and Sam. "Just ask around back at the Mansion and anyone will be able to point you to someone who can give you a tour of Valhalla."

Bobby clearly had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yeah… we can't just pick up and travel fifteen hundred miles." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to. Just use the portal in your boot." Xander frowned.

"The what in my what now?" Dean asked with wide, worried eyes.

"We upgraded your car." Clark frowned. "Didn't anyone give you a demonstration?"

"You screwed around with my car?!" Dean was out of his seat and headed for the door.

Xander looked at Bobby and snickered. "He wasn't even this anxious when he called about you and your soul."

What followed was a three way blame-game.

Dean accused Xander of messing with his car.

Clark accused Xander of not giving them a tutorial.

Xander simply taunted Dean for being so suspicious and leaving before getting answers and help.

"Are they always like this?" Bobby asked Sam from the side as they watched the three men argue around the Impala.

"We've only known them a few days… but yeah, Dean and Xander seem to enjoy riffing off each other." Sam admitted.

"Can they really take on Crowley?" Sam could hear the worry in Bobby's voice.

"Probably." Sam said slowly. "But they may decide not to. They are big on staying hidden for now."

"So I get tossed to a demon so they can hide?" Bobby demanded.

"That depends, are you that selfish that you would let the world burn so you can be saved?" Xander asked as he turned away from Dean.

"Just because you say so. Just like Crowley said he'd give me my soul back."

"You're comparing me to a demon?!" Xander asked incredulously. "That does it. You're coming-"

Xander halted as Bobby pulled a gun from his back and pointed it at Xander.

"Whoa! Bobby! Dude!"

"Bobby, put the gun down. Clark and Xander weren't going to hurt you." Sam tried to calm the last parental figure the brothers had.

"They were not. But we will, should you continue to threaten our Grandfather and Uncle." Came a cold voice as the blade of a Japanese sword lowered in front of Bobby's eyes.

"You idjits led them right to us." Bobby scowled.

"We don't have time for this." Dean scowled. He turned to Clark. "Can you just do your thing and take his gun please?"

A gust of wind later and Clark was standing there holding the gun.

"Grandfather, what should we do with this one?" Shiina asked from Bobby's right side as Mutsu held the sword from his left.

"You can lower your weapons for starters." Xander glared at them. "Clark and I had this well in hand." Xander turned and looked out over the junkyard. "Alright! Come out and make yourselves seen." He ordered.

From out of seemingly nowhere, various women wearing tight, fully body suits began walking towards them.

"I told you they were demons!" Bobby hissed.

"Those are our sisters you are talking about human." Shiina hissed right back as he got in the man's face.

"In fairness, little brother, Miya is often called a Demon." Mutsu said with amusement. He backed up slightly at Shiina's glare. 107 and 108 were ranked up there with the first ten Sekirei in terms of raw power.

A minute later and there were ten rows of ten standing at attention in front of Xander and Clark whilst the other men stood behind them.

Xander walked up to one of them looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Are you following me or are you following them? And take off your masks." He added louder to them all.

Beneath the mask of the woman Xander had addressed was one Matsu Kent. The rest were assorted Amazons and Sekirei.

"Most of us are following you, Grandfather." Matsu informed him unrepentantly. "A few are assigned to ensure your champions have back up."

They could hear Bobby's curious "Champions?" but ignored it.

"There's a hundred of you here! I can't believe it would take all of you to watch four of us."

"Eight of us are assigned to your Champions. The rest are assigned to ensuring you stay on this side of the after life." She smirked.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" He asked Clark.

Clark just scoffed. "They rarely listen to me at the best of times."

"So who put you up to this?" He asked Matsu. "Harry? Joyce? Aphrodite?"

"Tess, actually." She said smugly. "And we were happy to oblige."

"Tess sent ninety-two of you to watch me?" He said skeptically.

"Well…"

"Maaatsuuu." Xander growled out.

"She just asked me. I asked for volunteers." She said quickly. "What did you think would happen?" She challenged.

Xander slumped in defeat. He turned away muttering about the unfairness of life.

He walked up to Sam, Dean and Bobby, the last of who was being watched menacingly by Shiina and Mutsu.

"Congratulations, Robert. You managed to piss off half of existence." He said sarcastically. "Got anything planned for an encore?"

"You aren't going to put him in the cage… right?" Dean asked worriedly.

"No, he doesn't know who we are. He just thinks we're some egotistical gods who want in on the fight or something." Xander shook his head.

"He makes too many assumptions." Mutsu frowned. "Assuming a demon will be honourable. Assuming that a god will be evil."

"In Bobby's defence, he does have hell hanging over his head." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, and we've been dealing with demons, gods, angels… nearly everyone has screwed us over at some point." Dean added. "Hell! Just a few months ago we locked Sammy up to try and detox him from demon blood."

"Relax, we aren't the type to take offence at every little thing. Especially as we are fully aware of what you have all undergone in the past years." Clark assured them. "Take him back through the portal in your car and then get him a tour of my home. We'll talk in a few days when you are ready."

Xander and Clark decided not to head through the portal with the others. They sat down in the living room and waited a few seconds for Sam and Dean to lead a fairly dazed Bobby in.

"It went well?" Xander asked with a smirk.

"Right up to Central Park." Sam nodded. "He thought it was all just magic."

"Most of it is." Clark frowned.

"An illusion. He thought it was all a trick." Sam clarified.

"So what changed his mind?" Harry asked as he walked in and took a seat in an arm chair.

"Aphrodite kissed him on the cheek." Dean smirked.

"That wasn't what stunned him." Sam countered. "Dean was his usual… 'diplomatic' self and Aphrodite slapped him."

"You got slapped by the Goddess of Love you idjit!" Bobby suddenly ranted as he jumped off the sofa and rounded on Dean. "I've seen you bomb out with plenty of girls… I never thought you'd be stupid enough to try it with Aphrodite!

"Why don't we just find you a bona fide succubus and finish the job?"

"It would have to be one from this world." Harry chuckled. "None of the ones from our worlds kill anymore."

"So I take it you are more accepting of the situation?" Clark asked Bobby.

Bobby snorted as he sat back down. "Sure. You're Superman but nearly everything we know about you is wrong."

"That or whoever wrote your comics was watching a different version of my world."

"Or whoever was watching didn't think it was angsty enough and added their own spin to it." Harry said wryly.

"Great, so I spent forty years in hell because some guy with a keyboard wanted more drama." Dean grumbled.

"It could have been a girl." Xander smirked.

"It doesn't work like that." Harry assured them. "These people aren't writing your future, they're documenting your present. They just don't realise it."

"Like Chuck. The Prophet." Sam offered.

"Yes, try and get a hold of him." Harry instructed. "If he is writing the Word of God then I might be able to follow his link back to the source."

"But Chuck was writing our future." Dean pointed out.

"Possible future." Harry corrected. "You always have a choice. Even if that choice is between what is expected or something absolutely heinous. The choice is still there."

"What about Bobby's soul?" Sam asked.

"His soul belongs to me." Xander waved a dismissive hand. "I have appointed him my high priest."

"High priest?!" Bobby nearly screeched.

"Relax. I won't make you wear robes or swear off beer and sex." Xander promised. "Just do what you've been doing. I've marked you as one of mine. Just like Sam and Dean. Anyone tries to mess with your souls has to come through me."

"So that's it?" Bobby asked grumpily. "You declare me your high priest and I'm off the hook with Crowley?"

"Nah, he'll still come a calling and demanding your soul. But he'll have to fight me for it."

"But you can beat him, right?" Dean asked with a hint of skepticism and a lot of doubt.

"Errr… not yet… I mean, I might be able to." He said uncomfortably. He then brightened. "But he definitely can't defeat me. I'm not allowed to die."

"So you'll be fighting for eternity?" Sam asked curiously.

"Nope, just a few days till he realizes that he is wasting a lot of time over one soul. He sounds like one of those practical demons as opposed to the ones who just enjoy the carnage."

"It wouldn't hurt if you can find a way to defeat Crowley before then." Clark sighed. It was never easy. Especially not with Xander and Harry for family.

*Chapter 18*: Chapter 18  
Chapter 18

"Alan! Where are you?"

"Mayor Wilkins?" The thin man asked nervously as he poked his head into the Mayor's office.

"I ordered a meeting of all the leaders of Sunnydale's night time denizens. Where are the rest?" Mayor Wilkins asked as he indicated the five demons and one vampire standing in his office.

There was a plastic tarp on the floor and they were under strict instructions not to touch anything.

There was a cleaning crew on standby ready to come in and disinfect the place as soon as the meeting was over.

"These were all the leaders we could find sir."

Mayor Wilkins looked like a disappointed parent. "Dear, dear. We can't have that. Arrange for a party to institute a little discipline."

"It won't do you any good." A burly dark-skinned Kailiff demon said casually. "They aren't hiding. They're dead." The other demons nodded, although they were a bit more nervous and uncertain about revealing this news.

"Dead? Even Tardek?"

"Dead."

"Vandew?"

"Dead."

"What about their second-in-commands?" Wilkins asked as he sat down weakly in his chair.

"Some of them left town. Others got themselves killed trying to avenge the leaders."

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" The Mayor wondered half to himself.

"You're the mayor." The Kailiff shrugged. "You always know what's going on."

Ok, so may be making one's self appear omniscient had certain draw backs, the Mayor thought wryly. Of course the vampires where his main source of information along with certain civil servants like Vice-Principal Snyder or the Chief of Police.

The vampires where the reason he had called this meeting of the heads of the various demon clans in Sunnydale. They had been vanishing along with all of his sources of intel.

Oh well, he was a politician and he knew how to handle situations like this: Avoid the unwanted question of why he didn't know.

"What about your clans? Are they being hit?"

"The Slayer and her pals don't come looking for us. The others are only getting taken out because they don't know how to be covert."

"The Slayer? She shouldn't be that hard to deal with. The Master could easily handle her, there is even a prophecy about it." He said as he stood and opened the cabinet behind his desk.

"Don't know the details, but word is that The Master is dead. Along with Luke, Darla and most of the senior sires of the Line of Aurelius."

"Impossible!" Wilkins snapped heatedly as he pulled out an old book that was bound in something not-leather and slapped it on his desk. "Prophecies are binding and immutable. I should know. I've watched people try to break them."

The demon just shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I heard. I'm not going to go down and check on a bunch of vamps and I'm not dumb enough to stick around here and wait for the Slayer and her friends to come and pick me off."

Wilkins' head shot up at that. "A Slayer works alone. She has her Watcher but he doesn't engage in combat."

"This one has several friends who I've actually seen in a fight."

"Are you referring to the young teenage boy, Xander Harris and the red-head Willow Rosenberg?"

"Don't know their names, but yeah, though I haven't seen the redhead fight, she just stands there like bait. There's also a brunette girl, a blonde woman and several mean looking fuc-"

"Language Derek!" Wilkins snapped.

'Derek' the Kailiff Demon just shrugged. "They all fight and they do it a hell of a lot better than the vamps they hunt."

"Hmm... it sounds like the old boys in England have been usurped." Wilkins mused. "It would take a lot of money and power to be able to do this, and as we haven't had their wetwork teams in town we can assume they haven't heard yet."

"Some of them fight like pros." Derek said warningly. "The boy and one of the men they don't fight right either."

"Explain." Wilkins ordered.

"They will dodge and avoid blows, even killing blows, if they can. But if they have to they will accept the killing blow just to get in close and deliver their own."

"They allow themselves to be injured and killed?" Wilkins was confounded. "Are they zombies?"

Derek shook his head. "They bleed fresh healthy blood. But they heal faster than anything I've seen before short of using Mohra blood."

Mayor Richard Wilkins III sat there in contemplation.

The demons stood there getting fairly impatient.

"Right!" Richard declared, startling them as he stood up, slapping his desk with both hands. "Gentlemen, I believe I know the source of the problem and you should be able to handle it before morning.

"There is a man in town. One Jonathan Kent. He has somehow managed to break through most of my enchantments and spells on the town and managed to stage an official election campaign,"

The demons thought that Dick had finally lost it. Sure, politicians were feared and loathed by even the lowest and vilest of demons, but they couldn't see the connection to the Slayer's new friends and an election campaign.

"This Kent seems to know about the supernatural. He somehow managed to dispatch the vampire team I sent to deal with him. I believe that was the start of the problems."

Ok, so now they could see a connection.

"I want you to go and deal with this Mr. Kent. Cut off the head and the body will wither!" He declared with a beaming smile. "Now, you can get his address from Alan. Just make sure you are discr-"

"Dick." Derek interrupted calmly. "We only came to this meeting as a courtesy. We're pulling out. It's too dangerous."

"Pulling out? What about the hellmouth?" Richard sputtered.

"There are plenty of others in the world. I'm thinking of heading to England myself."

"England?!" Wilkins was practically screeching in disbelief. Who in their right mind would leave the bastion of America for the backward forbears of this amazing country?

"I figure the various councils will be focused on Sunnydale and the Slayer soon enough. They won't think to look in their own backyard." Derek grinned causing the spikes that framed his face to flex.

Richard Wilkins couldn't have these people abandoning ship like this. It would greatly damage his reputation and that was all a politician had. (Back alley deals and blackmail notwithstanding.)

"You signed a contract." He said with a hint of triumph.

"And according to the contract you haven't held up your end." Derek explained calmly. "We get to live on the hellmouth so long as we follow your rules and do odd jobs for you. In return you keep the hunters and organisations off our backs.

"We've all lost a clan member, Dick." Derek said seriously. "You haven't been able to reign in the Slayer so we are heading for greener pastures, as they say."

Richard was a bit stumped with that one. He hadn't thought they'd be willing to leave the hellmouth. Or even smart enough to remember that clause.

"Surely we can come to some sort of arrangement?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry Dick, we know when we're out matched. Whoever this Slayer has backing her up is bad news. She's not focusing on vamps and we don't intend to make her list."

Derek nodded to the other demons and started towards the door. "If you take out the Slayer and put things back the way they were then maybe we can renegotiate."

"If you leave, don't expect to return and remain alive." Wilkins said coldly.

Derek sighed as the others growled. "Weren't no need to be hostile, Dick. 'Course, we can't let a threat like that go unanswered."

He turned and walked out leaving Mayor Richard Wilkins the I, II and III to stew in his own frustration.

"This is important. I just can't remember why." Xander frowned as he read the school notice about an upcoming Parent-Teacher Night.

"We can always ask Mummy." Luna suggested.

"Life totally sucks."

The group turned to see a scowling and clearly unhappy Buffy walking up behind them.

"What's up B?" Faith asked curiously.

"Snyder's on my case again. Only this time he says that he is going to expel either Sheila Martini or me depending on who does the best in organising the Parent-Teacher Night."

"Expel you?!" Willow gasped. "That's mean! We'll help you, right?" She turned to the others.

There was a firm round of nods and encouragement from the girls.

Xander just scoffed. "I have a much better idea."

Richard Snyder hated his job. He hated having to deal with smelly, obnoxious brats. It was bad enough that he had to take this job as a favour to his great uncle Richard Wilkins.

But to top it off he wasn't even given the job of Principal but Vice-Principal.

It was an absolute insult.

But you didn't cross Uncle Dick.

And now he had been summoned to the lump of fluff's office.

He hated Robert Flutie and his wishy-washy ways. Nurturing? Bah! These brats needed a few years of hard labour to straighten them out.

He knocked on the door and waited impatiently.

"Come in."

He viciously turned the handle and barged in.

He came to a sudden stop as he saw Flutie, Pratt, Summers and a blonde woman.

"Richard, good. Take a seat please." Flutie instructed with a frown.

He took the free seat that was next to Pratt and furthest from the two blondes.

"Mrs Summers here has lodged an official complaint stating that you threatened to expel her daughter if she failed to do a good job organising the upcoming parent teacher night.

"Apparently you levelled the same threat against Sheila Martini and pitted them against each other."

"The girl's a born liar." Snyder sneered. "Documented history of mental incarceration as a result."

"Mr. Snyder, I do hope you have the proof to go with those outrageous accusations!" Joyce glared at him.

"Your own signature was on the papers to have her committed." He countered with a smug look.

Joyce turned to Flutie. "That information is confidential. Can you explain how Mr. Snyder knows these facts?"

Robert Flutie was flustered and confounded. "I-I have no idea! I haven't seen those documents. They aren't a part of her school files. I don't even know if our school doctors have seen them.

"Richard, how and why do you have access to Miss Summers' medical files?"

Snyder cursed in his head. Uncle Dick was always telling himself he needed to be more careful and think before he spoke.

"Principal Flutie, I believe that you have enough grounds to suspend Mr. Snyder until this is cleared up." Joyce said formally. "Rest assured that my family lawyer will be launching his own investigation and will likely contact you soon."

"This is an outrage! I won't-"

"SNYDER!" Flutie roared as he shot out of his seat. Gone was the 'everybody needs a hug' jovial man and in its place was a man prepared to defend his charges. "My hands are tied." He scowled. "Not only do I have to suspend you, but I now have to fill out quite a few forms and contact several agencies to alert them as to what you are alleged to have done.

"Take my advice and get yourself a good lawyer."

Snyder's expression of darkness and hate looked like it was carved in stone.

"I'll get myself a lawyer alright." He said ominously as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Flutie dropped into his chair with a woosh.

"I appreciate you following procedure in this matter, Principal Flutie." Joyce said calmly.

"Every year I lose children to gangs and attacks." Flutie said sadly. "The classes that graduate are a fraction of the size of when they first enrolled.

"I'll not lose anymore because of overbearing trolls." He said more firmly. "I apologise Mrs Summers, Miss Summers. I did not willingly hire Mr. Snyder, he was appointed by the Mayor.

"Personally I fear nepotism maybe involved."

Buffy really wanted to ask what that meant, but she didn't want to put her foot in it.

"My lawyer will be made aware. Your hands may be tied but mine are not." She assured him.

"And as we are straying dangerously close to a legal matter that may be taken to court, we should probably get back to Buffy." He smiled at the young woman who was sitting there quietly. "Now, whilst Snyder was completely out of his mind to threaten you with expulsion he did have a good idea about having you involved in preparing for the upcoming Parent-Teacher Night."

Buffy's look was frozen on her face and Pratt had to cover his mouth with his fist to hide his smirk.

"I would like you, Miss Summers, to lead your little library club and use them in turn to lead some of the other groups in the school in preparing the school for the night.

"Mr. Pratt here will act as your student-teacher liaison as he seems to find your plight so funny."

The Guidance Counsellor now had his own frozen expression.

"Ha… erm… Sir, perhaps someone like Doctor Kent would be better suited to that."

"We'll all be helping Mr. Pratt. But you are Miss Summers'… erm…"

"Faculty sponsor." Joyce supplied.

"Yes! Perfect!" Flutie beamed. "You are her Faculty Sponsor. You can sign any permission slips and confirm she has the authority to assign tasks."

He then stood and Joyce and Pratt took the hint and rose with him. Buffy quickly followed.

"This is a learning experience, Miss Summers. I want you to learn how to be a leader. Your records from Hemry indicate you were on track to lead the Cheerleaders. You haven't really found a place with the Sunnydale squad, but I believe you could still go far.

"Mrs Summers, I look forward to seeing you on Friday night."

Joyce smiled and held out her hand and shook his before turning and leaving, Buffy followed along glumly.

"Ohhh. Right, Spike's first major attempt in Sunnydale." Xander said in realisation. "What reminded you?"

They were seated in the mansion and Joyce had just told them what she had realised. That the upcoming Friday was when Spike tried to kill Buffy at the Parent-Teacher Night.

"It's hard to forget the first time you hit someone over the head with a fire axe." She smirked. "Apparently I was so effective that Spike remembered that moment for the rest of his existence."

"Hopefully he will make the same attempt to attack Buffy. We can put an end to him early on."

"Won't that put the students and parents in a lot of unnecessary risk?" Giles asked.

"The Amazons and Sekirei will be covertly watching the building. If they spot a vampire they will take it out." Clark assured him. "Inside the building will be Xander, Buffy, Logan, Harry, Lana, Lois… you'll be well covered."

"Well… hell." Xander swore as he stood in front of one Aaron Burch, teenage son of Christopher Burch.

The Winchesters had called him in when they came across the case of people dying of causes very similar to the Plagues of Egypt. They had discovered that the people dying were cops who had framed Christopher. At first they suspected Christopher of being the killer, but it turns out it was his son.

It didn't stop there.

Apparently Aaron had sold his soul to an angel named Balthazar who gave him the Staff of Moses.

The staff was quickly destroyed by Clark who simply crushed it in his hands before incinerating the remains with his eyes.

This left the problem of what to do with Aaron and his missing soul.

"I can find Balthazar." Castiel informed them calmly in his quiet voice. "I can also try to… 'convince' him to return the soul.

"But I am no match for Raphael." He said firmly. "He beat me today with no effort and will be more than a match for Balthazar."

"And Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"Too busy trying to hold together the rebellion." He shook his head.

"Could you take Balthazar?"

Sam asked.

"We are evenly matched. But… I have spent more time in battle than he has." Castiel admitted.

"I can work with that." Xander said decisively. He placed a hand on the angel's shoulder causing his trench coat to glow blue briefly. "Alright Inspector Gadget, find Balthazar. Grab him anyway you can and say 'Go Go Gadget'. You and he will be transported to a holding cell at the mansion and we will deal with him there."

"Go go gadget?"

*pop*

Xander sighed and palmed his face as Clark snickered behind him.

"I can't believe I never used the Inspector Gadget joke on him." Dean said quietly.

Xander began hitting his head with his hand in frustration.

Despite Castiel's unfortunate… 'premature departure', he eventually managed to grab Balthazar. His vessel was a thin man with light brown hair and a very wispy goatee.

He also had an aura of smarm.

It was clear that he thought it would be easy to win over his captors. Two blonde teenage girls, a redhead and a brunette. Easy pickings.

"Now why would such beautiful creatures as yourself being working with a dour and grumpy person like Castiel?" He asked with a hint of patronising flattery.

"Because he doesn't reek of slimy smarm?" Faith snorted.

"We were sent in here to get two things from you, Balthy." Buffy said with a serious expression. "Aaron Burch's soul and the weapons you stole from heaven."

"My dear child, a deal was made in good faith, I cannot renege on it."

"You made a deal with stolen property." Willow scowled. "That makes it impossible to claim 'good faith'."

"Finder's keepers?" He offered weakly.

"We found you… still wanna stick with that argument?" Faith grinned.

"Well it's not like anyone else was using them!" Balthazar said exasperatedly.

"You're not using your brain at the minute, we could always take it." Buffy retorted sarcastically.

"It's not his brain, Buffy." Willow reminded her. "It belongs to his vessel. Does he agree with what you are doing?"

"He agreed to let an angel use his body. I think that implies he agrees with what I do." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Prove it."

Everyone looked to the usually quiet Tara. But she did not look happy. She looked ready to call in Logan and have him gut the angel for what he had done.

"Now why should I need to do that? Why would I want to? I'm an angel. A being of light and purity." He actually managed to seem sincere."

"Lucifer was an angel." Willow retorted. "If angels are all good and light why are you fighting each other? Shouldn't you be living in peace and harmony?"

"The matters of angels in heaven are beyond the comprehension of mortals. Even ones as intelligent and beautiful as you four." He smiled kindly, with a hint of sadness.

"There's nothing we can say that will make you return the soul and weapons, is there?" Buffy asked shrewdly.

"These are matters of heaven. By rights you should be struck down for even holding me here."

"Ok. You can leave." Buffy said with a firm nod of her head.

The other girls looked at her in shock.

Balthazar just smiled. "Wonderful! If you could just release me from-"

"Release you?" Buffy asked with a confused look. "But you're a mighty angel! You're way above us mortals. How could we keep you captive? I bet you've been sitting there patiently because you wanted to."

They could all hear her patronising.

Balthazar's smile became a little bit more forced. "Consider this a test of your faith." He reasoned. "A lesson. You should do all you can to help others. Especially angels."

"Like angels do for humans?" Willow asked.

"Exactly!"

"Like taking a boy's soul so you can give him a weapon to commit murder?" Tara demanded.

Balthazar sighed. "You were never going to let me go, were you?"

"We might have." Buffy admitted slowly. "But only if you had willingly turned over the boy's soul and the weapons. But now… well, we are the easy way. The Good Cops.

"Now you have to deal with the Bad Cops and the Hard Way." She said in frustration as she turned and stomped off.

The other three followed.

As the doors closed behind the four girls a new figure appeared. Short, hairy, six long claws.

And a grin that even Lucifer would fear.

"Well that was pointless." Buffy grumbled as they took a seat upstairs in the Mansion's sitting room. "He didn't give anything back and he definitely doesn't regret what he did."

"He acted like he was… entitled to take Aaron's soul." Willow said in disgust.

"Chill, we did our part." Faith grinned as she waved away their concerns.

"But we failed!" Willow argued.

"Nah, we did what we were meant to. We were the Good Cops. Logan and X will be the bad cops. X says he knows some cool mind magic that will make the weasel spill."

"For the love of god!"

The girls turned in the seats to see an exasperated Harry standing there.

"What's up Harry?" Buffy asked her adopted brother as he slumped onto the sofa next to her.

"Dad. Xander." He clarified. "He doesn't know mind magics. He… sucks at mind magics."

"But-"

"Yes Faith, I know what he told you. But… Xander is always spinning things like that. He's not trying to deceive you, he just thinks he's being funny, or clever.

"His idea of mind magic is scaring the life out of people so they are too scared to do anything but tell him what he wants to know."

"Oh sweet merciful Kal-El… this is not good."

Clark looked at his adopted father with a glare. He wished they had never told Xander about the curses and blessings people used.

"What?" Clark asked tersely.

"Last time round… old Mayor Snake-Face wasn't here." Xander indicated the newly arrived Mayor Wilkins who had just entered the school.

"You did say that Principal Flutie has been keeping Snyder in check. Maybe he's here to… throw his weight around."

"There is also the fact that we've been wiping out the vamp population. You've seen the papers. They've had to start making up news to fill out the paper and make up for the tiny obits' section."

"You think he's here to confront Buffy in some way?"

"At times like this I wish we could just gut the bastard." Xander sighed.

"Don't worry. We've got our own- oh… there he goes!"

"Dick! Wonderful to see you here!"

Clark and Xander watched with amusement as Jonathan Kent torpedoed any chance Richard Wilkins had of assuming the position of seniority and authority. Jonathan immediately began leading Mayor Wilkins around and introducing him to people.

Never as the Mayor though. Just as Dick.

"You know Principal Flutie of course."

"Bob, yes. We met several years ago when he took on the role." Richard smiled and shook his hand even though he wished a painful death on Jonathan Kent.

"Principal Flutie is perfect in his balance as administrator and teacher." Jonathan said proudly of the man who blushed. "He recently dealt with an issue regarding a student and faculty member. Richard Snyder."

Wilkins tried to hide his grimace. He had meant to speak to Flutie about that tonight… but in private.

"The man seems the most despicable sort and I've asked my legal team to investigate how he managed to get this job. Principal Flutie says he was forced to hire him."

Flutie now looked scared as the request had come from the man in front of him.

Jonathan ignored it. "My team will take their findings to the State Educational Boards as well as the courts as there were definite crimes involved."

"I'm sure the police will manage just fine, Jonathan." That smile was getting tighter.

"Never hurts to help where we can." Jonathan said sagely. "Most of tonight was organised by Buffy Summers. She's only been in town for a year but she is doing quite well for herself. Good friends, has the respect of the teachers and other students-"

"Didn't she burn down the gym at her old school?" Richard's temper finally got the best of him as he snapped irritably.

"Well that seems like a fairly nasty thing to bring up." They turned to see Harry Potter walking up with a disgusted look on his face. "The girl went through a traumatic experience and had to move here to escape it.

"Jonathan has just told you how well she's done and you have to go and bring that up?"

"These children are our future." Wilkins said sympathetically. "She came to us with a nasty record. We need to make sure she remembers what she did so she doesn't try to hurt anyone else."

"Those charges were dropped and her record expunged when the real culprits were revealed." Harry scowled.

"Vampires?" Wilkins smirked. "That is what Miss Summers claimed, correct?"

"Actually it was gang members on PCP." Harry smirked back. "They crashed the prom and Buffy, being the caring and responsible girl that she is, held them off with her impressive skills in self-defence so her classmates could escape.

"In retaliation the gang burnt the gym down."

"And I suppose that these gang members happened to escape to never be found again?"

"They were found, sentenced and imprisoned just a month or two ago." Jonathan spoke up.

Wilkins' expression became blank.

There was something very wrong if the authorities were able to capture and imprison vampires.

"Lothos and his group won't be released for a good few years." Jonathan informed them.

"And there's the girl of the hour!" Flutie beamed as he spotted Buffy walking in with a bowl of punch. "Miss Summers, come here, I'd like you to meet some people."

Buffy nervously handed her bowl to Tara who took it quickly over to Joyce. There was a lot of grimacing between the two females before she beckoned Clark over. An emergency operation was performed on the bowl.

This meant that he wasn't there for the first round of Buffy vs. Wilkins.

"Miss Summers. Your Principal has been telling me that you are doing well in school." Wilkins said as he looked at Buffy sternly. "It is a shame you feel the need to cause mischief on the streets. I've had quite a few complaints about you from the police and various members of the public for your miscreant ways."

Buffy looked at him with wide eyes. She slowly looked to Harry.

"Aw… hell! Have fun Buff. I'll clean up the mess." He grumbled.

Buffy struggled on the spot to figure out what to do. Then something caught her eye. "MOM! THE MAYOR CALLED ME A MISCREANT!" She bellowed across the room.

Joyce Summers' head snapped up and locked onto Mayor Richard Wilkins the I, II and III.

"Oh bugger. She went nuclear." Harry muttered as Joyce stormed over.

"Miscreant?" Joyce demanded as she approached. She didn't bother keeping her voice down as everyone had heard Buffy yell.

"She has been reported as being involved in several fights. Also defacing property." Wilkins was a little nervous. All his constituents were watching!

"I know about the fights. What property damage?"

"Grave robbing." He said with a serious look.

"And who has been reporting these incidents? I've been with my daughter when she has been fighting. She has taken it upon herself to ensure the safety of her friends."

Wilkins was shocked at that admission.

Joyce rolled on. "You might have noticed that the number of deaths in town has dropped significantly. My daughter has successfully managed to run various gang members out of town."

"Vigilantism is a crime." Wilkins countered. "If people were being attacked you and your daughter should have reported it."

"The dead can't report their own deaths and your laughable excuse for a police force refused to answer the calls we did make." She scoffed.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Joyce." Jonathan said dismissively. "I've already had a report filed with the State Troopers and the Governor. If worst comes to worst I'll alert the FBI."

"Until then we have to wait for the elections in November." Joyce grumbled.

Now Wilkins was getting angry and he fought to hide it. "I assure you Mrs. Summers, all of you-" He addressed the watching parents and teachers. "-My office has had a firm grip on the crime in this town since I took office. The people of Sunnydale voted me in and-"

"No they didn't."

Wilkins was appalled that this girl, Buffy, would interrupt him.

"There is no record of their ever being an election." She said resolutely.

Ok… now he needed to end this quickly. People weren't supposed to be able to realise that. But right now the parents and teachers were clearly deep in thought as they tried to recall the last election.

Buffy's face morphed into a wicked grin. "And the walls came tumbling down." She taunted.

Wilkins expression was black… he now realised he had been played. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and strangle the life out of the little bitch.

Then he noticed the matching grin on Potter and Kent's face.

He had been right about Kent being involved and apparently it went quite far as they had infiltrated the school.

"If you will excuse me. I think I need to deal with-"

"Too late, Dick." Joyce smirked. "Tonight you get to be the test subject for my latest experiment."

Harry began backing away, pulling Buffy and Bob with him. Jonathan was intrigued but noticed Harry so took a step or so back himself.

Joyce grabbed Wilkins' wrist and vanished.

"Well, bugger me! She did it!" Harry grinned.

"Harry… witnesses." Jonathan pointed out the various parents, staff and students who were staring in shock at the place where the Mayor had vanished.

"Welcome to hell, Dick."

Richard Wilkins fought to fight the fog of confusion as he slowly awoke. He snarled as he saw himself surrounded by what looked like fire, brimstone and blood covered walls.

In front of him was Joyce Summers.

"You've made a grave mistake young lady." He sneered at her, the amiable visage of a politician gone.

Joyce seemed unconcerned. "Tell me Dick, what is it about death you fear so much that you actually sold your soul to become a demon?"

Richard laughed derisively. "You think I did this because I fear death? I did it for power!"

"Did you know that I have actually come from the future?" She asked conversationally. "It's how I know what you've done. In the future I lived through, you actually succeeded in turning into a huge snake like demon.

"You were destroyed about ten minutes later by my daughter." She wiped the smug look off his face with one of her own.

"Your daughter wouldn't have the power." He frowned. Then he got this shrewd look. "And you wouldn't have travelled back in time if you had already beaten me." He began to smirk again. "So how much of the world did I rule before you fled back in time to try again?"

Joyce waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, I died a few years later due to complications from surgery. My understanding is that my daughter and her friends went on to defeat an actual hell goddess and the First Evil."

Richard paled slightly.

"I actually came back so I could give my daughter and her friends a better chance to actually live lives and not be forced as conscripted soldiers, fighting to keep the world from safe like abominations you."

"And that is why you will eventually be defeated." Richard spat. "You spend your time and resources trying to protect what little you have. You are always defensive so you have finite resources."

"And yet, my daughter and her friends were the victors. But none of this will matter to you for long, Dick." She said with clear malice. "You are to be eradicated from existence.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the Aspects?"

He threw up.

"Huh… so… more bad things from England then." Buffy snarked.

She was standing outside the school where Homura and Tsukiumi had a firm grip on a pair of vampires. Spike and Drusilla.

"Come on Buff, demons don't come from Earth." Harry pouted. "They just killed a couple of Brits."

"Sure we can't work something out?" Spike asked nervously. "I could give you plenty of intel on other demons?"

"Is there a reason you haven't gotten rid of them yet?" Harry asked the two Sekirei with a sigh.

"We felt that Ojiisan would prefer to deal with this one himself." Tsukiumi said as she glared at the vamps. "We all heard the stories of what he did to Oba."

Buffy frowned. The Sekirei often used Japanese terms for family. Especially people like her mom or Xander. It was their way of being respectful. Because of her 'relation' to Harry and Xander, they also showed her the same respect. She knew that 'Oba' meant her. Of course she still didn't know that Oba essentially meant 'Aunt'.

"What did he do to me?" She demanded.

"Destroy them." Harry ordered.

Spike screamed as he went up in flames but Drusilla barely moved as Tsukiumi decapitated her with her water sword.

Harry turned to a very annoyed Buffy. "We don't tell you everything, not because we don't believe you would be happier not hearing it, but because we would rather forget it.

"Short answer: Spike tried to rape you. He failed. And that was just the last of his crimes."

Buffy stood there, mouth agape.

Homura quietly led her aunt away whilst Tsukiumi sent a blast of water at the ashes to wash them away.

Buffy spent a few subdued days where she internally debated with herself if it would be worth knowing more about what had happened in the other timeline. She knew that she was protected by the Lily Charm, but the knowledge that she had almost been raped was… disturbing.

Everything she heard about herself from her mother's past life made it seem like she had been a complete and utter fool.

Xander had just laughed. "We were teenagers Buff! Technically we still are. We are entitled to a little drama and stupidity."

Buffy sat there on the steps of the mansion with baby Neville in her arms. It was so weird to think that her older brother was currently younger than her.

"But I slept with a vampire!"

"Buff, I could sit here and list all the stupid things you did last time. Instead, I'll list the things I did:

"I went to a teacher's house because they were sexy, I nearly got raped and then eaten by a giant preying mantis.

"I fell so hard for you that I was devastated when you turned me down for prom.

"The following year I fell for an exchange student who turned out to be a soul sucking Inca Mummy.

"I also spent most of that year giving you grief about your relationship with Angel.

"I had a witch cast a love spell. It backfired and every female but my target hunted me down because they thought they loved me.

"I went undercover with the swim team and nearly got turned into a fish monster.

"I-"

"As interesting as it would be to hear you go on, I think I get the picture. All teenagers are jerks." Buffy grumbled.

Xander shook his head with a wry smile. "From the day you arrived at Sunnydale High you were thrown back into the fight. You saved thousands of people and had to deal with at least one major crisis per year.

"You had to deal with an un-dead boyfriend, who eventually turned evil, a sister that materialised from nearly nowhere, your mom dying without warning, becoming responsible for said sister and eventually you became the leader of every potential slayer we could find before we empowered them to become full slayers.

"Yes, we were emo fuelled idiots, but we never faltered from our goal of keeping the world spinning.

"My sons came back here to try and give us the childhood we never had the first time round. They aren't here to start bossing you around… they wanted to reward us."

"Then why did you come back?"

The pair looked up to see Jenny Calendar standing there curiously.

"To spend time with my family and help my own personal hero." He said with a fond smile at Buffy.

The Slayer just blushed and turned her attention to the sleeping baby in her arms.

"From what I heard of your conversation, Buffy, he forgot to tell you that adults are more than capable of being just as emotional and stupid as teenagers." She said as she sat on Buffy's free side. Xander rolled his eyes as it became obvious she wanted to ooh and aah over baby Neville.

"Sure, but after a few hundred years you begin to realise that the main person who suffers is you." Xander explained. "You wind up looking for ways to actually enjoy life… like having kids." He smiled at his adopted son.

"How many kids have you had?" Jenny asked.

Xander snorted. "Are we just talking about the ones I am genetically related to or are we including those like Neville, Harry, the Amazons and Sekirei?"

"Genetically." Both women said firmly.

"About fifty."

"FIFTY!" Buffy screeched.

"Shh!" Jenny chided as Neville began to snuffle.

"You had fifty children?" Buffy hissed.

"Sure. A majority were girls… but that was Fleur's fault." Xander shrugged.

"Fleur?" Buffy wrinkled her nose.

"It's French for flower. She was what was called a 'Veela'. Always female, beautiful and only capable of having girls."

"And how did she do something as dumb as marrying you?" Buffy asked with a smirk.

"She listened to Luna."

*Chapter 19*: Chapter 19  
Chapter 19

"Are you sure this is the girl you dated?"

Xander let out a sigh of defeat. "Buff, she-" He then noticed that Buffy was smirking. "Nevermind."

"So, do we wake Sleeping Beauty up or leave her alone?" Buffy asked as they stood around the shrivelled mummy of the Incan Princess which was sitting in the Mansion living room.

"We send her through the portal door and leave her for them to handle. If she stays here then she will always have to hide what she is and she will struggle to fit in.

"Back in Clark's world, she can be open and ask questions. People will be able to help her acclimate to a new way of life."

"So you aren't going to date her?" Buffy teased.

"Angel."

Buffy quickly shut up. Xander had discovered that this was the perfect way to deal with Buffy when she started teasing him about his dating history.

It didn't help Xander that Tess was more than happy to share stories, even if they were second hand.

"So what nasty is coming up next?" Buffy asked.

"Not a clue. I can't recall these things at the drop of a hat. I have to wait for something to jog my memory."

"But you've been searching for her for weeks." Buffy pointed at the mummy.

"Yeah, but Angel was the major annoyance this year and he's already been dealt with. So has the Mayor for next year.

"Oh! Halloween!" Xander was pointing excitedly at Buffy.

"I don't care how much you beg, I am not wearing spandex." Buffy glared at him.

"Xander hates spandex."

They turned to see Tess walking in with Neville in her arms and a smile on her face. "He much prefers my Amazon garb."

"What do Amazons wear?" Buffy asked with a frown. She looked over to see Xander trying to be inconspicuous.

"A form of short toga. Gives much better quick access." She said with a smirk.

"And I am gone!" Xander declared as Buffy tried to figure out what Tess was implying. "You can explain to Joyce why you are corrupting her daughter." He told Tess pointedly as he walked past her and out the door.

Xander cringed just outside the door as he heard Buffy yell: "ALEXANDER LAVELLE HARRIS!"

He decided to call the day a loss and headed for the portal door.

"What do you know about Kent Preparatory School?" Harry asked Xander a few days later in the library.

"Girls, girls, girls!" Xander grinned. "Hey!" He pouted at Willow who had whacked his arm.

"A girl has been reported missing; Callie Megan Anderson." Harry informed the group as he placed the town newspaper on the table.

"People go missing all the time in this town." Buffy shrugged.

"But very few are reported." Harry explained.

"Hmm... see if one of the telepaths can pick anything from my memories." Xander shrugged.

"You just let them read your mind?!" Willow asked in disbelief.

"Sure, they know all my secrets. Most of them are my daughters-in-law." He snorted.

"Jean says she can see some sort of Frat party and a snake monster." Harry said.

"They can read minds from all the way at the Mansion?!"

"Willow, don't make me break out the paper bag." Xander said warningly as she began to hyperventilate.

"You know, they don't read people's minds without permission, Red." Faith said with a hint of disgust at the girl.

"A little bit of trust wouldn't go amiss, Willow." Giles added mildly.

"Some of us can't exactly turn our abilities off." Harry told her pointedly. "If you lie to me, I can't help but tell if you are lying. The Cuckoos can't turn off their telepathy, but they have learnt to ignore it. Clark can't help but bond his soul to those he loves.

"It would be the same as asking you not to know the answer to various academic questions."

"The thing to remember about people like the Cuckoos and Harry is that they suffer with their abilities." Xander explained. "The Cuckoos spent years with a permanent migraine until they met Harry and were able to use his knowledge to ignore what they heard.

"You can't lie to Harry, so he knows when you don't like him, and that can be pretty painful."

"And some of us slip up quite easily." Harry continued. "Take Chloe. She can make you spill the truth just by asking you a question. She's learnt to control it, but sometimes she loses her control."

"And sometimes she does it to embarrass you."

They turned to see a smirking Ryan Kent walk through the library doors.

"It wasn't me!"

Everyone turned to look at a fairly panicked Xander.

"Yes it was." Ryan retorted. "It is always you."

"What are they talking about?" Buffy asked Harry.

"It doesn't really matter. Ryan discovered long ago that most legal issues are caused by Dad. The last mess Ryan had to clear up was when Dad killed Neville a few weeks ago. Ryan had to go in and alter all the legal documentation that said Nev was about twenty-eight.

"Ryan has accused Dad so much that Dad has an automatic response to situations involving our little brother."

"My family is so complicated." Buffy groaned.

"What's the what, Ryan?" Harry asked.

"Not a lot. I just wanted to come and talk to Willow."

"Is this about my custody hearing?" She asked nervously.

"Yep, want to talk in private or here?"

"Here." She said quickly.

Buffy and Xander moved to the seats either side of her for support as Ryan and the rest sat down at the table.

Ryan snorted in amusement. "It's not the end of the world… it's not even bad news… well, not all bad.

"Your mom has agreed to return home and stay to take care of you."

Willow grimaced. "You make it sound like I'm a child."

"You are a child, Willow. That is why this situation came about in the first place." Giles said firmly. "You, Buffy, Faith and Tara are all children. You are becoming adults, and it is during this time that you require adult care and support."

"A common belief, something my husband and I have dedicated our careers to rebuffing."

The group turned to see Sheila Rosenberg walk in.

"Mom?"

"You spent years of your life trying to discredit millions of years' worth evidence?" Xander asked with an amused smile.

"Nature versus nurture, Alexander." Sheila told him sternly. "My husband and I believed that nature was more than capable of taking care of things should nurture be unavailable."

"Except it sounds like you forgot to take into account things like culture and civilisation, all of which provide an influence that could be considered 'nurture'."

Sheila frowned at him. "It is one thing to have this discussion with Mr Kent and Mr Potter, but considering you are the gangly little boy my daughter considered her 'bestest friend in the whole wide world', I have trouble taking you seriously… especially with that ridiculous smirk."

Xander just chuckled as Willow blushed at her mother's frank recital.

"Yeah… you're talking about the father of the most powerful and ancient beings in known existence." Harry said with a bit of a grimace. "He hasn't just raised his own children, he's been involved in their children's lives and countless generations that they produced.

"Dad has many titles, but there is one that he is given in most languages: Father."

"Thank Kal that doesn't make me sound like some sort of male slut." Xander grumbled. "OW!"

Xander looked around the library for who had thrown a throwing star at him as he pulled it out of his arm.

Buffy and the others were instantly on alert.

"Relax, it's just one of his many grandchildren giving him the equivalent of a slap round the back of the head." Ryan assured them.

"I will get you for that Mutsu!"

"Mutsu? Where is he?" Buffy asked as she looked around.

"I couldn't tell you personally." Xander shrugged. "I just recognise his scent."

"Why can't we see whoever it is?" Sheila asked with concern.

"They are experts at stealth." Xander explained. "They've had thousands of years to practice and develop technology so that only people like Harry can find them."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Willow asked, trying to get back on topic… namely the future of her family.

"I have come to have a meeting with your Principal, Mr. Kent and yourself." She said as she took a seat at the table, ignoring Xander as he poked at his already healed arm. "Your father has agreed to cut back on our speaking tour. He will still be attending various conferences but he will return home and not be speaking at various institutions."

"How did you manage that?" Harry asked.

"I simply pointed out that Willow only has two or more years left of high school before she heads to college. I convinced him we could use the time to put together a few thesis and papers to be presented our peers once she begins college."

"Aaaand?" Harry drawled leadingly with a grin.

"I threatened to divorce him." She admitted with a sigh.

"Wow… Dad really did all that to keep our family together?" Willow was clearly amazed.

Xander and Harry shared a look with Ryan. They all realised that Ira Rosenberg couldn't afford to have his family ripped apart as it would seriously hurt his professional reputation. It had nothing to do with love for his wife and daughter.

But they would be damned if they were going to crush Willow with that knowledge.

"So why do we need to see Principal Flutie?" She asked.

"So that he knows that the current legal situation is at least temporarily resolved." Ryan explained. "You have been in a sort of legal limbo for the past few months. Mrs Summers had temporary custody of you but now that has been returned to your parents per our mutual resolution."

"Come along Willow. I am sure we won't be long." Sheila instructed as she stood. "You can return here afterwards, but I expect you home by ten."

"Ten!"

"Willow." Sheila said sternly.

Buffy and Faith averted their eyes from the outraged yet embarrassed girl as she was led out by her mother with Ryan following.

"Girls, rule of thumb: Don't argue with your parents in front of others." Xander said sagely. "The only thing you'll do is come across as whiny and embarrass yourself in front of your friends."

"Xander! They don't have parents!" Buffy hissed as she whacked her friend on the arm.

"What the hell do you think Logan is, B?" Faith said indignantly.

"Nothing wrong with being adopted, Buff." Xander smiled at her. "Harry is adopted, Neville, Scott and Clark were all adopted. So was Ryan.

"If you think about it, I'm adopted." Xander's face took on an expression of mischief. "I should really show Daddy Logan my love."

"I will gut you like a pig, Old Man."

The group turned to see Logan walking in with Jenny trailing him.

"You are absolutely no fun." Xander pouted.

"My girls would disagree." Logan smirked.

They looked to Faith and Tara. Faith was grinning. "I can handle a gun, a knife, a sword. I can cook and clean my own kills. Plus he knows all the best movies even before they come out!"

Xander looked at Logan and snorted. "Did you also teach them to piss standing up? OW!"

Xander pulled another throwing star out of his arm. "Miya?! What the hell are you doing trailing me? Come out here girl."

"I do not care if you are a god, the father of my husband or just a teenage boy… you will mind your language, Father." A purple haired figure in a tight fitting black body suit melted from the wall by the office door. She had purple tinted wings that looked like they were made of glass.

Miya Potter was a goddess in name, nature and looks.

"Forget that." Xander said dismissively. "Why are you pulling this type of duty? You're a goddess, girl." He said as he stood up and faced her.

"And you are my father-in-law and one of the most respected and loved beings in existence. Be glad that I am in charge of your protection detail, Father. My brother-in-law tried to put himself in charge." She scowled.

Xander paled. "Which one?"

"Baldur."

"Shi-" Xander froze as Miya's hand went to her sword. "So!" He turned and smiled at the others with a strained smile. "How shall we handle Snake Boy?"

The rescue of Callie Anderson was performed by Joyce, using her new runic bracelet that filtered magic so she could finally perform magic.

Harry planned to start carving the runes straight on the bone that weekend.

Joyce was accompanied by several Sekirei who guarded Joyce. They watched with pride as she dealt with snake boy, also known as: Machida, by sending fiendfyre down his hidey hole.

Callie was unconscious for all of this.

By the time she woke up she was surrounded by family and being attended to at the Sunnydale Hospital by Doctor Clark Kent.

The Fraternity of Delta Zeta Kappa had imploded with the death of Machida as the alumni turned on each other before it exploded as all their 'blessed dealings' began to fall apart and their crimes came to the attention of various government agencies.

Callie and her family were informed that she was rescued from the Frat boys and that they were being prosecuted.

"I can't believe that… bastard had the gall to come here and set up a shop right under my nose." Giles snarled.

He was standing in front of Ethan's. A costume shop offering huge discounts.

With him was Xander, Buffy and Faith.

"He is definitely a Slimy Limey." Xander grinned. He cringed as Giles turned his glare on him. "After you." Xander indicated the glass door of the shop.

Fortunately it was two weeks to Halloween and the shop was still being set up.

Xander, Faith and Buffy watched, speechless, as Giles picked up a nearby trashcan and hurled it through the glass panes of the shop front.

"Damn! G-Man's got a real hard on for this guy." Faith said in awe as Giles stepped over the threshold.

"We should probably go and… rescue Ethan." Xander sighed as he followed.

"Damn." Faith repeated with a whisper.

The trio found the Watcher holding a worried Ethan Rayne against the wall about two feet off the ground.

"Do you know what the problem with chaos is, Ethan?" Giles snarled. "You can't make plans. You can never know if what you are doing is going to blow up in your face or work perfectly."

"Yes…" The dangling man wheezed. "… I'm beginning to see that."

"Do you have any plans for this cretin?" Giles asked without breaking eye contact with Ethan.

"Meh… he's small fry." Ethan was surprised when the teenage boy answered. "We can just neuter him and send him off."

"I say!" Ethan gasped as he added a shade of pale to his already red face.

"We'll give him to one of my boys. They can sort him out."

Ethan was shocked when he was hit with a bolt of red light from the boy's hand. He didn't think about much after that as he fell unconscious.

"Jeeze Giles!" Buffy said with a slightly frazzled look. "Do you turn green and rip your shor- wait." Buffy scowled as she realised she actually knew the Incredible Hulk. All her snappy pop culture references were ruined.

Faith was just grinning mockingly at her.

"Little known fact about Rupert Giles." Xander said conversationally. "He used to be a bit of a hellion back in his youth. Went by the name: Ripper."

"Whoa G!" Faith was really enjoying this. "You already got a superhero name!"

She was unfazed by the glare from the librarian.

There were two incidents that came to mind for Xander, Eyghon was already dealt with as Harry had easily removed the tattoo binding Giles to the demon. It was only linked to his skin, not his soul.

The other issue was Billy Fordham. Xander had nipped that one in the bud himself by travelling to LA and dealing with the boy's tumour. Buffy wouldn't have to suffer his betrayal again.

With the announcement of Career Week approaching, Xander realised he needed to deal with the Watcher's Council. Specifically, he needed to help Kendra and the other potentials.

"You are one of the biggest idiots I have ever met… and when you consider how many people I've met… that's saying something." Harry was sitting with Xander in the Mansion living room having just heard Xander's plan to go and deal with the Watcher's Council.

It involved sneaking in, gathering blackmail material and possibly killing a few of those deserving.

Harry was not impressed.

"I don't care how old you are. I will put you over my knee and tan your hide." Xander said calmly.

"And I'm sure Mum would do the same to you if she heard your idiotic plan." Harry countered in the same manner. "How many different civilisations have I met and befriended or conquered, huh?"

"Too many to actually name before dinner." Xander snorted.

"Right, so why are you thinking like teenage Xander instead of 'Father of Death Xander'? You don't have to do this alone. You might not have the backing of this countries government but you have a thousand others just itching for your call."

Xander glared accusingly at his son. "You've already dealt with them, haven't you?"

"Are you asking if I liberated all the young girls they kidnapped and returned them to their families? Then yes."

"You are an utter bastard."

"And you are still an idiot."

"Buff, good. Time to deal with your demon side." Harry smiled at his little sister as she walked in with Luna.

"You can remove it?" She asked hopefully.

"Ehhhh…"

"Harry, get to the point." Luna said sternly.

"I can collect the taint to an area of your soul and then excise it. You'll need to bond with someone though so you don't suffer."

"You mean I'll have a soul mate like Clark and Lois?" She asked suspiciously.

"Or Clark and Ryan, or Clark and Jonathan, or-"

"I get it. Clark Kent is just a big soul whore."

"Well thanks."

Buffy jumped at the voice of the subject of her assertion. "Sorry."

"So who were you going to bond her with?" Clark asked as he sat down on the sofa with Lana and Kyla.

Harry just gave a large toothless smile at Luna.

"Oh! It will be so much fun!" Luna started bouncing around happily. "It will be just like when Ginny and I were sma- eek!"

She found herself being tugged down by her ankle. She looked behind her and saw her dad standing there smirking. "Was I flying again?" She sighed as she flapped her wings.

"Yes you were, Little Sister." Miya said sternly as she strode past Xander and Luna.

Luna pouted as she grabbed Buffy's arm possessively. It was disturbing for Buffy that the fourteen, nearly fifteen year old, was taller than her.

Everyone was taller than her!

"Let's get 'er done!"

"Luna!" Lana was both shocked and amused by her sister-in-law's language.

And accent.

Despite being told that a soul bond would make her feel closer to her soul mate, Buffy simply found Luna to be more annoying. The 'younger' blonde was permanently attached to Buffy's arm. It was not helping her dating options.

Tara had been a lifesaver as she would drag the clingy Angel of Death away and give Buffy some breathing room.

Things actually moved along quietly for a few weeks. The kids patrolled and the adults made plans.

And then Xander received a call he was expecting.

"That bastard is here." Came the smug tones of Bobby Singer over the phone. "Seems a mite upset that my soul is claimed."

"Excellent! Tell him to pick a time and place to meet and I'll be there."

"Time and place. My patron will meet you there so you can 'talk'." Xander heard Bobby address someone in the room.

"Maple Springs, New York. The crossroads at midnight." Bobby told Xander. "Yeah, yeah. I know the place." Bobby said irritably to his unwelcome guest.

"See you then!" Xander said with an unhealthy amount of eagerness.

"So you're the new godling who thinks he can rule the California Hellmouth."

"And you are short."

"Hey!" Came the insulted objection from Bobby.

"Relax, you're short and the girls say you are cute. He's short and creepy."

Bobby still wasn't sure if that was a compliment.

"You've got balls kid." Crowley, the self-proclaimed 'King of the Crossroads' said with a bit of amusement.

"So my wife tells me." Xander nodded in agreement.

"Ah family. You'll learn soon enough that they bring nothing but trouble." Crowley said sagely. "If they aren't stabbing you in the back or being a general disappointment then they are being used as blackmail material and threats."

Xander nodded again with a bit of sadness. "Last time one of my kids stabbed me in the back, they made me king of the planet. When my wife did it she abandoned me so she didn't have to deal with my kid's questions about sex."

Crowley was clearly confused and unsure how to deal with that revelation.

"So!" Xander clapped his hands and got down to business. "Bobby here tells me you are getting pissy over me claiming his soul."

"We had an agreement." Crowley said reasonably.

"Which you broke." Bobby snapped.

"Bobby." Xander said warningly, but without much firmness.

"I'm a demon." Crowley shrugged. "Backstabbing is part of the package. Still, the soul is mine and I don't intend to let one as… unique as young Bobby's, slip from my grasp." He said with joyful malice.

"Too late." Xander shrugged.

Crowley seemed unconcerned. "Oh, I'm sure we can come to an understanding. Why don't we let Bobby decide, hmm?"

Xander sighed and turned to Bobby. "Wonderful. What could you possibly have done that makes him think he can blackmail you?"

"I'm a hunter. Mistakes get made and people get hurt. Do I regret it? Every damn day. Would I stop hunting? Hell. No." Bobby said firmly.

"But does your friend there know all your secrets? All the Winchester secrets? Family secrets." Crowley smirked.

Bobby frowned as he tried to figure out what the demon was referring to. "You mean Sammy having demon blood?"

"Nooo, something more recent." Crowley said with a hint of irritation.

"Erm… Dean's girlfriend and her kid?"

"No, but thanks for reminding me about them."

"Hell, I ain't got no clue what he's talking about." Bobby grumbled.

"Their grandfather you inbred hick!" Crowley said with complete exasperation.

"Dead. Been dead for decades." Bobby shrugged.

Crowley was non-plussed. Bobby hadn't even flinched when he brought that up. Then it dawned on him and he began to laugh.

"You mean they haven't told you?" He laughed at Bobby's angry look.

"Their grandfather was recently resurrected and is doing something the boys aren't sure about. Seeing as they've been through a lot recently, they probably weren't sure what we would say."

Both Crowley and Bobby looked at Xander in shock.

"How did you know that?" Crowley demanded.

Xander grinned. "Didn't. Just guessed."

Crowley was now pissed. "Fine. Last chance. Hand over Bobby Singer or I take him."

"I have a better idea. You start spewing your secrets as fast as you can and I promise to make your end just as quick." Xander countered calmly.

Crowley seemed amused. He stood up straight and clasped his hands behind his back. "I think we've bantered enough, don't you?"

"Well, I had more, but sure. We can get down to business." Xander allowed. "Start talking."

"How about you start screaming?" Crowley smirked before he put two fingers in his mouth and let out shrill whistle.

There was the sound of heavy, fast padding feet.

Then it stopped and heavy panting could be heard.

"Aw… she's a beaut!" Xander smiled happily. "What's her name?"

"You're a brave one." Crowley chuckled. "This is my little girl, Juliet."

"Aw, come here love." Xander cooed.

Crowley watched in shock as his pet hellhound padded happily over to Xander before lying on her back to have her tummy rubbed.

"What the hell!" Crowley barked. "Juliet! Get back here!"

Juliet ignored him in favour of the tummy rub.

"Do you know what your problem is, Fergus?" Xander asked calmly. "You brought a dog to fight the God of Canines."

Xander stood up and Juliet followed. "Keep an eye on Bobby for me." He instructed.

Bobby stiffened as he felt the creature brush up against him.

It got worse when he saw Xander morph into a massive wolf.

And then it began talking.

"Got anything else to say? Or would you like to play with my puppies?" The wolf asked in a deep gravelly voice as a cerberus the size of a small cottage padded up with two silver monsters on either side.

Crowley actually gave off a little squeak. "Maybe we can come up with an arrangement?" He offered hopefully.

"Right… so you are supposed to be dead… but you aren't."

"Isn't that kind of the deal with Xander?" Dean asked Harry.

They were standing in an old bunker in Lansing, Michigan. Samuel Campbell and the rest of his grandchildren, Dean and Sam's cousins, were tied up in chairs as Sam, Dean and Harry discussed the situation.

"Well, in a way. Except he, apparently, wasn't supposed to be dead. But he did die and come back."

"And Samuel is a problem, why?" Sam asked curiously.

"'Why' is the problem." Harry nodded. "Why was he resurrected. Why him, why now, why here? Why not your dad, your mum or your girlfriend.

"Aside from being a mess of problems that involve screwing around with my domain, we need to know the reason for it… the screwing around."

"I don't know who you are but we had no beef with you." Samuel said dangerously. "But if you let us free we will forget this ever happened."

Harry turned to Dean and Same with a curious look. "Does your grandpa have a really bad memory or is he just ignoring the fact that I single handedly took down the lot of them or that they are securely tied to chairs?"

"How do we get the reasons from them?" Sam asked, ignoring Harry's usual approach to things.

"We call in the lie detectors." Harry grinned.

There was a pitiful groan from Dean as Sam just looked at his brother in disgust.

Standing next to Harry were two beautiful women. A short blonde and a tall brunette.

"I believe you've met Diana. This is Chloe Sullivan, another Amazon and a Phoenix. She also has the power to make you tell the complete truth just by asking a question."

"At any time in your life have you been known as Jason Teague?" Chloe asked Dean suspiciously.

"No." Dean frowned. "Who- wait, you're talking about the guy who dated that doctor and Supergirl?"

Diana whispered in Chloe's ear. Chloe grinned. "At any time in your existence, have you been known as Jason Teague?"

"No."

"He really looks like this Jason guy?" Sam chuckled.

"Worse. According to all my friends who have met him he acts like him too." Chloe said with amusement.

"Seriously! Why the hell am I getting blamed for another guy's screw ups!" Dean asked in annoyance.

"Well, first of all, we never said they were screw ups. Second of all, it's not our fault that you are a perfect example of the multi-verse theory." Harry grinned.

"Could you ask our Grandpa what he knows, please?" Sam asked Chloe as he tried to save his brother from an unwinnable argument. For all his 'experience', he still hadn't learnt that men cannot win arguments with women.

"How did you get resurrected?" Chloe turned to Samuel and dived right in.

"A demon called Crowley pulled me out of heaven."

"Why?"

"Crowley offered to resurrect my daughter if I helped him capture Alpha demons so he can find Purgatory."

"How many of these 'Alphas' have you captured?" Chloe asked with mental prompting from Harry.

"None. But we are close to the vampire Alpha."

"Do you know where Mary is now?"

"In Purgatory."

"That can't be right." Dean argued. "We saw her spirit in our old home. She defeated another spirit before she left. She had to have gone… up."

"Unfortunately I can't call on souls from this universe without alerting every higher being. Buuut… we could see if Gabriel or Castiel can check on heaven for us." Harry suggested. "But, let's get back on track."

Chloe turned back to the fuming Samuel. "Who told you that Mary was in Purgatory?"

"Crowley. He said that once he knew its location he could free her."

"Wow!" The group turned to see an astonished Gabriel standing there. "I can see where these mutton heads get their lack of brains from!"

"Hey!"

"Shut up Dean. He has a point."

"Ok, so maybe Sam just stole the brains from Dean." Gabriel allowed.

"Chloe." Harry prompted the Phoenix.

"Are you really that stupid that you would trust the word of a demon?" She asked with disgust.

"Erm-"

"Yes."

"Huh… didn't think that would actually work." Dean was impressed.

Chloe just smirked. "You'd be surprised how many people like to take advantage of my ability to actually learn about themselves."

"Gabriel, you had something to add?" Harry turned to the archangel.

"Purgatory is not a place for mortal souls." He said irritably. "God made it to contain the oldest and most powerful creatures. Leviathans."

"Are they like the titans?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. And worse."

"So Mom is in heaven?" Sam asked hopefully.

In a rare moment of compassion, Gabriel dropped his snark. "Yes Sam, she is. I just came from there when the Cuckoos asked me to check and informed me of your current little pow wow." He gestured to the tied up Campbells.

Samuel was now looking absolutely pathetic as he warred with himself in denial about what he had done and what he was hearing.

The other Campbells were also looking shocked. They were still silent though, Harry hadn't wanted to listen to yammering.

Harry sent out a wide area stunner, knocking the Campbells out.

"Ok, this Purgatory sounds really bad. Do you know where it is?"

Gabriel was hesitant, but nodded. "It is well hidden and hard to get to. Other than Dad, only Michael knows the location as we were charged with defending its secrecy and we helped Dad fill it."

"Alright, that makes things a little easier." Harry said with a bit of relief. "But you are going to show me where it is so I can put more protections on it. Eventually we will have to eradicate it."

"Is there any chance that these 'Alphas' actually know its location?" Sam asked.

"And what about Crowley?" Dean added. "How do we deal with him?"

"Crowley is dead." Xander said as he appeared. "I took everything he knew when Bobby called and said he'd come for a visit. I had Clark destroy him fully as I didn't want to risk anything." He warned his son.

Harry just nodded. "I was busy and he has my full trust and faith."

"And the Alphas?" Diana prodded.

"They won't know where it is but… nothing is fool proof."

"Yeah, not even me." Harry grumbled.

"What do we do with them?" Sam asked with a bit of worry.

"They don't deserve heaven, hell or the afterlife." Harry mused. "But they were skipping dangerously close to the borders of hell."

"We could give them to Uncle Hades or Aunt Hel." Diana offered.

Chloe saw that the boys were about to object violently. "Hades and Hel are back in our worlds. Unlike with hell dimensions, they run underworld realms. They actively manage their realms and have subjects to work for them. In the underworld it is really a matter of letting the punishment fit the crime."

"In other words, they will be locked in a cell like any other prisoner until they have served their time." Harry added. "But that might be a bit of overkill. These idiots have committed crimes, but these crimes aren't recognised by mortal law enforcement."

"I'll go prepare the dungeons." Xander sighed as he teleported out.

Chloe let out an exasperated breath. "He is referring to a prison like basement under the mansion. They have their own toilet, shower, bed and a TV that is locked into a news and education channel. There are a range of books.

"They get exercise and food provided. They are also forced to attend therapy."

"I reckon a max sentence of five years unless a psych eval says otherwise." Harry considered. "Hopefully by then they will be fit for release."

"So… no killing?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Nah, you can even visit." Harry grinned.

*Chapter 20*: Chapter 20  
Chapter 20

Plans continued to be made and the kids kept attending school. Neville was nearly two by now and charming the hearts of everyone from Joyce to Faith.

A slight issue came when the Winchester brothers were visiting their grandpa at the mansion and they came across…

"Lenore?"

"Can't be, she's too young. And blonde."

"Girls dye their hair and vampires are immortal, Sam." Dean snarked at his younger brother.

"Yes, but vampires are stuck at the age they were turned." Sam said a little exasperated.

"How about you two assholes back the hell up and look out the damned window?"

Said assholes very willingly did just that when a short young brunette shoved a couple of familiar claws in their faces.

"Faith."

"Stay behind me, Tar. I don't want these morons trying to stake you."

"Easy, kid." Dean held his hands up peacefully. "We can see she ain't Lenore, we wouldn't touch her even if she was. Lenore's not your average vamp, for starters she doesn't feed on humans and leads a coven of vamps that follow her ways."

"But you do look a lot like her." Sam added.

"And I look a lot like my dad." Harry said as he walked up with an ethereal soul. "Meet my birth father, James Potter."

"Nice to meet you lads, and ladies." The man did look an awful lot like Harry. "So, are these more of your sprogs, Harry?" He gestured to the two girls.

"Not directly. Logan has adopted these two."

"Ah. So, gentlemen, has my beloved Prongslet rubbed the obvious answer to your quandary in your face enough… or do I need to ask for a blackboard and some chalk?"

"We're good. Thanks." Dean said irritably.

"Catch ya later Dad." Harry waved to the apparition as he began to fade.

Harry turned back to the boys and stage whispered. "For the record, he was saying that Lenore could be an ancestor of Tara's. Like he is mine. Hence the similar features."

Harry strolled off leaving the two girls to giggle at the now pouting males.

"So Harry, anything you'd like to confess you forgot to deal with?"

Xander Harris was standing in the lobby of the high school, surrounded by his fellow students. To his left was Buffy, holding a gun in one hand and the magazine in the other.

Xander was holding the owner of the gun in a very painful position; bent over with her arm twisted behind her back.

"We'll take it from here sir." Most of the students turned to see two female police officers walk up.

"We'll need you to come down to the station with us to give a statement." Said the other one as her partner cuffed the woman dressed as a cop but clearly not versed in the law. Especially if the bullet holes in the walls and pillars meant anything.

Harry was dealing with a bullet wound that Robert Flutie had purposely taken to protect Buffy. He was very pale and going into shock.

"Somebody call the damned hospital and find out where that blasted ambulance is before I have to perform surgery right here on the floor!" Harry snapped at his dad.

"Relax Doc. I've called in a specialist." Xander grinned at his son. "So, I take it you are pissed because you did forget about the Terakas?" He asked quietly.

"Why haven't the Trips done a full memory dump on you?" Harry scowled.

Xander laughed. "Because I am their father in law and they said it was too icky to think about me and Tess."

"Well tell them to get over it. They can obliviate themselves afterwards."

"I already did. Relax, Son. We all made mistakes on this one. We all seemed to think someone else had dealt with it."

"And Bob is paying the price."

"Bob has earned the truth."

Harry looked at his father sharply. He didn't get to say anything as Jean and Laura raced in dressed as paramedics with a gurney.

Buffy was sitting in the living room of the mansion reading the latest fashion rag. She had completed her training for the day and was relaxing as it was her day off from patrolling.

Harry and Xander had made it absolutely clear that there was no need for her to patrol anymore as they had more than enough people to fill out a weekly rota.

Buffy had just nodded and told them to put her on it. She knew she wouldn't be able to look her mom in the eye if she didn't even try to help, not after what she saw happen to Tara's mom.

"By the Aspects… this feels good."

Buffy slowly lowered the magazine at the strange new voice.

Sitting across from her in one of the armchairs was a very short creature with pointed ears and greenish grey skin. It appeared to be male and wearing a suit of chain mail.

He also seemed very appreciative of the chair.

"Erm… hi?" Buffy said cautiously.

"Ah! I apologise, I didn't see you there." The creature chuckled before standing and offering her his hand. "My liege will be very disappointed in me."

"Yeeaah… who are you?" She drawled.

"I am Lord Ragnok of the Goblin Nation." He said as he literally climbed back onto the armchair.

"Goblin? So not a leprechaun?" She asked curiously.

"No, native to Ireland, they are. Very distinctive accent too." Ragnok looked at her carefully. "Forgive me, but I didn't get your name."

Buffy blushed. "Sorry, I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers."

Ragnok was instantly on his feet and bowing formally to her. "My apologies My Lady. I had not realised you were a member of the royal family."

"I'm not." Buffy was beginning to wonder if this was a joke on Harry's part. She mentally reviewed the instructions to call Aphrodite in case she needed her to administer some punishment on her brother.

"You are the daughter of Joyce Summers, who is the mother of Xander Harris. You are also the sister of Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, the children and heirs of Xander Harris."

"Well… yeah, but that's all adopted stuff." She was getting confused.

"I didn't know you guys considered Neville Xander's son?"

Both Buffy and Ragnok turned to see Harry walk in and sit down next to Buffy.

"My Prince." Ragnok bowed.

"Park it or I will park you." Harry pointed at the armchair. A stepping stool appeared in front of it.

"This is the first time I have met Princess Buffy." Ragnok told Harry sternly. "It is only right that I obser-"

"Ragnok, the rules are the same in this home as they were back at Hogwarts. Unless there is an asshole in the room then can the airs and graces." Xander said as he slumped down on Buffy's other side.

Ragnok gave him a decidedly unimpressed look. "Oh, I am quite certain there is an asshole in the room."

Xander looked at Buffy with a wry smile. "You'd never guess that I'm his king."

"You pulled me from the other side (where I was quite content, by the way) only to thrust me into a position of authority over an incarnation of my species that are as obstinate as they are foolish!" Ragnok exclaimed.

"You agreed!" Harry countered.

"Yes… which unfortunately, only speaks to my intelligence." He muttered.

"I heard that!"

"A testament to your greatness My Liege!"

"Damn straight."

"So, problems with the subjects?" Harry asked the former goblin king.

"I hear you know an Avatar of Time, My Prince." Ragnok said dryly. "Perhaps you can have him come and take us outside of it so we can actually get through the list before this universe dies."

"What's the big deal? I thought you just had to beat the leader in a physical fight and they rolled over." Buffy frowned.

"Whilst true at a basic level, these fools are obstinate in that they refuse to take orders that aren't straight from the king." Ragnok gestured to Xander.

"Wouldn't it work if you bashed them around?"

"No, that would not gain me the respect and obedience I require. If I were to defeat Xander… perhaps it would work, but there is simply no way for me to do so."

"Make Luna and the triplets deal with them then." She snorted before turning back to her magazine.

The three males shared a look of astonishment.

They couldn't… it would be practically evil!

"… and then she died, leaving a clutch of eggs that Harry and his basilisk nurtured and hatched."

Hundreds of eyes were staring at Luna Lovegood with awe as she sat on a large golden throne. They were enraptured as she spoke.

"Princess Luna, where might we find these dragons?" One of the 'goblins' at the front asked earnestly. "If these creatures are as fierce and noble as you say then we must find them and ally with them!"

"I don't know if there are any in this universe." She said thoughtfully. "But Harry can turn into a dragon! He can probably make some too!" She said excitedly.

The 'goblins' looked upon the young blonde female with awe as she told them of her brother, Prince Harry, and his dragon friends.

Across the home dimensions of Clark and Logan, several species felt a chill go down their spines… time would tell if it was a good chill or bad.

"So who called in the Order of Taraka?" Xander asked as the meeting began in the mansion.

"Hokey, Lamb Chop and Bambi." Harry said darkly.

Xander frowned in thought… and then it came to him. "Wolfram and Hart."

"The law firm?" Sam asked curiously. "I was offered an internship there."

"They probably knew who you were and your family's history." Giles said in disgust. "They would have loved to have had a hunter in their grasp."

"Wolfram and Hart is a front for a trio of demonic gods." Harry explained. "They are more than a match for Clark or Xander."

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"They can't defeat me and I could destroy them, but the battle would be long and violent. It would likely spread beyond this universe and cause suffering beyond imagination."

"The more I see of this universe, the more I think we won't have a choice."

Everyone turned to Clark with a look of shock and fear.

"Clark?" Harry asked with clear worry.

"This universe is different, Harry." He explained. "So far the Phoenix Council has only suggested universes where you could help people. The intent was for you to help mutants and meta humans.

"But this universe… they made sure we knew that they were sending you to fight, not help.

"We aren't dealing with differing ideals where some people prefer their way of life or are physically or mentally different from each other.

"We are dealing with a universe that is on the brink of enslavement by creatures that want nothing more than to torture or eat humans. It has gotten so bad that even the gods of this universe treat the humans the same way. Remember what Khali said?"

"Bottom line it Clark." Harry said, bracing himself for what he knew was coming.

"We need to go to war."

The argument continued well into the night. They argued about the expected losses, the civilian casualties, the probabilities of having to actually destroy this particular universe.

But at no time did anyone argue that they shouldn't take a unified aggressive action.

Stealth was suggested over brute force. Using a digital based military force as opposed to organics was also suggested.

Back and forth they went, suggesting, counter-suggesting and so on.

It was early morning and the sun was cresting the horizon.

"Can't we just evacuate the humans?"

Everything stopped.

They all turned to the pleading voice.

Nobody had thought to send the kids to bed as the night wore on. They had the right to hear this too.

But it was clearly taking a toll on them and it was evidenced by Willow's outburst.

"It's… possible…" Harry mused with a hint of amusement.

"What about the mass panic? Those taken will not be pleased and those not taken will notice people missing." Jean pointed out.

"Could we take them at the same time?" Scott asked.

Harry suddenly stood up. He wasn't smiling or scowling, but his face was a beacon of hope. "Barry, Aphrodite?"

The two avatars closed their eyes.

A second later they stood and bowed to Harry.

"Love trusts you implicitly." Aphrodite said with warmth.

"Time is upset that I had to even ask." Barry Allen said with a bit of embarrassment. "But that's a yes if you needed it spoken."

"Son?"

Harry turned to his mother as a massive grin spread across his face. "Remember when I moved the train and Dad said I could move Hogwarts?"

"Yowser." Xander muttered. "Hell of a time to be alive." He nodded to himself appreciatively.

"For those of us not present during that conversation or hooked into Harry?" Scott asked.

"I'm going to move planet Earth."

The plan was not complete and it certainly wouldn't be implemented within the current year. There was a lot of planning and preparation to be done. Harry had pulled the 'kids' out of school so they could accompany him and learn what was happening. They still had homework and reading to do, but the only reason for them to sit in maths class was to satisfy local laws.

And as they were about to learn, local laws didn't mean much to someone like Harry.

"You see, if we were to move the planet now it would sever all connections to the demon realms. This means that the people who had made deals with demons would suffer a lot. Thousands, if not millions would die."

"Ain't that the plan though?" Faith asked.

"Yes. But these people's deaths aren't my worry. My worry is what their deaths will cause. A power vacuum."

"Because you said that North Korea was completely controlled by demons." Tara nodded.

Harry pointed at her with a smile. "Exactly!"

"But that's why we send in occupying forces." Willow pointed out. "To provide stability until the country can manage itself."

"Again, true. But the issue here is that we have to be very careful that we aren't exposed." He paused and winced. "Well, I can't be exposed. That would be really bad.

"Anyway, back in the last two universes I dealt with, I conquered North Korea first. North Korea is exceptionally insular. It polices all information entering and exiting the country.

"In this universe, the North Korean government is deeply entrenched in the demon world. They have pacts with various demon gods and the like. If I make any move against them then it will be all out war."

"Is there another country you could do it to?" Faith asked.

"I suppose, but none with a big enough impact. North Korea sits between China and Japan and is practically within throwing distance of some fairly big players."

"So we go after the next best thing?" She offered.

"Right. So what do you think that entails?" Harry prompted them.

"Somewhere where the borders are easy to control access too." Tara spoke up.

"Keep going." He encouraged them.

"Oh! Some place not making deals with the devil." Buffy chimed in.

"Also good."

"A place where the technology level is low." Willow said, her face wrinkled with thought.

"That's not actually something we usually consider. But it is definitely going on the list." Harry was impressed.

"What's important about their tech?" Faith asked curiously.

"It covers the part about controlling the flow of data." Willow answered.

"You've covered the main points." Harry ended the listing. "So, any ideas on good targets?"

"Third world countries." Willow said with a bit of disgust. She didn't like the idea of using the already downtrodden.

"They can work, but because of the amount of aid sent to them, it is hard to hide our presence. Especially as the borders are usually fairly open. Also, many of the countries are mired in the demonic."

"Canada." Faith grinned.

"They are as technologically savvy as we are." Willow countered.

"Yeah, but can you really see people that nice playing with demons?" She joked.

Harry was quietly pleased when Willow merely rolled her eyes. She wasn't completely comfortable around them and she still had issues with authority figures. But she was beginning to relax. Weeks ago she would have chastised Faith for not taking things seriously, now she let it slide. Hopefully she would soon be joking herself. Xander had said she was brave enough to joke about life and death situations last time, the problem was that 'her Xander' had been replaced and there were all these new people interfering in her life.

"What about England?" Buffy asked. "It would serve those bastards right."

"Yeeeah," Harry drawled. "You do remember that me, Luna and Nev are all English?"

Even Tara smiled at the evil look of pleasure Buffy sent his way.

"Fine, not England. The main problem is their location. Too close to Europe. It is definitely a feasibility but it isn't the easiest one."

"Australia."

Everyone turned to look at Faith who appeared to be considering this carefully.

"Sure, they're a continent an' all, but they are also a single country, right?"

Willow nodded in confirmation.

"And they are about the size of the States?"

Willow frowned and looked to Harry.

"About that." Harry said.

"And they have as much… spare land as we do?"

"Keep going." Harry encouraged.

"Can you put up a map of Australia?" Buffy asked her brother.

Harry waved his hand and the entire wall was covered in a map of the continent, complete with cities, towns and roads.

"Yeah! See?" Faith began to get more passionate about the idea floating in her noggin. "You got Sydney on the right-"

"East."

"Huh?"

"You're talking about maps and geography. North, South, East and West." Harry explained.

"Is it important?" Faith sighed.

Harry just smiled. "North is that way." He pointed. "Which way is it for you? Left or right?"

"Left."

"Which way is it for me?"

"Ri- oh."

"Exactly. North will always be in the same place, so you can tell a person, who can't even see you, that if they face west, they can watch the sun set. But you can't tell them left or right if you can't see them.

"But anyway, Sydney is on the east of the continent…" He indicated for her to continue.

"Erm… well… all the big cities are on the coasts, and they aren't on the same side of the continent. It would be easy to isolate the cities. Plus they control all their own borders."

"Congratulations Faith, you have made a solid tactical analysis." Harry said sincerely. "Australia is definitely our target. There are more reasons as well, such as it being part of the Commonwealth and allied with most of the West, this gives us political inroads.

"It's position also makes it an ideal launching point to access Asia and South America." He altered the map to show the whole world.

"So what will be the first thing you do?" Willow asked.

The girls stumbled slightly as everything changed.

"Talking to the people in charge is usually a good step." Harry grinned as he gestured to a white male in his late fifties. The man was wearing a suit and was seated behind a modern wooden desk. There was a distinctive flag to the man's left.

"Oh god! Mom told me he did things like this." Buffy groaned.

"I don't know who you people are, or how you got in here, but security is coming." The man said as he remained seated.

"I doubt it." Harry shrugged before he conjured a nice long couch for the girls and himself to sit on.

The girls followed Buffy's lead as she slumped onto it in defeat.

"You great big meanie!"

"Ow! Mercy!"

Luna Lovegood had arrived and was smacking him with her hands and wings. "You knew I wanted to be involved! I always get stuck guarding the border and watching the girls have their fun! Now I want to play too!"

"I'm sorry! You were too busy playing with Neville and Michael." Harry grumbled as he pulled her down between himself and Faith.

Luna just pouted.

"Anyway, girls, this is Brian Darwin, the Prime Minister of Australia. Brian, this is Willow, Buffy, Tara, Faith and Luna. I am Harry.

"And as you probably realised… security is not coming."

Brian, said Prime Minister of Australia, was now beginning to worry. "Who are you people and what do you want?" He demanded, but there was a tinge more fear that tempered his anger.

"Wait!" Buffy sat forward quickly before Harry could respond. She turned to the other girls. "Ladies, we have a chance here. We can sit here and let Harry bulldoze his way through civilised behaviour or we can step in and make things run smooth and professional."

"Hell, B, I wanna see him rule the world!" Faith grinned.

"Me too!" Luna bubbled excitedly. "I've always heard about how he would lead armies to conquer planets or walk in to the leader's office of power and then teach them to sit up and beg."

"I only did that once!"

"Willow?" Buffy asked, ignoring her brother.

"If we do things professionally and sensibly we can save more people." The redhead said firmly.

"Tara?" Buffy asked her fellow blonde.

Tara looked thoughtful.

"Tara!" Willow exclaimed. She couldn't believe the gentle girl was even considering it.

"Harry comes from places where everyone is happy." She explained. "Harry made that happen. There are gods and goddesses saying that he is the one who can save us."

"Three to two!" Faith declared as she was hugged happily by Luna. "Show how it's done Doc!" She said to Harry.

"Oh, I think you have a pretty good idea of what happens, my dear." Harry smiled at her. "Why don't you get us started?"

As far as Faith was concerned, Harry had just given her the greatest gift in the world. "You mean it?"

Harry just gestured to the Prime Minister.

Faith jumped out of her seat and perched on the edge of the desk looking over her shoulder at Brian.

"That man is Death. Not some demon who thinks his-"

"Faith!"

"He is the gateway between the living and the dead." She ignored Tara's hiss. "He decides when you die and he makes sure you do it on schedule and not early or late.

"Way I hear it, he really doesn't care if you believe him or not. He has the power, the friends, the allies… he's also got a pretty f- damned good reason for being here.

"His reason? He needs to conquer the world.

"Why? Because he is going to move this planet to another dimension to cut off the demons and then destroy this universe."

"I think I will just wait for security to get here." Brian said as he calmly sat back.

"Harry, can you turn me into a talking head?" She grinned at the Aspect.

Harry stood up slowly and conjured a lightsabre.

Brian did not look impressed by the parlour tricks.

Then the girl's head landed on his desk. Blood was pouring out of the stumps but the face was smiling at him, even from lying on its right side.

"See? He doesn't want me to die, so I don't die." Faith smirked.

"How is she still talking?" Willow muttered. "She has no lungs or vocal cords."

"Magic." Buffy sighed. She was running through a mental list of people who would tell Harry off for this. Mom would just laugh. Xander would be upset because he wasn't there. Scott would just react like she did, with resignation. She didn't even think Miya would do anything.

It was at this point she realised that Harry Potter had no equals. Existence was under the care of a lunatic.

"Enough!" She exclaimed in frustration. She marched up to the desk and tossed Faith's head to Harry. "Put her back." She ordered. "And remove the restrictions on him knowing about Clark and Scott."

"Yes Miss Buffy. Right away Miss Buffy." Harry muttered under his breath as he reattached Faith's head. Tara was right there making sure she was completely healed.

Buffy turned to the PM. "You've heard of the multi-verse theory?"

Brian just sat there.

"Seriously, if you don't cooperate with me then you have to deal with him." She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at Harry. "He once fed his brother to a T-Rex. He used to cut off his limbs to see how fast they would regrow." She paused and pulled a knife from the small of her back. "Here, go ahead and try it out, his limbs no longer come off 'cause they heal to fast."

"Yes. I have heard of the multi-verse theory. I also know about demons." Brian said with a calm quietness.

"Good. Have you heard of the gods?"

"Demon gods."

"No, ones like Zeus, Odin, Aphrodite?"

"Only in mythology." Brian was still quiet and terse, but he answered quickly and was clearly focusing more on the young girl in front of him.

"Well, Odin and most of the more well known gods are dead in this universe. Lucifer, the devil himself, recently killed them when he was released and tried to bring about the apocalypse.

"Lucy has been dealt with but there is a bit of a power vacuum."

"This universe." Brian frowned. "You said in this universe."

"Right. The last universe Harry was in was the DC Comics universe. The one before that was the Marvel universe. Wolverine and Superman are just two of my instructors."

She pointed a fist about six inches above the desk and ejected her claws so they sank into the wood.

"Have you heard of the Slayer? The Vampire Slayer?"

"We have our own team that handles Australian born Slayers."

"Well I am one. Harry gave me the same abilities as Wolverine so that I would live longer and have an advantage in a fight.

"Are you beginning to see the picture here?"

Brian looked between the girl and the famous set of claws. "Let's say I believe you. Explain why you are here and threatening me."

"Harry Potter is Death. Not a god, not a demon, not a crazy person. He is above everything from ants to gods.

"Now, there are some people who are friends of his. Phoenixes. They have been suggesting various worlds for Harry to go to where he can do some good. In Marvel it was to help mutants, in DC it was meta humans.

"The problem with this universe is the demons. Sure, they were in the other universes, but they didn't have their scaly claws dug in as deep.

"If the demons find out that Death is here then they will cut loose. They will break out into the open and cause tons of carnage.

"Hell. On. Earth."

"That… sounds very bleak." Brian said neutrally. "I can certainly see elements of magic and… 'unexplained power', but nothing to prove that you have a legitimate cause for breaking into my office."

Buffy sighed and turned back to Harry. "Is everyone this stubborn?"

"How long did it take for you to believe I was Death?" Harry gave her a sad smile.

"Two minutes."

Everyone looked at Faith.

"What? Clark said he was Death, he then told me the story."

They still looked at her.

"He's freakin' Superman! Why wouldn't I believe him?"

"Buffy, this is why I was going to go with 'covert invasion' instead of 'open negotiation'." Harry explained.

He stood up and began to morph.

Brian sucked in a breath as he found himself looking at an exact copy of himself.

"I don't need your cooperation, Brian." The man said in a copy of Brian's own voice. "I could easily replace you. I could send you some place far away, I could kill you, I could destroy you politically.

"I don't want to do anything like that. But at the end of the day it comes down to a choice. You or the rest of humanity."

"You would be found out." Brian tried to maintain his calm demeanour, it was getting harder. "There are code words and security measures in place."

"Telepaths." Tara spoke up, surprising most of them. "And Wonder Woman has her Lasso of Truth and one of the Phoenixes can make you tell the truth just by asking a question."

"Girls, take Brian and have some fun." Harry said as he smirked at the PM using the man's face. "Come back in say… twenty-four hours."

In the end they took a lot longer, nearly a week. It didn't matter though as Brainiac and Barry Allen had promised to get them back to Harry before the time limit he set.

But this led to very unusual conversation.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked gravely.

He was sat alone with Brian in his office. Brian had asked for a private meeting and Harry had sent the girls on their way.

"I knew when I started my political career that, if I made it to this office, there would be a chance I would have to deal with wars, disasters… even assassination attempts. But what you are proposing- too much." Brian looked very tired downtrodden. "I'm not the man you need in office for this."

Harry leaned back and looked at him kindly. "You are exactly the type of person we need. Especially the type of person we want. But, when a man like you is certain that he is not up for the job, I'd be a fool to disagree."

Brian looked a bit shocked. He hadn't expected them to listen to him or allow him to leave.

"If you want to be a part of saving this planet, then I will have you sit down with my people and we will hash out a good and satisfying job for you. Sound good?"

"I honestly thought you would demand that I stay in my role here." He said nervously.

"When I was a child, there was an old man. That old man had me locked away with an abusive family. We found out later that he wanted it so that I would be downtrodden and pliable so that I would sacrifice myself.

"Except, the sacrifice would be only technical. Morally he would have been responsible for my death.

"As a result, we take free will very seriously.

"But, I do have a request to make of you and your family."

Brian tensed.

"Would you mind if we took a copy of your memories and used your image so no one realises you have gone?"

Brian had been more than amenable. He had even convinced his family to agree as well. Arrangements were made and the family was replaced by a team of DLs who would finish out Brian's term in office and gracefully end his appointment.

In the meantime, Portal Doors were set up in the most remotest and deserted areas of the Australian Outback. Personnel and equipment was brought through and a real base of operations was built beneath a powerful Fidelius.

Other DLs were sent to various countries as spies. They needed to know which governments were allied or controlled by demons.

They hoped to be able to move the Earth within months.

But that meant there were loose ends to tie up.

"Gabe, once the Earth is gone we have to destroy this universe." Harry explained to the archangel and Castiel in the mansion. "If we don't then the demons that will still be on the planet will survive. Destroying their universe destroys their realms and dimension and that means they will die or at least be mere mortals that any human can deal with."

"You're going to have to sacrifice us as well then." Castiel said solemnly.

"We do not sacrifice people." Xander said firmly. "If people want to sacrifice themselves, well, the most we can do is talk them out of it. But we do everything to prevent it being necessary."

"Do you have a plan, or are you looking for ideas?" Gabe asked.

"We have several possibilities." Clark answered. "Angels have souls. That puts you in Harry's domain."

"All souls are capable of passing over to the after life… well, except mine of course." Harry muttered sulkily. "It isn't just heaven that we will be destroying but the other heavenly type realms. Once I have moved Earth I will send all the souls that reside in those realms to the other side, then I will destroy the universe."

"Do you have to say that so casually?" Dean shuddered. "'Destroy the universe.' Do you want us to remind you to check the back door and windows are locked? The dog fed?"

"Dean!" Castiel snapped.

"Relax Castiel." Clark said soothingly. "Dean, destroying a universe is rarely done."

"Never been done by me." Harry muttered.

"There have been times where we came across a dimension that was mired in evil and it was destroyed, but the phoenixes always checked to make sure no innocents would be caught in the crossfire."

"What's our timescale?" Gabriel asked, he was fidgeting in agitation.

"Until the demons discover Death is in this universe."

Unfortunately, Clark's answer was far from comforting.


	5. Chapter 21 - Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Neville, Clark and the rest have each known Xander Harris as their father, grandfather, father-in-law, etc. Now they want to try and do for him what he did for them, by saving him from a bad home and a life fraught with death and despair. (Final instalment of the Harry Potter: Aspect of Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg

*Chapter 21*: Chapter 21  
Author's Note: Just in case someone decides to get on their soap box after this chapter, I thought I'd state that the major 'revalation' in this chapter was planned since Potter's Protector.

Also... I don't read reviews... so you'll be preaching to no one.

Chapter 21

Again, things trundled on. Neville hit the point in his growth where he remembered everything.

"Not in the balls! Not in the balls!"

"As much as I hate to agree with the idiot, please avoid that area. I want to try for another baby."

Xander looked at his wife like she was an angel from heaven.

The mythical ones as opposed to Gabe and Cas.

"Harry can heal him later." Pamela scowled, never looking away from her father-in-law.

"Ah… yeah… carry on, Nev."

Xander looked completely betrayed as Neville swung his foot back.

Neville started attending Sunnydale High, much to Luna's delight and furthering Buffy's confusion. Xander quietly dealt with Jordy, the little cousin of one Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne. The little tyke was healed of his lycanthropy and Oz was never aware of what he suffered the first time through.

"Buffy, do you know that man?" Willow asked, indicating a man across the street from the school.

"No, is he looking at me?" She frowned.

"Didn't take you for the religious type, Buff." Faith quipped.

"I don't like him."

The girls turned to Tara. The statement was so out of character for the girl who was even nicer than Luna and could give Ku a run for her money.

"We should go. Now." Her eyes widened slightly.

"He's coming." Luna said quietly as she took a step forward to place Tara and Willow behind herself, Faith and Buffy.

"It's always so nice to see the youth of the world happy and care free." The man said with a jovial smile and a twang in accent. He was dressed in a black shirt and trousers with a priest's dog collar.

"Of course, that really doesn't apply to Slayers, witches and… whatever you are." He finished with a look of disgust at Luna. "Nice wings." There was a heavy helping of sarcasm.

"Leave. Now." Luna ordered calmly. "Renounce your master and make amends for your sins or I shall introduce you to the true meaning of hell."

"Oh such bravado!" The man mocked with a smile. "You remind of a sweet little choir girl I knew once. She made similar threats, before I cut her open."

"I've never had to kill in my life. But I will do so gladly if you are my first victim." The other girls didn't know who was scaring them more, the priest who knew their identities or the usually bubbly Luna threatening death.

"Spunky, aren't you." The priest laughed. "We'll meet again Little Angel. And then we'll see how sensitive those wings of yours are." With that he turned and walked off whistling a tune.

Luna turned to the girls and waved a hand at them. "You will speak of this to no one. I have cast a spell so don't even try." She snarled.

"Luna, what is going on?" Buffy demanded.

Luna ignored her. "Buffy, we need to see Neville and Clark. The rest of you, go home and forget today happened."

Surprising the others, Tara simply stepped forward and hugged her. "Be safe." She whispered before grabbing Faith and Willow's hands and leading them away.

"No time to explain." Luna said before grabbing Buffy and teleporting them out.

Clark and Neville were yanked out of their current locations and were pissed. Then they saw Luna and that changed to worry.

"Caleb." The venom that dripped from that single word made Buffy shiver.

"Fuck!"

Buffy jumped. She'd never heard Clark swear. "What is going on?" She demanded.

"Buffy…" Neville rubbed his face furiously. "When I was eleven and I first met Xander, he was wearing an eye patch. His eye had been squashed viciously by a defrocked priest named: Caleb."

"I didn't know him at the time." Clark admitted. "But to this day, he will flinch if anyone puts anything near his eyes."

"The only reason he came to terms with what happened was Nym." Luna said firmly, all traces of playfulness were gone. "He finally had someone to hold him through the nightmares. Then Fleur joined them and finally Harry was able to repair the eye."

"So that man… that was Caleb? No wonder he was so creepy."

"It gets worse." Neville gave a humourless laugh. The bastard is a vessel for the First Evil. The entity that developed from the evil that various beings had. It is older than man and demon, older than gods and avatars."

"The only good thing is that it is native to this universe. It has no influence beyond it." Clark frowned.

"I don't give a shit about the First." Luna spat. "I want Caleb. I want him in the cage."

Buffy watched as Clark and Neville shared a worried look. She couldn't tell is they were worried about Luna or Caleb.

"I'll round up the crew-"

"No. You will do this alone. Just the two of you." Luna interrupted Clark.

"Luna, if Clark and I do this, and we are discovered-"

"Tough. Harry will move the planet and we will begin our plans to deal with the demons. That bastard had the gall to come up to us in broad daylight."

"Let's go Nev." Clark decided. The pair teleported out.

"If this is that bad, why don't we involve Harry?" Buffy asked her sister.

"In all of existence there has been one person that Harry has loved and cared for above all others. More than myself, his first soul mate. More than all his others.

"Xander Harris was the man who rescued Harry as an eleven year old boy from an abusive family. Xander taught him and made Harry into the amazing man that he has become.

"If Harry knew or remembered about Caleb then he would throw secrecy aside and conquer this universe and damn the consequences."

"Xander was that good as a dad?" Buffy asked.

"And so much more. Just look at all the Sekirei and Amazons. All of them except two were fully grown adults when they first met him… by the time he died every single one of them called him 'father' or 'grandfather'."

Buffy looked thoughtful, Luna allowed her time to arrange those thoughts.

"Why did you bring me? Why not Faith?"

For the first time since Faith had spotted Caleb that afternoon, Luna smiled. "Everyone needs a friend Buffy."

"Luna, according to my mother, we are sisters. That's a whole different level above friendship." Buffy said as she pulled her into a hug.

She was unsurprised when her limpet masquerading as a sister reciprocated. Buffy had given up trying not to love the girl months ago.

"Buffy, I love my mummy and daddy and all my brothers and sisters, but you and I are going to have our own adventures."

"Like backpacking across American?" Buffy quipped.

"More like all of creation."

"Harry says I might be truly immortal now that he linked our souls. I suppose we'll have the time." Buffy had nothing against living forever, she just couldn't comprehend it properly. She had sat up one night thinking about all the things she would see, how far into the future she would live… she eventually had to give up as she had no idea what would be out there.

Of course, the Cuckoos had stormed in and told her off for disturbing their sleep with her thinking.

"Has Harry or anyone ever told you that Harry is the highest ranked being in Existence?" Luna asked slowly.

"At least every few days." Buffy snorted.

"And have you ever questioned it? Have you ever discussed it with Harry or one of his brothers?"

"Yeah. Nev explained that Harry held the respect of the other Aspects. He sort of led them."

"Have they ever told you about the one they believe outranks the Aspects?"

"Existence?"

Luna smiled and sat down on a conjured sofa, pulling Buffy with her. "Luna Lovegood was born to two very loving parents."

Buffy tensed as her little sister began talking about herself in the third person.

"But she wasn't just a little girl, or witch, or a seer. She was an avatar. I don't mean like Clark or Xander. I mean that she was a method for a very powerful being to experience life."

Buffy felt nauseous. Her chest felt like it had ice forming in it.

"I am Existence, Buffy."

Buffy sat there woodenly. It wasn't the fact that she was sitting next to creation itself, it wasn't the fact that Buffy existed simply by Luna's desire and whim.

Buffy was sitting next to the one being that Harry had searched for his whole life. She had seen the wistful longing in her brother's eyes, the way he seemed burdened down with the responsibility of… everything.

"Harry…" She said hoarsely. She could barely talk.

"Can never know my true identity." Luna said softly.

"He- He needs you."

"And I need him." Luna looked incredibly sad. "I took on human form because I was lonely. I had become this amazing… 'thing'. I was filled with life, with universes, emotions. I didn't create existence, Buffy. I simply am existence.

"I created the Aspects because I couldn't cope with what I was. I wasn't like the other life forms that made up my being. Humans don't need to know what their individual cells are up to, they don't need to make sure that they aren't going to implode. I did. So, the Aspects.

"In the beginning there were far more than just Death, Love, Magic and Time. But those Aspects were either subsumed by the others or erased by me."

Buffy ignored the unknown term 'subsumed' and focused on- "Erased?"

"Fear was an Aspect. So was Will. But they got out of control. So, eventually we were left with the Aspects we have today.

"Death was a complete surprise. Death was a fully capable being. He could talk and eat and act like any of my intelligent creatures. He also had the respect of the other Aspects.

"But, I could see that he was becoming burdened with responsibility, so I created Avatars and gods. Avatars were direct links to the Aspects and the gods were the servants of the Avatars."

"Luna, just so you know, I'm willing to listen, but most of this is going right over my head." Buffy said, gesturing with her hand.

Luna smiled softly. "For now, long story short, I felt Death deserved better. I turned him into Harry Potter and decided to tag along and experience his type of life as Luna Lovegood."

Buffy had a strained look on her face as she struggled with how to respond. "Right. I'm immortal and so are you. We can discuss this over many, many, many years."

Luna literally jumped in her lap. "Yay!"

Buffy spent a few seconds trying to get the feathers out of her face. "Why are you telling me this? For that matter, why are you telling me this?"

"If I hadn't had died during my time with Harry at Hogwarts, I would have revealed myself to one of my nieces or nephews. But now I have you." She beamed up at her.

"Aaaand…?"

"I want to give Harry a gift." She admitted. "I can't reveal myself to him, but, I want you to act as my… 'envoy'. Speak for me. You don't have to make big decisions, just, tell him I love him, trust him and support him."

"Does this mean-"

"No!" Luna interrupted vehemently. "Our relationship doesn't change. I will always be your little sister. We will have adventures together. We won't just go backpacking around America, we will backpack around the whole of… erm… me!" She grinned happily.

"And I guess that's the reason you don't want Xander, Mom or Harry to know? You don't want them treating you differently."

Luna nodded. "Everyone in the Afterlife knows the truth about me. It's horrible." She grimaced. "Even Mummy and Daddy treated me differently. It's why I wanted to bring them back to this realm."

Buffy sighed and tightened her hug. "So what do I need to do? I can't just walk up to Harry and tell him Existence sent me."

"You could." Luna countered. "Harry would know instantly if you were lying. But I will mark your soul, just for Harry and Clark. I've also given you magic, you are on the level of an Avatar so the Hellmouth won't affect you."

"Erm… thanks." Buffy knew she would have to ask one of her brothers for lessons on how to use magic now. "Alright, since I've got you here and I know what you are, any ideas about how to deal with this universe?"

"Just support Harry's plans."

Buffy frowned, Luna sounded so sad. "What's wrong, Luna?"

Luna sat up straight on Buffy's lap and looked at her, she looked almost scared. "When they destroy this universe it will hurt me. It needs to be done but, it will really hurt."

"Is there another way?"

"No… it hurts now, but what Harry will do will hurt initially and then fade away. Like surgery."

Buffy sat there with her sister on her lap, holding her tightly… and trying to keep the feathers out of her nose.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?!"

Buffy froze as she reappeared in the mansion sitting room. Luna had just sent her home. She was warned that she wouldn't be able to tell anyone what she knew about Luna or even indicate or imply who Luna was.

Luna had also told her that she would make sure Harry and the other Avatars and gods knew about her new status.

"What… what did that…" Buffy struggled to think of a derogatory term to use for her little sister that wouldn't indicate familial status, gender or age.

"Buff, you've got wings." Xander said with concern as he stood and approached with the others. "And a halo."

Buffy looked over her shoulder and saw the brilliant white wings that reached down to her feet and an inch or two above her head. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Luna was supposed to be helping her avoid making the connection between Existence and her sister, now she looked more like her than ever. How was she supposed to say 'Existence did it' without everyone looking to Luna?

"Wait… halo?" She tried to look up but saw nothing.

"Buffy, it moves when your head moves." Harry grinned. "This is amazing work." He said professionally as he walked around her. "Your soul has all the markings of an Avatar, except more. You are on par with Clark and he's as close to being an Aspect without actually being one!"

"Lets just say I was kidnapped by Existence." Buffy said grumpily as she moved to sit on the couch. "It wanted a way to communicate with you and picked me." She was suddenly reminded of the tense lessons on sitting with wings that Miya had given Luna.

"Here, try this." Xander transfigured the couch so that the back was thin enough to fit between her wings.

"I am going to kick its butt." She growled.

"Can we go back a few steps to where you said you were kidnapped by 'Existence'?" Harry demanded.

Buffy looked at him compassionately. "Harry, I can't tell you what I saw or experienced. I'm not allowed and I was told that I would be prevented. All I can do is pass on messages."

Harry sat down harshly on the opposite sofa with a scowl. "Can't go to the after life. Can't meet existence."

"It knows you aren't happy about that. It has its reasons. Not that I actually agree with them."

"Why don't you agree with them?" Xander asked curiously.

Buffy opened her mouth… thought for a second and then shrugged. "I can't say."

"Well what can you say?" Harry asked irritably.

Buffy smiled at him with amusement. She stood from the chair, walked over to her brother and pulled him up and hugged him, wrapping her new wings around him. "I can tell you that Existence is so proud of you. It loves you and supports everything you have done and will do. It wants you to be happy, that's actually one of the reasons it contacted me. It knew you wanted to know there was someone higher than you, so it picked me to be the messenger."

"Any particular reason it picked you?" Xander asked curiously from behind Harry as he relaxed into Buffy's hug.

"Meh."

"Very helpful." Harry muttered into his sister's shoulder.

Buffy pushed him back playfully so he fell on the sofa. She then went back to her own seat. "Why were you the one to be Death?"

"Fine. But you can be the one to explain to Mum about your wings and halo." Harry spat as he vanished.

Buffy and Xander shared a look before bursting into laughter. Harry could be such a child.

Harry got even grumpier when Joyce had gone against his expectations and been thrilled for Buffy. She had immediately fetched a camera and started taking pictures of her two angels together.

She also managed to get a few sneak shots of Grumpy Harry.

Kusano quickly tired of her father's sour mood and dragged him away. A few seconds later Clark sped upstairs to apply silencing charms to the room they were in. Kusano was really laying into him.

"Buffy, if you know Existence, and can talk to it, can't you get it to help destroy the demons?" Willow asked. She was doing her best to ignore the massive changes that she felt would take her friends further away from her.

"It can't." Buffy said sadly. "Apparently Existence is like a human body. We know we have organs and cells, but we don't have control of them. We can't exactly stop our heart by thinking about it.

"But it says that this universe is painful. When Harry destroys it, it's gonna hurt like a bitch!" Clark had a firm grip on his sister-in-law as a ladle found its way into her hand. "But, once it's done, it will eventually heal."

"Like excising a tumor." Clark nodded.

"Yeah. Listen guys, I wasn't picked by Existence so I could do amazing things like stop time, create soul bonds, give people magic or anything else Aspects do. I was literally picked so I could… I guess, be a friend to Harry for Existence.

"When it comes to saving the universe and stuff, all I can do is promise Harry that Existence trusts and supports him."

"Thanks Buff."

She didn't even jump as Harry sat next to her and hugged her.

"Well, Buffy has a busy few days ahead of her." Clark announced, releasing Miya and stepping forward. "She will need to head through the portal and greet the other Avatars and gods. You are now equal to Harry and myself when it comes to respect in the universes."

Phoebe shot up out of her seat. "To me, my couturiers!" She declared.

Several women, including Buffy, vanished from the room.

Scott buried his face in his hands. He swore that Harry had corrupted his daughters. He hadn't heard the phrase 'To me, my X-Men' in millennia.

For Buffy, the 'diplomatic tour' across the multiverse took two months. For Willow and everyone else it took a day. In that time they had come up with a possible solution to the situation in heaven.

Actually, it was Dean who came up with it. They would move heaven into it's own universe at the same time they moved the Earth. Then they would hand the keys to Baldur on the condition he allowed his counterpart from Scott's world to join them.

Clark could knew this was going to see Dean go down in song in the Halls of Valhalla.

All of them.

Willow had taken Dean's idea and applied it to Earth itself.

"As soon as you move the planet, freeze everybody… with that spell, Petrificus Totalus." She explained. "Then have all your telepaths scan every being for major crimes. Then have them immediately moved to another universe where they will be held until they can be questioned by someone like Chloe. They can then be sentenced or released based on what they discover.

"Meanwhile, you have all the available heroes land on Earth. They will be everywhere. Every city, town, every hermit's house.

"That is when you address the planet. Explain the situation. Tell them what is going to happen."

Everyone sat there looking at the young red head with various looks from amusement to outrage.

No one spoke. Mainly because the Cuckoos had telepathically promised untold pain on anyone who spoke without Harry or Clark's say so.

"You realise you are advocating us invading your planet, abducting certain individuals and completely altering their way of life?" Harry asked curiously.

Willow nodded, her eyes fixed on the table.

"Bit of a moot point." Dani piped up. "We were already considering just destroying the universe. Now we are planning on abducting the whole planet and causing world wide deaths and chaos in the process."

"What about the telepaths bit?" Clark directed his query to Dani. "Everyone will be screaming 'invasion of privacy'."

This time it was Diana who spoke up somewhat dismissively. "We use telepathy, magic and truth serums to establish a person's guilt or innocence at home. We will simply be forcing their culture to advance at a greater pace."

"Only the guilty have something to hide?" Sam asked.

"Erm… "

"What the hell did you do ya idjit?" Bobby demanded of the elder Winchester brother.

"Nothing illegal!" Dean denied quickly. "But- hell. I had half the DC universe wanting to slap me for things some guy who looked like me did. I didn't do them, but I did a few similar things. I wouldn't want someone trawling through my head and reading my personal stuff."

Dani smirked as she saw several of her female friends scowl at their former paramour's doppelganger.

"Relax, this would be a one time event." Harry assured them. "What usually happens is a person is scanned if they are accused of a crime. However, in the case of a victim's accusation, the victim has to be scanned first.

"The people doing the scans take magical oaths not reveal anything not relevant to the crime in question or unless it involves a crime of a certain level, usually a crime with a victim."

"Then why did they keep hitting and threatening me?" He demanded as he pointed at Supergirl, Lana Lang and Aphrodite.

"Because you are a pig." Kara sneered at him.

"Oh… never mind." Dean shut his mouth and tried to ignore the fact that Sam was smirking, Bobby looked like he wanted to hit him and Supergirl was trying to fry him with her heat vision.

"Moving swiftly on…" Xander grinned. "Any other points to discuss?"

"What is the purpose of the heroes being stationed in the cities?" Jean asked.

"To keep order, I assume." Scott turned to the youngest red head in the room.

Willow just nodded.

"They will see it as an invading army. They will rebel and attempt to destroy or evict us." Diana frowned.

"You have already invaded." Willow said quietly.

"Does anyone have objections?" Harry asked formally.

"Yes, but I can't think of a better solution." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Then we will proceed with the plan in one week. In the meantime, Logan, Laura and Emma, assemble a team. Barry, you will need to be with them. We need the planet halted in time so they can disassemble the planet's nuclear arsenals."

Over the following week Willow had a nervous meltdown.

She believed her plan would work and that it was the best solution at the moment. But she struggled with the knowledge that she was the one that had come up with the plan to abduct, invade and occupy her planet.

Sheila had become increasingly worried as she noticed her daughter's health deteriorate in days. Fortunately, Willow had friends like Xander, Luna and Tara who could also see her suffering and were able to point her to the right people to talk to.

When Dean had found out who they sent her to… he nearly had an aneurism.

"Gabriel?! Why would you send the chick to him?"

"Because it's his job." Xander said blithely. "Don't you remember what he said, his dad made humans for angels to serve."

Dean threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Why not Cas?" Sam asked.

"Ok- Now I'm on board with the Gabriel deal." Dean said as he sat back down on the mansion's sofa.

"Why?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Because Cas is a frickin' robot! It's like he was born an adult with the ability to breathe, move and communicate, but he has no idea how to deal with humans."

"He's not that bad." Sam mumbled.

A/N: Yes, Luna was the 'revelation' and it was always that since I came up with the whole 'Aspects of Existence'.

*Chapter 22*: Chapter 22  
Chapter 22

As the days leading up to the invasion slid away, more and more new beings appeared on the planet. They were undetectable by anyone, because they were Digital Life forms.

These agents were tasked with infiltrating military bases and police stations around the world and disabling the larger weaponry.

Then the day came.

"Your plan, your call."

Willow stared at the mobile phone like device that Harry was holding out to her as though it was a microphone and she was about to go out on stage and sing.

It wasn't all that far from the truth.

The 'phone' was the signal to begin the very plan that Willow had suggested a week ago.

"Take it and push the button." Harry said firmly.

"But- but-"

A hand slipped quickly in and snatched the device, pushing the single button.

Harry glared at his sister.

Buffy just winked at Willow. "This one's on Existence."

All around the mansion, the universe halted in time. Now it was Harry's turn. He sat on the floor and closed his eyes, just like he had done millions of years ago with the Hogwart's Express.

"Whoa!" Buffy gasped. She stumbled slightly but was caught by Clark.

"You felt that?" He asked curiously with a smile. "That was Harry moving us through universes. Very few people can actually transport others without touching them. Neville, Aphrodite and myself can do it and… I have a feeling you and Xander could as well."

"Probably Luna too." Buffy reasoned.

Clark frowned. "It would be interesting to test. You, Harry and Luna are three of the most unique beings in existence."

"Says the walking soul magnet."

Clark just glared at Xander.

"Speaking from experience?" Buffy grinned at her friend.

"Huh?"

"I don't know how long it takes for a soul bond to form, but this one is pretty strong." She started flicking the air near Clark.

"You can see bonds?"

"Clark bonded Xander?"

Those were just two of the questions Buffy was assaulted with.

Fortunately these people were experienced with surprising situations and they all stopped at one question… and then turned to Clark, as the recognised leader in Harry's absence. Or whenever Harry was being a pain in the butt.

"You can see soul bonds?" Clark asked her calmly.

"I think so. I don't remember exactly who is bonded to who, but I noticed the glowing rope of light between me and Luna, then I saw various ones around Harry.

"Existence had to teach me how to stop seeing them when I looked at you though." She smirked up at him. "You've got so many bonds you might as well be a frayed ball of yarn."

"You do realise that I will probably bond to you?" Clark smirked.

Buffy's expression froze. She looked slowly from the grinning Xander to the other amused observers. Then she snapped her focus back to the Man of Steel. "I am not your sister. Remember that for the future. I'll have the Cuckoos help."

Now Clark was frozen. He couldn't look for support from Xander, the idiot probably found the whole thing hilarious. So would Lois and Kyla. Lana and Chloe might try and dissuade the blonde slayer. But all bets were off once Matsu and Uzume found out.

Then he remembered. "I doubt your mother would approve." He was embarrassed that he sounded so relieved.

"Why would I object to my daughter falling in love with the most respected man in existence? One who has proven he treats his partners well?"

Once again, for well over the millionth time in his life, he cursed the fact he had immeasurable strength… because he couldn't bang his head against the wall.

"Clark, I'd appreciate it if you could hold off on defiling my baby sister for a bit. At least until we've finished up here for the day."

Clark clenched his fist and glared at his older brother. Lightning bolts danced across his knuckles. "Aphrodite won't care about the why… she'll just be happy I asked her to put her latest boots to use."

"I'll be good!"

Joyce just chuckled. "I highly doubt that."

"Are you done then?" Neville asked.

As was Harry's annoying custom, he walked up to the nearly sixteen year old phoenix and looked down at him. "Yes little brother. I am. OW!"

As was Neville's custom, he grabbed Harry and set him on fire.

It was a sort of tradition after Neville's first burning day. Harry had realised he was finally taller than one of his family. He'd milked it for all it was worth.

"Joyce, you're up." Scott motioned his brother's mother towards the cameras and lights that had been set up.

It been decided that Joyce, as a native, female, attractive and definitely more well behaved than most of her sons, would become the face of the Liberation Force. It was something Buffy had coined.

A green light appeared above the cameras and Joyce began.

"I am speaking now to the intelligent living beings on this planet, Earth. My name is Joyce Summers. In the past few seconds you will have noticed people dropping dead or disappearing.

"These people were evil in the truest sense of the word. They affiliated themselves with demons.

"Yes, demons are real. So are many other so-called mythical creatures.

"These demons would kill us and torment us. They wanted to bring a literal hell dimension to our planet.

"My family and I could not allow this and we could not allow others to suffer whilst we had the power to save them.

"Over the coming months, you will see my family and I on the television and internet as we explain how life will continue for everyone.

"To put it bluntly, we have taken over the planet. All governments are now answerable to my family. Disobedience will be dealt with harshly.

"Those of you who have lost someone due to the demonic eradication will receive a letter or visit that will explain what that person was up to that cost them their lives.

"For now, I suggest that you take a few hours to contemplate this massive change to life on Earth. Try not to misbehave… my family won't appreciate it."

The light went out. Joyce stayed still for a few seconds before moving. She sagged tiredly.

"You realise that the real work is now about to begin?" Harry asked with a grimace.

"But the demons are gone!" Willow argued.

"Dealing with demons is easy, Will." Xander patted her shoulder. "Kill the evil ones and protect the good ones. Dealing with governments and populations who believe in democracy… now that's a nightmare."

"Kal, we have begun to receive reports of riots starting up in four European cities and six American ones. North Korea, China, Cuba, Iraq, Iran- lots of armies have begun to mobilise." The Vision opted for brevity over detail as he reported to the group.

"How many tried to set off nukes?" Harry asked.

"Just Russia."

"I hope you got video of their reaction." Xander grinned. "That's always the best part."

"We've started World War Three."

Every one turned to the suddenly terrified Willow.

"Yeah, but at least they won't be fighting each other." Faith shrugged.

"What?"

"Mrs. S there already told everyone she was taking over the governments. They'll probably start looking in America 'cause she has an American accent, but, all they have to do is ask their spies and they'll know that there are superheroes all over the country like the rest of the world."

Willow was now far too stunned to be scared. Everyone else looked impressed with Faith's reasoning.

Except Logan… he looked like he was having an acid trip… wait… no, it's pride. He was proud of Faith. He simply had trouble with any expression that wasn't a scowl, grin, smirk or lustful leer.

"Hey! When did you get so smart?" Dani demanded. She had become another big sister for Faith and Tara as she ran Tara's farm.

Faith now realised what she had said, she was shocked herself. "I- I just listen to you guys."

Dani suddenly looked misty-eyed. "I made you smart?"

Unfortunately there were a fair number of snorts and laughs. Dani just pouted.

"We have reports of what might be a god trying to take Dubai hostage." The Vision interrupted. "I regret that Prince Baldur was able to stake his claim on confronting the individual. He has already landed his armies."

"Make sure he knows to clean up whatever mess he makes." Clark said with a scowl.

"Father?"

They turned to see a petite blonde in a black and white maid's outfit, bowing. Given the title she used and her mannerisms, she was obviously a Sekirei.

"Kuno, what's up luv?" Harry frowned, quickly walking towards her. She was as sweet as ever and after her Ashikabi's passing, she had insisted on serving her father's house as a maid.

"Father, there is a man here. He is angry. He demands to speak to Grandfather."

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"Miya is keeping him outside. He is very powerful."

"I've got this Sweetheart." He planted a kiss on her forehead and marched off, naturally everyone followed.

Kuno smiled with a blush before she started collecting the various used glasses and mugs from the meeting.

"Let me guess, you like to call yourself 'God'." Harry sneered.

"Erm, Harry, that's Chuck. He's the prophet we told you about." Dean hesitantly offered.

"Yeah… this is a god. I can see a lot of energy that is similar to angels and heaven." Harry sneered at the short, thin white male with a small beard and moustache.

"You will show me some respect." 'Chuck' glared at Harry.

"Or what?"

Everyone looked at Buffy curiously.

"Heaven is way out of your reach. The angels know how you abandoned them. You are surrounded by gods and avatars and you are standing in front of Death, Magic and the Voice of Existence." Every sentence was like a stab from Buffy's mouth as she looked hatefully at the so called 'Almighty'.

Buffy was suddenly surrounded by the Cuckoos, two behind and Mindee pulling her into a hug. They vanished in a flash of flame.

"Wow. Pissing off the Voice of Existence." Xander was impressed. "What ya got for an encore?"

"Yeah, can we back this up a step or two?" Dean demanded irritably. "Are you saying that, whilst Sammy, Cas and I were running around and scrambling to stop Lucifer and Michael, the guy giving out fortune cookies could have simply stood up and smacked them down?"

"You're assuming he has the balls to actually do that." Harry scoffed.

"There was a plan, boy." 'Chuck' snarled at Harry. He froze as a sword appeared, hovering in front of his face and there was a purple haze everywhere.

"Husband, his tongue offends me. He offends our family. Allow me to remove it."

"Miya, My Love, you know that I need answers before then." Harry said with faux disappointment.

"He has hands." Miya stated as she rested the blade on the man's chin. "We have many telepaths and Chloe herself. His tongue is hardly a requirement for getting his secrets."

"I am The Almighty! The Great I AM!" Chuck roared… not all that impressive considering his current svelte stature.

"You are a fool." Clark retorted, his tone quiet but audible to all. "You are the worst kind of leader, parent, man… god.

"This is the bottom line: You used to be the most powerful being in your universe. Now you are the weakest. You used to set the laws that everyone followed. Now you will follow our laws.

"I have no confidence that we will ever allow you the same level of power and control you once had, but you can still live free. If you choose to rebel, we have plenty of cells capable of holding you prisoner until you learn better."

"Daughter, toss him in one of the cells for now." Xander instructed Miya. "Give him some time to think. Maybe he'll realise this is a mess of his own making."

Jean stepped forward and grabbed both their shoulders, flaming out before the moron could whine.

Whilst Harry and the gang were putting the slap down on Mr. Ego, Kusano had slipped out. She was worried about Buffy and what made the Cuckoos extract her from the situation.

She found them in the triplet's room, the former slayer looked miserable.

"Buffy, what's the matter?" Kusano asked as she calmly made her way to sit on the bed.

She wasn't crying, but Buffy clearly had been.

"The situation with Chuck and Heaven has distinct parallels between Buffy and her father." Phoebe explained. "Joyce doesn't know, but Buffy overheard her parents arguing. Hank Summers made it quite clear he wanted nothing to do with his daughter. He pays alimony and child support, but it ends there."

Kusano's beautiful face was marred with a scowl. "I must remember to borrow Aphrodite's best shoes and pay him a visit."

Buffy gave a wet snort of amusement.

"Buffy needs a good father." Kusano said firmly. "Harry, Neville, Scott and Xander are all out." Buffy's grimace told of her agreement. "Girls, get Buffy ready. We will introduce her to one of Clark's fathers."

The Cuckoos beamed excitedly as they began pulling the confused girl around the room and getting her spiffed up.

"Harry, is Buffy ok?" Xander asked his son discreetly as everyone else re-entered the mansion.

"The Trips say she was upset but they are handling it."

"Ok." Xander acknowledged simply. He had complete faith in all the members of his expansive family. "Now that we've got Chuck, we should probably go and put an end to the fighting in heaven.

"I was thinking of taking Bobby and the boys and laying down the law."

"Take Frank with you." Harry suggested. "He is pretty much the most powerful native in this universe."

Xander looked mortified. "Whaaaa?!"

"The most powerful native in this universe that can marshal respect."

Xander looked unimpressed.

"Daughters! Welcome back!"

Ku and triplets smiled warmly at the large man with the beard who descended his throne to greet them.

"Father Odin, it is always good to be in your company." Kusano said honestly as she bowed.

"And I have told thee many times, you can prove it by- 'dropping the airs and graces'."

Kusano and the triplets giggled at the impression of Harry. So did most of the large Asgardian warriors at the tables around them. (They called it chortling and threatened to gut anyone who dared call it giggling.)

"Father, please, allow me to present my father's sister; Buffy Ann, daughter of Joyce Summers." Kusano held a hand out to the very nervous Buffy who was dressed in a peasant skirt and blouse but looked like it was made from materials that nobles would struggle to afford.

Her nervousness increased as she found herself holding the complete attention of Odin Borson and a large portion of his best warriors.

"Our Lady's breeding runs true." Odin said seriously.

"Erm… I- I'm not a natural blonde." Buffy did not want look like she was deceiving a god.

Odin smiled slightly, clearly amused despite what he considered to be a serious moment. "You have your mother's eyes. I remember when I first met her… I believe it was a few months ago for you. Her eyes held the weight and experience of a mother, a queen… a goddess.

"As beautiful as you are, that you share her eyes, it saddens me to see that same weight in yours. You are so young, but you have experienced so much."

Odin shook himself out of his melancholy. "Lean on Harry, Clark and Xander. Or any of these flowers." He gestured to the Trips and Ku. "They have been through trials as children, much like you have."

"Father…" Odin turned and gave Kusano his full attention. Very few could claim that level of respect from the King of Asgard. Not even Harry. "Most of us, Harry, Xander, the mutants… we had no parents growing up. But Buffy, she had a mother and father she thought loved her. She found out recently that her father's love was a lie."

Odin was not happy. Judging by the noise and rustling moving through the hall, neither did the warriors of Asgard.

"I trust that this cur will be educated properly?"

"I intend to borrow the latest gift from Hephestus to Aphrodite later today."

The warriors shuffled… they were familiar with the Goddess of Love and her favourite method of 'correcting' her brother-in-law. And they didn't have the regenerative abilities that Harry did.

"I suggest you ask my daughter-in-law to accompany you. She may have a more long term solution." Odin said wryly.

You did not piss off the Greek Goddess of Love.

"DADDY!"

Odin grimaced at the sweet dulcet tones of his baby girl. He thought of them in the same sarcastic tone that Xander described them in.

He turned to where his beloved daughter was storming into the hall. "Yes, my daughter?"

"Baldur keeps saying I can't go and visit Kal and Harry." The beautiful young looking woman was trying to look angry, it kept slipping to hints of a soulful pout. It was a remnant from her days growing up, something her mischievous sister-in-law, Kusano had taught her.

"Did he explain his reasons, Thor?"

"Thor?"

Odin turned back to the confused Buffy. "You have not been told of Kal's sister Thor or brother, Baldur?"

"Erm-"

"Genders may have been overlooked on our part." Mindee winced. "We've known your daughter for thousands of years, we only knew your son for about an hour."

"Of course." Odin chuckled. "And the Thor of your world was likely male."

"Hey! I was born female! I take no responsibility for what ever the jerk who had my name before, did with it." The female Thor said indignantly.

There were amused mutterings from the warriors. Buffy could just make out some musings that Thor didn't take responsibility for her own deeds.

"Thor, meet Buffy Ann, daughter of Joyce Summers and sister of Xander Harris and Harry Potter." Odin gestured to the petite blonde.

Buffy attempted a clumsy curtsy.

"What's she doing?" Thor half whispered as she sidled up to Ku.

"Attempting to curtsy, out of respect for your father the king and you, his daughter the princess." Kusano didn't bother whisper or hide her smile.

Thor scratched her temple thoughtfully. Her hair was long, blond and loose, but she wore a battle tunic and chest plate. Across her back was a large sword. A claymore.

Actually it was a katana, but it was the size of a claymore.

Thor was just a few inches taller than Buffy. Despite the princess' clear warrior bearing, her figure was svelte, she could easily wear a dress in a crowd and not stand out like some female workout fanatic.

"But she's the sister of Death?"

"Right."

"The daughter of Death's mother."

"Blood daughter too."

"Sister to the honoured Phoenix?"

"She actually likes him better than Dad."

"And she's Kal's broth- oh, nevermind."

"Yes, she's made it clear that she wants to keep her options open with my husband. Not that I can blame her." Kusano waggled her eyebrows at Thor. Buffy's own eyes had widened as Thor was about to imply Clark was her brother. Thor had seen that look. She spent enough time around other girls to know the signs.

"Fine, but she is family to all of them, right?"

"And more." Phoebe chimed in. "Sister-in-law to the Sekirei Goddess and the Princess of the Amazons. Sister to the Angel of Death, Luna…"

"Yeah, whatever." Thor said impatiently. Odin grimaced. There were some cultural quirks he wished his daughter didn't bring home. "If she outranks me and Dad, why is she curtsying?"

"It is called respect." Odin said with slightly more than a hint of exasperation. "She is still new to the knowledge of her family's history and is learning her place. She is being careful to not disrespect those with great power."

Thor managed to resist the urge to stick her tongue out at her father. The warriors, however, did not escape her glare as they snickered.

Odin's daughter was entirely her own person. She was bright, happy, determined and carried a noble soul.

But she had a major failing. She had absolutely no patience for diplomacy.

When you consider who her role models were growing up, the pinnacles of aggressive negotiators, Harry and Xander, you start to see where things went wrong.

But Odin wouldn't change her for the world. He would defy Death himself. Princess Thor was the source of much of his happiness and he credited it to his son Kal-El and his brother.

"So what made you bring her here?" Thor asked Ku.

"There were some, uncomfortable events on Buffy's home planet. It brought memories of her father to mind." Phoebe said seriously. "Hank Summers never loved her and considered her an… inconvenience." She finished with disgust.

Thor was livid. "I shall gut the bastard!" She declared as she drew the massive katana from her back. "To hell with Baldur!" She turned to the warriors challengingly. "Who will come with me to teach this poor excuse of a man to honour his duties to his family?"

"Thor!"

There was a sigh of relief from the warriors as Baldur marched in. "I told you already- wait, Kusano?" He stopped short at the sight of the youngest Sekirei. Baldur had always been a proud older brother when it came Clark and Thor. When Thor was still a baby, Clark would visit, and little Kusano would demand to follow. Somewhere along the line Kusano had decided it was her responsibility to teach toddler Thor about pranks.

"I should have known you were behind this." The large muscled man sighed.

"Have you met our sister-in-law? Buffy Summers?" Mindee asked with a cheeky smile.

Baldur's eyes widened, then he quickly bowed. "Welcome to Asgard, My Lady."

"See!" Thor gestured to Baldur with both hands. "That's the way it should be."

Baldur stood and glowered. "Little Sister, what mischief have you and Kusano been plotting?"

"Hey!"

"Baldur, Thor didn't even know we were coming today." Kusano gave that fond smile she reserved for family.

"Phoebs says that Buffy's dad is an arsehole."

"Thor!" Kusano was raised under the proper tutelage of Miya Potter and Martha Kent. Swearing was bad.

Baldur gave Thor a glib look before turning to Kusano. "Little Sister, I know you are more than capable of handling a mere worm of a man. Which leaves the question of why you brought Lady Buffy here and revealed these facts."

Kusano smiled, pleased that Baldur showed the tact and compassion he was famous for. He considered it a personal failing for not instilling these virtues in Thor.

"Hank Summers shall be dealt with shortly. Buffy, however, deserves a true father. I was hoping that Father Odin would be willing to take on the role."

Odin was clearly touched. "I know you have many fathers to choose from, Kusano. I am honoured that you chose me."

"Harry and Xander are more like brothers to Buffy." Kusano explained. "Jonathan would love her like a daughter, but his characteristics are not what Buffy needs. She needs you. Someone larger than life."

"I shall do my best to live up to your expectations." Odin beamed at her.

"Ahem." Everyone looked to Thor with slightly peeved looks. "You seemed to have overlooked one extremely important piece for consideration." She said smugly. She then gestured to the youngest blonde.

Buffy looked completely embarrassed and mortified.

"Oops." Ku said with a cute blush. "I am so sorry Oba. I did not mean to force this on you- and you three!" She turned accusingly to the triplets. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"We love 'Ku Plans'." Phoebe shrugged.

"Even Harry and Xander can't create as much mischief as you can." Mindee grinned.

"Besides, we missed out on the last one." Celeste pouted.

"Get lost! All of you!" Thor waved the hilt of her sword at Ku and Cuckoos. "Dad will need references if Buffy is going to make a choice and I'm the best person to give them."

*Chapter 23*: Chapter 23  
Chapter 23

*KRAKOOM!*

Thunder and lightning rocked the entirety of heaven for a mere second. But a second was all it needed due to the intensity.

"LISTEN UP DILL HOLES!" The booming voice flooded the realm. It then continued, still loud, just less 'boomy'. "Effective immediately, this dimension is under my control on the authority of the Aspects and Existence. You will lay down your weapons immediately or I will end you."

"Dill holes?" Dean was grinning with glee at Xander.

"Miya might not have a go at me for my language, but it doesn't stop the others." Xander pouted.

"Especially as we are in 'Heaven'." Clark said smugly.

"Shut up and go smite the idiots who didn't do as they were told." Xander grumbled.

Clark vanished silently leaving Xander there with Dean, Sam, Bobby and Aphrodite.

He was shortly replaced by Gabriel. "I've had my people herd as many of the souls as they can to The Garden." He reported. "Unless you say otherwise, most of my people will stay put and watch over them until you give the all-clear. We are send search parties out to try and locate more souls."

"Someone's bucking for the big chair." Dean snarked quietly… but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, if he wants it, he'll get it." Xander shrugged. "He's shown his true colours. If he doesn't want it, and can't recommend someone to take the position then I'll fill it with someone I know."

"Who?" Sam asked curiously.

Xander looked thoughtful. "Either Venus or Aphrodite from Logan's world. They like to take turns running their combined realms."

"Erm..."

"Gabe?" Dean asked the worried archangel.

"Just give them an enforcer like Big Blue out there." He referred to Clark. "We angels have always been a bit high and mighty with other gods and their followers. Chances are someone will open their mouths and prove angels are just as stupid as everyone else. I can see the terms 'bitch' and 'whore' being heard."

Xander grinned. "I know just the guy. They really wouldn't want to make him angry."

Aphrodite giggled at the slight look of terror that slipped in the eyes of her current companions.

"But he's definitely not an 'absent father' the way you use the term. No, he always makes time for me, Baldur and Kal."

Buffy just nodded politely as she was dragged through the halls of Valhalla by Thor. She had no idea what she was supposed to do or say, she was in the presence of a princess… a goddess. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to disagree.

That said, she wouldn't know what to say or even if she wanted to disagree. She was still trying work out if this 'adoption' deal was part of some ancient Norse ritual.

"Hmmph... you aren't actually listening to me, are you?"

Buffy realised they had stopped. She was clearly in someone's bedroom and sitting on their bed. Thor was sitting on her desk chair.

The room looked very… '20th century Western Earth'.

"I was!" Buffy lied quickly. "You were talking… about, your dad… Asgard… stuff?"

Thor rolled her eyes, pulled Buffy off the bed and dragged her off.

Twenty minutes later, after heading through the Asgardian Portal door, Thor pushed a thoroughly exhausted and confused Buffy towards Kusano.

"She doesn't need a father. She just needs support and love." Thor lectured the May Queen. "Buffy, if you want to come visit, then just do it. No airs or graces. Just walk through the portal and tell 'em Thor sent you.

"You will always be welcome and you had better come and visit." Thor then pulled the large sword off her back, unsheathing it in one swing. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a father and sister to instruct on the correct way to act when coming back from the dead."

She marched out of Kusano's room, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Father and si-"

"Xander and Luna." Ku answered. "Thor is Clark's sister which makes Xander her dad and Luna her sister."

"Oh." Buffy said quietly.

"Of course, she also considers Harry her dad as he helped make her. That would make Xander her grandfather as well."

Buffy flopped back onto the bed and covered her face, sobbing dramatically.

"Listen to me very carefully, Father, and understand what I am saying."

Xander frowned. Luna never called him 'Father'.

"Caleb is being passed around from hell to hell. It has been decided that he will never die and will suffer for eternity."

Buffy's eyes widened as she saw Xander actually pale with fear. His eyes turned yellow.

"Father! He is secure! He cannot hurt you!" Luna was holding by the shoulders as he was seated in a chair.

His breathing was becoming ragged.

Buffy hated this. Even before the whole merging of Xander's, the friendly teen had been steadily and unflinching by her side. Now he was clearly having a panic attack.

She needed to do something to help. She closed her eyes and hope that she could not only do what she planned, but that it was the right thing to do.

Buffy heard the sound of blades being drawn. She opened her eyes and saw that they were no longer in the Mansion. They were on an island. Surrounded by women in togas. All holding swords or spears.

Luna was still standing in front of the seated Xander.

"Sebastos! Luna!" Came a startled cry from the women.

"Stand guard and protect Xander and Luna." Buffy shouted out.

There was a brief pause before they complied. Not many of them were familiar with Buffy. They all knew Xander and Luna though.

Unfortunately, the added security and change of locale had no effect on Xander.

"Alright girls, I've got this. Luna stand aside."

Buffy sighed in pure relief as Tess marched up to the seated Xander.

Then she watched in disbelief.

Tess began to dance. Slowly. Seductively.

Then she started to strip.

She was wearing the traditional Amazonian toga so it was more that she let the piece of cloth gently and slowly slide down her body revealing-

"Hehehe boobies."

Buffy began to simmer on the spot, she was surprised when the Amazons began to giggle.

"Alright girls, Tess has managed to reboot him. We can leave them to it." Helen Luthor called out with a smile.

The rest of the Amazons began teleporting out leaving Luna, Buffy and the black haired Amazon with the now naked Tess starting to strip the wildly grinning Xander.

Buffy was now turning red for a different reason.

"Come on girls, let's get you back to the others."

Buffy took the opportunity to turn her back on the porno taking place a few feet away.

"Nice work Buffy." Luna smiled happily as she bounced up and latched onto Buffy's arm.

"Yeah… thanks… what happens when Xander remembers what you told him?" She asked as she desperately tried to ignore what the wet noises behind her meant… she hoped it was just kissing.

Helen put an arm around Luna and led them off. "Tess will just keep distracting him. If it doesn't work then some of the telepaths will do some work on him to help him handle the terror."

"Has he ever been this bad before?" Buffy asked, she was wringing her hands and trying not to look over her shoulder to check on her friend… she didn't need to see what she thought she'd see.

"He has always had nightmares." Helen nodded. "Apparently, his first wives, Nym and Fleur, along with Tess and Fawkes helped keep them at bay."

"How?"

"Fawkes and Fleur had natural gifts that could soothe his mind and soul. Nym and Tess have to rely on monitoring charms. They alert and wake them as Xander's vitals indicate the start of a night terror."

"Night terror?"

"Take your worst nightmare. You wake up from it and you realise it wasn't real. With night terrors you can't tell the difference."

It was two days later that another meeting took place in the mansion.

It would have been longer but Harry got impatient and conjured an arctic storm over a certain beach of Themiscyra. Xander and Tess were not amused.

Everyone else was.

"Alright, starting at the top." Clark began, chairing the meeting as usual. "Heaven is now free of hostilities. Unfortunately, it's population of angels is down by a fifth."

"Great Kal-El!" Clark tried not to glare at Aphrodite at her quiet and reverent exclamation. "That is twenty million beings. Dead."

"Twenty mill'?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Revelation chapter five verse eleven." A quiet and sombre Gabriel spoke up. "'Then I looked up and heard the voice of many angels, numbering thousands upon thousands, and ten thousand times ten thousand.'" He looked at Dean with utter disgust, although the sentiment was not directed at Xander's Champion. "It's just basic math."

"The number is a lot higher than that." Clark corrected. "But regardless of the actual number, far too many people died for an ideal."

"Not that there is a problem with that." Xander said quickly. He tapped his finger on the table pensively. "Many of us have given our all for an ideal. Usually it's for the freedom and safety of the innocent. Other people believe just as firmly in their own ideals. Whether it be that of differing religions and cultures seeking mutual or otherwise annihilation or women believing men are all bad." He finished with a grin at Tess.

"Just certain ones, Hun." The aforementioned Amazon sent a poisonous glare at her son-in-law.

Harry had one of those 'butter won't melt in his mouth' looks.

"Yeah… so Heaven is in mourning." Gabriel bitterly brought them back to the topic at hand. "I am not a leader. You'll need to set one up before that power vacuum becomes too tempting."

"Don't you know any other 'Christian gods' from other dimensions?" Willow asked Harry curiously. "Couldn't they help?"

Harry smiled but shook his head. "Remember how you felt when Mum and Dad got merged with their older souls. You were extremely distrustful of them and didn't really want to be around them.

"If I was to bring in another God from a different universe then the angels would be really offended. A doppelgänger would be replacing their king and father.

"At the moment I am thinking of asking either Aphrodite's brother, Apollo, or my son or daughter, Sif or Heimdall, to take the position."

"If I die, I want to go to the afterlife." Buffy said with wide worried eyes.

"Buffy?" Joyce queried her daughter.

"I've met his son." She glared at Harry. "I don't want to spend eternity with my head at a right angle to the rest of my body!"

Xander chuckled. "Buff, first of all, that's your nephew you're talking about. Second of all, you are immortal and invulnerable. You are soul bound to Luna who is soul bound to Harry.

"The only person who can kill you is Harry… or your new best friend; Existence.

"Third of all… you do realise you can fly? Right?"

They were surprised when Emma started laughing. "I'm sorry, I was remembering all those years ago when Harry first barged into our lives. He made a comment about Pixie using her wings to reach high shelves."

There was a pause as everyone looked at Buffy curiously. Then they laughed as Buffy was oblivious to their looks, she was lost in thought, clearly realising the full potential of her new wings.

Even after realising everyone was laughing, she still didn't realise she was reason. Probably a good thing for them.

"Alright, so Heaven is still a work in progress but at least the fighting has stopped." Scott spoke up after they had calmed themselves. "Clark? Next?"

"Earth is now out of its home universe." Clark continued. "Now we just have to… clear up." He finished with distaste.

"Already done." Buffy said with quiet solemnness.

There was a stunned silence.

"Buffy… are you saying that… in your capacity as the Voice of Existence… you destroyed your home universe?" Harry asked hesitantly. He made sure to use Buffy's 'official' title so that no one would rashly jump to conclusions.

Buffy didn't look up from the table. "Destroying parts of Existence… it hurts. It knows and understands, but it still hurts.

"I don't have massive magical abilities like Harry. I didn't do it myself. I just… comforted Existence as they did it themselves.

"It was horrible."

"Good work kid."

Buffy looked across to Gabriel with confused and wet eyes.

"I've just spent the past thousand or so years killing my own family." The Archangel explained. "Then Superman there goes and finishes the job.

"So for the last few days I've been trying to console and comfort my siblings over the loss of our family."

"Buff, next time, just have Existence coordinate with me." Harry said gently but firmly. "I'll do the nasty work you do the comforting. I'm used to causing this type of pain." He said with self-loathing.

"Methinks that could be the reason Existence did it herself." Luna piped in sarcastically.

"Next." Scott prodded before a sibling spat could evolve. It was bad enough when Neville and Harry got into it, nobody wanted to see what Luna would do.

"Earth." Clark quickly jumped on the opening. "Chaos would be putting it politely."

"People are rioting everywhere." Willow was clearly scared by the current events. This was pretty much the apocalypse.

"And the death toll…?" Neville verbally prodded her with a smile.

The fear was replaced with confusion. Then thought. Back to confusion.

"No one's died."

"Exactly. However, anyone who tries to kill someone else or hurt them winds up in a cell." Neville smiled at her.

"There's a lot of magic involved." Scott said wearily.

"We still need to deal with the unrest." Amara pushed. "We are saving lives but not minds… or society and civilisation."

"I vote for the Nuclear Option." Dani grinned.

"Hell yeah! They want to complain… let's give them a reason to complain." Kyla agreed from beside her friend.

"Nuclear War?!" Willow was aghast.

"No Wills." Faith said a little cattily. "Nuclear Option is just a name. It means they are going straight for the last option."

"How do you know?" Buffy asked curiously.

The dark haired former Potential blushed. "I've been talking to the Bruces." She mumbled.

"Smart girl you've got there, Logan." Lois smirked at The Wolverine.

Said mutant just managed to look proud without losing his usual grumpiness.

It didn't matter. Faith's week could not get any better.

"What is the last resort?" Tara asked.

"At the moment we have invaded and are occupying." Laura said as she tapped her finger on the table, it was a hint of agitation. "The last resort means we go from occupying and just trying to maintain the peace along with ensuring life goes on, and now we enforce our will."

"There's no such thing as utopia." Faith muttered.

"That's what Mr Wayne and Mr Banner told us when we first met." Tara explained. "Everyone's idea of paradise is different. You can't please everyone unless you make them want what you want them to want."

"First of all, the girl's banned from any word games if she can pull off that sentence." Gabriel said sardonically. "Second of all, there are ways around that. Heaven isn't a single world. Everyone has their own version of paradise. Sometimes people with the same desires share their heaven."

"Why wouldn't that work on Earth?" Sam asked curiously.

"Procreation." Gabriel said simply. "You can have all the sex you want in heaven… but you can't make babies. If you tried to turn Earth into Heaven then in say… a hundred years you'd have rebellions occurring in at least a thousand individual paradises. Children don't always agree with their parents. Case in point, Lucifer and Dad."

"Ok, but let's get back to the here and now." Buffy said a little impatiently. "What are you going to do to 'enforce your will?"

"Clark goes out and faces the population of the planet. He then holds up Willow with one hand and tells them that if they don't do as we say… Willow will give them… 'resolve face'."

Everyone looked at Xander with calm, unimpressed looks. "Not buying it?"

"Aphrod-"

"I'll be good!"

"Relax Father." The Goddess of Love smiled at him. "I would never use my special shoes on you. No matter what my brother-in-law wants." She glared at Scott.

Xander looked very relieved.

"Tess, I need you to cut Xander off."

Xander was horrified.

Tess didn't look too happy. "Yes Goddess." She said somewhat morosely.

No one actually believe Tess would do it or that Aphrodite meant it. Let's face it; Aphrodite might be Tess' goddess, but… Tess was Aphrodite's mother-in-law.

"And the real definition?" Giles generally remained silent in these meetings, he felt very… useless and in awe.

"We institute the abolition of money for food, health care, education and living accommodation." Neville explained. "Everyone is entitled to food, medicine, education and roof to live under. We provide a basic set. A diet which is in keeping with the country, culture and religion of the family. If people want to have fancy food like expensive wine or caviar, they pay for it.

"Any medicine required for a person to live without pain, suffering or fear is free. Personal augmentations that are not related to actual medical needs will be paid for by the patient. But, if the surgery is required due to a deeply rooted psychological problem that counsellors can't help with, it's free.

"Erm…"

"Education." Scott supplied for Neville.

"Right, everyone is taught the same basics up to a certain age. The three R's are a must."

"Reading, writing and replacing calculator batteries." Harry declared firmly. "What? It's not like 'writing' starts with an 'r'." He pouted at the exasperated looks he was getting.

"They will also learn basic science." Neville continued smoothly. "Along with recent history and geography. Those two are usually combined. Later in their school life they can begin to focus on specific subjects and even add them. Music, art, sports, if they have an idea of what they want to do then we'll tailor their education to fit them.

"Finally, accommodation. You've seen Clark's Earth. We can create sky scrapers that would house an entire city but still only take up the space of say, a standard block of flats."

"Apartments."

"What?"

"They're yanks, they say 'apartments'."

"Focus!"

Harry grinned as Neville looked at him with annoyance. Joyce just sighed.

"Anyway, everyone is given a residence. All residences are the same and may be customised by the residents to fit their culture.

"Anyone who wants to live in big fancy mansions pays hefty rent to the government." Neville said, gesturing at the mansion they were sitting in.

"And you think that's gonna work? On this planet?" Dean asked with a snort.

"We've done it before on worse planets." Lorna spoke up. "Our universe was filled with government sanctioned and enforced racism across the world. We had just fended off an alien invasion and prevented another.

"We had megalomaniacs bent on world domination… and they had the means and power to do it.

"This planet has just its tendons cut. The populace that complains will be the equivalent of medieval peasants with nothing but rotten tomatoes for weapons."

"I've been attacked by peasants with rotten tomatoes." Gabriel mused. He then looked fairly pissed. "I still regret not smiting the lot of them."

"Ok, now what about the people who try to instigate rebellion?" Sam asked. "It's gonna happen, probably already is."

"They get locked up." Harry shrugged. "On their release, if they are still a threat, we put them on an isolated island with like-minded fools. We simply arrest them when they do it there."

"Kid, any chance I can get a decade long vacation in another universe?" Bobby stage whispered across to Xander.

Xander just grinned. "You remember how time flows differently?"

"Shit."

"Relax. Everyone take a deep breath and relax." Jean said soothingly. "Try to remember that we have done this many times. There will be problems. People will suffer and probably die. But at the end of the day, they won't be tortured and used by demons."

There was a few moments silence.

"I'm on board." Faith piped up.

"I'm with the kid." Dean added with a thumbs up at Faith.

Faith just glared at him.

"Seriously? You goddamned idjit, you can even bum out with an under aged girl you ain't even hittin' on?" Bobby demanded.

"Anything else we need to cover?" Buffy asked, looking to Clark.

"Nothing that won't take us into the quicksand that is 'micro-managing'." Clark chuckled.

"Good. 'Cause I've got something to raise." Buffy said as she held up her hand, a colourful book appeared in her hand. A hardback.

She placed it face down on the table and slid it across to Faith.

The dark haired girl picked it up curiously and looked at the cover. She shot a wide eyed yet wary glance at Buffy before she started flicking through the first few pages.

She looked back at Buffy, eyes still wide but looking like all her birthdays and Christmases had come at once.

"That's hitting the shelves next week." Buffy smirked.

"What is it?" Xander asked curiously.

"Dad, check it out." Faith ignored him as she slid the book to Logan.

Logan glared at her, still uncomfortable with her chosen title for him, but secretly enjoying it.

He picked up the book and looked at the cover. The shock was clear… although it took everyone a few seconds identify the rarely seen look on Old Man Logan's face.

Like Faith, he flicked through the first few pages.

He then turned to Buffy and laughed. "Great work girl." He then tossed the book at the wall behind him, enlarging it and making it stick to the wall.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Neville groaned.

There it was. A first edition British copy of the soon to be released children's book; Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

"Mother fu-"

"Language Harry!"

The End

A/N: This is the end of this saga. I have no intention of writing the continuing adventures of Harry and the gang, but, I would like to go back and continue Death's Little Brother.

I didn't actually come up with the 'jumping the multi-verse' plot line until half-way through Potter's Protector. But as soon as I did I wrote the epilogue with the vague allusion to Jean. As soon as I finished writing the epilogue (even though I hadn't finished the story) I knew I wanted to end the series with the gang heading to Sunnydale.

As always I only give reviews a very cursory glance... mainly to make sure I haven't posted the wrong chapter... which I have done before. Reviews are always a crap shoot. Yes, people will tell you what they like, more so what they want. But perhaps more often, people like to troll and be mean. I'm not talking about criticism, I'm talking about hateful vitriol.

So, I ignore reviews and pay attention to the followers and favs. That said, I used to read reviews, I felt a good deal of schadenfreude when reading that I got people in trouble for laughing at work or snorting their drinks over their keyboards.

Thanks for reading... next up... Harry finds himself back in time... what does he miss the most? Pubic hair.


End file.
